ThunderCats 2011 Reboot
by SoraStarkiller
Summary: After the fall of Thundera and the death of the king Lion-o and company must take back their home and save the world from the evil that is Mumm-Rah.  If they find love, unite the species, and recover an ancient treasure on the way maybe they can succeed.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

The streets of the capital were bustling and the sound of haggling and shouts of available merchandise filled the ears of every passerby. A cloaked figure made his way through the crowds heading for the slums, catching the eyes of many in his suspicious garb. His cloak was a dingy blue and much to large on him, which served his purpose well as no one would be able to see him through the thick masses of thread. The streets got darker and darker as he made his way down the narrowing streets. He passed by many other cloaked figures selling all manners of quite possibly illegal substances. He ignored it all easily; he had been down this road many times and knew his way around the scammers and thieves. He had almost reached his destination when a shrill cry of pain flooded his sensitive ears making him flinch slightly. He turned to and looked down the adjacent street to see a young dog-man thrown to the ground and surrounded by two large burly drab-furred cat-men, mercenaries by the look of the two, the seals of their cloaks clearly giving away their occupation.

"I don't have your money, but I'll have it tomorrow!" The young dog-boy said meekly, making no attempt to stand and instead seemed to cower into the wall.

"Well tomorrow's not good enough!" One of the cat-men snarled. Raising his fist to hit the dog-boy once again. The dog-boy closed his eyes tightly and tensed awaiting the blow in fear, but it never came. The cloaked man held the cat-man's arm in place, preventing his action.

"Leave him alone." The cloaked figure declared, the command evident in his voice. The dog-boy took this chance to jump to his feet and sprint down the narrow street, making his escape. The cat-man yanked his arm from the cloaked man's grip.

"Mind your own business," the cat-man growled, his companion baring his teeth. Bringing his fist up, the cat-man threw a quick punch, aiming for the cloaked man's face. Quick as the attack was the cloaked man was able to doge easily and countered by slamming his fist into the cat-man's stomach making him fall back. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. Not knowing how the cat-man's companion had managed to get behind him so fast he grabbed at the man's arms as they squeezed his throat. Before he could make any counter, even or think of one for that matter he felt air return to his lungs and the pressure at his throat disappear. He whirled around expecting an attack of some kind, but what he saw surprised him.

The cat-man's companion lay passed out on the ground as a striking young cat-woman stood above him. She looked entirely out of place in these slums as she was dressed in very formal attire. Her blond hair framed her smirking face and glowing amber eyes.

"I could have handled that." He said, "but thanks." Glancing again at her dress and demeanor in general, she was obviously of high birth by the way she stood with such confidence in her stance. "What is someone like you doing down in this part of the city?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she smiled as though she knew something he didn't "Prince Lion-o." Sighing he pulled back his hood to reveal his fiery red hair and clear blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked his eyebrows knitting slightly. She was noble for certain, but he knew all the nobles and he certainly would have remembered her if he had met her previously.

"Cheetara," She smiled extending her hand. He looked at her hand and hesitated before taking it. She hadn't really answered his question. While he was interested to know her name, he was more interested in knowing why she was there. "So, what's a prince doing in place like this?" She asked cocking her head to the side, giving Lion-o a good view of the exotic black spots that adorned her hair.

He thought about whether he should actually answer her, he didn't know her, but she was another cat and he found it highly unlikely that she meant him any harm or that she could get him in trouble.

"I'll show you, it's just around the next corner." She followed him down the street and into a dingy and dusty shop. The walls and shelves were filled with strange metal devices and objects. The devices were amazing but at the same time frightening in a way; Cheetara found the smell of metal repulsive. She had heard stories of the so-called 'lost-tech', most people didn't believe it actually existed, but she knew differently.

"Lion-o," a scratchy voice snapped her back to reality. The speaker was an old rat-man, his brown fur speckled with white and his grey eyes milky from age.

"What do you have for me?" Lion-o asked, excitement evident in his features and voice, his eyes wide in anticipation and a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The old rat-man behind the counter pulled out a round metal object from under the desk. Lion-o took the metal object from the rat-man turning it over in his hands.

"This is tech." Cheetara asked. She looked at Lion-o when he turned back to her. "You're buying tech?"

"I know most people don't believe in it but," he looked down at the object in his hand "I do." He looked back at her. Her mouth was set in a thin line, her eyebrows knit slightly.

"This stuff could be dangerous." she pointed out.

"You don't even know what it does," Lion-o replied defensively. She opened her mouth to argue but was cut off by the chiming of the clock.

"Oh-no, I'm late," he seemed exasperated rather than worried. He handed the rat-man a sack of coins as payment before taking his purchases and quickly leaving. Cheetara followed after him.

"Hey!" She called out as he was getting farther ahead of her; he was practically sprinting off.

"Nice meeting you!" He called back. She could have caught up with him but she didn't, she just watched as he ran further on and vanished around a street corner, annoyance clearly present on her face.

Lion-o ran as fast as he could back to the castle reaching his room, he was sweating and panting by this point. He looked at his formal attire set neatly on his bed, glancing at the bathroom and then the clock; he realized he didn't have time to shower. He pulled on his clothes realizing with chagrin that he probably smelled a bit like the slums. Definitely not the best way to make a good impression but it couldn't be helped as he was already late. Dashing out of his room he ran down the steps, still buttoning his jacket, as he headed for the meeting room. As he approached, he practically ran into his half-brother Tygra as he turned a corner.

"There you are." Tygra said annoyed, "I was just sent to look for you." His arrogant face pulled back in its usual look that Lion-o often considered condescending.

"Sorry!" Lion-o said, and he did mean it, even though it came out sounding more like an excuse than an apology. Tygra rolled his eyes, before noticing Lion-o hadn't buttoned his jacket properly.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder whether you can actually take care of your self at this point," Tygra said flatly gesturing to his jacket. Lion-o looked down and immediately started fixing it. Tygra sighed, "You better hurry up, Dad's not happy about you "shirking your responsibilities." "

"I wasn't! I just lost track-!" Lion-o was interrupted as Tygra mussed his hair affectionately, smirking. "Hey!" Lion-o smoothed his hair back down.

"Come on, let's go meet your fiancé" Tygra held the door for Lion-o before following him in. Lion-o took his place next to his father, who shot a glare at him. Tygra stood next to Lion-o, but a little farther back. "Just relax Lion-o." King Claudus motioned to the servant at the door to let their guests in. The door opened and general Puma entered, looking just as old as Lion-o remembered.

"Your most exalted royal highness," Puma addressed bowing. "King Claudus."

"My friend, I am glad you could be here, please come sit," Claudus offered. Lion-o wasn't really paying much attention. In all honesty he really would rather be in his room tinkering with his newest piece of tech.

"May I present my daughter" Lion-o's glance moved from the window to the young cat-woman who came forward from her father's shadow and bowed. His jaw practically dropped off his face. Not because of her beauty, although she was pretty, no it was because he had seen those amber eyes and that black spotted blond hair just earlier today.

"I am Lady Cheetara, it is a pleasure to meet you." She had the sweetest most innocent smile but Lion-o could see the amusement in her eyes as she saw his reaction. Claudus cleared his throat pulling Lion-o back to the present situation.

Stepping forward Lion-o took her offered hand and bowed slightly. "I am prince Lion-o, it is a pleasure to meet you," his smile was forced and his jaw tense. This was upsetting; she could have told him who she was, and he had even asked her! She had given her name but this information was obviously more relevant!

"She is indeed beautiful, she takes after her mother I see," Claudus nodded approvingly at the arranged pairing.

"She does take after my late wife, of course our line can be traced back to Leo IV and the blood of the royals is strong in those descended," general Puma expounded, "Her training as a cleric has also made her as strong a fighter as she is a delicate and untouched flower."

"Indeed," Claudus agreed looking back at the arranged pair, still regarding each other without speaking. Claudus cleared his throat in the silence, his annoyance prompting Lion-o to continue the conversation. Lion-o had to think back to his instructions, leaving a short but awkward silence.

"Lady Cheetara, would you care to join me for a stroll in the palaces garden?" He heard Tygra snicker behind him. Lion-o really hated pomp and these kinds of formal events. She smiled sweetly and she took his arm and he escorted her out. As soon as they were out of the room Cheetara released his arm as he turned on her.

"What was that?" Lion-o demanded.

"What was what?" She asked innocently, and he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, alright." She relented, "I was on my way to the palace when I saw you heading to the slums, so I followed you. Thought it might be nice to meet you before you knew who I was."

Lion-o sighed frustrated, "You could have just told me."

"Wouldn't have been as much fun," she smiled sweetly. "So you were going to show me a garden?" He shook his head exasperatedly before leading her on.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I like her already!"

The clashing of steel on steel followed Tygra's words. Lion-o retreated, keeping his sword up in a defensive position readying for an attack.

"Yeah, well you weren't the one who had to spend the whole afternoon with her." Lion-o retorted, Tygra just smirked in response.

Lion-o lunged forward, but he only managed to swing at the empty air, Tygra was just too fast. Regaining his balance he lunged again with the same result, but this time Tygra maneuvered around behind Lion-o. Immediately Lion-o tried to turn but felt the sting of the flat side of Tygra's sword slap against his back causing him to loose his balance. Next thing he knew he was flat on his back the tip of a blade inches from his nose and Tygra grinning down at him.

"Second place again little brother." Tygra sheathed his sword and extended his hand helping Lion-o up. It was hard for Lion-o to return Tygra's smile. The sound of clapping suddenly echoed through the training room causing the two brothers to turn to see their father.

Claudus smiled approaching his sons. "That was good swordsmanship Tygra," Claudus commended, slapping a proud hand on Tygra's shoulder. "You're improving," he said turning to Lion-o, though his hand stayed on Tygra's shoulder. Lion-o didn't smile back; he knew it was a compliment but it didn't feel like one, he always felt he was being compared to his older brother.

The moment was broken by a loud ringing from the wall's bell, they all went to the window and immediately saw why the emergency bell had rung. Off in the distance a large army was marching towards the city. But the army was not made up of just beast-men. At least a hundred huge metal obstructions marched with them. Lion-o's eyes widened, they looked like large constructs of tech in a humanoid shape. Momentarily he felt a rush of excitement watching these things slowly march towards the wall. He was broken out of his trance as his father and Tygra hurried out of the room and towards the main guard tower atop the wall. Lion-o followed barley hearing anything his father or brother were saying, he was so focused on the colossal tech he had seen. There was no way anyone could possibly say tech didn't exist after this.

"Hey Lion-o!" A voice called from behind him, Lion-o slowed and turned to see Cheetara hurrying towards him. "What's going on?"

"It's technology, there's tech coming towards the city!" He said excitedly. At first he didn't understand her shocked and horrified expression, but then the gravity of the situation dawned on him.

"The City's under attack?" she asked, visibly alarmed. She didn't wait for his answer but sprinted after his father and Tygra who were probably at the wall by now. Lion-o rushed after her.

"They should reach the walls within twenty minutes!" the head guard at the wall was saying when Lion-o reached the wall.

"Call all the warriors to arms and notify the clerics." Claudus ordered, the guard nodded and dashed off. Claudus turned quickly to his sons, "Tygra I need you to take command at the western gate," Tygra nodded. "Lion-o, I want you to stay here in the palace," Claudus commanded, Lion-o was about to protest but his father silenced him with a gesture before continuing. "If the wall falls the palace will be our last line of defense, I need you here." With that Claudus made for the main gate. Tygra turned to follow but stopped when Cheetara also moved to leave the palace grounds.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tygra asked seriously.

"I was trained as a cleric since I was a child, I'm going to go join up with their forces." Without waiting for his reply, or anyone's permission she left. Tygra went to command the west gate, leaving Lion-o very much alone. Lion-o clenched his fists tightly. Did his father not believe he was capable of helping? Or did he think he was too young for this? No matter which way he looked at it his father had cast him aside. It never once crossed his mind that perhaps his father just wanted to protect him.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The sky had darkened; thick grey clouds prevented even a sliver of blue to be seen. There was a strange beauty in the light reflecting off the metal of the humanoid constructs that shone, red, blue, green, and so many other colors. But nothing could stop the feeling of dread as these baffling techs made their way closer and closer to the city.

Tygra had never seen any weapon as large as these, their 'heads' practically reaching to top of the great wall. A sudden chill went through Tygra as he watched them. He raised his arm signaling the archers to ready; the approaching army was almost in range.

With the swift movement of his arm a rain of arrows filled the air darkening the sky with a black blanket of death. The ground troops of the enemy shielded themselves as best they could but the arrows did thin their ranks. But to the horror of Tygra and his men the arrows seemed to simply bounce off the metal beings not even leaving a dent.

One of the machines stopped and lifted its arm suddenly something shot out from the thing's arm smashing into the wall followed by a ear-splitting explosion. Tygra shielded himself from the dust and debris that was expelled. When the dust cleared his ears were still ringing but as he turned to see the damage he went pale, and for a moment was frozen in shock.

A huge portion of the wall had suddenly ceased to exist. Hordes of the lizard's troops swarmed in through the opening. Tygra drew his sword and his men followed suit. For a moment it seemed that there was hope, the cats were easily able to best the lizards by sword, but then those metal monsters joined the battle.

In much the same manner as the wall was demolished sections of the ground around Tygra exploded leaving great craters in the earth. It was strange but the ground was mostly absent of blood or bodies, only charred lumps of feline warriors remained. In that moment Tygra knew the battle was lost. He just didn't know how to fight these things! Tygra was forced to sound a retreat, at this rate even if they continued fighting they would all end up dead. Worse, some of these metal monstrosities might end up destroying the civilian areas.

Tygra was at the tail end of the retreat; he easily cut down any following lizard troops, his sword now dripping with hot red blood as he disposed of the last following lizard. Right when he was about to turn and follow his men he felt the ground shake far worse than the explosions. He looked up and saw one of the giant metal beasts looking down at him. All Tygra could do was stare as the machine moved its arm to aim it's deadly weapon right at him.

A sudden blast of electricity shot into the machine arm causing the weapon's aim to be shifted from Tygra. He watched as the attack meant for him demolished the building next to him. Dust once again filled the air momentarily blinding Tygra. He felt a presence beside him and he shifted bringing his sword up protectively. Next to him stood a cleric.

"The front gate has fallen, the king has ordered a retreat to the palace," the cleric informed him. Tygra cursed. If the front gate had fallen so quickly how long would it take for the palace to fall? Their options were slowly disappearing, and the more Tygra thought about it the more he thought there best option was to evacuate the city via the mountain tunnels.

The whine of fractured metal assaulted his ears and he turned back to see the metal construct regaining it's position and preparing for another attack. The cleric stepped forward drawing his staff in front of him.

"Go, I'll take care of this." Tygra nodded and left immediately. He couldn't help but think that he would probably never see that cleric again. The sounds of explosions and the crackling of fire filled the air as he ran towards the palace. The remainders of his men were helping evacuate citizens from the city. Tygra ran faster as the sound of destruction seemed to catch up with him, and he only hoped he would be able to reach the palace before those monstrous machines did.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

As much as Lion-o had wanted to be part of the battle he felt dread pool in his belly as he watched the army retreat back to the palace. The citizens were being led through the palace to the mountain tunnels at a hurried pace.

"Just get our people to safety!"

His father's voice caught his attention. He darted towards where he had heard him. The king was heading towards the throne room, and Lion-o followed.

"Father," Lion-o started before the fetid smell of blood flooded his nostrils making him gag and choke on his words. "Are you injured?" he managed to ask.

Claudus only grunted in response as he opened the glass encasement positioned next to the thrones. Inside was the mythical gauntlet of the first king Leo. "Father?" Lion-o was seriously alarmed now. Claudus suddenly turned to Lion-o thrusting the gauntlet into his hands.

His face was so serious it frightened Lion-o. The Thudercats were the greatest and most powerful empire. Even if they lost this battle, they would regroup and retake the city; after they took the time to prepare for the battle there was none who could stand against the strength and cunning of the Thundercats. It was then that Lion-o saw that a crude lizard arrow had pierced his father's thigh, and the wood of the arrow stuck out at an odd angle.

"If I fall you must protect this, the gauntlet of Leo I, and also," he drew his sword, the sword of the king, "The sword of omens."

Somehow, this was too much to comprehend. Lion-o didn't understand what his father was saying, or why he was acting this way. None of this made any sense to him. "What are you talking-?" Lion-o was about to ask, but a large explosion interrupted him and the pressure of the air caught him, ripping his body backwards.

He hit the ground hard, knocking the air from his lungs and momentarily leaving him disoriented. The wall of the throne room seemed to have disappeared and in its place stood a huge silver and black metal being. Lion-o gazed in awe at the beauty and horror of the technological wonder; for all the destruction it caused it was truly amazing. He saw his father stand, sword drawn to face the giant machine. To both his and his father's amazement the chest-plate of the humanoid machine slid forward and opened revealing a humanoid species Lion-o had never seen before. The thing climbed easily out of the machine and drew a dark gleaming sword of it's own.

"What are you?" Claudus demanded his grip tightened on the sword of omens as he stepped in front of his son.

"I am Mumm-Rah," The creatures seemed to growl his voice sounded both coldly metallic and raspy from disuse.

"That's impossible! Mumm-Rah is a myth!"

"If this mythical technology of machines is real enough to destroy you and your people, then does it not also stand that the stuff of nightmares is real?" Mumm-Rah chuckled. Claudus bared his teeth and lunged. His injured leg hindered him.

The next few moments seemed to pass so slowly, the entire scene surreal in nature as Lion-o watched. He saw Mumm-Rah angle behind his father and in one swift motion his sword sliced through his father's neck like butter. Claudus's body fell to its knees before falling forward. A gush of hot liquid poured from the body staining the once pure white marble of the battle-shattered floor. The sword of omens clattered deafeningly to the floor. His father's head, eyes still wide hit the floor with a sickening crunch and rolled several feet finally stopping near where Lion-o knelt. The stench of death seemed to be choking Lion-o as he stared down at his father's head. It didn't look like his father to him. But time slowly returned to normal and what had just happened hit him like a bag of bricks to the skull.

"No," he whispered, looking from his father's head to his body and then to his sword. Emotion seemed to drain from his body, all except one: anger. His face contorted in rage his blood boiled.

"NO!"

Mumm-Rah looked up at the outraged cry. Lion-o pushed himself to his feet and ran towards his father's murderer grabbing the sword of omens from the floor as he advanced with cat-like speed. Electricity seemed to fill the air when the swords clashed, the sword of omens crackled with magic. Lion-o was fueled by fury and swung wildly at Mumm-Rah, luckily the desiccated sorcerer had been surprised by the initial attack. But, Mumm-Rah was not on the defensive for long.

Tygra had always told Lion-o that he needed to think before acting, that strategy was necessary for victory, but at that moment Lion-o's only thought was vengeance. Because of this Mumm-Rah was able to disarm Lion-o and knock him to the ground. The sword of omens fell to the floor for the second time that day sliding across the floor far out of Lion-o's reach. Mumm-Rah raised his blade to finish him.

The sound of air being cut slapped his ears as a whip shot out wrapping tight around Mumm-Rah's sword and violently ripping the weapon from his hands. Lion-o turned to see Tygra running towards him, whip in hand. Mumm-Rah made a dash for the sword of omens but the moment he touched it the sword seemed to ignite with electricity causing him to retreat in pain, his countenance a mixture between surprise and anger. Tygra grabbed the sword of their father and the gauntlet from the floor and yanked Lion-o to his feet. Mumm-Rah was climbing back into the belly of the mechanical construct.

"Come on!" Tygra yelled and pulled Lion-o towards the mountain tunnels. Mumm-Rah would be pursuing in the machine beast soon, and they only had moments to escape – Tygra was fast enough but Lion-o was dragging his feet.

"What are you talking about? We can't give up!" Lion-o protested loudly, nothing in his eyes but blind fury, "We can't leave like this! We have to avenge-!"

His words were cut short when his brother slapped him hard across the face, his cheek stung violently. He placed a hand on his swelling flesh. The anger had left him in an instant; actually he couldn't seem to feel anything at that moment.

"We have to get the people to safety and we have to survive! Father would not have wanted you to throw your life away!"

His brother's customary smirk and playful nature was gone completely replaced by a very serious Tygra, the sight of their decapitated father seemingly having no effect on him as he spoke. He was completely focused on his goal. Lion-o had never seen his bother like this before; he reminded him of father.

Mumm-Rah's machine was moving again and having lost sight of the sword he was now destroying the nearby walls rampaging until he killed them by accident or found them by chance. It went against every fiber of his being to retreat like this, but Lion-o ran along-side Tygra as they escaped the collapsing main room and made their ways to the tunnels to escape the city.

It was less than a few hours and it felt like both an eternity and an instant as Lion-o and the other evacuees could finally look behind them and see the city burning. Countless were dead and among them his father, their king.

AooooooooooooN

Review.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Mere hours after the destruction of the capital it was dawn. The sun was bright and shining, but there should have been rain. Those that had survived the devastating attack, soldiers, civilians, peasant and noble alike were all gathered together in a clustered encampment. No one had managed to sleep, although by dawn a number of civilian children had succumbed to the need for rest. Many of the cats showed signs of weariness though they could not find rest.

Lion-o sat in general Puma's tent. Last night he had not been among those that saw to the constructs of their current shelter. He held the gauntlet in his hand and grasped the sword of omens with the other, just feeling the weight of them. He didn't look up when Tygra entered by the opening flap of the tent. Lion-o could hear their mutters clearer now.

"So who 'is' in charge anyway?"

"Not sure," the other soldier muttered back, "but that's the king's true son in there…"

"Can he handle it?" the other asked dubious. "Can he do anything? … Will Puma be the leader for now? Will general be the new 'king'? Or Tygra…?"

"He does seem more capable…"

Lion-o shot an icy glare in the soldiers' direction. But Tygra was already closing the flap of the tent behind him. Lion-o put the sword away, the gauntlet slipping back onto his hand. Lion-o then lifted his eyes to look at his brother. Tygra didn't speak right away, just regarding him searchingly; whatever he was looking for, it didn't seem he'd found it.

"General Puma is looking over maps of the area at the moment." Tygra told him. "He expects us, you, to come and finalize any plans we'll be making regarding everyone that's left."

Tygra paused but Lion-o didn't reply. There was nothing to say to that. Tygra's golden eyes narrowed slightly, frustrated. "You're going to have to talk to them." Tygra told him.

"Who?" Lion-o finally asked, his voice oddly abrasive.

"The men," Tygra said, "Our people. Everyone. You have to let them know that you will take care of things, that we're going to fix this. You have to restore their faith in your leadership and assure everyone that there's no power-struggle going on. Make sure they know that you are capable and that everyone is behind you."

"Oh?" Lion-o asked, bitterness creeping into the faux surprise; "Will you? Will you really stand behind me and my decisions, brother?"

Tygra looked annoyed. "Of course."

It was a terse reply and Lion-o suspected more that Tygra couldn't go ahead and assume the control he seemed so adequately suited for without risking division and uncertainty in an already dire situation. Lion-o shook his head, "I don't know what I'd say."

"I've already prepared a speech for you."

Lion-o stared at the offending paper that was offered to him. He had already prepared it? So he was to be Tygra's pawn and mouthpiece? Was that right? Lion-o took the papers and read through them. A snarl edged its way to the curl of his mouth and wrinkle of his nose, though no sound passed from his throat.

"It is absolutely necessary." Tygra told him firmly, and Lion-o looked back at him angrily. He wanted to protest, but really what choice did he have in this situation? Someone would have to say something to stop those guards outside, and likely many more, from questioning what was going on and prevent massive panic.

"Fine."

OoooooooooooooooO

General Puma turned to greet them as they entered the tent functioning as their map-room, Puma nodded his head to them, he seemed impatient. He likely would have preferred to be dealing with their father.

"I suggest," Puma started immediately, in a tone not as much a suggestion as a demand, "that we send messengers immediately to every major Thundercat city and that we move our people and troops northward."

"I agree," Tygra nodded, "Notifying the other territories is important. Why north?"

"Lizards are cold-blooded," Puma explained, "If we go north to where it's too cold, the lizards can't follow. We will be able to successfully regroup, retrain, and prepare for a counter-initiative when we are able."

"Yes, that would be best," Tygra agreed considering, "When you send the messengers you should also request available troops while we go north to amass a force large enough that we can effectively deal with those machines and Mumm-Rah's forces." Tygra started, remembering something, "Speaking of Mumm-Rah, what do we know his movements since last night?"

"I have already sent the clerics, that managed to evacuate with us, to scout out our enemies movements." Puma informed, looking over at Lion-o who had yet to say anything. Lion-o glanced at Tygra, irritated, before speaking with Puma.

"You were father's most trusted friend and valuable general, I trust your judgment," Lion-o told him, candidly.

"A formal address of our actions must be made," Tygra added, "We must present a unified front and explain to everyone what is happening and what they should do; it'll help prevent panic and promote trust."

Puma agreed and the group of them went quickly to address the people and set up a timetable for their movements, packing up the camp and moving northward at a pace that would allow the civilians to travel as well. Lion-o would be expected to speak, presenting the unified front behind the king's son and heir giving the illusion of stability in the ranks.

The speech itself was cut and dry, and relatively short. Tygra had cut every point in, so Lion-o addressed his people with those words, assuaging any concerns they might have had.

"Good people and soldiers of Thundera, before my father, our king, was killed in battle he bestowed upon me the gauntlet of Leo I and the sword of omens as well as the responsibility to lead Thundera should he fall. I know that retreat is distasteful to us all, both in battle and in life. But that has allowed us all to survive and to persevere. We will endure this. Though we face an unknown and dangerous foe, even Mumm-Rah will fall to our might."

The soldiers ears were all faced toward him, all faces turned bright and anxious, listening intently.

"If we withdraw and retreat it is so we can bide our time, so that we can study our enemy and adequately prepare ourselves to take back what is ours! Do not despair. We have all lost loved ones. But this is not the end. Know that we will make this right. Know that I will never stop fighting to that purpose."

All around quiet murmurs agreement in assured voices were turning surprised but hopeful faces to him. Lion-o finished Tygra's speech. It seemed it had the intended effect, the air of anxiety and uncertainty had lifted from the camp; hope was still alive. Lion-o looked toward Tygra, but his brother wasn't looking at him. Puma started speaking next relaying their plans to move northward. That was when six feline shapes descended from the forest to the encampment.

Lion-o looked on in surprise, Cheetara was there; he hadn't seen her since yesterday before the battle. He felt relieved that she was alright. But her mouth was set in a thin line as she and the other five clerics stood to deliver the news.

"Mumm-Rah's forces are closing in," Cheetara told her father, a start and shudder going through both soldiers and civilians in hearing distance. "They must have been searching for us since we left the city. They will reach us here within the hour."

Puma's brow set in a hard line. "We must move quickly then," he almost growled in anger before issuing a command to speed up the timetable for leaving the camp. "It will be difficult with civilians and all. I don't think we'll make it in time if Mumm-Rah's forces are already moving."

"We'll need to send a force to distract them." Cheetara agreed unhappily. Some of the nearby soldier patrols shifted uneasily; even they knew with those machines it would be suicidal mission to buy time for the main force and refugees.

Puma nodded, gravely considering which battalion unit he should send. But Lion-o had enough of sitting idly by at this point.

"I'll do it." Lion-o stated loudly, forcing Puma and some of the others to turn to him. Cheetara looked somewhat horrified, and even Tygra looked outraged at the suggestion. "Father always led his forces; and I'm supposed to fight to protect the people, right?"

"Claudus was different, you're-!" Puma was starting to protest, annoyed at what was perceived brashness, but Tygra cut him off instead.

"I'll go as well." Tygra firmly stated, "A small team would be best to draw the attention of Mumm-Rah's forces and lead them away," he reasoned, "A large group of soldiers would be too unwieldy."

Puma seemed like he wanted to protest again but after a moment shook his head and agreed, "Alright. I will make sure we get the refugees to safety."

"I'll lead you to the lizard army." Cheetara said unsmiling. Puma rounded on them again to object, his daughter stopped him with a heated glare, "There's no time!" she insisted before her father could speak, "I'm the fastest one that can relay a message to you to prepare the forces if our plan fails."

Without further words she dashed off back toward the woods, Tygra and Lion-o rushed off, following just steps behind her. Any longer that they delayed was that much closer that Mumm-Rah's forces would come to their encampment.

It didn't take nearly as long to find the lizard army as Lion-o first thought it might. The great humanoid machines were back, trampling through the forest uprooting trees and smashing great thickets and hedges with ease, causing a cacophony of snapping, crushing, sound as they did so. The three of them hid in the trees a good distance away as they considered their next move. Lion-o looked for the machine with the silver and black metal and the definitive markings that Mumm-Rah's humanoid weapon had, he didn't find it. Mumm-Rah himself wasn't here.

"Here's what we'll do," Tygra began, "Cheetara I want you to circle left and attack that big one at the flank and then bolt as fast as you can the opposite direction, in and out as fast as you can. Lion-o, you and I will circle to the right when she does, and after she attacks, we'll attack from the other side and also take off in the other direction just like she did. While they're still confused the three of us will come together to attack at the rear. Then…"

Lion-o wasn't listening anymore. He'd had it with listening to Tygra. He'd been doing that all morning. He did that last night too; they should have gone after Mumm-Rah when they'd had the chance! No, he was through listening to Tygra.

"Lion-o! What are you-! Lion-o!"

He ignored the shout that followed him as he drew his sword leaping out toward the lizards and their machines. Lion-o had the element of surprise as he landed in front of the first wave of lizard foot soldiers. He knew enough of how to use a sword – and he cut down at least three of them at once before moving to attack the next group of them.

"Quick! The mechs!" one of the lizard soldiers cried before Lion-o sheathed his sword in the lizard's belly. The sickly sweet smell of blood filled the air, and then the crisp biting scent of metal and mechanical energy as one of the mechanical constructs, a mech, raised it's arm the center glowing bright hot as it prepared to fire it's devastating weapon.

Lion-o charged raising the sword of omens overhead. He'd seen his father use the sword a hundred times, he knew the power and lightning that it could invoke and the destruction it could cause – even one of these monsters shouldn't be able to beat it. Lion-o swung the blade willing the sword's power to obliterate the enemy before him.

But the sword swung, and his body lurched with its weight. Nothing had happened. No awesome power had erupted from the blade. No lightning, no crack of thunder, not even a faint sparkling. Lion-o almost missed it when the machine's arm was struck with an electrical charge forcing its aim off towards its allies. The mech fired and the group erupted, scattering the nearby lizards.

"Stop spacing out!"

It was Cheetara's voice that shocked him back to action as she and Tygra joined him. The lizards in the nearby line were readying their firearms and finally took aim to shoot at them. The first volley missed when Cheetara took fast action. She whirled her staff unnaturally fast through the air deflecting the projectiles like so many ricocheting sparks of light.

"We have to get out of here – before they surround us!" Tygra commanded as he lashed out with his whip clearing a path between the lizard's forces where a mech had yet to come to surround the three of them.

They ran.

Lion-o didn't understand. Why hadn't the sword worked? It was definitely the sword of omens, the eye of Thundera in all its crimson glory stared back at him when he looked at it. But there definitely had been no power that Lion-o could invoke. Was it broken?

They managed to outrun the lizard army, but they weren't that far ahead. At least the army was following the three of them away from the encampment now. Once they had a chance to breathe though, Tygra rounded on Lion-o, furious.

"What were you thinking!" Tygra raged, "You could have died back there! Do you have any idea what you've done? Everything would have been simpler if you'd have just listened to me!"

"That's all I've been doing since yesterday!" Lion-o retorted just as hotly.

"Then why'd you stop now?"

"Because I've had it! You think you're right about everything! But you're not! And that speech this morning? What do you mean 'retreat was necessary and even advantageous'!"

"You left that part out!"

"But we should never have retreated in the first place!"

"We have to survive to protect the empire!"

"Exactly! Protect the empire! How can we do that if we're running away?"

"We can't protect _anything_ if were dead! And there will be nothing _to_ protect if our people are gone!" Tygra roared, "Protecting our empire, our people, from Mumm-Rah is the first priority! If you can't even understand _that_ then Lion-o, you are obviously not ready for any kind of responsibility!"

"I would be fine with responsibility! But you're treating me like a brainless child!"

"Then stop acting like one! You can't handle anything, not responsibility, not leadership, and it's obvious if you think can get away with still acting this rashly!"

Lion-o felt rage bubbling up inside of him. If the sword had released its power when he wanted it to then this wouldn't be happening! Tygra would be kissing his boots if he'd managed to use the sword of omens to take out the entirety of Mumm-Rah's forces just then! As it was, it must have looked just like that: a stupid child running out to do something very stupid, and needing to be saved from his mistakes. Lion-o really wanted to punch him.

Tygra turned away from him, moving to head back toward the advancing lizard army. He could hear them crashing through the forest from here, already. "You stay put," Tygra told him, "Cheetara and I will handle the rest without you."

Tygra left first and then Cheetara. She had hesitated and had seemed like she wanted to say something; but Lion-o hadn't bothered to look at her, and she had thought better of it. Now they were both gone and in moments Lion-o could just pick out the sounds of their dart-in, attack, and retreat method of fighting. The crackle of Cheetara's electric charge as well as the telltale snapping of Tygra's whip and the popping fire of the lizards guns. The mechs were also in use although they were doing little more than walking and destroying trees. They were probably trying to decrease the hiding spots for their attackers.

It wasn't in Lion-o's nature to sit still and 'stay put'. He wasn't stupid enough to rush into a battle where he was clearly unwanted though. So he took off through the forest, quickly encountering a nearby ridge and following it along until it reached the river. Beyond the river lay a sight that froze him in his tracks, though merely in surprise.

It appeared to be the lizard encampment. There were inactive 'mechs' stationed around the end perimeter all with their chest-plates gaping open to the inner circuitry. There were the customary tents for soldiers as well as the larger tents for officers and higher-ranking soldiers and generals. There was also a very obvious weapons cache that could be easily accessed by circling to the side of the camp it was on. Their whole operation seemed too lax. It was true they were winning and probably had little to fear from an actual attacking force but still. That was just too arrogant leaving themselves so wide-open for attack like that.

Lion-o couldn't hear the battle too well anymore from where he was but his ears jerked when he heard a familiar cry of pain. Tygra. Tygra was hurt. Tygra almost never got hurt – certainly not in battle. Something had happened. Lion-o didn't think as he reversed direction and ran straight towards the battle. It was still going. He was closer now. He heard Cheetara shout in concern for Tygra. His brother didn't answer her. Lion-o was almost upon them – he could see the mechs.

Closer still, he could see Tygra fallen on the ground. A single thought crossed his mind at lightning speed. His brother was about to die and leave him too. Lion-o couldn't let that happen.

Lion-o let loose an ear-splitting roar to draw the enemy fire away from Tygra before they could finish him off. The lizards looked up with large egg-sized filmy eyes as Lion-o tore into the clearing with a snarl sword slashing through the soldier closest to his fallen brother. Tygra was bleeding, but still breathing. Lion-o let loose a feral growl as he tore apart the other nearby lizards before turning to his brother and lifting him up over his shoulder as he tore off into the forest. Cheetara followed, easily catching up to him. Behind them the lizard army was making direction for immediate pursuit.

"Let me see him." Cheetara demanded when they were far enough away, "I think they just got him in the side. I can try to close the wound." Lion-o wasn't sure they'd gotten far enough away, "If I don't he could lose too much blood."

Lion-o knew well enough what could happen if too much blood was lost. He stopped and gently set Tygra back on the ground. His brother seemed only semi-conscious at this point, and groaned in pain. Cheetara went to him immediately, and with a calming breath she set to work. The same electric charge that came from her hands as an attack now changed to an emanating bright glow that she placed against the flesh of the wound.

"The wound is deep," she told Lion-o, "But it missed his vital organs, I can close the skin but he shouldn't move too much afterward. He won't be able to fight for a week or two."

"How did it happen?" Lion-o asked as she removed her hands from Tygra's side, the newly healed skin pink and bruised looking beneath orange and black stripes.

"He was caught off guard," Cheetara sighed, "The attack-retreat method worked for a while but they started to anticipate where we would be, and we were running out of places to effectively hide and then attack from anyway."

Tygra groaned and opened his eyes then grimaced. "How do you feel?" Cheetara asked him, "It's good that you're conscious."

"Ugh… I feel like…" Tygra said wincing, about to say something unsavory when the sound of rampaging machines and the approaching army alerted them that they weren't out of harm's way yet. "We should-!" Tygra was about to say something further as he tried to stand up but doubled over in pain. Lion-o stopped him and pushed him back to the ground.

"Don't move for now, you won't be able to fight." Lion-o told him, "Cheetara only closed the surface wound, it still needs time to heal."

"What do we do? We can't all three fight anymore, do we just run?" she asked, not particularly addressing either Lion-o or Tygra. Tygra frowned but was about to reply when Lion-o spoke instead.

"No. We can fight without exerting ourselves." Lion-o told them, a plan starting to form in his mind, "I found their camp and I have a plan that should definitely stall them, not just now but possibly for several days."

Tygra looked at Lion-o, eyes widened. Cheetara's momentary expression of uncertainty faded to one of intrigued contemplation. Then she smiled.

"What did you have in mind?"

OoooooooooooooooO

The lizard camp was still very empty with little guards on alert or outside to guard the weapons silo. Lion-o, Tygra, and Cheetara encountered no resistance when they quietly circled around to the other side of the river and approached the weapons cache from the rear. Once inside they easily located firearms as well as explosive devices.

"This is perfect!" Lion-o said grinning as he scooped up several of the smaller bombs and handed them to Cheetara. The young cat-woman had a definitively sour expression as she eyed all the technologic weaponry, but she took the explosives from Lion-o and listened dutifully about how to activate them and where to place them in the camp.

"I still don't really understand how you know so much about all this and how they work," Tygra stated looking at the rest of the weapons cache mistrustfully.

"Well, while you and everyone else were fighting the war, I was stuck in the palace. I watched the whole battle and got to see how the Lizards used their tech." Lion-o explained.

To be sure the weapons themselves seemed more effective than guns and even the magic of the clerics, but he still didn't know anything about it or how to use them.

There was a rack of firearms nearby, the same long ones that the lizard foot soldiers had been using. There was also a case of smaller metal constructs of the same design. Once Cheetara had left Lion-o came over and took one of the smaller guns and put it in Tygra's hand.

"Now I'm going to take you over to their land bikes," Lion-o told him, "Use this, how I told you, if you get attacked. Cheetara and I'll be nearby if something does happen, so you won't be alone for long."

Unable to think of anything else, Tygra just nodded. Sneaking back out of the weapons cache Lion-o helped Tygra limp over to where there were only seven or ten thin wheeled constructs metallic and sleek. Tygra hadn't seen these machines used in battle yet, and couldn't guess at their purpose, but apparently Lion-o knew what they were and how to use them. When had that happened? How did Lion-o ever get to know so much about all this? Until yesterday Tygra would have laughed at anyone who even said technology like this existed. It was strange to think about, but Lion-o had always been strange, hadn't he. Strange, but not necessarily wrong.

That was when the whole of the lizard camp went up in smoke and flame. The lizards sickly panicking screams filled the air as one by one the tents and mechs and supply closets exploded to bits leaving fire and debris in the wake. Tygra remained largely unnoticed where he sat near the 'bikes' until a group of lizards ran up, apparently thinking to use the un-detonated machines but Tygra was there to stop them. The soldiers stopped dead when they saw him and reached quickly for their guns. But Tygra just had to raise his arm and squeeze the tiny trigger like Lion-o said.

There was a shocking bang as orange energy erupted from the tiny gun's mouth, and then lizard guts were strewn all over the ground. Tygra hadn't even had to stand up to attack, he hadn't had to move at all. Well it was the ideal weapon for his current injury. Tygra would be lying if he said he didn't think that was awesome beyond belief. So this was called a handgun. He could get used to it.

Tygra could hear Cheetara and Lion-o approaching, their footsteps were very different from the lizards shifting gait. Arriving a moment later Lion-o moved toward one of the 'bikes' and swung his leg over the side mounting it. Tygra watched and used the vehicle behind him to pull himself up and do the same. Lion-o pressed some sequence of buttons and flipped some switches and the thing roared to life under him. He looked pleased; Tygra copied the buttons and switches and felt the machine under him burst to life as well. Cheetara stepped back from the both of them wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Come on Cheetara, I'll tell you how to get it working," Lion-o told her, but she just shook her head.

"If I have to come near one of those, I'd rather just ride with one of you." She said honestly, though it didn't seem like she really wanted to do that either. She clearly despised the machines in general, and likely hadn't enjoyed having to plant and use the bombs to destroy the lizard camp.

"Then get on," Lion-o offered quickly, before Tygra could do the same. Cheetara hesitated briefly before climbing on. Lion-o kicked the side clutch into gear and Tygra did the same, the both of them speeding off into the forest away from the lizard's burning camp. Before they got too far away, Lion-o took out a switch he'd been holding onto. He flicked the mechanism and then dropped it on the ground. Behind them the weapons cache exploded, the first wave followed by a second and a third as the weapons and explosives within all detonated. The three of them left the smoking ruin behind them as they sped away heading back toward where Puma and the refugee forces would be headed.

Just as Lion-o had suspected, the forces that had previously been out looking for the fled Thundercats had been called to return to base and now the working mechs and lizard forces were busy trying to put out the flames and salvage what they could of their base. They wouldn't be able to follow after them – not for a while at least.

As they sped along Tygra couldn't help looking over at Lion-o and Cheetara together. She was holding onto him very tightly, though that was likely more due to her general discomfort with the mode of transport than anything else. It did occur to him that the two of them were supposed to be engaged, but after all that had happened there was hardly anything official about that anymore. So they weren't really. He wondered if they knew that.

OoooooooooooooooO

The machines were faster than if they had run the whole way, Tygra was learning to like technology and it's ease of use more and more. First the handgun and now this bike – it was impossible to ignore how much these inventions were growing on him. They arrived back with Puma and the refugee group sooner than he might have previously expected. Once they had stopped at camp, Cheetara left the vehicle immediately although Lion-o stayed nearby to discuss with Puma how the two bikes could be used to form makeshift carrying-platforms that could easily drag behind the bike and make it easier to carry people or supplies during the journey north. Lion-o really was thinking ahead this time. It was surprising.

Tygra left the bike and Lion-o came to offer his arm so that Tygra didn't fall. The wound in his side still stung when he tried to walk; the pain actually had seemed to be getting worse, although it would probably feel better after he seriously rested and got some sleep. Lion-o helped him back to the tent. Before he could leave, Tygra grasped his arm, knowing he should say something. Lion-o had mostly ignored it since earlier, but it still remained that other than a few instructions Lion-o and he hadn't had anything to say to each other since they fought.

"You did good." Tygra told him finally, unable to really say much more. Apparently it was enough, because Lion-o's face brightened considerably.

"Thanks."

Then that was it. So Tygra consigned himself to bed-rest and sleep and Lion-o left the tent feeling that maybe he had proved himself to be capable after all. He hated to admit it but Tygra was right, plans and strategy were better than just using brute strength. Maybe stealth and retreat had a place in battle.

OoooooooooooooooO

"Despite the relative success of yesterday, evading Mumm-Rah's forces and destroying the lizard camps, even evading them by heading north, is not going to help us win."

The following morning warranted a serious discussion, and there was no arguing with Puma's vehement claims in that regard.

"Yes, we need to know how to defeat Mumm-Rah, but how?" Lion-o shook his head unhappily, "We know that Leo I 'sealed' him away somehow, but there's no way we can find out how he did that or what we would need to get rid of him permanently."

"I think you're wrong about that though." Cheetara said cutting into their discussion, until now the cat-woman had been quietly listening to the exchange, "The book of omens could tell us something."

"The book of omens is just another lost treasure, isn't it?" Tygra asked.

"No," Cheetara told them, then looked away with a heavy sigh, "The cleric elder should know where it is."

"The clerics?" Even general Puma seemed surprised by this information.

"I think we should go to the clerics temple to ask him," Cheetara said meeting Lion-o's eyes again, "He should not deny the information, if he knows it, to his king; certainly not after learning about Mumm-Rah, the attack, and everything else that has happened."

"But how would we find the clerics temple-? Oh." Lion-o started to question before promptly shutting himself up, his face turning slightly red. Cheetara just smiled and nodded.

"I know the way." She confirmed.

So it was decided that the three of them would seek out the book of omens while Puma got as many of their people to the north to recruit, retrain, and regroup for a counter-strike.

AooooooooooooN

Review.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"How far is this temple?" Lion-o asked again. Though at this point it wasn't so much a question as a complaint. It was a hot day and while the thick brush of the forest kept them cooler than if they had been in the sun Lion-o was not used to wandering around the wilderness or the humidity that certainly didn't exist in the Capital.

"It's not that far now." Cheetara answered, it bothered Lion-o that she didn't seem all that tired although they'd been traveling for days.

"Maybe we should have brought those bikes," Tygra muttered. Glancing over at his older half-brother Lion-o felt a little better. Tygra looked like he was in a similar condition as Lion-o. Both having been born and raised in the city neither of them were all that use to different climates or extensive travel like this. Cheetara stopped, turned and walked right up to Tygra.

"Technology is not natural and it's dangerous. We do not need those _things_." Her eyes were narrowed, almost a glare, as she said this. Tygra glanced quickly over at Lion-o, who shrugged his shoulders. Honestly he had no idea why Cheetara seemed to hate technology so much, especially since most people thought it was just a myth. Cheetara let out a long sigh before turning away from them. "We can take a break I guess."

Lion-o immediately slumped to the ground against a tree trunk, the soreness in his feet dulling now that he was no longer putting pressure on them. He let out a sigh of relief. Cheetara stayed standing, which is perhaps why Tygra remained standing as well, although he leaned his back against a tree. Tygra had much more pride than Lion-o did. Lion-o knew Tygra well enough to know that he was just as tired as he was; he just wasn't willing to admit it.

As he sat there Lion-o unsheathed the sword of omens and looked it over. It hadn't worked before yet there didn't seem to be any kind of damage to the blade itself or to the glowing red eye. Cheetara must have noticed his puzzled and frustrated expression because she walked over and sat down beside him.

"You want to know why it didn't work before?" She asked looking down at the shimmering silver blade in his hands. He nodded. "Have you ever been trained in the ways of magic?"

Lion-o gave her a blank look. "I suppose not." She said thoughtfully. Tygra had finally taken a seat Lion-o noted.

"I'm no cleric," Lion-o replied looking back at her, he wasn't sure why she was even asking him that. "The sword has the magic in it, I just need to figure out how to make it work." Cheetara laughed at this, winning a scowl from Lion-o.

"The sword is an inanimate object." she smiled, clearly still amused.

"But the eye of-!"

"The eye of Thundera is an amplifier." Lion-o gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "The magic that the sword admits comes from the wielder. It's their mana."

"Mana," Lion-o repeated, he vaguely remembered hearing the word from his tutors before. If only he'd paid more attention.

"Mana is one's life force. So magic is the transfiguration of your mana into another element like lightning or fire. We only have a certain amount of it though, which is why amplifiers are used to effectively double or even quadruple the power of a small amount of mana. The eye of Thundera is the most powerful amplifier we know of." Lion-o tried to take in what she was saying.

"So… how do I use the sword?" He was feeling a little impatient. He didn't want a school lesson he just wanted to be able to use the sword of omens.

"By controlling your mana and channeling it through the sword."

"And how do I do that?" Why couldn't she just tell him simply? This didn't seem _that_ complicated!

"Well considering you didn't even know what mana was until now I'd say it'd be pretty difficult for you." She shrugged. Lion-o frowned at this he was slowly becoming irritated. "You have to feel your mana inside you, and be aware of it… it takes meditation and a lot of practice."

"Just show me what to do." He grumbled. Giving him an annoyed look for his apparent cavalier she stood, and he followed suit.

She took up her wooden staff and held it out in front of her. She took a deep breath. Releasing the staff with one hand she flipped her staff out so it ran parallel to her arm, and a blot of lightning shot out from the staff striking a tree. A burst of shredded bark exploded from the spot the bolt hit leaving a black scorch mark several inches into the tree. Lion-o had watched her carefully, and he had seen that the lightning had indeed seemed to originate from her hand on her staff rather than from the staff itself.

"There." She smiled turning to face him, "Just like that." Her smile was smug and he felt as though she was challenging him. He gave her a half smile accepting her challenge. How hard could it be?

Drawing the sword of omens out in front of him. He took a breath as she had done and tried to find the 'mana' he supposedly had inside him.

"Just relax," Cheetara instructed from behind him. Right. Relax. He could do that. Nothing was happening. He closed his eyes tightly, willing something, anything to happen! Lion-o was staring to feel foolish. Then he started to get angry. Why couldn't this just work for him? In that instant he felt something inside of him. Just a ghost of… something; he held onto it tightly not wanting to loose it. Very slowly he seemed to drag that 'ghost' from his center towards his sword. His ears suddenly picked up on the sound of crackling electricity. His eyes shot open to see the sword of omens surrounded by a weak electric charge. He turned towards Cheetara his face breaking into a grin when the electricity dissipated. He searched desperately for the mana he had just had but he couldn't seem to find it. He grit his teeth in annoyance and lowered his sword.

"That…was actually pretty good for a first time," Cheetara told him giving him an encouraging smile; Lion-o didn't answer, he just sheathed his sword. "I can teach you how to channel and control your mana Lion-o. It'll take time but I know you can get there." She gave him a pat on the shoulder, and despite his recent failure he felt a little better.

The tree they had been aiming at seemed to suddenly explode leaving a clean clear smoking hole through the tree. Both Lion-o and Cheetara readied themselves for battle only to realize that an enemy hadn't been the one to fire. Both of them turned to see Tygra holding the gun Lion-o had commandeered for him.

"What we need is more tech. Not magic lessons." Tygra said. Lion-o could see his point, he and Cheetara had been standing closer to the tree than Tygra, and while Cheetara's attack had caused a small indent in the tree Tygra's one shot a gone straight through. Cheetara shot him a look of annoyance.

"I think we should get going." Cheetara said tersely. Tygra stood up, but as he did so he took a sharp intake of breath and his hand flew to his still healing wound on his side. Cheetara shook her head and started towards him.

"I'm fine." Tygra said trying to wave her off.

"Lift your shirt." She said completely ignoring his words. He gave her a suggestive look; maybe to try to convince her that he was just fine since he could joke around, or maybe because he was a bit of a flirt. Cheetara just rolled her eyes. She grabbed the edge of his shirt and yanked it up making Tygra jump in surprise.

"Let's see your tech do this," she gave him a devious smirk. She placed a hand on his darkly bruised side; the area almost resembled one of Cheetara's spots on Tygra's sleek orange fur. Lion-o watched as her 'mana' spread out from her hand and surrounded Tygra's wound. His side tingled and her hand felt refreshingly cool on his side. The swollen discolored injury started to revert back to a healthy color and size, and soon the wound seemed to disappear all together.

She removed her hand and Tygra looked in amazement at her work. He looked back at her intending to thank her, but Cheetara now looked almost as tired as he was. A light sheen of sweat shone on her brow and her breathing was no longer as rhythmic as before. Looking at her flushed face and shallow breath Tygra's own breath caught, his chest felt constricted.

"Are you alright?" Tygra asked concerned he placing a hand gently on her arm, just in case she lost her strength, she did look like she might fall at any moment. She nodded; she had just used a little too much mana. Healing was always so much more difficult for her than fighting, ever since she was a kit. She looked up at him opening her mouth to tell him she was fine, but she completely forgot what she was going to say when she saw the look in his golden-hazel eyes. It was then that she noticed how handsome he was. What a pair they made, both splashed with black – spots and stripes – they matched quite well.

Lion-o felt a pang of annoyance at watching this scene between the two. He cleared his throat loudly his irritation somehow making its way out at the same time. Tygra and Cheetara looked over at him. Cheetara turned back to Tygra

"We should go." She said though she didn't make eye contact. She moved away from him and took the lead once again.

"Cheetara!" Tygra called, she turned "Thanks." She gave him a grin before continuing on. Lion-o sulked, though he hoped he wasn't too noticeable; it wasn't like he was jealous or anything.

OooooooooooooO

"We're here." Cheetara announced stopping, Lion-o looked around the empty clearing; it still looked like forest to him. Tygra and Lion-o exchanged confused looks. Maybe Cheetara really didn't know where the cleric temple was.

Cheetara placed a hand against the largest tree in the clearing, which was actually two very large trees wound around one another, her other hand tightened around her staff. Suddenly it seemed as though she had a yellow glow all around her, the clerical staff turned a bright gold, as did the spot on the tree where she touched it. Stepping back the glow dispersed and Tygra and Lion-o watched it amazement as the two trees began to unwind from around each other until it formed a sort of doorway to a long passage made up of brush.

Cheetara gave them a haughty look over her shoulder before extending her arm in an "after you" kind of gesture. Lion-o and Tygra entered the pathway followed by Cheetara. As soon as she entered the two trees wound back together tightly leaving the pathway as dark as night. Lion-o noticed that the brush surrounding them was comprised largely of razor sharp thorns; he made sure to stay as close to the middle of the path as possible.

At last the tunnel pathway ended and they found themselves in a large green expanse, there were several houses and what looked to be a small market place. In effect it was a small town surrounded completely by trees so close together Lion-o didn't think even his hand could fit between any of the great trunks. Both young and old clerical cats watched the group as they entered, some of them smiled at the sight of Cheetara.

Small orbs of light seemed to float in the air, almost like snow. Straight ahead of the path was the biggest largest tree that Lion-o had ever seen. Even more so than the giants that made up the forest around them. The tree was surrounded by a stream of ice blue water and seemed to have a halo of green surrounding it. As he gazed at the tree in wonder Lion-o felt that 'ghost' which he had found earlier gather together within him and expand. Tygra and Cheetara must have been feeling something similar; Tygra had brought a hand to his chest and looked a little uncomfortable, while Cheetara seemed completely rejuvenated.

"This is the tree of life, the largest source of mana on Third Earth. It enhances and amplifies one's mana." She said in answer to Lion-o's unspoken question. "Come on." She led them forward to the largest wooden building.

A very old cat sitting at a table filled with old scrolls looked up when they entered. The cat's fur was a silvery grey with a few streaks of white, never before had Lion-o seen such an old cat. He stood as they entered and smiled as Cheetara approached him, she took one of his old hands between her two young ones and smiled up at him. His eyes crinkled in fondness before he pulled her into a hug. To Lion-o it seemed that Cheetara treated this old cleric more like her father than she did general Puma. She pulled back and turned towards Lion-o and Tygra.

Cheetara was just about to introduce them when the old cat spoke. "The two princes of Thundara, Tygra and Lion-o." They all looked surprised at his uncanny knowledge of them. "I am Jaga, head cleric. Please, sit." Jaga gestured to seats around the study table he'd been working at.

"We've come for information about the book of omens," Tygra said as he took a seat along with the rest of them, Jaga nodded as though this too he had already known.

"The book of omens was hidden for a reason, but now, considering the circumstances even you must agree that we need it." Cheetara appealed to her old teacher. Jaga was silent for a long moment before speaking.

"I felt a great amount of mana vanish the day Thundara fell, the life force of so many were simply blown out like so many candles. Even the mana tree seemed to cry out in pain that day." Jaga's voice was soft and sad.

"Then you'll tell us where it is?" Lion-o asked. This seemed to have been easy enough. He was wrong however. Jaga looked into Lion-o's eyes, and those ancient feline eyes seemed to be looking into his very soul.

"And what would you do with the book of omens young kit?" Jaga asked his voice hard as steel. Lion-o felt a shot of anger go through him at derogatorily being called a child, his jaw tensed.

"I would defeat Mumm-Rah and retake Thundara." Lion-o answered without pause.

"And then what?" Jaga asked his voice mirrored his deadpan expression. His eyes however held some greater question, one, which Lion-o wasn't sure he knew the answer to.

"What do you mean 'then what'?" Lion-o asked, "We rebuild the Thundaran Empire." He felt that this should be obvious. Jaga shook his head sadly. Lion-o glanced at Cheetara hoping maybe she knew what Jaga was looking for. But she shook her head; she honestly had no idea what her teacher was expecting from Lion-o.

"Once you defeat Mumm-Rah, will you take his technology and use it against your enemies? Will you cast aside the magic of your past for the powers of technology and advancement of civilization?" With each question Lion-o clenched his fist tighter. The 'ghost' within him seemed to shrink in on itself. And he felt something that he hadn't felt since the attack of the city: uncertainty and fear.

"Will you allow the tree of life to be forgotten until it is mere myth?" Jaga paused and gave Lion-o another intense look, "Will you allow your own mana to shrink into nothingness?"

A choice. That's what Jaga was waiting for, technology or magic. Lion-o wanted to answer, he did, but he didn't know what to say. He'd felt the power of mana both from the life tree and from himself coarse through him, but he'd also seen the advantages and wonder of technology. Lion-o's knuckles turned white and his jaw clenched.

Cheetara looked at him troubled by his silence, he knew very well where she stood on this matter. Tygra watched him as well, his arms crossed, after this afternoon it was also clear what Tygra would have answered. It seemed so clear to everyone else. But Lion-o felt torn.

Jaga's head suddenly snapped towards the door. He stood quickly and rushed outside. Startled and curious the three of them followed Jaga out and looked up at what the old cat had seen. The sight that greeted them made them gasp.

In the circular blue lake of sky far above them Lion-o saw something shining, he recognized it instantly as metallic. As it descended at a fast pace, Lion-o recognized the shape as well. It was the silver and black mecha, and it was flying. Once again despite the hatred Lion-o felt for its operator, he marveled at the machines ability to fly. He'd never seen anything like it. The mecha landed near the center of the village the ground shifted slightly under them. The hiss of compressed air preceded the opening of the cavity in the mecha's chest revealing Mumm-Rah.

Lion-o felt Tygra's hand grip his upper arm tightly, which is when he realized he had draw his sword and had taken a step forward. His teeth bared and a snarl building in his throat. Standing where they were some of the houses and other clerics stood blocking them from Mumm-Rah's direct view.

Several of the older clerics stepped forward brandishing their staffs. It was then that Lion-o noticed that Mumm-Rah was not alone. Two more mechas landed behind him opening to reveal two operators each, who exited their crafts swiftly. These two operators also held clerical staffs.

Lion-o was shocked, Mumm-Rah's comrades were not just Lizards, in fact the majority of them were rabbits or dogs and then to his disgust Lion-o realized there was a cat on his side as well. Lion-o realized that all of them were former clerics, or at least well versed in magic.

The clerics attacked, defending their temple fiercely. Shots of lightning, and streams of fire and light flashed in Lion-o's eyes. He heard Cheetara's quick intake of breath before she tried to run forward. She was stopped by Jaga who, with strength Lion-o hadn't thought such an old cat capable of, yanked her back.

"But master!" She exclaimed her expression filled with distress as she heard the cries of her fellow clerics.

"The three of you must leave here immediately" Jaga said solemnly, shocked Lion-o tried to respond but Jaga didn't give him the chance. "You must get to the book of omens and defeat Mumm-Rah." He turned to look at Lion-o in the same intense way as he had earlier, and he told him: "You will have to choose once the secrets of the book are revealed to you. I only hope that you will make the right one."

Choose? The decision he couldn't make before. Technology or magic; how could be possibly decide that?

"There's no time for a full explanation," Jaga said turning to Cheetara, "You must head west, train Lino-o in the ways of magic. Once you reach the mountains he must use the swords Sight Beyond Sight to find the Temple of Omens." Turning towards the wall of trees Jaga placed his hands on the bark, and mana surrounded the area until an opening appeared in the trees. "Go."

"You're not coming?" Cheetara asked, her anguish clear in her voice. Jaga shook his head and herded them into the newly opened tunnel. With a swish of his hand the trees melded back into place leaving only a few slivers of light.

"Jaga!" Cheetara yelled. They watched through the breaks in the trees, the scene that unfolded while they stood safely behind the living wooden wall.

Jaga stood in front of Mumm-Rah. All around them lay the bloodied bodies of the clerics. Mumm-Rah had only lost one of his two comrades, but he waved the remaining one back choosing to approach Jaga himself.

"You must be Jaga, the head cleric." Mumm-Rah began, though Jaga didn't answer, "I've been told you know where the book of omens has been hidden. You will tell me its location."

"Your very existence is a perversion of nature, you should have died long ago Mumm-Rah" Jaga was oddly calm as he said this. In no way did he seem afraid of this mythical evil being standing before him. Mumm-Rah laughed.

"I take it that's a no?" Mumm-Rah smiled sending shivers down Cheetara's spine. Mumm-Rah did not seem irritated in the least that Jaga was refusing him though; in fact he seemed to find it quite hilarious, a wicked smile continually gracing his countenance.

"I will never give you it's location" Jaga confirmed. Mumm-Rah chuckled darkly.

"I don't need you to tell me" Mumm-Rah smiled, and for a moment Jaga felt a flash of confusion, but then realization sank in and a look of horror spread over his aged face, stunned. "I just need you soul, your life force." Mumm-Rah brought forth a black lantern. Jaga's eyes widened.

"To do that! To keep my mana from returning to the earth-!"

"Perverse you called it." Mumm-Rah's smile grew, "Your memories, your knowledge and your power will be mine." Jaga took a step back, and despite his initial inclination to accept death without a fight he drew his staff.

"I cannot let you do that." Jaga declared, but their difference in power was evident. Mumm-Rah threw his head back and laughed. The sound burned Cheetara's ears.

"You think you can hurt me?" Mumm-Rah snarled. Before Jaga could react he was struck by Mumm-Rah. The deep purple, almost black mana surrounded Jaga making him cry in pain. Cheetara clawed at the wall of trees and tried to use her own magic to open the doorway, but Jaga had done something that prevented the trees from responding to her. All she could do is watch as he teacher's dying cries filled the air.

Jaga fell to his knees his eyes looking strangely empty as his mana was drawn from his body and imprisoned in the lantern. His body, now a mere husk, fell forward a look of pain and horror forever etched onto its ancient face. Mumm-Rah grinned at the now glowing lantern. Cheetara gasped and covered her mouth with her hands; it was all she could do to stop from screaming in outrage and horror.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a grim Tygra and Lion-o, she turned back to see her teacher one last time before following after him and Lion-o down the tunnel away from the cleric temple.

OooooooooooooO

Cheetara walked ahead of the two brothers leading them as Jaga had instructed. Her throat felt tight and her eyes stung. She hadn't cried though, she'd held her tears at bay, but she was loosing the battle quickly. The tears that made their way to her eyes blurred her vision, which is why she didn't see the large root sticking out of the ground right in front of her. Her foot collided with it and she almost fell. But someone caught her.

She felt two strong arms around her middle holding her up. Swallowing her tears quickly and turned expecting to see Tygra, but instead she found herself looking into the concerned blue eyes of Lion-o.

"Are you okay?" His mouth was set in a thin line and his fiery red eyebrows were knit in worry.

"I'm fine" she answer, knowing that it wasn't really about her tripping that he was concerned about. His arms were warm and solid, and they made her feel…safe. He released her and stepped back, immediately she missed the loss of his contact.

Had it all really happened? So fast? Without so little reason and purpose. Jaga's soul, his mana, was imprisoned by Mumm-Rah; it was a fate worse than death, and she couldn't believe it. There was nothing she could have done to stop it.

"We should probably stop for the night," Tygra said, setting their packs down against a tree. Cheetara nodded not trusting that her voice wouldn't crack. "Lion-o why don't you help me collect firewood, Cheetara can stay here and set up camp." Lion-o gave Cheetara a fleeting look before reluctantly following after Tygra.

Tygra knew how she felt; he and Lion-o had also lost someone dear. Tygra also knew that she wouldn't want them to see her cry, which is why he left her alone to make camp. He sighed. In all honesty he didn't want to see her cry, he preferred her cocky smile to tear soaked cheeks. Tygra and Lion-o split up to cover more ground.

Cheetara was thankful for the alone time. As soon as they had left she had allowed the sea of tears she had been holding back free. Her whole body shook as sobs escaped her throat, her face contorted in complete and utter anguish. Since she was a kit she had been with Jaga, he had trained her in the ways of magic and been the only parent she knew. It was true her own true father was still alive, but he had left her to become a cleric at such a young age that she often felt as though he were a stranger.

Not much time had passed when she heard approaching footsteps, and she turned to see Lion-o. She rubbed her eyes clean of tears with the heels of her hands hoping he hadn't seen. He slumped down next to where she sat.

"It's okay to cry, Cheetara. It's not weakness." Lion-o's voice was soft, "You don't have to hide it, we're friends after all right?" He gave her a lopsided grin. She half laughed at his expression before sadness took over once more. Lion-o pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her golden hair. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. He could feel her shaking. Her hands grasped his shirt seemingly holding on for dear life, and in a way she was. She felt like the only person who really knew her, cared for her, and meant so much to her, was gone. Leaving her alone in the world.

After a time her sobbing subsided. He heard her sniffle and smiled. She pulled away her eyes red and puffy, blond hair ruffled making her exotic black spots all the more prominent, yet Lion-o still found her beautiful.

"Thanks," she sniffed, and she gave him a smile. He gazed at her, the glow of orange from the setting sun fell dancing on her hair and face, and it entranced him. He raised a hand to her cheek and leaned toward her.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he didn't get the chance to analyze it too much. The sound of a stick cracking loudly broke the moment. Cheetara pulled back as did Lion-o. They turned to see Tygra approaching.

"I see you didn't get any firewood Lion-o." Tygra said setting down the logs he had collected, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Lion-o grinned at him sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he did so. It seemed Tygra hadn't seen anything. But he had.

Tygra had seen the whole thing from the shadows. It wasn't as though it bothered him though. Sure his chest had felt tight and he had felt something akin to anger, but he refused to acknowledge its existence. Cheetara had been promised to Lion-o, even though that whole thing was moot at this point. Sometimes Tygra wished his mother hadn't been just a mistress, but the queen. Then he would have been first born with a claim to the throne. But he wasn't and he didn't.

He looked at Lion-o and didn't feel the usual affection and fondness; he felt something different, something that he had never fully felt for his younger brother before. Something that probably should have scared him: Resentment.

AooooooooooooN

Review.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

A feint. Then a dodge. Lion-o rolled to avoid the next attack. This exercise was meant for him to tell where the attacks were coming by reading mana. Cheetara wasn't going easy on him anymore. Her movements were a lot faster than when they'd started this drill. But he could read it clearly. Now he was just pushing his own body to move in time with what he knew was coming.

Cheetara whirled her staff and shot a jet of electric power at him. The attacks left charred burning marks in the ground and trees behind Lion-o when he dodged. Her mana moved with an ebb and flow. It reflected her own calm, earlier when she had started teaching him to read the mana flow hers had still been tinged in blue and agony. That had faded as she reached clarity of purpose.

The abruptness of Jaga's sacrifice and the reminder of Mumm-Rah's power had been a heavy blow; but they knew what they had to do. So she trained Lion-o, and they all searched for the book.

The mana changed when Cheetara opted toward physical attacks. She came at him quick and there was only the barest indication in her mana before she was attacking at close range. Metal struck on metal when Lion-o raised his sword to defend.

"You should still be able to see it, right?" Cheetara said, her attacks not wavering. Lion-o didn't answer but nodded. It was true, even without the surge and draw of her mana reaching beyond her skin during the magical attacks, the motion of where she was going to move was still showing an afterimage in the mana flow.

Every time Lion-o thought he was getting the hang of a particular reading and attack she changed it and he had to struggle again to keep up. The close-range was entirely different from the long-range attacks before. He'd had this thought before when they first started – but having to concentrate and watch her mana, he was essentially looking at her bared soul. It was a bit like seeing her naked.

From this angle he could see her cleavage, and a light sweat ran from her lean neck down to the full mounds of flesh below. The gorgeous globes seemed to bounce with every movement, and her shirt kept slipping lower…

The butt of Cheetara's staff slammed unceremoniously into his face. Lion-o grunted and stumbled back, promptly tripping over a raised root and landing on his back. He heard Tygra snort somewhere nearby.

"Lion-o?" Cheetara asked surprised that her attack had connected. She hadn't changed strategies yet either, and Lion-o had been doing well up until that point. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lion-o affirmed from the ground. He knew what went wrong. If he concentrated harder than was necessary to read the attacks he was essentially able to see her naked… it was highly distracting and it usually meant he lost track of what that same mana was saying about her movement and potential attacks. As long as he wasn't fighting any hot females in the future this technique should come in handy.

Cheetara extended her hand to help him up, he took it. "Are you having trouble concentrating?" she guessed, Lion-o looked away sheepish, and she shook her head, "Why don't we take a break?"

"Maybe you should fix your shirt," Tygra suggested to Cheetara who glanced down, frowned and tugged her shirt back into its usual position.

Lion-o agreed to a break though and they moved back toward camp where Tygra sat; he had clearly found their 'training' amusing. "Try to focus on your breath and keeping your mana steady," Cheetara instructed.

"I am, but you keep changing it up so fast," Lion-o muttered, "The moment I'm comfortable reading the mana flow you go and change the way I have to do it."

"Just keeping you on your toes," Cheetara told him grinning, "Don't worry. You're improving a lot."

Lion-o nodded and took a deep breath to begin.

"Well, while he's meditating or what-have-you," Tygra stood up, stretching his arms, "You don't need a break. How about we spar for a bit?"

"Can you even fight without that gun?" Cheetara wondered skeptical.

"Of course I can." Tygra assured, setting the weapon down and taking up his usual bolas whip.

"I feel better already," Cheetara arched a single brow, but took her staff in hand and moved with Tygra back to the designated training spot by their camp.

"I'll have you know, I held the record back at the royal palace for 100% victories." Tygra couldn't resist bragging, barely leaving off 'Lion-o also never won once against me.'

"What a coincidence," Cheetara smiled, "I've never lost either."

With that, Lion-o's chances of actually meditating went out the window. He was too busy watching those two go at it. Cheetara wielded her staff, and did not resort to using her magic to shoot attacks; similarly Tygra relied on his whip.

Tygra struck first trying to trip Cheetara's feet from under her with a whip-lash strike. She was too fast and dodged quickly, attempting to come closer range to land an attack. But Tygra quickly re-shot his whip trick to try and seize her staff. Cheetara had to withdraw to shake off the appendage wound about her weapon.

It was a similar procession as Tygra made several attempts to disarm her, while Cheetara tried to alternate between close-range and long-range attacks, which were largely deflected. Eventually Cheetara disarmed Tygra, letting his whip snap around her arm and tugging it away, simultaneously attacking close-range and having Tygra wrench the staff from her.

At that point a sensible fight might have devolved into a fistfight. Tygra opted to wrestle, and Lion-o felt more annoyed than he should knowing that he'd had tried the same tactic. Wrestling with Cheetara would probably be a lot of fun. It ended quickly enough though when apparently both Tygra and Cheetara had the bright idea to have hidden weapons with them. A single silver blade poised at each other's necks.

The weight of him above her was warm and solid. She could feel the strength of his muscles against her, just as clearly as he could feel her heated skin and the sinew of muscle behind soft and pliant flesh.

If Cheetara had won she likely would have said something about how a warrior should always be prepared. If Tygra had won he likely would have said something insinuating something else. As it was they both laughed in amusement at the draw before releasing each other and rolling away to their feet and retrieving their respective weapons.

"You're pretty good!" Cheetara told him, both of them still smiling, "You should rely on that weapon more than that gun."

"Well, this has it's limitations," Tygra shrugged talking about his bolas whip, it was clear that he saw the effective power as the gun still being greater, no matter what skill level he had managed to achieve with a conventional weapon.

Lion-o was not angry. Nor was he jealous. Not in the least. This atmosphere just felt a bit too friendly was all; it was natural to be a bit infuriated. He just wasn't too fond of the image of Tygra straddling Cheetara. No, wait, he wasn't angry. Not even a bit. He just felt it was time they get going.

"Well if you're done there, I think we should pack up camp and move on." Lion-o told them loudly, as he stood up and motioned to the sky. The sun wasn't that high yet. But it was better to get moving early and cover more ground.

The other two didn't contest this suggestion and the three of them packed up their camp and remaining supplies – they were running low, so it would be a good idea to stop at a town soon and stock up. Supposedly there was one not too far outside the forest they were currently in.

OooooooooooooO

They would have to wait a little longer to re-supply.

The map was not wrong and they had followed it. They knew where the town would be; they had followed the river to exit the forest to where the waterway ran through the town. Town was a kind word, it was no longer that. It was a smoking ruin now. This should have been one of the Thundercats towns, it wasn't particularly large but it hadn't been particularly small either.

The three were silent as they walked into the main street leading inwards. The gates had been torn off and the wall was so crumbled in so many places it wouldn't even keep out scavengers. Burnt remains littered the streets and the smell of smoke was still strong.

"Mumm-Rah's forces must have come through here and just destroyed everything." Tygra said his nose wrinkled in disgust. It was tasteless. They were just eradicating Thundercats. There was no other reason for them to come here, this particular village had housed no great power or relic or informants. This had been senseless destruction.

The city's demise had been recent, that was clear enough by the dying fires that still seemed to be burning through the ruin. "Do you think there are any survivors?" Cheetara asked as the three of them walked slowly deeper into the ruined city. Most of the buildings lay in heaps or so fallen down and burnt that there was no way there could be anything left inside.

"Maybe," Lion-o admitted as they headed toward some of the smaller structures still left standing, if only barely. "If there are, we have to try to find them."

The three of them separated briefly to look through the hovels, still standing if only because there were three or barely four walls left. Tygra pushed aside the flap that was one home's door. Within were clear signs of struggle and opened cabinets and doors. This one had been sacked for everything; there were only a few crumbs left scattered on the floor. Bodies lay piled and decaying in what might have been the bedroom.

The three of them met back outside. "I don't think there is anyone left," Cheetara admitted sadly, "I can't smell anything here but smoke and death."

"There don't seem to be any supplies left either that we can use," Tygra told them, "The lizards must have burned and sacked the city – all the places I looked they cleaned the houses of food and items before they left."

Lion-o seemed about to reluctantly agree before they reached the center of the city. Off in a little byway there appeared to a full structured building that was more or less completely intact. "Let's check there, first." He decided. His companions looked over at the building as well.

"Yeah," Tygra agreed, "If anyone did survive Mumm-Rah's troops, they'd want to be holed up there."

Inside it was dark and dusty. The smell of death was less though the scent of smoke was still strong. The stairs to the second floor were damaged on one side but it still seemed stable enough.

"Hello?"

"Is anyone here?"

Cautiously the three of them made their way inside. The whole place was still, reluctant to actually split up the three of them moved as a single unit as they walked through the first floor calling out to see if anyone would answer.

"We aren't with the lizard army!"

"Nice. If you say that they'll think we are, for sure."

"You mean if there really is anyone here," Cheetara said doubtfully as she cracked open each of the doors on the way. Though every room appeared to be empty anyway.

"Forget this then, let's see if the lizards missed taking any supplies or food," Tygra grumbled as he moved ahead heading to where a regular house might have its kitchen.

Lion-o and Cheetara caught back up to him. Apparently Tygra had done a decent job of finding where the food should have been kept. The structure really was just a large house or other kind of center, half the kitchen had been outfitted to look like a café, complete with a backdoor porch that led to the street.

"It might have been a charity organization?" Cheetara wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Tygra muttered as he rifled through the cupboards and drawers looking for anything that might have been left behind. Lion-o moved toward the icebox, the lizards had left the frozen peas at least, but there was nothing else in the otherwise empty ice-chest.

"There's nothing here."

It was then that all three became aware of something in the otherwise silent building. Some sort of presence, like eyes watching them. "There's something here…" Tygra finally said after a moment the air becoming heavier around them.

Lion-o's eye caught on a shadow of movement out of the corner of his eyes. "There! Something moved!" he turned to try and find it. But it was gone. In the dark room and the whole building there were dozens of places something or someone could hide!

Was it possible that the lizards hadn't entirely left?

Lion-o felt Cheetara's mana flare, as she drew her staff, Tygra and Lion-o both baring their weapons too in the event of an attack. But all was still for moments more despite the prickling feeling of observant eyes and a lingering presence.

"There!" Cheetara cried as the shadow moved again and she instinctively shot a bolt of electric energy at the creature! Tygra and Lion-o rounded to face the threat. All three tensed ready for an attack. The creature leapt nimbly over the rampart of the ceiling and dropped silently to its feet in the doorway to the hall.

The three of them ceased their movements entirely once they got a good look at their 'attacker.' It wasn't nearly as threatening as they first thought it had been.

A young cat-boy stood before them, face carefully blank and watching them with golden eyes, only the slight swishing twitch of his tail betrayed any sign of anxiety in the otherwise small and blank-looking figure.

"It's a kid?" Tygra started finally when no one else spoke for a moment. The three of them and the cat-boy just regarded each other for a moment before Tygra lowered his gun, "Uh… hey kid. What are you doing here?"

Following suit Lion-o sheathed his sword, "Are you the only survivor?"

Cheetara similarly abandoned her staff and had the boldness to slowly move forward, "It's okay," she told him, her voice gone honey soft, "We aren't going to hurt you."

The kid's tail twitched again, and the swishing movement stopped. "You sure about that?" he asked his voice likely stronger and bolder than he really felt.

Cheetara smiled and set her staff down on the ground looking over her shoulder pointedly at Tygra and Lion-o to do the same with their weapons. When they complied the boy bared a toothy grin and motioned to someone in the hallway. A young cat-girl of roughly the same age joined him, two tails now slightly waving.

The two of them were multi-colored; both were obviously of mongrel mix-breed, and the poor state of their clothes also indicated a hard life even before Mumm-Rah's attack. The two of them came forward circling the three of them in curious child-like manner.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Did you also survive the attack?"

"Cool sword!" the boy exclaimed looking over the sword of omens.

"What is this?" the girl asked puzzling over Tygra's firearm.

"You smell nice!" they declared circling Cheetara.

Then, "Do you have any food?"

So these two were in this building for a similar reason. Sadly it seemed both them and the children were out of luck. "We were actually just passing through, and when we saw the town destroyed we thought to check for survivors," Lion-o explained, "We were displaced by Mumm-Rah's initial attack on the capital."

"So, you kids are the only survivors here, huh?" Tygra wondered gruffly as he retrieved his gun and holstered the weapon.

"That's right." The two of them beamed, "WilyKit," the girl bowed, "and WilyKat" the boy bowed, "at your service!"

"Honestly it was miraculous enough that even just these two managed to survive," Cheetara shook her head.

"But what should we do?" Tygra scratched his head, "We can take them along for now but…"

"You're right, we'll need to put them in another Thundercat group heading north." Lion-o affirmed.

"The messengers we sent before to the other cities should have all been notified by now, if we make it to another town we may hear news of the different migrating groups that are meeting in the north." Cheetara suggested.

"So we'll just have to take you guys along with us for now," Lion-o agreed turning to address the kits as well, "There are a lot of us left so we'll surely be able to find a group with some people to take care of you."

"North?"

"To avoid Mumm-Rah and the lizard army."

"Ah." The kits looked at each other and seemed to shrug, "Alright then!"

"Glad that much is decided then, but," Tygra started, "Your home was just destroyed and all, you're awfully chipper since all your friends and family are probably dead."

Cheetara and Lion-o had nothing to say or do; they just stared at Tygra aghast at his lack of tact. No, the kids crying would hopefully put him in his place. But no. The two of them just shrugged and grinned.

"Nah."

"We never had any parents, or anything like that." WilyKit said matter-of-factly.

"Yup." Wilykat confirmed, "So it's just us, and we're fine so-!"

The sound of a rumbling belly cut him off, followed by a second sympathetic stomach making similar noises.

"Right, you guys asked earlier if we had any food," Cheetara recalled, "Well the lizards left most of the vegetables, if you don't mind eating that, I can probably make us something?"

"You can cook?" Lion-o asked in surprise.

"Of course I can!" Cheetara told him now choosing to ignore the group as she set about boiling water and adding the frozen vegetables.

"Huh," Tygra grinned, "Who knew?"

Lion-o smiled and sat down with the others to wait, Cheetara's turned back a clear indicator to leave the master chef to work. "So you guys haven't eaten at all since yesterday?"

"No." WilyKat corrected.

"We managed to filch some things from the lizards when they came through," WilyKit explained.

"Even some food," WilyKat continued, "But we ate it all earlier this morning before we went looking for more when we got hungry again."

"We also filched this!" WilyKit said taking up the small shining device connected to a chain around her neck, showing it to them and then rubbing the smooth metal against her face like a treasured item. "WilyKat gave it to me." She said sending the other kit a toothy grin.

"It wasn't that big a deal." WilyKat said coolly as he looked away, though his cheeks were a bit pink.

The room soon filled with the smell of seasoned vegetable soup and before long Cheetara was finished. "Who's hungry?" she asked as the kits declared loudly that they were. It was well after noon by this point and even Lion-o and Tygra were happy to partake in Cheetara's cooking. They could not have foreseen that even vegetables, when coked by Cheetara, could actually taste this good.

"It's not even meat but-!"

"It's delicious!" Lion-o exclaimed, "This is amazing Cheetara!"

"Well, 'I' am pretty amazing," the young cat-woman declared smugly, flipping her hair as well for effect.

"That you are." Tygra agreed as she joined them taking a bowl of soup.

When they had all finished the kits thanked Cheetara profusely and the five of them departed the town together to head for the next city where they might encounter Thundercat refugees heading north.

OooooooooooooO

"Well uh, General Slithe sir… we don't know where it is?"

General Slithe lashed out instantly. Claws raking across his subordinate's scaly face. The lizard-man cried out in pain as the blow drew blood and he stumbled backward.

"You idiot! We needed that! That was our entire mission!" Slithe raged, a large toad-like lizard with bulging eyes and a wide jaw with sharp jagged teeth, "How could you have lost it!"

"Sir, there was a great deal of confusion during the attack last night," Lieutenant Rezard, a tailed iguana-man, stepped in to spare the poor private who had been in charge of transport. The younger lizard gave the lieutenant a thankful relieved look as he withdrew from Slithe's range of attack.

"After you gave the okay for our troops to sack what remained of the city no one was at their correct post when they needed to be and there are several other supplies that are missing as well."

"No excuses!" Slithe declared, "We need that device back! Now!"

"I realize our situation, sir," Rezard grit his jagged teeth, he never understood why it always seemed the strongest lizards who became leaders and generals were always so hardheaded and shortsighted. Just calling this blockhead 'sir' sometimes was grating, "But simply placing blame and yelling about it will not help us retrieve the device any faster."

"Then what do you suggest we do about it?" Slithe demanded cold reptilian eyes going bloodshot.

"It is clear that since we lost the device during the sacking of the town, that we would find it there." Rezard said coolly.

Slithe took a moment to stop spitting daggers at everyone and considered this for a moment, "Fine!" he said finally, "But if it's not there and we don't find it I'll hold you personally responsible Leuitenant Rezard!"

"Yes sir," Rezard agreed, his clawed fist coiling tighter until it felt his scales would stretch apart. Even if he was a lizard sometimes even he swore his cold blood could boil.

When the lizards arrived at the city, before Slithe could blow a gasket and declare Rezard useless and demote or otherwise harass him, Rezard's men found fresh Thundercat tracks. There were five of them, three at least full-grown. How had they missed them in the attack?

Slithe hopped on that faster than the fat toad he nearly was. "After them! They stole it! I know they did!"

OooooooooooooO

The five Thundercats in the meantime suspected little of their trackers or the coming attack. The lizards were on them in moments and it's all they could do to feel their presence moments before attack and have their weapons at the ready.

Cheetara shot lightning from her staff and Lion-o threw slashes of electric charge from his sword, as far as attacking by magic he had improved quite a bit. Tygra's gun fired off at the closest targets first, his second hand opting to continue using his whip to cover his other side as well. They had to use everything at their disposal in a surprise attack against so many.

"They are using magic sir! Another one has a firearm! We can't get close like this!"

"Who cares! Just kill them and get the device!" Slithe demanded. "It's there! That little one has it! Get it! Kill her and get it now!"

"Sir, should I take a group and start getting the mechs ready for combat?"

"No," Rezard disagreed, it would take too much time and if they didn't overwhelm them with numbers now, disabling their magic attacks, they could escape or defeat them all too easily. "Go get the ansiblar and activate it."

"Yes sir."

There were many of the lizards, but they were no match. The Thundercats were always superior fighters, it wouldn't take long now; and it even seemed that the leaders of the group were nearby. If they could take out that large one – the general it seemed – they should be able to momentarily disarm this battle unit of Mumm-Rah's completely.

"Lion-o! Cover me!" Cheetara told him as she leaped over the heads of the first wave of attackers moving closer to where the general stood – all she had to do was take him out with a single shot – her magic would work fine from this range.

The lizards hauled out a large metal box of some sort and threw some switches, the mechanism inside began to turn and a low rumbling sound filled the air. Cheetara aimed her staff and directed her mana outward to attack. But something was wrong.

The attack did not come, and worse she could feel it now, as though her mana were being pressed down and kept inside her like a second layer of skin had tightly wrapped around her and was suffocating her magic.

"Cheetara!" it was Lion-o's voice. She turned to see the wave of attackers that had turned. She extended her staff to fight normally, but she couldn't shake the sickening feeling inside her.

"Our magic doesn't work?" she cried out and her eyes met Lion-o's, it was true, he could feel the pressure the same as she could. Tygra at least appeared unaffected.

"What's wrong with you guys! Look out!"

The lizards had thrown a net over them – soon their movement would be restricted completely. They couldn't use magic – without that could they even fight against this many?

What could they do?

AooooooooooooN

Review.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

The situation was bleak. Both Cheetara and Lion-o were tangled in a lizard net. Lion-o was trying to cut apart the net but the restricted space made it hard for him to maneuver his sword.

With Cheetara and Lion-o out of action the lizards overwhelmed Tygra with their numbers. The loud crack of Tygra's whip made some of the lizard soldiers retreat, but not for long. The Thundercats needed help. Badly.

WilyKit and WilyKat had been observing the fight from the tree lines. They glanced at each other briefly, not needing words to know one another's thoughts, before leaping into action. They were no warriors, but despite their fear of the situation they acted swiftly and with purpose.

WilyKat dashed towards where Cheetara and Lion-o were, dodging the lizards attacks as he went. His small size was a great advantage to him. Expertly slipping his knife from his belt he began cutting through the thick net.

"Thanks," Lion-o said as he immediately re-entered the fray once freed.

"Go and hide," Cheetara ordered him, her voice urgent as she too stepped free from the net and blocked an onslaught of gunfire with her staff. Her warning went unheeded, as WilyKat had other plans.

Drawing his slingshot WilyKat hurled a rock directly into the head of a lizard had been sneaking up on Tygra. He grinned to himself. He would show them he and WilyKit weren't little kids that needed protection, they'd been living on the streets for years, they could handle themselves.

WilyKit went in the opposite direction of her partner, heading straight for the 'ansiblar', which was preventing the use of magic. Having slipped over to the machine without being seen by the lizard footmen, who were busy with Tygra, she carefully looked over the large metal square looking for some way to turn it off, or destroy it.

The machine had a glass panel on the side; behind it were tangles of wires. Flipping a small blade from her sleeve she shoved the blade through the glass and into the mass of wires. The ansiblar made a piercing screech before sputtering light and flashes before stopping completely, smoke hissed out of the hole. Smiling at her handy work WilyKit turned back to the battle.

But before she could she cried out in pain as her hair was yanked hard. Her hand flew to the hand that held a tight fistful of her hair. Her padded fingers felt the cold scales of a lizard claw.

Panicked she twisted as best she could trying to get away, but her captor held on viciously, but WilyKit was able to glimpse her captor, it was Slithe.

His mouth was twisted in hatred. WilyKit's whole boy was filled with fear and panic. Slithe grabbed the metal chain at the back of her neck and pulled it so tight WilyKit could barley breath.

"This. Is. Mine." Slithe hissed into her ear, making her flinch. With one hand trying to pull the chain looser WilyKit reached out for her knife, which was still sticking out of the machine.

Wrenching it out she stabbed the knife into Slithe's thigh. The lizard howled in pain, but he didn't loosen his grip. He jerked her head back by her hair making her cry out and pulled the chain back further.

She couldn't breath. Her paws clawed at the metal chain and device now acting as a noose. Her knees buckled, her sight started to swim, and the word started to go dark. Tears leaked from her eyes. She didn't want to die here.

"Let her go!" Lion-o growled. As Slithe turned to see him, Lion-o brought his blade down. The sword sliced through the lizard's arm. Slithe stumbled backwards, his stub of an arm still held out in front of him, and fell gasping in pain.

Oxygen flooded WilyKit's lungs as the chain loosened; the device now hung from her neck loosely. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced up to see Lion-o kneeling beside her.

"You okay?" His blue eyes shone and with the sun directly behind him his flaming hair looked like actual fire. He looked like some kind of hero and he had just saved her life. She nodded dumbly, struck by the sight and his actions.

Lion-o stood and turned back to Slithe who was remained fallen, his body convulsing sickeningly from shock and blood loss. The second in command stood near by: Lieutenant Rezard. Lion-o's and Rezard's eyes locked. Lion-o's grip on his sword tightened, preparing for retaliation. Rezard, however, made no move to draw his own weapon.

The lizards had lost their general and their numbers had thinned. But the Thundercats also had injured. Neither side really wanted the battle to continue. Rezard must have been thinking along the same lines as Lion-o, giving him a small nod in silent agreement.

"Retreat!" Rezard called out. The lizards fell back and regrouped around him, the Thundercats stayed in attack position.

"But sir the item?" One of the lizards asked Rezard, glancing at the device that still hung around WilyKit's neck.

"General Slithe is severely wounded and needs immediate medical attention." Rezard replied flatly. He didn't really care if Slithe made it out alive; in fact he was hoping that by the time they got back to camp he would be dead. He did however, care whether he himself made it out alive.

The lizards retreated carrying the injured Slithe. Lion-o watched them go, sword still drawn until they were completely out of sight.

WilyKit was still sitting on the ground her hand tracing the bruise that Slithe had made on her neck.

"Kit!" WilyKat yelled out, rushing to her side and crouching down in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry Kit, I should have been there to help you!"

The two kits had always been there for one another and now, when he hadn't been there, WilyKat felt like he'd betrayed her in a way. He had been helping their new companions instead of her. Which is why her words shocked him.

"It's okay Kat." His head snapped up. "It was Lion-o, he saved me." She smiled shyly. He didn't like that smile. He glanced up incredulously at Lion-o. Cheetara knelt down by the two kits.

"Let me see it?" Cheetara asked as kindly as she could. WilyKit slowly removed her hand from her throat revealing an ugly bruise. Cheetara reached out and placed her hand at the cat-girl's neck. The cool flow of mana healed the unsightly bruise. WilyKit felt her neck in awe.

"We should get moving, just in case they decide to regroup and come back." Tygra announced. He had a few cuts and lacerations himself. Cheetara rose and walked over to him.

"I'm fine." She didn't listen as she took the liberty to glide her hand over his arms, healing everything. He turned his head looking off into the distance, ignoring her, and even when she placed a hand on his cheek where he had a nasty cut he looked anywhere but at her.

Cheetara didn't say anything but it made her a little angry that he seemed to be purposefully ignoring her.

"There's another town close by here I think," Lion-o said as he collected their traveling packs.

OoooooooooooO

There was indeed another town. It was older, evident by the crumbling town wall. All the buildings were made with stone and had wooden roofs. Glancing around Lion-o noticed the amazing mix of species; it was almost as diverse as in the Capital.

They made their way to the inn.

As soon as they entered Lion-o tensed, as did the rest of his group. Behind the bar was a lizard. The bartender, who was a grey middle-aged rabbit, looked up at the sound of them entering.

"Get in the back." The bartender barked to the girl. The lizard woman looked dejected but left and the group relaxed. "Sorry about that, usually Cats don't come by till later…what can I get for you."

"A room, and dinner" Tygra ordered; the bartender turned and took a set of keys from the wall, and he exchanged them with Tygra for a sum.

"Have a seat anywhere," the rabbit said cheerfully before opening the kitchen door and yelling orders at the cook.

The group took a seat near the back and waited.

"What happened today?" Cheetara asked she got a questioning look so she clarified. "I mean, why did they attack us?"

"Because Lion-o's the king" Tygra answered mater-of-factly, as though it were obvious. Cheetara wasn't so sure though.

"You're a king?" WilyKit exclaimed grinning, Lion-o gave her a quick smile; WilyKat frowned.

"I don't think that was the reason why." Cheetara argued, "They said 'get it', so what's the 'it' they were talking about?"

WilyKit's hand moved to her necklace, her fingers tracing over the cool metal exterior. She wasn't sure whether she would be able to keep it if she told them. But after a moment she did speak up.

"It was-!" WilyKit began.

"Her necklace." WilyKat finished for her.

"The one Kat got for me from the lizards." She added. She took the device from around her neck and laid it on the table. Lion-o picked it up, it was metal, though that by itself wasn't unusual for jewelry. It was the strange ridges and marks that flickered in a strange way without light refraction that made him suspect it was tech of some kind. It had been a while since he'd been able to see any new tech. The device looked like an amulet, circular and metallic, with no obvious openings.

"It's Kit's." WilyKat said and took the amulet from Lion-o's hands. Before Lion-o, or anyone could say anything more, their food arrived. They were all hungry so the matter was dropped.

After they had eaten and the two kits had gone to the room and promptly fell asleep. Lion-o, Tygra and Cheetara stayed at the table talking over their plans and the route they would take to find the nearest town for Thundercat refugees, to drop the kits with, and then to continue on.

Just as the bartender had said, about an hour later the bar was filled with cats. The cats lined the whole of the bar. In fact it seemed that as soon as the cats arrived all the other animals had left.

"Hey long-ears, another drink over here!" One of the cats yelled. The derogatory remark made the bartender's jaw clench, but he just smiled and served them their drinks.

Besides the many town officials, which seemed to be all cats, there were some younger felines as well. Tygra eyed a group of the females laughing and drinking nearby. Every so often one or two of them would glance over toward Tygra as well and set off into a fit of smiles and giggles.

"How do you think they managed that ansiblar thing?" Lion-o asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find away around it for the future." She shook her head. "I never want to feel that way again." She shuddered.

The feeling of her mana being forcibly stagnated, being completely cut off from it, made her feel sick. It was just one more thing that made her dislike technology.

"What we need is more tech." Tygra put in; although it was clear he was only half listening to the conversation. His head turned in the direction of the female felines again.

"You're gun didn't seem to make much of a difference in the fight," Cheetara huffed, annoyed more at his apparent lack of care for the present conversation than his comment itself.

"But you two and your magic were taken out almost completely when they turned that thing on! At least I was still able to fight." Tygra replied, "Like I said, we need more tech, maybe some of those mechs too."

Before Cheetara could retort he stood. "But this conversation is getting us nowhere fast. We can talk more extensively once we have the book and can formulate an attack. Now, if you'll excuse me." Tygra excused himself. Lion-o and Cheetara watched as he made his way over to a cluster of cat-women who greeted him with flirtatious smiles and appreciative giggles. Cheetara frowned.

"What is he doing?" Cheetara asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, Tygra's always been popular with the ladies" Lion-o shrugged. "You shouldn't let it bother you. But you know, we could-" He was cut off as she stood abruptly, a look or irritation and determination evident in her eyes. "Cheetara?"

She didn't answer him she just continued to advance on Tygra. Lion-o watched, blue eyes darkening with some heavy unnamed emotion. By now Tygra had now cornered a coyly smiling young female. Cheetara marched right up to him and clearing her throat loudly crossing her arms as she did so.

"I'm a little busy," Tygra only glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to the other girl, who was now eyeing Cheetara incredulously, her grip on Tygra's arm tightening in an imperceptible show of possession.

"Not anymore you're not." Cheetara grabbed his other arm and dragged him from the table, and down the hallway that lead to their room. Lion-o didn't bother trying to stop her, or go after them.

He wasn't sure he'd want to hear whatever exchange they might have. A heavy weight had settled somewhere in his stomach and he felt vaguely sick, so he tried to put it from his mind. It was an attempt made in vain. It was a childish thought, but wasn't she supposed to be his? Maybe he would follow them anyway

Once out of the public eye Cheetara whirled on Tygra in a green fury. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Jealous are we?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively giving his signature smirk. She glared angrily in response, but he saw her cheeks turned a shade of pink. It was cute.

"We are on a mission, to find the book of omens. A mission that will decide the future of the Thundarian Empire, we were having a discussion as to our next move and you leave to go pick up some young floozy!" She snapped, though he saw her face flush more fully. But whether that was just from anger he couldn't say. She took in a breath, preparing to continue her tirade.

"And what was with this afternoon? Why were you ignoring me?" She demanded.

"I wasn't ignoring you." Tygra defended, although she noticed he was back to looking past her rather than at her.

"You won't even look at me now!" She frowned indignantly. "If you have some kind of problem with me, just say so!"

He said it before he could stop himself, it just came out, and he immediately regretted it: "Do you think your 'engagement' to Lion-o means anything?"

"What?" She was genuinely surprised, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. He could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to connect the dots. And then she seemed to have some sort of understanding as to what he was saying. "Oh."

Tygra looked away a slight blush beginning to creep up his neck. This was a disaster. It stopped rather quickly though as he realized she hadn't actually understood at all, which was clear in her following words:

"You think I'm going to make a play for the throne." Her words were clear and methodical. "You don't have to worry about that. Lion-o and I never went through the actual engagement ceremony; I have no claim to being his fiancé. I'm just a cleric. And I don't plan on that changing."

"So are we good?" She asked smiling, her previous anger completely dissipated.

"Yeah," Tygra answered unenthusiastically, "Yeah we're good. I'll be back in a minute."

She smiled again and turned and made her way back to the main room where Lion-o still was. Tygra snorted a laugh when she was gone, half from relief and half from incredulous disappointment. He leaned back against the wall in defeat. He wasn't sure whether he was happy that she had misinterpreted his words or not. In either case he had gotten an answer.

Someone else had also gotten an answer too. The sick feeling in Lion-o's center seemed to boil over. He still smiled when Cheetara came out from the hallway to face him. There wasn't anything else he could do.

OoooooooooooO

Lion-o was the first the wake the following morning. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. The two kits were curled up around each other purring softly next to Cheetara. Tygra lay on Lion-o's other side, dead asleep like a rock. Looking at the time Lion-o realized no one would be up for a while.

He couldn't get back to sleep though. Last night still felt heavy in his mind. So he exited the room quietly and went outside into the brisk dawn air. It was still not fully light outside, the sun just peaking up above the tree line. Breathing in deeply Lion-o stretched, rolling his stiff shoulders, the inn beds hadn't been that comfortable. But it was better than sleeping on the ground. It was times like these he really missed his old room back in the Capital.

Playful yelps broke his train of thought. He saw a dog-boy and a rabbit-boy playing in the empty street, he smiled a little their emphatic and energetic games. It reminded him of Tygra and himself, when they were kits.

He heard the clatter of wood close by and looked down the ally way to see the lizard barmaid stacking firewood. She glanced up and jumped slightly at seeing him, immediately she cast her eyes down and started doing her task faster than before.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday," Lion-o said to her. The barmaid stopped and looked at him surprised. "It's just most of the lizards I've met have been on the battle field." Lion-o explained. And it was true. The capital did have a population of lizards but they lived in the slum of the slums, a place even Lion-o had never visited before.

"But I know not all lizards are with Mumm-Rah…I mean it's an animal to animal thing not a species thing." He fumbled, her confused look let him know what he was saying was as silly as it sounded to himself.

Lion-o was about to say something more, when he heard a yell. He turned and saw three older cat-men glowering down at the two children, who seemed to have accidentally run into the group during their rough housing.

"You mangy dog!" One of the cats hissed grabbing the child's arm roughly "What are you doing out the street like this?"

The dog and rabbit boys, mere children younger than even WilyKit and WilyKat, seemed scared to death. One of the cats lifted his hand as if to strike the child.

"Hey!" Lion-o yelled, stopping the cat mid action. "He's just a kid, he didn't mean it."

The cats turned to face Lion-o, looking him over annoyed.

"They're not cats," one of the cats retorted. "They need to be reminded of their place." Lion-o was taken aback by his comment. Sure, he'd heard about this kind of discrimination, but he'd never really witnessed it to this kind of degree.

"It doesn't matter whether they're cats or not!" Lion-o pressed, "That has nothing to do with it!" Lion-o couldn't wipe the memory of the fight at the Tree of Life. Not only had there been dogs and rabbits on the side of Mumm-Rah, but even a cat! This war was not split by species, and that was made clear to him at that time, as shocking as it was.

At that very moment the ground began to shake. The cats and children tumbled to the ground, Lion-o was just barley able to keep his balance. The shaking didn't stop, instead it slowly started to grow in magnitude.

The old town wall seemed to shift as the earth did, and Lion-o realized it was too old to withstand the earthquake. He was right. The large stones began to shift out of place. With a horrific sound the large stones fell to the ground inwards, towards the town. In effect creating a landslide of huge rocks. Dirt and dust were thrown up into the air veiling the entire part of the town that was being buried.

Almost as sudden as it had started it stopped. The moment it did Tygra, Cheetara, WilyKit and WilyKat appeared in the inn's doorway; Cheetara and Tygra joined him outside the inn.

"What happened?" WilyKit and WilyKat asked simultaneously. They held onto the doorframe, no doubt expecting the ground to begin shaking again at any moment.

Lion-o didn't answer the question; he took off straight for the part of buried town. It was still early morning and that meant most citizens were still in their homes, homes that were now crushed or buried beneath several tons of stone.

Arriving at the scene there were already a crowd of observers. Lion-o went up to the rocks, trying to look through the space between them. There were likely survivors under the ruble.

"Help!" a voice yelped from somewhere within the stone pile. Lion-o turned to the crowd of people gaining their attention with a commanding yell.

"There are still people alive under there. We need to move these stones, get rope and get everyone who can over here to help!" Lion-o ordered, the crowd followed his directions though, clearly unsure as to what to do without any sort of direction.

When they were all re-assembled ropes and all, Lion-o noticed the suspicious look of the cats and the annoyed looks of the other animals towards the cats. Lion-o sighed heavily; this town had some serious class and species problems. But then it was probably the same everywhere; these were the same rifts that had been apparent in the capital city where he lived as well.

"We need everyone to be able to save these people!" Lion-o urged, "Right now it doesn't matter whether you're a dog or a cat, a rabbit or a lizard! What matters is helping our fellow townsfolk! These are your friends, families, and neighbors! Help them!"

His words had the intended effect. Soon everyone in the town was in the area helping to lug the large stone squares from the houses. Many were injured, and even dead, but there were plenty that were still alive. Scared little kittens and pups. Cats, dogs, rabbits, and lizard all worked together to clear the area.

Tygra was a good source of muscle, joining together with many of the well-muscled dogs who were hard laborers. Cheetara used her magic as much as possible to help, cracking some of the larger rocks into smaller pieces so they could be moved easier as well as locating where there were people still trapped by tracking their mana. WilyKit and WilyKat were able to get into the smaller areas to look for survivors. WilyKat was able to retrieve a dog-womans baby that had been trapped in one of the more hard-to-reach areas. WilyKit had smiled at his proudly, and WilyKat looked away claiming it wasn't a big deal, even if his cheeks were flushed.

The work was exhausting, by the end of it Cheetara was running low on mana, and Tygra was completely worn out. WilyKit and WilyKat had had to return to the inn because they had ended up inhaling so much dust from moving in and out and around the rubble so much.

At last the majority of stones had been moved to the outside of the town. Almost all of those that had survived the earthquake had been rescued. However, there was a particularly large rock that wouldn't seem to budge. Lion-o had seen a little kit passed out, blood matting his forehead, back behind the last few stones.

One of the cats that had been picking on the dog-boy and rabbit-boy earlier had identified the trapped kit as his son. The cat-man was frantically pulling at the stone, even using his claws to try and gain a purchase on the rock, but he was quickly becoming more and more frantic and agitated.

Lion-o was worried that if they tried to break the stone it might end up crushing the little kit beneath. He thought about sending someone to go get WilyKit and WilyKat; they could probably fit into the crack. But WilyKat had been coughing so violently, and WilyKit didn't seem to be fairing much better before Lion-o had sent them back to the inn.

"You have to save my son!" The cat begged desperately. Lion-o had to marvel at it; this was the same the cat distressed over his son and yet, just a few hours ago, he had been bullying a child of another.

The group tried again to budge the massive stone but to no avail. Everyone was tired from the work of moving stones from the earthquake – the sun was so low in the sky already and they had started in the early morning. The cat tried to reach his son with his hand reaching his arm as far into the opening as he could. But his son was too far. Lion-o could clearly see the life-force of the kit, it wasn't in vain, the child was still alive, but the longer he stayed trapped and unconscious with no help the more likely that fragile life energy was to slip away.

"I might be able to fit through there." A soft vaguely hissing voice offered. Lion-o turned to see the lizard barmaid.

"I won't let you kill him you stinking lizard!" The cat snarled, "You lizards just want us all dead; you and Mumm-Rah killing cats out of spite and hatred!"

Lion-o couldn't stop himself; he decked the cat so hard his knuckles hurt. The cat fell back his nose dripping blood.

"What are you doing?" the cat sputtered. Lion-o turned his back on him and turned back to the barmaid.

"Do you think you can get to him?" Lion-o asked her. She nodded, and he stepped aside to let her try to help.

The barmaid got down on all fours and wriggled into the small crevice. Her thin scaly tail disappeared into the darkness. Lion-o tried to see in, but it was too dark. He heard a moan of pain from within the crack.

"That beast is killing him!" The cat yelled angrily. Lion-o almost hit him again. Slowly the kit's head became visible. The kit was being pushed through the crack; luckily the kit was very young and could fit relatively easily. Lion-o grabbed the kit's shoulders as soon as they came out and helped to pull him out.

As soon as his son was out the cat ran to his son. The lizard barmaid slithered easily out of the opening, she was covered in dirt but no worse for wear. The cat looked up at her from where he embraced his son. He hesitated but then he spoke.

"Thank you." He bit out, "and…I'm sorry…about before." It was clear just saying these words seemed repugnant to him. The barmaid just nodded in response, but Lion-o noticed she did smile a little.

The area was still a mess, but the survivors had been saved. Lion-o would also like to believe that the cats and others in the town had maybe become a little less prejudiced after having to work together.

"You did good today," he turned to see Cheetara walking up to him a smile gracing her features.

"It's what anyone would do," Lion-o scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. In a way it was false modesty because he was actually very proud of himself for being able to lead such an effort. It was something very kingly. It made him feel like someday he would be able to take on all the responsibilities of a king by himself. But at the same time he knew Tygra probably would have done the same thing. Only maybe he wouldn't have decked that cat.

It was certain that to be a king, or a leader of any kind, to unite the people there was still a lot of work to be done. Could he do it? Perhaps, perhaps not, but he felt he owed it to himself and his convictions to try. But first they had to deal with Mumm-Rah.

"I'm not so sure about that." She smiled sweetly before leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. He felt the burn in his cheeks and knew he now had a very unflattering blush across his face. "_You_ did good, Lion-o." She reiterated, emphasizing his name.

It could have just been Lion-o but her orange-golden eyes seemed to gleam a little when she looked at him, and he couldn't help smiling back at her after a moment. He wanted to reach out to her then, but she was already turning away to join Tygra, both walking back towards the inn. When he didn't' follow she looked back at him still smiling; this time she offered her hand.

For the moment Lion-o decided he wouldn't worry about it. So he grinned and ran to catch up with them. The sun was setting in the sky behind them painting the world in violet and pink pastel as the day ended to make way for night and a new dawn.

AoooooooooooN

Review.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

The sun had set hours before. Tygra was rolled over in a corner, and the two kits slept soundly nearby. Only Lion-o was awake to watch the crackling fire cast its orange and golden glow around their camp.

At some point the three of them had decided against heading for the nearest refugee point. The two kits had been surprisingly helpful and resourceful in several ways, both with disabling the ansiblar and with the aftermath of the earthquake.

The two of them were becoming a permanent fixture and after letting them in on their plan to find the book of omens the two had happily agreed with their usual excitement. So once again the group, now numbering five, continued on a path towards where the book of omens should be kept. They were still a long ways away, but drawing ever closer.

"Still awake?"

Cheetara's voice drew Lion-o from his thoughts and he turned to see her form illuminated by the dancing flames. The firelight seemed to cast an ambiguous glow in her eyes as she stepped closer.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugged looking away as he felt his face heat. Cheetara took a seat beside him and slid closer on the log until their thighs were touching.

"I can't either." She admitted her voice turning to a deep purr as she leaned against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Lion-o took a moment to calm his breathing before turning his head to look at her. She was watching him as well.

Her body was turned toward him all curves and smoothen gold. The strong scent of cinnamon assaulted his nostrils as he breathed her in. Her heat bled into him and her eyes watched him the normally golden color shining brightly and turning molten. Her lips parted slightly as she breathed, shifting next to him. Their eyes never left one another; those eyes seemed to dare him, and everything about her posture, her mouth, was so inviting.

Lion-o felt warmth rush through him and his breath pick up. He couldn't help it if he also turned toward her, bringing his face closer to hers. She didn't move away, that mouth even curled into something of a smile, and he closed the distance to taste her.

It was like tasting the sun.

OoooooooooooooooO

That was about the time Lion-o woke up. Because the sun really had risen over the outcropping and was glaring into his eyes, the sweet hot taste was coming from whatever was cooking via his mouth, which had embarrassingly been hanging open.

Lion-o closed his mouth and sat up immediately looking around camp. He was the last one up it seemed. Cheetara was sitting nearby WilyKit who was working with their makeshift stove to cook something, WilyKat wasn't too far from his partner, and Tygra was sitting quite close to Lion-o with an amused smirk on his face. Tygra smirking. That couldn't bode well. Lion-o regarded him warily.

"What?" Lion-o asked.

"Sounds like you had a nice dream." Tygra finally said, eyes narrowed and smile widening to a full-toothed grin. Lion-o felt the flush coming on and ducked his head.

"Not really!" Lion-o managed to choke out turning away and taking a deep breath of crisp morning air to calm himself. He really hoped he hadn't said anything in his sleep. Of course if he did there was no way Tygra would ever leave him alone about it. "So what's for breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Most of us ate earlier." Tygra told him, an amused smirk making its way to the surface "You, sleepyhead, are apparently special. Kit decided to make you something all on her own."

"Kit did?" Lion-o questioned, confused. Ever since the first time when food was available for anything more than meat over a fire spit Cheetara had been the one to provide their meals. Why the change?

Suddenly WilyKit exclaimed happily as she abandoned the makeshift stove and carried a plate toward the two of them. Her face shone with enthusiasm her ponytail bobbing behind her as she hurried forward. The shiny metal device still hanging around her neck paled in comparison with the light of the smile of her face though.

"Good morning Lion-o!" she greeted with a wide smile, cheeks slightly pink from exertion and excitement. "I made you breakfast! I hope you like it." She offered the plate to him shyly.

"Thanks, WilyKit," Lion-o accepted the plate with a smile, still a bit confused as to the reason. It certainly smelled good. There was cinnamon dusted on the meat, strips of rabbit it seemed, and also a kind of omelet with greens in it.

"Call me Kit," the younger cat told him as she took a seat nearby and gave a pointed look at Tygra. The older feline rolled his eyes with a grin and stood up to go join WilyKat and Cheetara a short ways away. WilyKat was glaring daggers in their general direction for some reason.

"Okay, well, it looks delicious, Kit," Lion-o told her, though still a little confused though as to what was going on.

"Try some!" WilyKit instructed pointedly handing over an eating utensil as well. Under her scrutiny Lion-o took the implement and began to eat. She had obviously worked hard on the meal, it was probably the first one she'd tried to make on her own. The smell of the seasoning she had used was quite strong, maybe too strong. Lion-o nearly choked on the strong flavor and covered with a cough as he forced himself to swallow.

WilyKit looked on with apprehension, her smile was gone, her mouth a thin wary line. She didn't speak but watched Lion-o intently awaiting a verdict. When he didn't say anything for a moment she seemed to deflate, defeated. "It's no good, huh?"

Lion-o took another bite and forced it down in response, "For your first try it tastes amazing." He told her, and set about finishing the small but diligently prepared and over-seasoned meal. WilyKit watched him in some surprise but after a moment her cheeks tinged pink again and she smiled sheepishly her tail swishing and curling around her in a contented gesture.

WilyKat was still glaring. "Feh. I'd tell her the food was good too, even if it wasn't." The younger cat muttered to himself unhappily.

"Yeah," Tygra commiserated with the brat, though for a slightly different reason.

"What does he have that I don't have?" Of course Tygra could easily supply that answer: a crown for one, even if Cheetara had said she wasn't after the kingship, she definitely wasn't interested in him.

WilyKat sulked sourly, and Tygra turned to consider him and his partner sitting by Lion-o. "Well, if you want to get a girl…wait," Tygra had to ask, "You and Kit aren't… related, right?"

"What?" WilyKat asked surprised, "No. We found each other. Everything worked fine like that… we got by together, it was much better than being alone but…" his eyes strayed back to Kit giggling happily next to Lion-o and his eyes narrowed all over again. He sighed at the sight.

"Why don't you go over by Cheetara?" Tygra suggested drawing WilyKat's attention back, "Nothing gets a girl interested like jealousy." Tygra smirked at his own words.

Kat looked over at Cheetara a short ways away, also watching Kit and Lion-o with an unreadable expression. "I don't know if I…"

"Just put your arm around her or something," Tygra shrugged, "Kit can see us from here. She'll notice. When she does, that'll tell you everything you need to know."

WilyKat eventually got tired of watching Kit and Lion-o exchange friendly banter and took Tygra's advice and moved over to Cheetara who looked up in some surprise at his approach.

"H-hey." The younger cat said as he sat down next to her and put his arm as much around her shoulders as he could manage; he couldn't reach her shoulders so his arm went awkwardly around her back instead.

Tygra was right, Kit did look over at them. Cheetara laughed and turned to him with a smile and leaned in with a conspirator's whisper, "Is this for Kit's sake?"

"Yeah." WilyKat whispered back, somewhat defensive, but Cheetara just smiled and glanced over at Tygra who shot her a wink. She shook her head and smiled.

"Well if Tygra put you up to it, I guess it's worth a shot." Cheetara decided as she put an arm around WilyKat and pulled him into her lap. The younger cat-boy made a slightly unseemly 'eep' sound and froze completely when Cheetara starting petting her hand through his hair.

WilyKit's tail had gone rigid and twitched slightly when her partner made no move to get away. A snarl was clawing its way up her throat but she bit it back and settled for glaring venomously.

Lion-o had been pleasantly surprised that the strength of the seasoning wasn't so bad by the time he finished the meal and WilyKit had been good company asking questions about their journey before they had found them, and about the sword as well as the book they were now searching for.

So Lion-o had noticed when WilyKit went rigid and he saw it when WilyKat sat beside Cheetara and she had responded favorably.

Lion-o was also aware of Tygra smirking nearby; he rightly assumed he knew who the perpetrator was. Looking back at Kit he couldn't help empathizing with the jealous tension that was so apparent in her right then.

"You really like Kat, don't you?" Lion-o broke her from her glare. She turned toward him momentarily confused before her face tinged pink, she opened her mouth to speak but when the first word she tried to utter broke on a squeak she shut her mouth and looked away embarrassed.

Lion-o stood up and went over to Cheetara and WilyKat first, the two of them looked up at his approach. Lion-o pulled Kat out from Cheetara's grip and she didn't fight it, merely shrugged and looked over at Tygra who was still smirking.

"Get going, kid," Lion-o told WilyKat who retreated from him and Cheetara and soon found himself beside WilyKit once more, the two of them both suspiciously pestering each other.

"I wouldn't have suspected you to be the cause of unnecessary trouble." Lion-o reprimanded his brother.

Tygra arched a brow at that and shook his head with a laugh, "You call that 'unnecessary trouble', really?" Tygra wondered.

"Lion-o, it was harmless," Cheetara assured.

"Exactly," Tygra corroborated, "Don't be such a prude. It didn't really cause any trouble, and now they're working it out, aren't they?"

Lion-o was about to respond, since he knew that often the perception of damage could be as real and harmful as actual damage to social bonds. But he didn't get the chance. The ground shook with a not too distant sound of calamity. It was an explosion, and close by.

"An attack?"

"Now?"

"No!" Cheetara corrected as she rushed toward the sound, the other followed, "It's over there!"

It was an attack. But not aimed at the Thundercats. A faction of Mumm-Rah's forces, more lizards, and more mechs, were attacking a single brown blur that was quickly dashing and darting around attacks as it vainly tried to find an opening in the surrounding attackers to escape.

"What should we do?"

"Isn't it obvious," Lion-o said drawing his sword, "We need to help our fellow creature escape Mumm-Rah's forces!"

"True enough," Tygra accepted, drawing his whip and gun from their holsters, "If it's something Mumm-Rah wants we shouldn't let him get it."

It was with this show of bravado that they moved in destroying the left flank of attackers. Lion-o slashed open the side of a mech from the back using an electric shot from the sword of omens. The metal made a horrid screeching noise as his sword cut through it like butter, only with the electrified mana surrounding his sword could this be possible. The alloy burst open with a screech and the lizard pilot ejected the machine before it could crumple to the ground in a mass of twisted metal.

Lion-o was confused to see on the lizard pilot's arm a similar construct to his father's golden gauntlet, the one Lion-o now donned on his own hand. It seemed like all the ejected pilots had some crude version of the royal gauntlet. Lion-o was more dismayed to see a bushy-furred cat leading this unit of Mumm-Rah's forces.

Within moments a path was cleared and the brown blur of a creature streaked out from the route they opened and with another word the Thundercats withdrew quickly leaving immediate destruction to pile behind them and block the way of pursuit.

OoooooooooooooooO

The brown creature stood tall and thin with larger back haunches on which he walked with a thin pointed nose, an even thinner wiry tail and small rounded ears. Large gray eyes looked at the cats the escaped creature found himself among.

"So, what is he?" WilyKit asked WilyKat in a whisper as the group regarded the strange brown creature warily as well.

"Not hard of hearing, I think," the creature spoke the language of all animals arching his aged old brows at the kits who both stood quickly at attention caught in their whispers. "However I am extremely grateful for your help in allowing me to elude Mumm-Rah's forces."

"I could be wrong," Cheetara began, "But are you… one of the mice men?"

"That's impossible," Tygra shook his head, "They're all gone by now."

"Not entirely." The old mouse-man disagreed, "The lady is correct."

"Even so what would Mumm-Rah want with a mice-man?" Lion-o questioned crossing his arms and regarding the man puzzled.

"For a great many reasons I should think." The mouse replied turning his head upwards as though he were cloud watching. "Architects of old, ancient as the stars in the sky."

"What is he talking about?" Whispered Wilykit to her counterpart, WilyKat answered with a shrug and puzzled look; one that said all to well "I have no idea, maybe he's crazy". The mouse man's gaze moved to the two kits, before sweeping over the rest of the party.

The old grey eyes grew wide as saucers when his gaze settled on the gauntlet on Lion-o's hand and quickly moved to the sword at his waist as well before back to the golden gauntlet. "Mumm-Rah must never lay his hands on this," the mouse-man told Lion-o firmly, his own thin hand moving to rest on the solid surface of the gauntlet.

Lion-o would have startled but he hadn't even seen the old mouse-man move his hand to touch it. "The gauntlet is a key to a great weapon that Mumm-Rah is seeking."

"Why the gauntlet?" WilyKit whispered to her partner in question. "What weapon is he talking about?"

"I don't know," Kat returned with a shrug.

"But what about the sword? I thought Mumm-Rah was after that." Tygra interjected.

"The sword is one part." The mouse-man said nodding sagely as he withdrew his hand and turned to face the others as well, "Mumm-Rah will also seek the book of omens; he needs to bring the book, the sword, and the gauntlet together to gain the ultimate weapon and all its powers… that must not happen…"

"Don't worry." Lion-o told him, "We won't let him. But could you tell us more of what you mean about this weapon? Why is the gauntlet important?"

The old mouse-man's eyes fell to WilyKit for a moment. He smiled slightly and turned back to Lion-o. "Yes. You already have a path to the weapon."

"What weapon?" Lion-o asked, getting a little annoyed at the mouse's absentminded nature.

"The great metal beast of course," the mouse replied as though it were common knowledge. "The being of beauty and destruction, power and might, earth and sky."

The group exchanged confused looks but decided to ignore that part, "We're actually on our way to get the book of omens ourselves," Cheetara informed him, "We won't let Mumm-Rah get his hands on it. But is it possible that you know something about it?"

The old man squinted at her for a moment before nodding. "So you're going after the book as well?"

"That's right." Tygra confirmed. The old mouse hadn't answered a single one of their questions, this whole conversation, or essentially lack of one, was getting irritating.

"Well then, here is a gift for you," the old mouse sifted through his robes pockets and then the pockets of some of the satchels he was carrying with him before finally producing a small orb, spherical in shape with a clearly technological feel to it. He turned toward the group of them peering into their faces as though confused about who he was talking to before turning to Tygra and placing the orb firmly in his hands. "Here."

"That's great, thank you." Cheetara said their thanks for the rest of them, although she too like the others were confused as to the mouse's actions.

"But what does it do?" Tygra asked pointedly. It looked like technology but there were no switches, triggers, or buttons to it.

"Yes, yes," the mouse continued as though he hadn't heard them at all, and somehow like a ghost seemed to be drifting away further into the forest and disappearing, "Just think of it as a gift, it will be useful."

"Wait! Can't you tell us anything else?" Cheetara called after him urgently. Tygra just stared after the vanishing figure; he'd already given up. The old rat was obviously senile.

"Wait! The mice men are still alive? At least some of them?" Lion-o rushed after him, "What was your name?"

The voice echoed back to them once the mouse's afterimage had faded, the mouse man already fled from the area. "I am Ro-Bear-Bill of the mice men's Berbil clan. … You all had best run too."

The mouse-man had been surprisingly fast. Lion-o had never thought a little old rodent would be able to move so quickly.

Silence reigned in the wake of the departure of the eccentric surviving mouse-man, though WilyKit did whisper a question to WilyKat about what he meant to be running from. WilyKat didn't know, and for a long moment no one knew what to say. Finally Cheetara took the orb from Tygra briefly, feeling its energy before she shook her head and handed it back to Tygra.

"Could you feel anything from it?" Lion-o asked her. She shook her head.

"I can feel some mana coming from it, it's obviously technology yet it does have mana. I don't know what it might be used for though," she crossed her arms, "It's self-contained and I don't think it has it's own will to manipulate that energy so it's just 'there'."

"Excellent." Tygra said tossing the orb in the air and catching it like a toy before tucking it away in his side pack. "That was completely useless… and pointless."

"We still did a good deed," WilyKat pointed out, "We helped a fellow animal and citizen of Third Earth." Tygra rolled his eyes.

"Exactly!" WilyKit agreed, "Even if he did turn out to be not all there." She said making a gesture to illustrate her point.

Suddenly the ground shook and an explosion sounded nearby. The cracking of the trees around them was their only warning before the cover of the forest was torn away to reveal lizard ground troops and more mechs that had managed to surround them.

"Thudercats!"

"Kill them!"

The crack of Tygra's whip lashed out to block and protect them from the initial volley of gunfire. Cheetara drew her staff and extended so that she could leap into battle. Lion-o swung his sword releasing a stream of electric energy to slice through soldiers and mechs.

The kits darted out, knives drawn. A slingshot stone put straight to the eye of one of the advancing unit leaders halted the groups' progress briefly. It was enough time to disarm at least half of them.

But they were surrounded on all sides. Lion-o gave the order to try and open up one of the flanks – they had to get to better ground; they had to escape. There was no way they could win this fight.

With some effort Lion-o and Cheetara charged the flank and took out the main force. Tygra fired his gun keeping the second wave from closing in to block the way. The kits darted ahead disabling the larger weaponry as they went, two of them working as a single unit, in perfect sync. While one disabled the device, the other attacked and distracted those in the immediate vicinity who would retaliate to the sabotage.

There were too many here and the group was closing in tight. The cat in charge of the unit obviously knew the battlefield quite well. They had to escape before he could adapt too much better to their movements as a five-man team. Their injuries were already mounting.

A gunshot had just missed Lion-o's head leaving a bloody graze across his cheek, another had carelessly pierced his side. The kits were winded and scratched, their speed only an advantage in that there were two, to distract and employ artifice to elude attackers.

Tygra's side was seared where one of the mechs had almost blasted him. Cheetara had sustained injuries to her legs. Her advantage of speed was recognized and crippling her ability to run became the objective of her attackers.

A bloody gash ran up the side of her left leg but for the moment did not immediately appear to impair her ability to run, but if this went on they could fare far worse than their previous fights; just due to numbers and the surround attack.

Then, finally, the way opened and the five of them dashed through. They didn't have a choice and fled deeper into the forest where the machines would have a harder time to follow; farther through the ground became moist and turned to marshes and a swamps. The trees grew thicker and taller and the brambles more plentiful and obstructive. With that the sunlight grew dimmer until it seemed as though midday had turned instantly to dusk.

"Everyone! Stay together!"

The words had barely left Lion-o's mouth before the ground gave way ahead. He heard Cheetara scream, as her legs no longer felt ground beneath them. "Cheetara!" Lion-o rushed toward her and felt the same as the earth disappeared from under his feet and he was falling.

"Lion-o! Cheetara!"

Tygra's voice followed them as an elusive echo, the kit's repeating cries similarly fading quickly. Then Lion-o was submerged in thick murky waters. He could still move, and he clawed his way to the surface gasping for air. When he managed to open his eyes the dim eerie light did illuminate the small shallow pond and it's murk. Cheetara lay nearby facedown in the pool. The blood from her wound turned the water red around her.

Lion-o moved to her quickly and turned her body so that her face was out of the water. He tugged her to the nearby shore and lay her on her back, she wasn't breathing. He checked her pulse.

It was still there, but just barely, her breathing was obstructed. He pinched the bridge of her nose and sealing her mouth with his, he breathed air into her lungs. Once, twice, three times, then he withdrew and placed his hands over her chest to put pressure on her ribcage. Forcing her heart to start beating again. He was not going to lose her like this.

Once, twice, three times. Again he covered her mouth with his trying to resuscitate her. Once, twice… and then she coughed. He pulled back, anxious as Cheetara coughed and sputtered and began breathing on her own. Lion-o sighed in relief unable to help the smile that spread across his face. Golden eyes opened and turned to him, she was still slightly dazed as she looked up at him.

Her skin glowed with the slick and wet in the dim lighting, her eyes bright and clear. Her eyes seemed to focus on him and after a moment her face tinged dark red. Lion-o felt his own face heat in response and he drew back farther from her. "No, I was just," he started, "You weren't breathing so I just-!"

"I know." Cheetara said quickly as she turned on her side to slowly sit up beside him. Wincing in pain from her leg. "Thank you, Lion-o."

He turned back to her but the heat wouldn't go away. She was still very close to him and she looked like she was glowing. Her golden eyes were so very vivid now; they were full of light and focused solely on him. Their faces were so close now they were barely a breath away.

All it would take would be a short movement, just a tiny distance to close and they would touch. It wasn't like that moments before, but Lion-o had felt his mouth on hers. But he hadn't paid much attention; he was trying to save her then. If they touched now, it would be different. There might be no going back.

They were so close.

AoooooooooooooooN

Please review.


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII

They were mere inches apart; Cheetara could feel his breath on her face. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and she felt faint. Maybe it was just the blood loss from the wound in her thigh, or maybe it was because all she could think about was Lion-o's lips.

Lion-o leaned in closer, and the weird part was that she did too. Her eyes closed, and she felt the ghost of his lips on hers before…

Her whole body jolted and she pulled back immediately as a huge splash drenched her in freezing muddy water. Lion-o had jerked back as well his expression was unreadable, but his eyes never left hers.

WilyKat and WilyKit's head's poked out of the water. WilyKit had firmly attached herself to WilyKat's back, as he paddled over to where Lion-o and Cheetara were. Climbing out they shook themselves off, droplets of water flying everywhere.

Cheetara looked around for Tygra, who hadn't come down with the kits. She didn't have to look for long. Tygra landed right in front of her, having jumped down from above. His sudden appearance startled her and she started to fall backwards, but Tygra's hand caught her upper arm steadying her.

She glanced at Tygra's smirking eyes before looking back over Tygra's shoulder at Lion-o. Tygra's hand seemed to tighten making her eyes snap back to his before he released her. He seemed angry.

"Do you have enough mana to heal yourself?" Tygra asked, his voice flat. Cheetara nodded and set to work mending her injury. She didn't know why Tygra was in such a mood; it wasn't as though he were the one who was drenched like everyone else. Her eyes wandered back over to where Lion-o stood, running his hands through his hair trying to get all the leaves and mud out.

What had just happened between her and Lion-o? Something had happened and she had felt it; she knew she did. But for some reason she couldn't put it into words. She had never really looked at Lion-o in that kind of light before. Sure they were 'engaged' or supposed to have been, but for a while he had just seemed like an immature teen needing guidance.

Cheetara had to admit though, that Lion-o had been growing, or perhaps had just not been who she thought he was. He'd proven himself on the battlefield as well as in a place of leadership. He was a man, not a boy. She hadn't really realized it until he had almost… almost kissed her.

She realized her hand was touching her lips, she dropped her hand immediately and blushed furiously hoping that no one had seen that. She shook her head trying to clear the storm of thought and, worse, strange new feelings shooting through her.

"How are we suppose to get out of this hole if you're down here too?" Lion-o asked Tygra, an annoyed edge to his voice.

"It's not a hole" Tygra snorted, "There are tunnels down here." Tygra jerked his thumb to what, were sure enough, a set of tunnels. "Kat saw them when we were trying to see whether you guys were okay or not. Besides Mumm-Rah's forces will have a hard time finding us down here."

"Which one do we take?" WilyKit asked, about the tunnels, she was still ringing the murky water from her hair.

"Flip a coin?" WilyKat shrugged.

"The middle one." Lion-o announced. Cheetara had just been about to say the same thing.

"Choosing randomly isn't going to help us," Tygra crossed his arms, "You ought to have some kind of basis for you decisions _brother_." His words were biting, but instead of feeling stung Lion-o felt anger. He was about to snap at Tygra when Cheetara spoke.

"Lion-o's right" Cheetara said, Tygra stiffened "I can feel a faint mana signature coming from there." Lion-o gave Tygra a haughty 'I told you so' look before turning on his heels and leading the group down the middle tunnel.

OoooooooooO

The tunnel was dark and moist. Both Cheetara and Lion-o used their mana to light the way, Lion-o lit the way ahead and Cheetara illuminated the rear. The light from Lion-o's sword and Cheetara's staff cast an eerie glow around the party and the smell of earth surrounded them. They all felt a little claustrophobic; cats were not meant to live in the ground.

WilyKat was having more of a problem with it than the others. He walked behind Lion-o and Tygra with WilyKit. His hands kept twitching and his body was tense. He kept imagining the dirt walls collapsing in on them.

He hadn't even realized he'd been sweating until he felt WilyKit's dry soft hand slip into his clammy one. He looked over at her and she smiled up at him giving him her best smile. It was a smile WilyKat had always liked; it was the one that meant she was truly happy. The skin around her eyes would crinkle and her irises would shine. And now WilyKat was sweating for an entirely different reason.

Cheetara was at the very rear of the party. The tunnel seemed never ending, they just kept walking and walking. It was giving her too much time to think. Of course all she could think about was Lion-o.

Just admitting that to herself made her a little angry. She was not some young juvenile kit in heat! She mentally slapped herself. She was a cleric, and a Thunderian, so she wasn't going to waste her time obsessing like some silly little girl over the 'prince', or princes...

Looking over the kits heads she could see Tygra's strong broad shoulders. She liked Tygra; she really did, it was difficult not to like him. He was handsome, with his exotic black stripes, amber eyes and gorgeous bright orange coat. He was witty, independent and willful; all traits that made Tygra a great cat, and yes she was attracted to him. But who wouldn't be attracted to him? His whole demeanor screamed sex and aggression. Cheetara was certainly not immune to that.

But past Tygra was Lion-o's slim figure, red flaming hair, tan coat and light blue eyes. He was naïve sometimes, believed in others a little too readily maybe, but he was sweet and today Cheetara had seen some side of him she hadn't even known existed. She wanted to see that side again. There was something there; she had felt some kind of spark. It was more than just heat; there was something Cheetara couldn't quite name.

"So, what happened?" Tygra asked in a low growl. Lion-o turned towards Tygra as they continued walking side by side.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o wasn't about to even try to answer such a vague question, especially when Tygra seemed so pissed.

"You know what I mean," he snapped, "With you and Cheetara."

"I don't think that's any of your business," Lion-o strode forward at a faster pace leaving Tygra behind. He wasn't about to kiss and tell, although they hadn't really kissed. But she had leaned forward too. Lion-o couldn't help but smile at that.

The tunnel gradually started to get brighter, and they could see light at the end. It wasn't bright like sunlight. It was more like firelight. It turned out it was just that.

The group exited the tunnel to find themselves in a huge underground cavern lit by countless fires and lanterns. They were in an underground city. The buildings were wooden although some were made of dirt. They had found the mana signatures all right, and whom they belong to.

All around them, every single citizen, was a lizard.

Lion-o swallowed hard, glad he already had his sword drawn. Knowing there was nowhere to really go back to, Lion-o led them forward.

"We should turn back," Tygra hissed, but Lion-o continued forward ignoring his words. Where could they go back to? If they went back and tried to exit the swamp woods that way they'd run into Mumm-Rah's army again; civilians were less likely to attack.

The lizards watched the cats with wide eyes. WileyKit and WilyKat stayed close behind Tygra and Lion-o, as did Cheetara. They made a close-knit little unit as they made their way towards what Lion-o identified as the inn.

"They work for Mumm-Rah, right?" WilyKit asked in a hushed voice to her counterpart. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Not all lizards work for Mumm-Rah." Lion-o answered her in a voice loud enough for the whole group to hear. The conviction in Lion-o's words made Cheetara smile.

They entered the wood-built inn; it was small likely due to the low volume of traffic into such an isolated city. All the lizards looked up when the cats entered, some of them looked scared others had narrowed their eyes and hissed menacingly. WilyKit and WilyKat were practically joined at the hip at this point they were so close.

The owner was an old grey lizard, his eyes drooping and his pink forked tongue slipping out the side of his mouth. His scales were flaky with age and many had fallen off altogether. He was ancient.

"Hi," Lion-o started when he approached the old lizard "We would like a room for tonight, and directions to the surface…please." The lizard just gazed blankly at Lion-o for a moment.

"What is a pack of cats doing so far underground?" the old lizard inquired cocking his head to the side. He did however reach behind to the wall where there were hooks with keys, picking out one of the keys from the many.

"We're-!" Lion-o started.

"It's none of your business." Tygra cut him off. He scowled at Lion-o. They had just entered a nest of lizards that may or may not be on Mumm-Rah's side. Telling them that they were escaping Mumm-Rah's forces was not the most prudent idea.

"It's you mangy cats that don't have any business being down here!" One of the lizards at the bar hissed getting to his feet.

Tygra's hand hovered above his weapon and he glowered back at the lizard.

"If you can't be civil with my other guests I'm going to ask you to leave." The old lizards words were soft yet forceful. Lion-o thought for a moment that he had been speaking to them until he noticed the direction of the old lizards gaze.

"Fine," the other lizard growled walking towards the door hissing at the two kits as he did so, "I wouldn't want to stay anyway. Not if you're letting these cats stay."

With that the lizard left. The other lizards there shifted uncomfortably before one by one they exited the establishment. Only the old lizard was left, his expression having not changes since they had first walked in.

"Sorry about your other customers," Lion-o rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't expected to be greeted warmly per se but he hadn't expected that.

"Don't worry about it." The old lizard shrugged clearly unconcerned with the events. "They are young, they don't remember the times of peace." Tygra raised an eyebrow at the word, as did Cheetara.

"What do you mean?" Cheetara asked. None of them had ever heard of a time when there was anything resembling 'peace' between cats and lizards. Sure there was a long period of time when wars between them weren't fought but there had still been general animosity between the two sides.

"You are so young yourselves aren't you?" The lizard laughed softly to himself his aged eyes smiling. Lion-o opened his mouth to ask for further clarification but didn't get the chance. "Why don't you take a seat, I'll get some drinks yes?"

They did as asked, finding a large round table near the back. The old lizard waddled over to the table baring food and drink, taking a seat at the table with them. The two kits glugged down the drink quickly, thirsty and tired from the trek through the tunnels.

"You must be running from something dreadful to find your selves all the way down here." The old lizard's words made them shift uncomfortable, giving validity to the lizard's statement.

Tygra crossed his arms watching the lizard intently. The old lizard noticed and chuckled softy.

"I don't mean to pry," he assured waving a scaly hand, "But it is for that reason that we, the lizards, found our way down here as well."

"What did you mean before, about 'peace '?" Lion-o asked changing the subject. He was truly curious at this point.

"Ah, yes," the lizard nodded "Before the reign of Leo the IV."

"That was over several generations ago," Tygra scoffed.

"Do you know the lifespan of a lizard?" The old lizard inquired, he didn't seem at all angered or moved at all by Tygra's disbelief. Tygra didn't answer. Of course he didn't know; that wasn't something that was taught.

"So you were alive then?" Cheetara prompted. Tygra snorted and Lion-o shot him a glare.

"I was young then, but yes." The lizard's eyes seemed far off; "All animals lived together in relative peace in the Capital, before Leo IV took the throne."

"Leo IV was a great ruler though," Cheetara interjected, "In history he's remembered as bringing stability the empire."

"Is that how your history is written?" The lizard didn't seem surprised, "Leo IV sought to purge the empire of technology."

"What?" Lion-o breathed aghast, "But technology was just a myth, it's ancient, if it was used in the time of Leo IV then there would be records about it!"

"Technology was collected, destroyed, and blacked out of history. That is Leo IV's legacy," The old lizard shook his head sadly. Lion-o and Tygra were shocked, had there history really been altered so greatly?

"What does this have to do with…?"

"The majority of lizards, and many of the other animals as well rejected the 'technoclasm'. They were prosecuted as a result. The nobility was primarily cats at the time, but those titles did extend to the other animals including my father. But with that it gave Leo IV another reason to call for segregation." His droopy eyes held sadness as he said this, and he sighed. "And because of the policies in place then, from generation to generation lizards are taught to hate cats for their poor existence."

There was silence all around the table save for the crunching of WilyKit and WilyKat as they munched on the food the lizard had provided. Both of them had been paying attention, but the information didn't have as much of an impact on them as it did for Lion-o, Tygra and Cheetara.

"Mumm-Rah exploited that segregation," Lion-o said softly, more to himself than to anyone specific.

"Indeed he did," the lizard nodded in agreement, "but not all lizards agree with his methods. Many of the lizards here hate cats with a passion but refuse to take up arms without direct provocation."

"So you're not with Mumm-Rah then?" Tygra clarified. He received a laugh in response from the ancient lizard.

"I assume that is who you are running from then?" The lizard smiled, his already wrinkled features becoming more so from the action.

"Yes," Lion-o confirmed with a nod, "But we're also trying to find the book of omens." Both Cheetara and Tygra widened at his admission. Tygra pinched the bridge of his nose. Lion-o needed to stop being so trusting.

"So you are headed to the western range then, to the temple."

"You know the place?" Cheetara asked, maybe Lion-o hadn't been so foolhardy after all.

"These tunnels extend farther than most can guess, and there is one tunnel that exits at the base of the range." The old lizard answered.

"Can you show us where it is?" Lion-o's eye brightened. Falling into that hole may have actually been a stroke of luck.

"Of course," the lizard began, but his words were cut off as the air was filled with the sound of crumbling earth. The group leapt from the table and ran to the door, WilyKat however was frozen still. His ears flattened and his eyes became as large as dinner plates; the earth was swallowing them. WilyKit grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly, and tugged him along after the group.

All of them flinched when they exited the inn, the sun assaulting their eyes. Above them the 'ceiling' of the cavern had been torn open to form a huge hole. Worse still were the giant mechs entering the cavern one by one from above.

Lizards were scattering in every direction running from the destructive machines. To their horror they saw the mechs mercilessly shooting down civilians. Mumm-Rah's lizard soldiers were killing their fellow lizards. Lion-o drew his sword and rushed forward, followed by Cheetara and Tygra.

"Cats, don't!" the old lizard called after them, trying to stop them. But Lion-o wasn't about to stop. He would destroy these mechs, he wasn't about to let this city be destroyed.

Surrounding his sword with a haze of mana he sliced through the leg of one of the mechs making it loose balance and collapse. No; he wasn't about to lose this fight.

Cheetara and Tygra weren't far behind Lion-o. Cheetara shot blasts of mana from her staff and Tygra utilized both his whip and gun to slow and destroy the mechs.

WilyKit and WilyKat tried their best to help the civilian lizards to get away from the battle and to the escape tunnels, realizing that their knives and slingshot weren't the most effective weapon against the giant mechs. They got strange looks from the lizards, some of whom had no idea what two little kits were doing there and others as to why they were helping.

Lion-o, Cheetara, and Tygra cut through Mumm-Rah's forces one by one. But it was no good. There were too many, and Lion-o didn't have enough stamina to continue on like this. Looking around him he saw the city was already destroyed, buildings crumbling and bodies everywhere. There was no city here anymore. Lion-o's heart sank.

"Cats!" The old lizard's voice caught his attention. "You must retreat!" Begrudginly Lion-o knew he was right. If they kept at this they would all end up dead. Lion-o cursed. As yet they hadn't been able to actually defeat Mumm-Rah's forces, only elude, and it grated on him.

Lion-o gave the signal and Cheetara and Tygra retreated to where the old lizard was beckoning them.

WilyKit and WilyKat were on the opposite side of the battlefield; at the tunnel were the lizard citizens were escaping through. They dashed towards the rest of the group but were stopped abruptly as a mech landed right in front of them, the impact of the machine on the ground causing them to fall back.

The mech raised its arm. Realizing he wouldn't have enough time to get to his feet WilyKat pulled WilyKit to him, placing himself between the mech and her. His eyes tightly shut waiting for the impact.

It didn't come. WilyKat felt someone grab both of them and yank them out of the path of the mech's blast. Snapping his eyes open WilyKat saw their savior. It was the young lizard from earlier at the inn that had hissed at them.

"But you hated us…?" WilyKat said confused, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could think.

"You're still children." The lizard grumbled, "Now get out of here!"

WileyKat and WilyKit did as they were told and ran. Looking back over her shoulder WilyKit saw the lizard that had saved them engaging the mech in battle. The lizard was no match though, and she saw the mech fill the lizards body with metal shards, falling to his knees before falling forward blood seemingly dripping from everywhere. WilyKit gasped in horror and stumbled.

"Kat!" WilyKit's voice broke as she tried to tell him what had just happened. WilyKat didn't stop though, instead he scooped her up and continued running carrying her in his arms.

"Don't think about it Kit." He said trying to sound strong, but WilyKit could hear the pain in his voice. She swallowed her tears and buried her face in his neck.

They met up with the rest of the group, following Cheetara and Tygra down the tunnel. Lion-o waited making sure everyone got through before he went.

"Come on," Lion-o gestured to the old lizard. The lizard shook his aged head.

"I must go with my own people." Lion-o looked over to the tunnel on the opposite side, where the other lizards had escaped through.

"You'll never make it," Lion-o implored, crossing the battlefield would be suicide, Lion-o extended his hand silently willing the old lizard to take it.

Just then the groan of metal announced the incoming of several large mechs. The glare of the sun shimmered across their metallic bodies like light danced across water. Lion-o tightened his grip on his sword. But the old lizard stepped in front of him, trapping him in the opening of the tunnel.

"You must go now," his old voice was firm and final. Nevertheless Lion-o began to protest, but the old lizard cut him off. "You can't die here if you are to rebuild the empire and restore Leo I's legacy."

Lion-o was taken aback, his eyes widening. Did he know who he was? How was that possible?

"There aren't many cats with the red hair and blue eyes of Leo." The old lizard answered his unspoken question. A soft smile graced the ancient withered face before it happened.

The onslaught of gunfire, and the grotesque twisting and retching of the old lizard's body as he shielded Lion-o from the attack. His body fell forward, the light fading from his eyes, and a smile still on his face as he left the world.

Lion-o felt more than just sadness, and anger. After all his training in mana with Cheetara, he now could feel the mana within his new friend slowly disperse and then vanish entirely.

The mechs reloaded quickly but they never got the chance to fire again. Lion-o rushed forward and with a great cry he sent out a wave of mana energy. The mechs were pushed back and damaged. Cutting the arm from the first mech, Lion-o attacked the mechs mercilessly.

His fatigue soon caught up with him though, and more mechs were coming. Glancing at the fallen body of his friend, Lion-o knew he had to retreat, or else the old lizard's sacrifice would have been in vain. Gritting his teeth in frustration he retreated into the tunnel, where the mechs couldn't follow due to their size.

Lion-o ran down the tunnel leaving the city behind him in ruins and countless innocents dead. He grit his teeth and ran faster. Maybe he could outrun these troubling emotions that seemed to be chasing him.

OoooooooooO

Lion-o soon caught up with Cheetara, Tygra, and the kits. This time as the group traversed the long tunnel there was a heavy cloud of dismay and depression upon them. WilyKat was still carrying WilyKit who held onto him tightly, her eyes sealed shut trying desperately to forget. They'd seen some disturbing things while living on the streets but she'd never seen someone die like that. Right in front of her, and what made it so much worse is that it had been partly her fault that he had died.

So much destruction, so much death…

"Are you okay?" Tygra's voice was as soft as a whisper, but it still jolted Cheetara out of her train of thought. She looked up at his concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," She tried to smile, "You?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired, his amber eyes glazed over from fatigue and frustration.

"We should never have been in that city," he muttered in response. Cheetara looked down. It was almost as though Tygra were blaming Lion-o. Glancing back at Lion-o Cheetara saw that he looked just as emotionally worn out as Tygra, perhaps even more so. She hoped he hadn't heard them, he probably felt bad enough as it was.

Despite Tygra's words being so quiet, and meant only for himself or Cheetara, Lion-o's keen ears picked them up. Tygra's words stung. It was because Tygra was right.

Lion-o's hands balled into fists and his jaw clenched, his whole body shaking…from what? Sadness? Desperation? Anger? At Tygra or himself?

It had been his decision to go there, to stop and talk, and that in doing so Mumm-Rah's forces had destroyed and killed all those lizards. A whole city massacred, and it was all his fault.

The tunnel at last came to an end and the group stepped out looking up at the now dark sky. It was a deep uncertain black, just like their future.

AoooooooooN

Please review.


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"Sword of Omens, give me Sight Beyond Sight!"

The Eye of Thundera glowed bright and the metal of the hilt shifted as Lion-o invoked its power. His mana flared brightly as his energy synchronized with that of the sword, normally Cheetara found Lion-o's mana uplifted, energetic, with a golden flame color. Right now it was blue.

But that was unsurprising. To examine her own she was sure to find a caste of gray or aqua, it was apparent in the Kits as well, though to a lesser degree. Only Tygra was different. His had also been blue previously. But as their trek had worn on and as they searched the area for the temple his became increasingly darker until it became purple. Now it was almost red.

"Have you found anything, yet?" Tygra asked impatiently as the glow from the sword faded and Lion-o let the sword down from where he'd held it before his gaze, he didn't turn to face them or respond. He raised the sword again and gave the command once more. "How long is this going to take?" Tygra huffed angrily, the red color becoming more prominent, blue fading quickly.

"The temple is well hidden," Cheetara cut-in, "It's a testament to our predecessors and their abilities that even when we're so close it's difficult to find. We should be glad since Mumm-Rah certainly hasn't found it. The sword will show the way."

"Of course it will." Tygra sneered turning away again. Cheetara bit back some cutting remark, knowing it wouldn't help matters. Honestly they were all on edge since the destruction of the underground city. Tygra took up a pace along the dirt ledge again. The kits were quiet observers, though they sat quite close with Kit leaning a little on Kat. Cheetara for her part felt oddly empty. There was so much loss already, and this would not be the last of it. It did no good for them all to bottle themselves up and mope or get angry or cope with the damage and loss they felt, but there didn't seem to be an alternative. No matter how close they all were, having risked their lives for each other and fought alongside one another, there was still a distance that seemed unsurpassable at times like these.

Honestly, just reading auras at least the Kits were drawing comfort from each other, Tygra was turning any sorrow he felt, slowly but surely, into some form of rage or irritation, but Lion-o's aura had remained that solid sorrowful blue for hours now. He was probably the one most damaged by it. As the leader of their group his feelings of responsibility were probably the source behind it all. Even if she could guess at the cause there was little Cheetara could actually do. At this moment they were all very closed off from one another.

"There!" Lion-o said finally as the glow faded from the sword again and he turned to face the group. He was smiling but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I think I found it. There's a shadow on the other side of the ledges there, I think it's a doorway of some kind, it should be the entrance of the temple."

"About time." Tygra huffed irritably as he started off towards the direction Lion-o had indicated. The kits followed next, Lion-o and Cheetara moved after them as well.

Cheetara caught his arm before Lion-o moved too far ahead of her. "Lion-o," Cheetara started, "If you need to talk, about anything, you know I'm here."

"Yeah, I know." Lion-o said, smiling again. It still didn't reach his eyes and the blue aura flickered nervously. Cheetara sighed.

"I know what happened is bothering you," she tried again, "It's bothering all of us, but you-!"

"I'm fine." Lion-o cut her off. "I know, really, but I'm fine." He told her calmly. She released his arm and he gave a reassuring pat to her shoulder before following the others. She had tried to reach out to him, but he had rejected her attempt; there wasn't anything left that she could do about that.

It was strange, sometimes it seemed like Lion-o and her were close, but now the distance was apparent. The same could be said for Tygra or the kits. Tygra sometimes seemed like maybe he appreciated her, as a warrior, as a friend, or… something else, but that didn't mean in his current mood he didn't snap and sneer at her too. It felt lonely.

OoooooooooooooooO

It felt lonelier to bear the blame. Lion-o wasn't fine, but he would be, he had to be. Because there were still people depending on him, he couldn't waver now; or else every sacrifice up until now would be so pointless. He wouldn't be able to stand it, he still couldn't. But if he could make those deaths mean something, maybe he could find peace in that. The first step was to get the Book of Omens.

The five of them entered the cave, and after walking through to the dark and dank inside they found an iron door, locked tight.

"Just break it down." Tygra suggested drawing his gun and aiming at the obstacle.

"Wait!" Cheetara cut in, "We know the temple is going to have traps and safety measures in place, we can't just charge in unthinking."

"Then how do we open the door, cleric?" Tygra asked, impatient. Cheetara scowled and folded her arms.

"Part of the reason the door has stayed locked this long is the energy source protecting this place," Cheetara explained, "We should try to find that and disable whatever pitfalls are inside as well as the door."

Tygra huffed and turned toward Lion-o, "And what does our fearless leader suggest?"

The blue color flared as he looked between his brother and Cheetara before he shook his head. "Whatever will get us to the book faster, I guess."

"You guess? What, can't make a decision anymore?" Tygra asked, turning away when Lion-o didn't respond. "Fine by me." He aimed the gun at the door lock and fired.

The loud clang of metal and the fizzle of the guns shot and accompanying smoke left the door cracked open with the lock broken off, the handlebar in shambles. Tygra stepped forward to pry the doors open the rest of the way.

The way beyond was dark and cool, so the five set off into the deep of the temple cave. Cheetara left a fleeting touch on the door as she followed the others past. There was no more mana left in the door, it had fled… but the air around them still felt static with the rampant energy.

They walked in silence, Tygra leading the way, Cheetara in the back. The kits walked close together, their arms hung side by side, if either reached out a bit farther they'd find the other's hand. It was a comfort in the quiet and the relative chill.

"From tunnel to tunnel, huh?" Kit gave a short laugh, trying to ease the tension that had been getting progressively heavier as they walked. "Nothing but tunnels. After this, I think I'll have had my fill of traveling underground."

Looking ahead however, she couldn't see Tygra or Lion-o anymore. Glancing behind, Cheetara had vanished too. "Kat!" he hand reached out reflexively to the presence beside her, only he was gone too. "Kat? Kat, where are you?"

Kit spun around, but she couldn't find any of her teammates; actually she couldn't even see the tunnel. Everything was gone and she was standing in some open featureless expanse. Just what was happening? "Kat!"

"Stop shouting, stupid, I'm right here."

OoooooooooooooooO

For his part, WilyKat didn't know what was happening either. Everyone was gone and he had no idea where he was anymore. He could hear Kit calling for him.

"Kat? Kat, where are you?"

"Kit?" he called back, "I'm here! Where are you?" but he couldn't see her anywhere, he couldn't see anything, "Kit!"

"She won't hear you." A stranger appeared, speaking with a familiar voice and familiar face. WilyKat knew the sound and sight well. It was his voice and his face. His own likeness stared back at him, like the wrong side of a mirror that watched him with disdainful eyes. "She's so pathetic, she can't do anything without us. Really, how worthless."

Kat felt a shudder as he gaped at this strange doppelganger, "What?" how could he speak with such revulsion. He and Kit had been together forever; he would never…

"Yeah, yeah, we'd 'never' say something like that about 'adorable' little 'Kit,' would we?" his reflection responded snidely. "Yeah right. I am you, you know." Beyond a seeming wall of fog WilyKat could finally make out his partner, turning confused and looking just as lost as he was. Kat's doppelganger sighed, "Better not keep her waiting, right?"

"Kat!"

"Stop shouting, stupid, I'm right here." Kat's copy said as he turned away from Kat and walked toward Kit. She turned toward the sound of his voice, shock and relief registering in equal parts. Kat rushed towards them.

"Kit! It's not me! Don't listen to him-!" Kat reached towards them and found himself encountering an invisible wall of stone, it repelled him and he flew backwards landing with a cracking sound on his back.

"Kat, you're okay!" he could still hear Kit's voice, "Everyone else is gone! I can't even tell where we are. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Kat's copy sniffed, "Stop whining. What does it matter, anyway?"

"Huh?" he could hear her shocked response, and he struggled to his feet quickly to try again.

"Don't listen to him, Kit!" Kat shouted, and the echo of his doppelganger's voice came back to him: 'She won't hear you.' Kat rose up and moved toward the barrier again. This time he met it with his hands and followed it to the side. It didn't open at all – he could circle all around them but there wasn't any opening.

"You rely on me way too much, you know that?" Kat's copy was telling her, annoyed, "Can't you ever do anything yourself? Can't you figure things out on your own for once?"

Kit's jaw set and she glared at the copy, "Well, I 'can' but I-!"

"You're so useless." The copy sighed and shook his head, "Guess you can't help it though. You've been useless from the start."

"Kit! Don't listen to him!" Kat shouted banging his fists uselessly on the barrier, "Kit, can't you hear me? Kit!"

But she couldn't hear him. The look of indignation fell as her eyes widened and her whole form fell into tension. Her mouth was set in a small line and her tail twitched anxiously.

"Don't listen! That's not me! That's not what I think!"

"You'd be dead so many times without me here to protect you." The copy jeered, "And what thanks do I get? You're not only useless; you're ungrateful. Seriously! We join up with other cats and then you're all googly-eyes for somebody else who's willing to protect you, huh?"

"It's not true! I'm not-!" Kat fell. His hands hurt from pounding against the barrier. They couldn't hear or see him. He couldn't help her. But there was something else he was realizing, something much worse.

The copy had said, "I am you, you know." It also wasn't completely true that he'd never thought about it. When they had first met up, Kit hadn't been nearly as strong as Kat. It was a lie to say he'd never thought she was weak or useless sometimes.

"But I don't feel that way anymore!"

Even if it was true that he felt like he was losing her sometimes, that he was being replaced; and traveling with the others was separating them. He knew that couldn't be true. They had been through too much, they were always there for each other, it was inconceivable that one might exist without the other. He had no way to confirm that she felt the same; but he had to trust that.

"Kat… you know that's not…" Kit started but fell silent.

Kat felt a cold spike drive through him. On the other side of the barrier Kit faltered under the copy's cold gaze and accusations. What did that mean? She was hesitating… did that mean there was some truth there? She really didn't feel the same; that they were inseparable, that they alone had something unbreakable.

No.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kat's doppelganger spat, glaring Kit down as despair threatened to swallow the one on the other side of the barrier.

Kit fell to her knees, her hands grasping uselessly at her sides and then curling protectively to her chest as the figure of Kat rained down insult after insult. She had thought they'd made it past that. At one time, maybe she had been weak, maybe she had been useless. But she'd gotten better; they had been happy together right? Why now… why did Kat hate her so much? Had he thought that this whole time?

Kit's fingers closed around cool metal and her eyes focused on the small metallic device around her neck. Kat had given this to her. He'd been smiling when he did; his golden eyes had been bright and sunny then too. Their laughter reached their eyes and spread between them until they didn't know who had started. That was how it was supposed to be. This shadow couldn't be Kat. Not her Kat.

"What now?" the copy's voice sneered as Kit rose to her feet, breathing deeply and letting the tension drain from her. She smiled, and the copy reared back.

"I thought it was funny." She shook her head, "You're not Kat. The others are gone too, so there's no way you're my Kat."

"Oh? These are my true feelings, you know." The copy sniffed, "You're just being stupid again aren't you?"

"I'd be stupid if I believed you." Kit declared, louder this time. From behind the barrier Kat looked up too, momentarily confused. "Even if Kat did feel that way, this isn't how he'd tell me. Besides," she said looking back at the device in her palm, and remembered clearly who had given it to her and what they had felt then. "I already know Kat's true feelings."

The copy looked through the barrier and offered Kat a smirk. "Well, you may have figured that part out. Let's see if the real Kat can do the same; after all, he cares so much about you, right?"

Kit crouched down ready to fight the doppelganger, she didn't expect to be struck by lightning. But that was how the copy attacked, and she screamed as it ripped through her.

"Kit!"

Kat renewed his efforts to break the barrier, but it wasn't any better than before. Only now instead of verbal abuse Kit was enduring physical hits, and he still couldn't help her. He howled in frustration and charged at the barrier again only to be repelled backward.

When the copy's attack waned Kit darted to her feet as fast as she could and darted toward her assailant. The doppelganger leapt to dodge her blow, but Kit had always been the slightly faster of the two of them. Her claws left a bloody cut across the copy's cheek and Kat hissed in pain as the same wound seared itself onto his cheek as well. Looking back at the copy Kat recognized the same wound. As the doppelganger moved to counter strike, Kat bit viciously into his own arm, drawing blood.

The copy cried out in pain as the bite appeared on his arm and Kit's eyes widened as she had time to leap away. "Kat!" she recognized with a flush of victory. She knew it! Kat was still here somewhere too. He was fighting with her!

"Don't think you can beat me so easily!" the doppelganger told them as he summoned another blast of lightning, and Kit ran, bolting across the open area – but the bolt followed her and eventually it caught up. Another scream rang through Kat's ears. The copy was right. Only wounding him wasn't going to help save Kit.

If they really were the same, then they shared not only injuries. So to kill the copy, Kat would have to die too. He hesitated.

"Kat? Can you hear me?" Kit was talking to him.

"Kit?" he asked, but she wasn't looking at him, she and the copy were still locked in combat.

"You can hear me right?" she asked, apparently she still couldn't hear him. "Keep fighting Kat! We can beat him! I trust you Kat! I want you to know that no matter what, whether it's about how we used to feel or any doubts we might have since our lives have changed! I'll believe in you, no matter what!"

Kat just stared wide-eyed. He was supposed to save her. She didn't even know if he could hear her. The copy sneered, "Don't think you can win that easily!" Kit dodged his next attack and the doppelganger began to prepare for another lightning attack. Kat felt himself shaking before, but it had stopped. He had to save her. It didn't matter what it cost him. So he raised his claws to his throat.

The doppelganger didn't get to finish his third lightning attack because he started to choke on his own blood. Kit stared in horror as his throat began to bleed and tear. "Kat! No!"

The copy turned to the barrier, and briefly their eyes met. "To think you would go… this far…" the doppelganger choked again and fell forward into dust. The barrier vanished and their surroundings became clear again, they weren't in the tunnel anymore but Kit wasn't paying attention to that.

"Kat!" she cried out as she rushed to her partner's side. His own claws were buried in his throat, and he was barely breathing, barely conscious. Golden eyes focused on her as she wrapped her arms around him as though trying to hold him together. His throat gurgled and his lips tried to move. "No, don't try to talk, you're-!" she cut herself off and looked frantically around the chamber for the others, "Help! Anyone! Someone help us, please!"

OoooooooooooooooO

Cheetara didn't notice when the others disappeared, or when the tunnel became more of a fogged open area. She tried to reach out with her mana, but this was something different. To be sure her energy could connect to something, but it was so foreign it didn't quite register as a living energy source. Frowning, she kept walking, trying to judge from any other senses where she was. All she could see was foggy landscape, and all she could hear was a faint crying.

Crying? Yes, in the distance she could hear a small child crying. Cheetara moved quickly toward the sound, it didn't sound like either of the kits but she could still feel that she had to go toward it. If the child had been a stranger she might have come closer when she did, but as she approached the young girl cat turned her small tear-stained face towards her, and Cheetara froze on the spot.

The girl was small and spindly looking, even from where she sat defeated and despairing on the ground. She had long blond hair and telltale brunette spots on either side. She looked at Cheetara and her eyes held nothing but loneliness and sadness. Slowly her lips stopped trembling and she spoke. "What? What do you want?" she asked, furious, turning away and scrubbing the tears from her eyes, embarrassed and infuriated that someone had seen her in a moment of weakness.

"I'm…" Cheetara started but stopped. She didn't know how to start with this. She tried again, "Why are you crying?" the girl turned to glare at her, her mouth sealed into a thin angry line that appeared more like a pout. "I won't judge you. I'm not..." No that wasn't right either, "Just tell me what's wrong?"

For a long moment the girl's eyes met hers in a steely angry glare, but then she hiccupped and her eyes pooled with tears again as she quickly turned away. "They hate me." She finally said, her voice petulant but hiding something deeper and darker.

"Who does?" Cheetara pressed, as gently as she could manage, keeping her voice soft and small.

"Everyone."

"Who is everyone?" She really didn't want to know the answer though, still she asked.

The girl drew a shuddering breath. "My father for one." Cheetara swallowed, she didn't have to press any further, the girl continued anyway. "Mom's dead. I didn't know her. Dad never speaks to me. I guess he's too important. He's a big war hero you know. He's 'concerned for my education and safety,' and he wants to 'give me every opportunity'. But you know what? We don't talk about any of this. I just get told later. Now he's sending me away. I won't see him or anyone else from home for at least ten years. Ten! That's forever! And he's okay with it."

The girl turned to look at Cheetara again, her eyes were hard but the despair in the golden depths was still palpable. "Do you know, he's my father, but he's never once told me he loves me? Or anything else? Isn't that the most pathetic thing, you've heard? What poor excuse for a father is that?" her voice grew louder, harder, and angrier at each turn, and Cheetara had to draw back at the sudden burst of anger.

"Maybe… he's just bad at showing it." Cheetara suggested, "Maybe he does love you, and want to tell you, but it doesn't get across… since he does things his own way, and you have no way of knowing…"

"Maybe it's me." The girls' voice had fallen again, her eyes downcast, the tension from the rage before draining out of her. "Maybe if I was better, he wouldn't be sending me away. I can be better. I'll be really good. So then he won't send me away…"

Cheetara felt a strange anxiety in her and she stepped towards the girl falling to her knees before her and pulled the girl into her arms, hugging her younger self tightly. "One day it won't be like that. One day what he thinks and says, or doesn't say won't matter. You'll meet amazing people, and life will get better. No one hates you."

"But they do. Because I'm useless." The girl insisted, "Even you. They're your comrades right? But something happens and then they all fall apart, they won't even trust you enough to confide in or acknowledge, right?"

Cheetara flinched and tightened her hold. "They're just upset. Just like you." Cheetara told her, "And me." She admitted, "But this is just another rough patch. It will get better. It has to."

"There are too many rough patches." The girl sniffed, her voice still thick with unshed tears, "Maybe it's a pattern."

"Maybe. But if so, then that just means I'm right. This isn't the worst. We will get through it, me and you, and things will get better." Cheetara insisted, "Sure they'll probably get worse again, but that won't last either and then things will turn around. You will be happy one day. I promise." So will I.

Cheetara thought the last to herself and shut her eyes swallowing the lump developing in her throat. She refused to be dragged down by her own negativity. She was stronger than this, and she knew it wasn't the end, and it wouldn't stay this way. She knew it, and even if things didn't work now they would later. She would make sure of it, either by carving out a place for herself or whatever other methods it would take.

The weight in her arms vanished and she found her arms wrapped tightly around herself instead as the fog cleared from both her sight and her mind. But she could still hear crying?

"Kat!"

That was Kit's voice, wasn't it? Cheetara looked up in shock and dashed forward toward the shout.

"Help! Anyone! Someone help us, please!"

"Kit! I'm here!" Cheetara nearly froze again, balking at the smell of fresh blood and the sight of WilyKat with his claws buried in his own throat, he was bleeding all over, barely breathing and barely conscious.

"Cheetara!" Kit looked up, tears in her eyes, "Save him! Please save him!"

Cheetara didn't know if she could save him but she didn't waste time wondering as she flew forward. Her hands began to glow with her mana and she set immediately to trying to close the wound. It was deep, and he'd severed many important arteries and part of the trachea. Again it crossed her mind that she might not be able to save him. Her mana glowed brighter as she banished the thought and redoubled her efforts. Regardless of the outcome she had to do her best and try!

OoooooooooooooooO

Tygra didn't care by the time he actually realized he was alone and had no idea where he was. He just drew his gun and kept walking. This whole business had been ridiculous from the start in many ways. Why didn't they just steal a bunch of firearms and mechs and outfit their army the same as Mumm-Rah's? They'd probably still end up being roughly a match for him if they did that.

Something moved in the mist and Tygra raised his gun ready to fire, his own voice stopped him. Though he might have fired anyway since the words didn't come from his mouth.

"Careful, you could shoot yourself if you aren't careful." His voice warned, and the fog cleared to reveal his mirror image standing not too far away. Tygra didn't lower his gun.

"Very funny." He told the mirror, still scowling. The reflection laughed good-naturedly and shrugged it off.

"Well, fine mess we've been dragged into this time." The reflection said shaking his head, "I don't think it's worth it unless we get something out of it." At least this much Tygra recognized about himself. He smiled and lowered his gun, though he didn't holster it just yet. "The way I see it we have two choices," the mirror image continued, "We can roll over on our bellies and let Lion-o have his way with everything; that's gotten us so far already, I know." The reflection rolled his eyes, "Or… we can just take it all."

Tygra laughed, "Really? Well I know which one I'd choose."

"What a coincidence," the reflection smiled as well, "Me too."

OoooooooooooooooO

"Hey, where did everyone go?"

Lion-o noticed when Tygra wasn't in front of him anymore and when he looked behind he realized the others were gone too. He tried calling for them but no one answered. He thought back to what Cheetara had said about disabling the traps. Was that what had happened? Then this was his fault again. He just kept making bad decisions.

"That's right. This is your fault. When have you ever made a good decision, Lion-o?" A booming voice told him; a voice too familiar that shocked Lion-o to the core. He whipped around to face the other and stared, shocked and not quite sure what he should feel. He knew the man to be dead.

"Dad?"

The cat man had a thick beard and head of flaming red hair, his features were stern and his eyes bright and discerning as always. It was indeed King Claudus that stood before him. His father shook his head taking in Lion-o's frozen expression. "You still lack responsibility. I shouldn't have entrusted things to you, son. You weren't ready. You will never be ready."

The words and the evident disapproval stung horribly. Worse, there was a definite grain of truth there. At one point Lion-o had thought he was getting better, that he could handle this quest, and at least do that much. But all he ever seemed to leave behind him was a never-ending path of destruction. Lion-o had to look away, the disappointment in his father's eyes was too much.

"The burden, I guess, is too much. You can't handle it at all. You certainly can't lead or promote success."

Lion-o hung his head and accepted the blame. So much went wrong because of him. If it had been someone else, maybe things would have worked out differently, maybe they would have been better.

"So many people died because of you, and what do you do? You run away, you continue on, you forget."

"I'll never forget." Lion-o disagreed under his breath. He knew the sight of the lizard town's destruction, the old one's face, all of it would remained burned into his memory until the day he died.

"It's useless. You should give up."

Lion-o paused at that. Was that really what he should do? Give up? Who could he pass things on to? They still had to regroup in the north. They still had to defeat Mumm-Rah. There was still too much he'd be leaving undone if he quit now. Wasn't that being irresponsible too?

"Tygra can take your place."

Yes. If it was Tygra he could probably do it. But for some reason Lion-o frowned; this just didn't sit well with him.

"You won't have to worry about being responsible for so many deaths again. Everything will be better that way. No one needs your brand of 'leadership,' I don't even think it counts."

Lion-o felt that all of this was true. They were his own thoughts after all, tumbling around his own head, so ready to give up and wallow in his own mistakes and the trouble he'd caused. But even if the opportunity was presenting itself to him now… he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry, father." Lion-o said, cutting off whatever King Claudus was saying about everyone being better off without him, "I can't quit now."

"Things will get a lot worse." Claudus told him, "You'll just be causing more trouble, more deaths, and you won't be able to achieve anything. So why?"

Lion-o flinched and shifted before planting his feet solidly on the ground. "I can't give up. I may not be suited to being a responsible leader, but I am trying and-!"

"You think 'I tried' is a suitable excuse for failing, for causing this much pain and loss thus far?" Claudus demanded in question, "You can't even look me in the eye! Even now you have no conviction, no sense of reliability or to accept the consequences of your own actions!"

"No!" Lion-o told him and raised his head to look back into his father's disappointed eyes. It hurt to do that much, but he couldn't back down like this. Even if he was disappointing him, even if he made mistakes, even if nothing worked out; he would hate himself forever if he didn't keep trying and follow through.

Lion-o began again, cutting off whatever further remarks his father had to say, "I'm doing the best I can. I know 'I tried' is not an excuse. I know I'm causing trouble and I'm probably not the ideal person for this job. But I'm stuck with it. I'm not going to hand it off to someone else because I'm too scared or too doubtful of my decisions or myself! I'd be even less reliable if I didn't at least try to finish what I started. Even if it doesn't work, even if I die, or I cause more trouble, I can't give up here."

"Why is that?" Claudus sniffed, doubtful and still watching him with an ever present disapproval. Lion-o refused to flinch or look away. He thought back to the people they had met, his comrades, the town with the many animals that had finally started to see some value in each other, General Puma, and the others, the old lizard and even Jaga. Everyone was relying on him at this point. He couldn't give up, not yet.

"I still have things I have to protect!" Lion-o told him. Claudus' disapproval shifted to a glare, but Lion-o refused to flinch away from his anger as it flared around him. Lion-o did not feel that he was wrong. He wasn't going to back down from this.

"Do what you wish." Claudus finally said before turning abruptly and walking away; he vanished somewhere in the mist. But the mist was gone now, and he could hear the others ahead, further down the open path. He ran to meet them.

A grisly sight greeted him as Cheetara knelt next to Kat her hands glowing bright with mana and a sweat breaking out across her forehead as she worked to close the gaping wounds in Kat's throat. Kit sat frozen nearby, her eyes never lifting from Kat, unblinking. Lion-o didn't say anything as he moved closer. Kat's hands were stained dark with blood, and it occurred to Lion-o that the wounds may have been self-inflicted. He frowned remembering his encounter with his dead father. Had something even worse happened to the others? And where was Tygra?

Finally the wounds seemed to close and after a few more seconds of internal work Cheetara took her hands away. Kit straightened her back, leaning a little closer and watched Kat's face apprehensively. Slowly Kat opened his eyes and moved to sit up. Kit helped him and he turned to her trying to speak. A sound like a grating croak came out instead and he winced his hand moving to his throat. Cheetara caught that hand before it could.

"Don't aggravate it," she told him, "And while you can move now, you shouldn't try to speak or do much of anything that would involve your throat muscles. They probably still feel a bit raw, and it would be ideal if you could rest for a day, but we'll have to do that later."

Kat nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Cheetara." Kit said for them both, her arms going around her partner, relief and anxiety wracking her body with small shudders as she held on to him. Cheetara turned back to look at Lion-o, she looked tired and somehow very sad. What had happened to everyone?

"Oh, good, you're all here already." Tygra's voice broke in as he walked out of the tunnel mouth as well, toward the others. He looked at the four of them as the kits got to their feet, he looked confused at the blood on Kat's hands but shrugged it off without saying anything. "Well, looks like we're finally here."

Lion-o looked up where Tygra's eyes had gone, the others did the same and blinked in some shock. They hadn't realized that this open stretch of path was actually part of a trail into a completely vacant city of ruins. Looking over the ledge on either side the city extended both downward and upward around the open cavern, buildings crumbling over many ledges and connecting paths of earth that bridged between the cavern and fit together like a delicately carved layered wood-piece. But this was stone, and it wasn't entirely unlikely that it had all been carved out in just such a way.

"It's the holy city." Cheetara breathed and her eyes moved to search the center of the city before she found it, "There. That should be the temple where the book is."

"Let's go then." Tygra said starting off down the path, leaving the others to follow behind as they all followed the path toward the center and one of the few constructs that hadn't started to crumble, still held aloft by pillars and stairs and a high peaked roof with painted windows and stone carved statues all around the front and sides, probably the back too.

The doors to the temple were falling down and they easily stepped inside and followed the open area to the pedestal up the short stairs inside. Like the temple, time did not seem to have been able to touch the pedestal, or the book. The outside appeared to gleam golden in color with the crimson royal seal of the Thundercats locking its pages together. One of Thundera's great treasures, it seemed to be at once something magical, but the gleam of metal and the uncertain shimmer of the pale pages seemed to hint at something else more potent.

They approached and Lion-o reached out to take the book. He felt like something should have happened when the tome was removed from its resting place, but nothing happened as he lifted it from the pedestal and held it in his hands. They had succeeded. They had the Book of Omens.

"Good, it is here. Hand it over."

The cold cruel voice intruded and the thundercats all whirled weapons drawn to face the familiar foe. "Mumm-Rah." Lion-o snarled. "But how?"

The skeletal creature grinned, teeth shining in the unfriendly light, his accompanying legion of lizards and jackals entering the temple behind him, blocking their escape. "It wouldn't have been easy, not without his help." Mumm-Rah admitted holding a recognizable lantern aloft, the swirling spirit of Jaga inside.

"You conniving soulless wraith!" Cheetara spat, her staff extending, her body all too ready to charge for Mumm-Rah directly. The mummified corpse laughed a shrill and menacing laugh.

"I'm so sorry… I had no choice…" Jaga's voice whispered through the air, Cheetara's ears caught the words along with a last desperate plea. "Free me. My body is gone. Send me on. This is too cruel a fate."

Cheetara's teeth ground together in fury, that her teacher and mentor, more a father than her own blood father, was still suffering, a fate worse than death; his soul trapped as Mumm-Rah's slave even in what should have been death and the final freedom of the spirit from the mortal coil. "I will free you, Jaga." Cheetara vowed under her breath. There was no way out of this, they would all have to fight.

"Get them!" Mumm-Rah ordered, "Bring me the book!"

The lizards attacked and with a word from Lion-o the thundercats met them in battle as well. Cheetara's staff cracked harshly against the foes in her path, sending their bodies flying left and right or smacked solidly against the ground as she charged toward Mumm-Rah. She leapt above, and by the time Mumm-Rah looked up she was already bringing the staff down.

Mumm-Rah sneered and raised his sword to meet her. Any blow toward Mumm-Rah himself was deflected, but Cheetara pressed on. When Mumm-Rah moved to dodge the next blow her staff connected with her true target.

The lantern shattered and with a hissing howl Jaga's soul was freed and was swept up and out into the surround, vanishing forever from the mortal plane. Mumm-Rah howled in rage and Cheetara smiled sadly, saying a final goodbye to her surrogate father. Jaga was free now.

They all had been fighting valiantly. The kits alternately darting around, between and over the soldiers landing blow by blow, irritating and confounding until a well-placed smack from a slingshot stone sent an attacker to the ground unconscious. Tygra's gun fired and smoked, his whip lashing out to keep those closest at bay from immediate attack.

Lion-o used the power of the sword alternating with the actual blade for both short and long-range combat. It was draining. He was only using one arm, the other gripped tightly around the Book of Omens. But then Mumm-Rah was right there; a well-placed lunge and slice. The dark steel sword cut into Lion-o's shoulder. He howled and his grip on the sword loosened. He felt the weapon leave his hands and he grasped vainly for it. Another blow came from the side, then the book dropped.

"No!"

But Kat was there, grabbing the book away from Mumm-Rah's grasping hand before darting back to help Kit evade another spear. Kat was the new target but by the time he was cornered Kit had the book. Lion-o tried to keep Mumm-Rah engaged in battle with him, but that didn't stop the others from cornering Kit. The book had already passed to Cheetara.

Mumm-Rah shrieked in rage and renewed his attacks on the cat woman who had cost him his slave of the cleric's soul. Cheetara met his attacks, but his blows fell in parallel the Sword of Omens falling soon after the one of black steel, and he was quickly backing her into a wall. Her golden eyes locked with Tygra's. "Catch!" she threw the book, Mumm-Rah's skeletal fingers just barely missing the tome's edge. Everyone moved to seize the falling tome of gold. But a whip beat them to it. Mumm-Rah lunged. Black steel cut through the thick tendon of the whip wire. The Book of Omens fell into wasted bandaged hands.

"NO!" the Thundercats howled together, but the anguished cry was drowned out by Mumm-Rah's laughter suddenly high and cold and disgustingly gleeful.

"Finally…" his voice hissed in satisfaction before he quickly vanished from the temple, fleeing, leaving his army behind. Jackal and lizard alike noticing the absence of their leader and calling for a retreat as well.

Lion-o and the others rushed after them. They couldn't let them get away. Not with Mumm-Rah, not with sword, and not with the Book of Omens! The retreating army fled to the tunnels and the Thundercats made to follow, but for the collapse of the tunnel. Wracked by an explosion that took out the fleeing soldiers as well.

"Get back!" Lion-o turned to shield, the kits following too close behind him, shielding them from the debris of the explosion as rock and dust spewed out of the fire filling the tunnels. The cavern shook and the Thundercats hunkered down to the ground.

It seemed like the whole place would collapse. But then the shaking stopped and smoke cleared. The tunnel was gone, filled with rock and rubble, the scent of blood reached them, and red liquid could be seen staining the dirt dark from where it seeped from what used to be the tunnel entrance.

Lion-o stood and the Kits seemed alright, they were all out of breath, even Cheetara and Tygra now coming to stand nearby as well. Lion-o couldn't face the four of them, he turned to the blocked tunnel instead. They were trapped, underground, and they had lost everything.

Mumm-Rah now had both the book and the sword.

AoooooooooooooooN

Please review.


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

No matter how many stones and rubble Tygra and Lion-o cleared, the tunnel was sealed shut by earth. They'd made a dent, but at this rate it would take days to clear the tunnel out enough for them to get out. The kits had tried to help out earlier, now covered in dirt they lay asleep from exhaustion, curled together against the cavern wall. Cheetara sat on a rock staring blankly at the ground.

She had no idea how long it had been since the battle with Mumm-Rah. They really had lost everything, well except for the gauntlet, which if that mouse-man had been right was a treasure equal to the sword or book of omens. At least she had freed Jaga. Closing her eyes she tried to think, to sense anything that could help them. Her concentration was hindered though as she heard a soft whisper; the words were unintelligible.

She was about to snap at her teammates to be quiet when she realized that there was a distinct mana signature next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around, but there was no one there. But the signature was still there, not only that but it was beginning to get stronger and in an instant she realized she knew who it was.

It was Jaga. But that was impossible. She heard the whispers again, slowly getting louder.

"Cheetara," just her name, but it was Jaga's voice for sure.

"Jaga?" She asked. Tygra and Lion-o looked over at her questioningly.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked. Cheetara shook her head not sure how to explain what she was hearing. Maybe it was all in her head; he had passed on after all.

"You know better than that." Jaga's voice was soft, barely audible.

"Did you… hear that?" Cheetara asked. Her chest felt tight, a mixture of hope, confusion, and fear slowly spreading through her. Tygra and Lion-o glanced at each other.

"No," Tygra answered frankly for the both of them. Lion-o gave Tygra an annoyed look. "What?" Ignoring Tygra, Lion-o approached Cheetara and knelt in front of her, their faces now level.

"What did you hear?" Lion-o asked. He looked concerned, all she could think was that he'd think she was crazy if she told him she was hearing the voice of her dead teacher.

"It doesn't matter whether they believe you," Jaga's voice echoed in her head. "Just that they follow you. There is another way out of here."

"Jaga…" Cheetara started, but she couldn't admit it, "Jaga once told me there was another way out of the temple." She ended lamely.

"And you never mentioned this before because…?" Tygra asked raising an eyebrow. She hesitated.

"The passage…" Jaga's voice whispered.

"…is only one way, there is another that can only be used as an exit." Cheetara repeated the words of her former teacher. "And I didn't remember it until now…" Cheetara added. Tygra gave her a disbelieving look, but Lion-o at least seemed on board.

"Do you remember where it was?" Lion-o asked. She gave a half nod. "Alright then," Lion-o stood and went to wake the kits. "Lead the way."

Cheetara led them back into the temple where they had found and subsequently lost the Book of Omens. She paused at the doorway waiting for Jaga's instructions.

"The seal on the floor," Jaga's voice became stronger as soon as she entered the temple. Looking up to where the pedestal was, and indeed right in front of it was a large round seal carved ornately into the stone. "Go to it." Jaga continued.

Cheetara led the group to the seal, all of them standing within the circle. She hesitated again needing further instructions. She noticed Tygra watching her; he seemed to know she was keeping something from them. She ignored it as best she could.

"Place your staff at the center of the seal," Jaga instructed. Cheetara took out her staff and noticed that there was a circular groove right in the middle where her clerical staff fit perfectly. "Now, channel your mana."

She did as he asked. At first nothing seemed to happen, then the seal beneath them shifted. With the scrapping sound of rock on rock the seal began to elevate upwards towards the cavern's ceiling.

"Ah!" WilyKit had been near the edge of the seal when it began moving, she lost her balance briefly, but WilyKat pulled her back from the edge. Despite her no longer needing his help keeping her balance, he didn't let go of her hand. "Thanks," she said softly. He smiled in reply, his healing throat injury still preventing him from talking.

"Stay towards the middle," Lion-o told the kits. The group moved to be closely knit around Cheetara, who was in the center. The seal was fast approaching the ceiling, but above them was only rock. They were all getting a little nervous

"It needs more mana," Jaga's voice whispered, his signature was getting weaker and weaker as they rose.

"Cheetara," Tygra didn't have to finish asking his question, the urgency in voice was enough. At the present moment it looked as though they would end up being crushed against the cavern ceiling. She closed her eyes and channeled as much mana as she could through her staff and into the seal. Immediately two things happened. One the rate at which the seal was rising increased, and two her mana, which was glowing white where her staff met the seal, began to spread out flowing out in the design of the engraving on the seal. The team was bathed in the white light as they skyrocketed towards safety or death.

She heard someone call her name, and heard WilyKit yelp in fear as they collided with the ceiling. But the impact never came. When she opened her eyes they were above ground, on the side of the mountain. Her mana still spread out around them. As she stopped channeling her mana the light faded and they watched as the seal sunk back into the ground leaving only grass beneath them. Cheetara sighed in relief.

"You knew that would work?" Tygra asked.

"Of course," she answered, though it sounded more like a question that a reassurance. "Jaga told me about it." At least that part was true.

"So why did you look scared?" Crossing his arms Tygra once again gave her the impression that he knew she wasn't telling the whole truth. Thankfully Lion-o saved her from having to answer.

"Good job Cheetara," Lion-o gave her a smile "We should set up camp for the night, and try to come up with some kind of plan." Tygra sighed in annoyance at having his conversation with Cheetara being cut off, but he followed after Lion-o.

OooooooO

They had made camp in the woods under the cover of the thick trees, the brightness of the stars unable to penetrate the covering. The only light came from their fire, which cast an orange glow over everything.

The kits had fallen asleep right after dinner, and were curled up with one another. Tygra and Lion-o were sitting together by the fire talking, or maybe arguing, Cheetara wasn't sure anymore. Cheetara was at the edge of the camp. She'd found a small break in the canopy of leaves and looked up at a sliver of the night sky.

She had realized as soon as they had left the temple Jaga's mana signature had disappeared and she could no longer hear his voice. She wasn't sure how she had been able to hear him. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear Tygra's footsteps as he approached.

"Hey," Tygra's voice broke her train of thought.

"Hey," she echoed, continuing to look up at the sky.

"Do you want to tell me what happened back there?" Somehow she knew he wouldn't let something like this go. She'd hopped that he would have forgotten about it and just focused on coming up with some kind of idea for getting the sword and Book of Omens back. She should have known better.

"Nothing." She answered her voice staying flat and unemotional. She heard Tygra snort softly. Then he was in front of her blocking her view of the stars, looking down at her.

"Cheetara," he warned. He really wasn't going to let this go.

"It's really nothing," she turned her head so she was looking off into the forest rather than into his amber eyes. "You wouldn't believe me anyway." She added softly.

"Try me." He challenged.

"It was Jaga," she said still avoiding looking at him. She didn't want to see his expression when he decided she was crazy, or emotionally unstable. "I felt him… his mana signature. I heard his voice and he told me there was another way out." She shrugged the rest of the story not needing further explanation.

"Can you still hear him?"

"No," she shook her head, "Once we left the temple his mana signature disappeared." There was silence for a few moments. Dread began to fill her, she shouldn't have told him.

"I believe you." Her eyes snapped up to his; all she saw was sincerity. She couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she smiled. She felt his strong arms come around her as he reciprocated. She could feel her heart speeding up, and knew she needed to break the embrace. Now was not the time for this.

"I guess we should get back," she muttered into his neck, and he felt more than heard her words. She pulled away slowly, and they both released each other. She didn't get far though, because he took her by the shoulders and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Heat shot through her, as well as shock. The stars still shone above them like fireflies but neither of them noticed even though her eyes were still wide open, as she hadn't been expecting this at all. But her eyes slowly fluttered shut and her hands moved of their own accord to rest on his chest. His own hands migrated upwards to cup her face, and she felt her back press against the rough wood of the tree behind her. His scent invaded all her senses, a musky manly yet distinctly Tygra smell.

Her hands slowly wandered from his chest to his back allowing him to move even closer until their chests were pressed against one another. They broke the kiss both breathing heavily, his forehead resting on hers.

"Cheetara," he breathed and her name felt so good coming from his lips. But now that the kiss had broken her mind began to clear. He moved in to kiss her again.

"Wait."

He stopped at her voice and opened his eyes. She moved her hands back to his chest and gave a slight push, he moved back from her and immediately she missed his heat, his lips on hers. "What's wrong?" His voice had an edge to it, as though he had some idea already and didn't like it.

"We're… in the middle of a war Tygra," she explained uneasily. She looked into his eyes willing him to understand especially because he looked as though he had been rejected. "We need to plan right now, we can't get…distracted."

"Is this about Lion-o?" Tygra asked, although it sounded almost like a statement, and his tone defiantly had a growl to it.

"No," Cheetara replied confused. How did Lion-o end up in the conversation? Tygra shook his head and started to leave.

"Tygra!" She grabbed his arm trying to stop him but he pulled out of her grip easily.

"You've made your choice." He said flatly before leaving. She watched him walk away. A sense of loss filled her immediately, she was sad and confused and desperately wanted him to understand and she wanted to know what he was talking about and what he was feeling. He seemed so angry and hurt, and it pained her that she had so wounded him. She leaned back against the tree and looked up at the once clear sky, which was now filled with dark rain clouds. She sighed, her countenance not hiding any of her melancholy.

The next morning everyone knew there was something horribly wrong. Both the gauntlet and Tygra were gone.

OooooooO

Mumm-Rah and his troops that he had brought with him to the temple, which were now cut in half after the battle and collapse of the tunnel, had made camp at the base of the mountain. A light drizzle had started and was making a drumming sound as the droplets hit the roof of Mumm-Rah's large lavish battle tent. Inside Mumm-Rah stood before the large planning desk. The maps of the various regions lay strewn and the marked areas were growing, each new region falling to his control. Now before him on the desk were added both the Sword and the Book of Omens.

He caressed the book, his spindly bony fingers gliding over the cover making him break into a sinister twisted smile. Glancing at the sword his glee faded. He still could not touch the sword, whatever spell had been cast on it was unknown to him. It must be an old blood spell, something that only let the royal family use it. Most annoying was that his imprisoned cleric had been taken from him by that thundercat. Now all he needed was the gauntlet; the Key of Thundera.

Behind him he heard his tent flap open. The incessant sound of the continuous rain broke his quiet solitude, and pulled him from his thoughts.

"I told you not to disturb me, General Rezard." Mumm-Rah snapped annoyed. He turned to someone that he would never have expected to see.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced."

There standing in the doorway of Mumm-Rah's tent was none other than Tygra. Behind him Mumm-Rah could see the bodies of his lizard guards, their necks snapped. He hadn't heard any kind of scuffle.

"You can't kill me boy." Mumm-Rah taunted with a toothy smile. Tygra walked further into the tent, seemingly unconcerned, allowing the flap to close behind him.

"I didn't come her to kill you." Tygra told him; he took a seat on one of Mumm-Rah's cushioned chairs making himself quite comfortable, not waiting for an invitation. He acted as if he owned the place, on the one hand Mumm-Rah found the cat's attitude annoying, after all he was in the presence of the great Mumm-Rah. On the other hand he found it intriguing, and it reminded him of himself in some ways. "I came here to make a deal."

"A deal?" Mumm-Rah laughed, though it sounded like a cackle. But he stopped when he saw Tygra's eyes darken. "Alright. I'm listening."

"I want power." Tygra's tone was dark and hard, "Lion-o doesn't deserve to be king. He doesn't deserve…anything." Tygra looked directly into Mumm-Rah's gaze, and he could see Tygra's anger and hatred smoldering within the embers of his eyes.

Mumm-Rah mulled over Tygra's words; his feelings were true enough, but still. Could he really believe him?

"And how do I know you've truly betrayed your king?" Mumm-Rah asked him with a cool grin. Tygra smirked as the words.

"Give me a seat of power and I will give you the gauntlet." Tygra took out the gauntlet and set it on the table with the book and sword. The gold glimmering seductively, as if it were calling to Mumm-Rah. Smiling the dark one reached out his skeletal hand for the gauntlet. But Tygra pulled it back. "Deal?"

Mumm-Rah grinned again. "Alright boy, deal."

Tygra tossed the gauntlet, which Mumm-Rah caught with ease. He ran his hands over the metal; he was practically shaking with excitement. He had all the pieces now.

"And it's Tygra, not boy" Tygra said flatly, crossing his arms, annoyed at the title.

"Welcome to the winning side," Mumm-Rah told him, smiling again and chuckling slightly. "Admiral Tygra."

OooooooO

"Then where is he?" Cheetara asked. The whole atmosphere of the camp was one of distress and alarm. The dour and gloomy weather wasn't helping anything either.

"I…I don't know." Lion-o admitted, he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "But there has to be some kind of explanation for this, he couldn't have-"

"Betrayed us?" Cheetara finished. She didn't want to believe it either; but after last night she wasn't sure. He had felt rejected by her, and the animosity between him and Lion-o had been growing ever since the lizard city.

"But Tygra's your brother," WilyKit pipped in, "He's your family, family would never do something like that right?" She couldn't imagine WileyKat ever betraying her. But both Lion-o and Cheetara were silent.

"We need to find him." Cheetara pressed, "We can probably try to see if we can find a mana signature. He hasn't really honed his skills but maybe since you're related you'll be able to find him." It was a long shot but the only other option was to track him on foot. Lion-o nodded in agreement and the group set out.

Cheetara followed Lion-o, he seemed to have picked up on some kind of trail. It was raining lightly turning the dirt to mud and matting their fur as they pressed on. It didn't take all that long for them to find Mumm-Rah's camp. That is where the trail led. It seemed their fears were confirmed. "Tygra…" Cheetara whispered sadly, her chest constricted. She felt Lion-o's hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly; she turned to face him.

"It'll be okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. He turned back to look at the camp. "There're too many guards for us to make a frontal assault. We'll have to go in with stealth. Kits, you're small and fast, I think you should go after the book…and gauntlet, they'll be in Mumm-Rah's tent probably."

"Which one's his?" WileyKat asked, his voice still a bit scratchy both from disuse and his injury. WileyKit gave him a look that clearly said 'no talking until you're all better!'

"The biggest one," Lion-o nodded towards the center of the camp, not only was it the biggest but right next to the tent knelt Mumm-Rah's currently inactive mech. The silver and black coloring was seared into Lion-o's memory from the day his father had died. He took a breath before continuing. "You guys get in and get out. I don't want you in this fight."

"What about your sword?" WileyKit asked. "Should we get that too?"

"No," Lion-o shook his head, "You wouldn't be able to. Only those in the royal family can touch it, I'll have to get it. Cheetara you'll have to run interference. I'll help out as best as I can but when I go for the sword you'll be on your own." Cheetara nodded in agreement.

"Everyone…be carful," Lion-o finished, and they all split up heading out to their assigned destinations.

Lion-o easily snuck into the camp, the rain helping to keep him concealed. He had no weapon at this point, the Sword of Omens having been taken. So he prepared to use his mana. Without an amplifier it would be difficult but he also had his hand to hand combat which, as long as his opponent was close, he was confident he could take them on.

As he crept up behind one of the tents, he heard one of the tent flaps open, the sound of laughter and merry making carrying through the air. In an instant a lizard had exited the tent; he turned and saw Lion-o. Lion-o froze, he was prepared to fight but he hesitated. The lizard wasn't doing anything, he hadn't yelled for help nor had he drawn his sword. Not only that but Lion-o recognized this lizard. It was the lizard from when they were attacked just after they'd met the kits. It had taken a moment for Lion-o to recognize him but it was definitely him.

"General Rezard! Should we come help you with that?" one of the other lizards called from a short ways away. Lion-o couldn't do anything now. If this Rezard called for help, it was all over for his 'surprise attack' to get the sword!

"No, I'm fine." Rezard called back, "I'll be there shortly, go ahead without me."

"Alright."

Lion-o heard the other lizard shuffle away and Rezard turned back to him, glancing around, making sure no one else could see Lion-o before striding towards him quickly. When Rezard grabbed his arm and began pulling him around to the side of the tent, Lion-o didn't fight, Rezard wasn't hostile. Drawing his sword he handed it hilt first towards Lion-o. Taking the sword automatically Lion-o couldn't control his surprise.

"What are you doing?" Lion-o asked dumbly.

"Weaponless you aren't going to get very far." Rezard's voice was like steel. It was clear he didn't like Lion-o. "Your friend, the tiger is in the armory with Mumm-Rah. Now go."

"Why are you helping me?" Lion-o wasn't so much suspicious as puzzled. He and Rezard had seemed to come to some kind of understanding last time they had met, but they certainly weren't friends.

"Just because I work for Mumm-Rah doesn't mean I like him, or want him to be 'supreme ruler'." He said, something akin to disgust dripping from his words. "The lizards are just as much subjugated under Mumm-Rah as they were under the cats."

"Thank you," Lion-o said, Rezard gave him a deadpan look in response. "For the sword." Lion-o clarified, and with that rushed onwards.

He was so close to Mumm-Rah's tent. There was only one sole guard in front of it. Creeping up behind the guard Lion-o struck him with the hilt of the sword and the lizard fell down motionless in the mud. Lion-o dragged the body into Mumm-Rah's tent with him so no one would see. He looking around puzzled, he didn't see the Sword of Omens anywhere. But Lion-o did notice both the book and gauntlet were laying on the table. This was odd, the kits should have made it here long before him. Had something happened? And where was the Sword of Omens?

That's when he heard the battle begin. The shouts of lizards calling to arms was recognizable even from within the tent. Scooping up the book and gantlet he rushed out of the tent. He looked over in the direction of the battle, where he saw some of the tents on fire despite the heavy rain. In the moment of distraction though he never saw his attacker coming. The fist slammed into Lion-o's jaw knocking him back, the Book of Omens and the gauntlet spilling from his hands. They landed and skidded across the slick muddy ground. Lion-o regained his balance quickly though, turning he saw his attacker. His eyes widened.

Tygra stood before him decked in black leather, whip and gun drawn. He was standing right next to Mumm-Rah, and Lion-o saw that the desiccated dark lord had the Sword of Omens sheathed and tied to his belt. It was true enough that Mumm-Rah could not use the blade, but he wasn't going to let it out of his sight again.

"Tygra…" Lion-o didn't have time to say anything more before his half-brother raised his gun and fired. Lion-o dogged, he hesitated to lunge, which allowed Tygra time to crack his whip and ensnare Lion-o's sword wielding wrist. Lion-o gripped the whip with his free hand trying to prevent Tygra from yanking his arm forward, throwing him off balance and disarming him.

Lion-o channeled a burst of mana into his free hand holding the whip, and it snapped easily from the force, throwing both of them backwards. They both regained their footing quickly. Tygra took a shot a Lion-o, he dodged again, but he slipped in the mud almost losing his footing once again.

Mumm-Rah smiled as he watched the display. Tygra was certainly a good investment for his growing empire. First getting him the gauntlet, and now about to rid him of the last heir to the Thundarian throne. Morale and spirit would fall drastically among the rebelling former Thundarians if Lion-o died.

Lion-o blocked Tygra's shots fairly easily. But staying on the defensive wasn't going to help him any. But he didn't want to fight Tygra; not really fight him. They'd sparred in the past, but this was something else. This was different. But he couldn't die here that was for sure.

Lion-o rushed forward in a burst of speed and sliced Tygra's wrist on his gun handling hand. Tygra hissed in pain as blood was drawn, his gun becoming lost in the flowing mud. Lion-o leapt back, Tygra stumbled a few steps backwards till he was once again next to Mumm-Rah. With Tygra disarmed hopefully the battle was done.

Tygra looked up from his bleeding wrist; his and Lion-o's eyes locked. Fear shot through Lion-o. He'd never seen Tygra look so enraged. In one swift movement Tygra drew the Sword of Omens from Mumm-Rah's sheath and charged forwards.

Mumm-Rah was shocked; he was so surprised that for a moment he was frozen in confusion. How could Tygra use the sword? It wasn't possible! Not unless he had royal blood…?

Lion-o was also shocked. He was not well prepared for Tygra's attack, just barely blocking as the Sword of Omens came crashing down onto his own sword. Lion-o heard a horrifying cracking sound. He watched as his sword broke. The rain must have been getting continuously harder because the mud beneath Lion-o shifted and in a moment he was on his back looking up at Tygra. His half-brother now raised the Sword of Omens to attack.

AooooooooooooN

Review please.


	10. Chapter X

Chapter X

This was all her fault. What could she have done differently? She couldn't change it now. This was very probably and definitely her fault. How could Tygra betray them? Was it really just because of her?

Cheetara stole stealthily into the heart of the camp. She had to clear her head; she had a purpose to fulfill here. But ever since they found Tygra and the gauntlet missing that morning she couldn't leave it alone.

There was no way Tygra could be so selfish or mindless that with a few words from her he would turn his back on both his brother and their kind to serve their enemy. There had to be more to it than that to cause such a drastic change. But then she couldn't think of anything else that might have prompted him towards such evil.

Cheetara grit her teeth and considered the conversation they had that night. Each time she wanted to dismiss it; mostly it just made her angry. Tygra however must have had a different view of their interaction altogether. When Jaga had spoken to her and she managed to lead them out of the holy temple ruins, she had faith in his voice and his instruction had saved them. But she had also been confused and unable to talk candidly at the time about what she had heard and felt then.

When Tygra had so openly believed her it had made her truly happy. Tygra and her had always gotten along so well, short of lovers she had certainly considered them to be good friends up until then; although she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him. But she had meant what she said.

Neither she nor Tygra had room for a budding romance at this time. Least of all after Mumm-Rah had stolen the sword and book. This was the time to plan and take action and form a plan to outdo their enemies, anything more than comrades at this point would potentially complicate things horribly.

As much as Cheetara blamed herself for Tygra's actions, part of it had to rest with him. He was the one who made that damning choice to join their enemies. He had been the one to try and corrupt their… friendship. Was that really what it had been? Had she given indication that she wanted something else from him?

Cheetara frowned as she considered the answer. Probably. She'd never been very good at hiding her feelings, even though she thought she had mastered it to some degree; she could keep a level head when needed after all.

To her it made sense. They couldn't have a relationship now; there was too much going on, too much at stake. That was the only reason. So why would be bring up Lion-o? Cheetara paused in her steps and darted behind a wall of boxed supplies as a unit of lizards trooped past toward the barracks.

Why Lion-o? She didn't think he had anything to do with her decision, but Tygra thought he did. Why? What did she really think of Lion-o? Well, they had been about to be engaged before the attack. But that whole plan had run into the ground in light of their current status as a homeless and potentially endangered species.

Sure, she liked Lion-o. He was their leader and he had grown so much to the state of leadership he now held so adeptly. He had come a long way from the youth she had followed to the black market where he was buying 'lost technology.' She couldn't say she hadn't noticed his growing capability, or that it was an attractive quality in him.

Cheetara sighed. Fine, she probably had a bit of a thing for both of them, but even she acknowledged that nothing should come of it. Even if Lion-o were interested in her she would have had to reject him too. This wasn't the time or place for it; they were trying to save their kind, and they had to stop Mumm-Rah first. Romance and all that frivolity would have to wait. It would also give her time to figure out if she really wanted to start something… with either of them.

Everything was still confusing in that regard, and she didn't have the energy or will to sort it out when there was still so much to do. Firstly, she was on a mission, and she would do her part to defeat Mumm-Rah, to steal back the book, sword, and gauntlet, and to reclaim the former glory of the Thundercats.

Cheetara had located all the main enemy reserves by now and she had charted the quickest and least visible path that she could take for the diversion tactic. So she ran and she lit a stream of fire in her wake. Behind her the storehouse of food supplies began to burn, the storage for extra utilities, blankets, uniforms, and tent supplies went up in flame, and the medical facility was set to fire as well.

It didn't take that long, Cheetara was sure to set the fires for the most surface area. Even as the soldiers congregated to bring water to staunch the flames they consumed more and burned brighter. Even through the rain the fires would not be put out. Cries went up among the units and panic and chaotic movement started.

But Cheetara had another step, or else the chain of command would regain control. The first booming voice was her initial target. A tall slinky lizard with a hanging jowl began barking orders and gained command of one of the passing troops to begin reclaiming supplies from the un-burnt parts of the tents as soon as possible before the whole thing was gone.

Cheetara got to him first; a solid blow to the back of the skull and the lizard slumped to the ground. She was fast enough to get away, but now there was a new level of panic as she tore through the camp – some of the units had noticed her and were attempting to give chase. She could outrun them easily enough; the hard part would be the duration of how long she had to keep this up. If Lion-o and the kits completed their parts sooner rather than later, then the toll on her stamina would not be too troublesome.

She'd already told them she couldn't keep this kind of speed up for more than a couple of hours; they didn't suspect that their tactic would last that long. The unspoken words were that they would either succeed in that time, and if they didn't it would likely be because they had died.

Cheetara hadn't thought she would be the first one to encounter a high level of danger. With her speed she should have been able to outrun anything. This time she ran straight into something. It had come out of nowhere and when she plowed into it, the blow knocked the wind out of her and she fell back to the mud, legs slightly burning with the stress of movement and chest heaving as she coughed trying to regain her breath.

She didn't have time for that much, because the weapon was raised again, and swinging down at her legs. Cheetara shot away to the other end of the clearing between the burning tents. On the opposite end, her attacker, a tall broad lizard with a scar across his eyes turned his flat head to stare dark beady eyes at her. He gave her a toothy grin and raised his weapon, a sledge-hammer she realized, to sit over his shoulder.

"You're fast." The lizard chuckled at her. Cheetara felt blood dripping from her thigh again, it was the old wound but the force of the glancing blow and her own need to push her muscles to their limit had caused it to reopen. The lizard noticed this and grinned all-the more, "Not 'that' fast, though."

Cheetara took a moment to breath and reassess her situation. The tents were burning brightly and after taking out the primary leader it seemed like the other unit leaders were just barely getting their troops together in any organized faction, but it was too late to save the supplies. The camp would be severely crippled in that regard, no matter what else happened now.

The lizard lunged for her swinging outward with the hammer. Cheetara had to leap upwards to avoid the side-ways swing. But then he changed direction and Cheetara hissed angrily, curling herself up tightly for the blow. The hammer swung upward and struck Cheetara slamming her over the lizard's head to the ground again.

The mud ran in her hair and over her limbs, but her biggest worry in that regard was whether the wound in her leg would end up infected after this. She shook herself and rose quickly for the next attack. The lizard had turned and charged again, making another wide sweep with the hammer. This time Cheetara ducked beneath and slipped around behind him as he stumbled forward.

Once she was behind him she turned quickly to attack, she concentrated her mana down the length of her staff for a direct hit. But the lizard had also already begun to turn. His initial sweeping blow now making a circle a full 360 degrees, before Cheetara could actually fire her attack the hammer connected with her staff.

The wood splintered and shattered as the steel edge of the sledge-hammer tore through it. Cheetara felt the jolt from her mana as it was unable to discharge as an attack. She stumbled backward as the lizard fully turned and launched himself at her again.

She didn't have time for this. In the rain and the mud and flames burning all around, all she could smell was smoke, and all she felt was blinding fury. The hammer came at her, again she ducked beneath. This time she didn't go around the lizard. This time she went for his throat.

Her staff was shattered but her claws and fangs took up the job of tearing into her attacker. The lizard had dropped his hammer there for his claws to slash into her back and tear at her hair as he screamed a gargled scream. Blood flowed into her mouth and shit bit down harder, one hand digging claws deep into his shoulder for purchase, the other wildly slashing at his limbs, his face, and wherever else she could reach.

Eventually his screaming stopped and the lizard fell to the ground. When he stopped moving Cheetara released her jaws and drew back, the blood still hot on her mouth and where it had dribbled down her neck. The lizard was still breathing, likely just barely capable of speech, he didn't move, his dark beady eyes darting around and fixed on her in fear. It was uncivilized to fight in such a way, she knew that, but she had no choice; and it was one of the reasons the Thundercats had always been so feared. The other species were strong with their own fangs and claws and talons, but only the Thundercats had the speed, cunning, and guile to use it to such an extent on their enemies.

"Don't… don't kill me," the lizard gargled in a low and mangled voice after a moment of locking eyes with the victorious cat woman. She narrowed her eyes. Not all lizards were evil, even some in Mumm-Rah's camp were likely not as evil as the one they served. But she'd seen this one's eyes. He was vicious and cruel, he had enjoyed tossing her around, and his fighting style spoke that he had a tendency to toy with his victims breaking them down bone by bone.

"I will spare you," Cheetara decided aloud as she reached out with her mana, the usual energy field just above her skin that she started to expand and reach out, seizing onto the small and stagnate energy of the lizard before her. She felt him tense, he didn't know what she was doing, but he felt it all the same. She was going to try to bind his destiny. "What is your name?"

"Sauro." He choked out, "Special unit lead by Komi under Captain Slithe."

"I will spare you, Sauro," Cheetara spoke and her words were punctuated by a draw and flow of mana as she marked the imperative into Sauro's energy, his essence and being, "And you will one day return the favor. Do you swear it?"

The lizard stared at her, eyes dark and small but wide and terrified. He could feel the binding, he knew she was doing something to him, but he had no idea what it was; this wasn't a cat, this was a witch!

"Do you swear it?" Cheetara demanded, snarling.

"I swear it." Sauro agreed helplessly, and the mana left its mark. The thread and imprint left burned onto the energy she had so marked. Cheetara then withdrew her energy and took off to stand and survey the damage and whether any others had laid witness to their fight. They were still alone in the rain and mud.

Cheetara listened for the others. Lion-o and the kits were in battle. When had they met up? She had to go to them. So she left the lizard on the ground and despite the reopened wound in her leg sped off to help her comrades.

OoooooooooooooooO

The kits hadn't made it to the tent as fast as they should have. This really wasn't their fault since it had only happened because the diversionary tactics worked a little too well. One moment most of the pathways behind and between the tents were clear and the next the tents were burning and lizards were swarming everywhere, panicked, or carrying water buckets, or trying to locate their unit leader as a group. The buckets of water didn't seem to help much; the rain certainly didn't seem to be putting out the fires.

The two of them had ducked behind another cart of weapons for the umpteenth time when WilyKit ground her teeth together and decided enough was enough. "I've had it with this!" she said shaking her head as instead of going around the tent this time, she opted to lift the bottom flap and go inside to move 'through' it instead.

WilyKat croaked when he tried to call after her and instead followed with an angry look. Inside the tent, the above and side were already on fire. Kit was already to the other end ducking under the flap to check to see if anyone would see them coming out there.

Kat caught up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to draw her attention. Scowling, he pointed to the fire behind them and then promptly threw his hands up and swayed his head with his tongue hanging out to make a display of someone dying. Kit was not amused.

"No, we won't burn to death, we just have to move through quickly." She told him checking under the flap again, "Okay, coast is clear. Follow me."

Kit darted out first across to the next flaming tent and under the bottom disappearing from sight. Kat still felt this was a bad idea but followed her; since what else could he do? It was difficult to articulate a plausible argument while his throat was still so damaged.

However after this perhaps Kit would listen to his suggestion about not using the burning tents. Seeing as they were both now face to face with a three man troupe of lizards, who looked to be trying to salvage some of the supplies, Kit would probably want to be more careful where they were going.

For a very short moment the kits and the lizards just stared at each other, just as shocked at the presence of the other. Then, "They're the ones who set the tents on fire!" One of the lizards deduced. There was the minor fact that they really hadn't set the fires, but it was one of their teammates so it probably counted. "Get them!"

Kit and Kat shared a quick looked before darting away from each other along the sides of the tents. The lizards moved toward them together but realizing that they had split up quickly divided themselves as well; two went after Kit and the other after Kat.

Kat led his attacker toward the supply chests where the fire was starting to catch the wood. The lizard followed and when they were behind the pile Kat turned and struck his foot heavily against the lower boxes. The pile shook and the lizard paused suddenly sensing the cat's plan. But it was too late. Kat shoved the pile again and the burning boxes came tumbling down. The lizard cried out but the sound was quickly cut off and he was obscured from sight.

WilyKat had to leap over the fallen pile in the other direction and shielded his face from the flames. He pinched his nose to block the stench of the smoke, and tried to keep as low as possible to avoid inhaling too much of it. When they got out of this, they would use the outer paths that weren't on fire and where they could see any approaching lizards!

He heard a triumphant yell as Kit had apparently taken down her attackers as well. Another pile of boxes shifted, burning and sending more ash into the air. Kat began to move toward her over the pile still between them but fell. One of the boxes was more precarious than the others and wouldn't support his weight. He slipped and fell, he'd have cried out but a hissing gasp was all his throat produced.

When he fell through, the other boxes caved in on top of him. Once the boxes stopped shifting he tried to pull himself out. He only got so far before realizing that his torso was still trapped and he couldn't move the heavy supply crates still trapping him, not by himself. He heard the tent flap open on the other side of the burning tower, he couldn't smell her because of the smoke, and she couldn't smell him.

The flap closed and he heard her voice calling him outside the tent. He tried to call out to her but his voice croaked uselessly. He wasn't loud enough. "Kat?" she hissed, calling him again, but moving further from the tent.

Kat shoved his body and limbs against the boxes trapping him, but they wouldn't budge. "…Kit…!" he tried whispering the sound this time. He tried again, "…Kit!" the words were stronger this time but his throat felt like sandpaper was running all along the inside. "Kit!" it was loud. Had she heard him?

"Kat?"

"Kit!" it was softer this time, his throat felt like it was being cut by knives, and the fire was getting closer as the crates burned. He tried calling her again but his throat was giving out, he couldn't do more than whisper. His throat burned and soon the rest of him would literally be on fire too. He threw his weight against the boxes again, only this time it moved. Another set of hands was helping him.

WilyKit shoved her weight behind the crate as well as she and WilyKat struggled to free him as the flames raced closer to them. The box turned and WilyKat darted out from the opening before they both let the box fall and they darted back to the outer side of the tent. "I really –pant– hope your throat –pant– heals soon, Kat," Kit said between gasps as they both breathed in clean mostly-smoke-free air. The smell of burning was still there, but the rain helped and the air tasted much cleaner than in the suffocation of the tent in any case.

WilyKat turned to glare at her a bit; at least she had the humility to look sheepish. "I told you we wouldn't burn," she reminded him. But it was an unspoken agreement now that they stuck to following the pathways, avoiding the lizards, as they moved as quickly as they could toward the main central tent; Mumm-Rah's battle tent.

They silently stole inside under the tent flap and examined the area. Checking the table, the bed and under it, the chest, and the weapons rack in the corner. "It's not here." Kit declared confused, they were a bit late but Lion-o should already be here too. "But if not here, where would they put the book and gauntlet?"

The clashing sound of metal on metal drew the kits attention to outside the tent. They shared a brief glance before darting for the far edge and peeking out to see what the commotion was. The two gaped as they witnessed it. Tygra was attacking Lion-o. They knew that he had supposedly betrayed him, but it was so different to see his face so angry but deadly calm. It was surreal to see them fighting each other, so cutthroat, and Mumm-Rah stood nearby chuckling, a delighted smile on his skeletal face. The hulking shadow of Mumm-Rah's black and silver mech seemed to watch the scene like a vicious gargoyle, kneeling with the pilot seat left open like a great gaping laughing mouth or a striking lurid grin.

"There!" Kit drew their attention back to their task as she pointed to where the gauntlet and the book had scattered into one of the many the muddy pools created by the rain. The two glanced back at the fighters and Mumm-Rah, they hadn't noticed them yet; they were completely distracted.

Quick as a bolt of lightning, the two cats lunged out from the tent toward the fallen treasures. Kat retrieved the gauntlet and Kit grabbed the book as they continued quickly to run off further to the sidelines

Lion-o had successfully attacked Tygra; and in another moment Tygra had drawn the Sword of Omens from Mumm-Rah's sheath. The kits collectively gasped as Lion-o's sword shattered under the impact with the legendary sword. Lion-o fell and Tygra raised the sword again to strike.

The thought crossed both their minds: they had to do something! But disbelief and fear had frozen them completely.

OoooooooooooooooO

Tygra held the Sword of Omens above his half-brother and saw his face, eyes wide looking up at him. This was it. This was the moment. This was what they had planned for.

He glanced over the scene, and spotted the two kits holding the fallen gauntlet and Book of Omens, and smiled. This was what everything had come up to. He was ready, and he would take back everything.

Tygra swung the sword down, and it curved at an arc. The blade turned and Tygra pivoted toward Mumm-Rah. Soulless eyes widened in shock and rage as the shining blade turned and slashed toward him instead of his hated enemy.

Mumm-Rah leapt back, his thin and wiry frame avoiding the brunt of the blow though his ragged crimson cloak was left more tattered than before. "You betray me?" Mumm-Rah demanded with a snarl, and he darted toward his mech. But Tygra got their first.

"It's called a double-cross, Mumm-Rah," Lion-o told him as he stood, still gripping the shaft of the shattered sword. "Legend says, you aren't unfamiliar with that particular tactic."

"Oh yes," Mumm-Rah laughed to himself, as though sharing an inside joke with them, "This has happened before, hasn't it. I should have known better than to trust a cat."

Tygra grabbed the top of the pilot door and swung inside the open machine. He slid into the seat and slipped his arms and legs into their respective slots. Mumm-Rah cackled, "That weapon will not recognize you! There's a special imprint it must recognize before you can pilot Plun-Darr!"

Tygra scowled and was about to make some scathing reply when steel clamped down on his bleeding wrist. He cried out as he felt a patch of tiny metal rods suddenly dig and slid into the skin. It felt like it was drinking the blood. "Tygra!" Lion-o rushed toward him, trying to help. Mumm-Rah let loose a high ear-splitting laugh.

"See? Only I can pilot Plun-Darr!"

As he made this declaration, the rods in Tygra's wrist withdrew and light and life surged through the colossal machine. The pilot hatch slid shut and the machine tested its hands rising to its feet. The head and camera of the machine turned to Mumm-Rah below and raised its arm cannon to attack.

"No…" Mumm-Rah looked completely lost. "It can't be, you'd have to be related to… there's no way! Claudus only had one son!"

"Two." Lion-o corrected.

"Lion-o is my half-brother," Tygra's voice boomed from the machine, "I am the son of Claudus, and the blood of Leo the I does run in my veins, and today, I avenge him."

The cannon charged, and Lion-o leapt away as the machine prepared to unleash its deadly attack. Mumm-Rah didn't move. He didn't even look concerned, but vaguely bemused and perhaps disappointed.

"I see." He said, looking at Tygra and the mech with distaste. "But today is not the day you avenge your father. Now is not the time when you can kill me." The cannon discharged and Mumm-Rah vanished.

A puff of black smoke and a raven swarm flew out in all directions. Mumm-Rah was gone. He had escaped.

"No!" Tygra bellowed, the cannon was too late and the weapon discharged a sonic booming edge of energy and light into the ground where their enemy once stood.

They had won the battle. But it could not yet end here. Mumm-Rah had escaped. The kits and Lion-o came out from the cover they took from the mech's cannon blast. In a moment Cheetara had joined them as well. Lion-o was shocked to see her mouth and hands stained with blood, but her staff was missing; he could guess what had happened. The kits had been covered in soot and smelled strongly of smoke, but the camp was on fire all around them, and he could guess what had kept them as well.

Nearby one of the tents that had caught fire suddenly exploded with a loud and fearsome roar, the thundercats were nearly knocked from their feet so great was the force of the blast. Plun-Darr was shifted as well, despite the relative might of the mech. "We need to get out of here," Lion-o decided, shifting into action.

"There aren't many paths left open, the fire spread more rapidly than I anticipated." Cheetara told them.

"We had trouble getting through too," Kit confirmed, "Although most of the lizards shouldn't be a problem at this point."

"This can get us out," Tygra's voice boomed from the silver and black machine and Plun-Darr reached out a colossal hand, palm upward, resting it on the ground before the others. "Get on, it'll be easier to use the mech."

The four cats clambered into the hand and Plun-Darr lifted them, holding them close to the center, using the other hand as a shield as the mighty legs began to move and in a few long loping strides the machine was clear of the burning camp.

Cheetara felt sick as she clung to the dark metal. It was bad enough that this machine held all their lives in it's literal grasp, but Tygra was on their side again? It looked like the kits had retrieved the book and gauntlet, but where was the sword? What had happened to Mumm-Rah?

"Cheetara," Lion-o's voice cut into her thoughts, "You're not hurt are you?"

She considered his question, somewhat confused and looked at the wound in her leg. It had stopped bleeding by now. Lion-o gestured to his face, looking at her, and she smiled. "No, it's not mine. The old wound in my leg reopened for a bit, but it's fine now."

"How about you guys?" Lion-o turned to the kits, "Looks like you both made it out okay."

"We did. We're awesome." Kit told him with a grin, still holding the book, her tail swishing in post-adrenaline excitement.

"I think my voice might be coming back, too." Kat said, his voice was soft and scratchy, he still couldn't be very loud, and it hurt a bit to talk, but he could do it. It was definitely healing.

They were a good distance away from the burned camp before they stopped at a forest clearing near a river and Plun-Darr let the others down. The center hatch opened. Tygra stepped out, and the kits grinned.

"I knew it! You wouldn't betray your brother!" Kit declared happily.

"Of course not," Tygra grinned back and hopped out of the pilot seat, still holding the Sword of Omens, to sling an arm casually over Lion-o's shoulders, "I love my little brother!"

"We knew it." Kat confirmed, as though they hadn't even been the slightest bit worried about it from the start.

"You two planned all that?" Cheetara asked, unsure how she felt about that. It was a big gamble, offering Mumm-Rah the gauntlet to earn his trust only to steal back everything. So many things could have gone wrong. In a way a lot of things did go wrong, even if the end result turned out well.

"Of course!" Tygra said easily. Lion-o at least had the decency to consider her question with some understanding.

"I'm sorry we didn't include the rest of you in the plan," Lion-o said, "But we knew it would be a bad idea if something went wrong. The less people who knew, the more believable the lie."

"Makes sense to me!" Kit declared, apparently willing to dismiss it, and she and Kat turned to go clean off the soot and mud in the nearby river.

Cheetara wasn't sure she could accept that so easily. Mostly because it felt like something she had been telling herself all along. They didn't trust her. She didn't need to be included when they made plans and important decisions. Despite any tensions between them in other areas, they were comrades in this war at the least, weren't they? She hated it.

Lion-o could probably tell. He met her eyes evenly and didn't look away. He didn't look sorry, but he did seem to empathize with her. Cheetara reached out, her mana tentatively brushing against Lion-o's trying to determine his thoughts. Lion-o wanted her to understand that this was necessary. His sincerity made her want to believe him. She withdrew and turned to Tygra.

He was still all cocky smirk and bright eyes. He grinned at her, and for once she didn't feel like returning the gesture. She had stressed over it so much – she thought that she had been the reason and…!

Cheetara turned and walked away to the river. She had to clean the blood off. Whatever she and Tygra had to say to each other could wait. For another time and another place. Now was not a good time. She had made her decision. She wasn't going to do anything now. If she was, that would have to wait. This was her conviction; she would make no decision and she wouldn't complicate things any further between any of them if she could avoid it. First, they had to win this war.

"So, can I have that back now?"

Tygra turned his grin to his brother, "What's the magic word?"

"Please, Tygra?"

For a second Lion-o thought he might not hand it over. But with a toss and flourish Tygra threw the sword, caught the blade, and offered it hilt-first to his brother with a small almost mock-bow. Lion-o could see the wound on Tygra's wrist, it was closing up by now, and the bleeding had stopped.

"Sorry I cut you."

Tygra shrugged, "Don't be. It's the only time you've ever been able to land a blow on me in a fight." He reminded him, "That makes it an accomplishment. You've really grown a lot, little brother."

"Thanks," Lion-o smiled, and shifted his grip on the handle, glad to have the Sword of Omens back in his hands again, "You know, for a minute, back there, I thought you really did betray me."

Tygra smirked, "For a minute there, I did."

The two of them grinned and laughed awkwardly at each other. "You're kidding," Lion-o surmised, "right?" But Tygra was already walking away to join the rest of them on the riverbank. "Tygra?"

Lion-o ran after him and Tygra just grinned looking back at Plun-Darr, despite the negative memories associated with it and the fall of the capital city, controlling that weapon had been exhilarating. He liked that shiny new toy. He was going to keep it; no matter what Lion-o said about it.

Once Cheetara and the kits had washed away the blood, mud, and soot, Lion-o and Tygra joined in briefly to wash off the mud and grime from themselves as well. Cheetara looked back and regarded the Plun-Darr mech with loathing. It hadn't bothered her nearly as much when Tygra had kept the gun. But surely they would have the good sense to leave that machine here. It could rot for all she cared. It made her sick just looking at it.

Lion-o put the gauntlet back over his arm and sheathed the sword. Once everything was in it's place Kit handed him the book.

"Time to find out Mumm-Rah's weaknesses," Lion-o said undoing the clasp to open the tome. "And how to win this war."

He took a calming breath and he opened the book. They all stayed silent for a moment. Lion-o had a look of consternation on his face, and he turned the page, then another and another. It was too fast for him to actually be reading.

"So what does it say?" Tygra finally asked, his patience running out before the others. Lion-o looked up and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Well… don't freak out." Lion-o said and looked back at the book before looking back at the group of them, "But uh… I can't read it."

"What?" Cheetara snatched the book first, "It's not blank is it?"

"Is it?" the kits asked as Cheetara saw the pages and blanched as well. She turned the pages too, but too fast to read it. Eventually she scowled and shut the book before opening it again. Nothing. She held it in one hand and channeled her mana into her hand, which she placed over the pages. That didn't seem to do anything either.

"No, it's not blank." She frowned, and turned to book out from herself to face the rest of the group. "But I have no idea what it says."

The kits and Tygra stared at the pages. Ink was everywhere, complex-looking diagrams and writing filled every part of the pages, but it was completely unintelligible.

"I can't read it, it's not legible." Kit complained, Kat frowning beside her. Tygra took the book from Cheetara and squinted at the pages.

"No, it's… legible…" Tygra said.

"Can you read it?" Lion-o asked shocked.

"No." Tygra admitted, "It looks like a language though, the only problem is…"

"… It's not one we know." Cheetara finished for him.

The five of them looked between each other and then at the book again. Well, they had all three treasures, and the book should be able to tell them all they needed to know. Of course the only problem would be that it's in a language they didn't know.

And from the mouths of babes, Kit spoke, "So… what do we do now?"

AoooooooooooooooN

Please review.

The more reviews, the faster new chapters will be posted.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

"What do we do now?" WilyKit's question hung in the air amidst the group's silence, and worst of all Lion-o didn't have an answer. They had hunted down The Book of Omens, and for what? He'd left his army, his people, searching for this mythical answer to their problem: Mumm-Rah, and now that they had the book it was worthless to them; written in some kind of archaic ancient form of their language. It now seemed that their entire journey had been a waste. Lion-o sighed and ran a hand through his flaming hair.

"We go back." Lion-o answered, "We head north and find where General Puma has taken the army and refugees, and then we prepare for war." His voice was hard and even as his blue eyes. It was an absolute decision, one that left no room for argument; it was an order.

"In my mech we should be able to travel a lot faster than before, maybe cut several days off our journey." Tygra reasoned. Lion-o nodded in agreement, and he didn't miss Tygra's possessive 'my,' concerning the acquired mech.

"There's only a five northern cities large enough for Puma to consider," Tygra continued. WilyKat tried to ask a question but he barley got a word out before he coughed violently.

"Which one do we think they're they in?" WilyKit asked for her partner, his throat injury still preventing him from joining the conversation. This was something he was not pleased about. Kit patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"We don't know," Lion-o sighed. "We'll have to check each one."

Cheetara had been silent throughout the discussion. She had closed the book and was holding it against her chest when she felt it: Jaga's mana signature. She went rigid for a moment waiting to hear his voice.

"Tuskania," his voice whispered. She recognized the name; it was one of the five northern cities. "That is where they are."

Before when she heard Jaga's voice Cheetara had been sure it was only because they had been in temple, where both Jaga's spirit had been released and where there was a high mana concentration.

"Tell them and go." Jaga's voice urged breaking Cheetara out of her thoughts.

"Tuskania," She blurted barley realizing she had said it until everyone was looking at her. "That's…where we should go first." She ended lamely.

"That's the easiest to get to, since it was built along the river," Lion-o mulled over aloud nodding slightly.

"Exactly," Cheetara agreed. She could feel Tygra's eyes lingering on her, and she knew that he was probably recalling their last conversation, at least the part she told him about hearing Jaga. He probably knew she had heard her mentor again.

"You can trust them, as they trust you," Jaga's voice whispered before disappearing. His mana signature abruptly vanished leaving Cheetara feeling all the more alone. She couldn't help but frown at his parting words though. The brothers had already practically told her that they didn't trust her.

"Let's go then," Lion-o said, heading towards the mech. He was stopped by Tygra though as he neared the open pilot's chamber.

"Hey, no one pilots my new mech, except me." Tygra gave him a toothy grin.

"Fine," Lion-o smiled back and rolled his eyes, and Tygra nimbly climbed into the pilot seat.

"There's enough room in the cockpit for two," Tygra noted. A sudden smirk donned his features as he turned towards Cheetara. "Cheetara, how'd you like to join me?"

"No, thank you." Cheetara replied tartly. Aside from her aversion to being inside the monstrous piece of metal she was also still very stung and angry. "Besides, I think you and Lion-o could use some brotherly bonding time."

"Great!" Lion-o's eyes lit up at the prospect of being inside the machine. Tygra balked slightly, and tried to voice a reply, but was stopped when Lion-o hastily clambered up into the pilot chamber taking a seat on the metal bar behind the pilot seat. Tygra shifted uncomfortably, he could feel Lion-o behind him and could practically feel his excitement from sitting in the mech.

"Fine," Tygra muttered as he engaged the mech's systems. Tygra slid his arms into the metal encasements, he grunted in pain as the metal needle slid into his wrist drawing a blood sample before whirring to life.

The pilot's chamber doors slid shut with a slicing crisp click, sealing the machine's chest closed. For a split second Lion-o and Tygra were in pitch-black darkness. Then three aqua hued holographic screens manifested around the pilot seat. Lion-o gasped, he'd never seen anything like it. The center screen suddenly split into several sections depicting the outside world from multiple angles. The other two screens displayed some form of radar along with the pilots vital systems, available weapons, and shield capabilities and status.

Still kneeling the mech lowered its hands, palms up, to the ground. WilyKit grabbed her partner's hand and pulled him excitedly onto one of the hands. Cheetara took her time in approaching the mech, her distaste clear. As she stepped onto the hand she felt the cool unnatural metal under her feet and shivered in revulsion.

The mech stood and lifted its hands, the kits and Cheetara grasped the large fingers of the metal hands for balance as the machine gained its full height.

"Ready?" Tygra asked, his voice boomed from the amplification provided by the mech's systems. The three of them answered in the affirmative, however WilyKit, and presumably WilyKat as well, were far more ecstatic in their reply than Cheetara was.

With that the mech began heading north towards Tuskania, its long strides covering more than twice the distance the group would have made on foot. The suns set quickly, sinking beneath the horizon leaving the world in darkness save for the bright stars that dotted the heavens.

They had made nearly more than half the trek by nightfall. The group had chosen to stop for the night, WilyKit and WilyKat helped Lion-o build a small fire. After portioning out their rations for dinner the kits sat alone by the fire while Lion-o looked over the mech with an annoyed Tygra standing close by. Cheetara was on the opposite side of the camp from the dead machine. She was sitting against a tree holding the book, the light of the fire just barley illuminating her feet.

OoooooooooooO

"How's your throat?" WilyKit asked turning to her partner, both curious and concerned. She had noticed WilyKat unconsciously rubbing his throat. He stopped when she asked him, drawing attention to it.

"It's…" WilyKat started his voice barley above a whisper, "Alright." WilyKat frowned rubbing his throat slightly.

"Cheetara said that it's mostly healed, all that's left is the scar tissue," WilyKit smiled brightly trying to cheer him up. "Your voice should be back pretty soon." WilyKat gave her a half smile in response before they lapsed into silence.

WilyKit fiddled with the gold amulet around her neck, her nails gliding along the crevices. WilyKat just stared into the fire. Kit sighed before letting her head drop down to rest on Kat's shoulder and curled her tail around herself.

"Kat, I…" WilyKit started still fingering her locket. She sighed, smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing. "I think everything's going to be okay for us." WilyKat put his arm around her and stroked her hair in answer, and he smiled for the first time that night.

OoooooooooooO

"Lion-o, don't touch that!" Tygra was becoming ever more aggravated as Lion-o explored every inch of Tygra's new mech. He'd found where the weapons systems were and was currently examining what he thought to likely be the power source, although Tygra wouldn't let him turn it on so he couldn't be sure.

"I'm not going to break it," Lion-o replied tersely, "And I have more experience with tech than you do." He added for good measure making Tygra cross his arms and frown in response.

"Look I'm not going to try to pilot it, without your permission, alright," Lion-o sighed "Why don't you go…talk to Cheetara or something? " He was surprised at himself for even mentioning the idea, considering. "She seemed a little upset about not being in on the plan, earlier." Lion-o qualified.

"…Fine." Tygra conceded begrudgingly. "But don't touch anything." He warned his half-brother. Lion-o watched Tygra drop down from the cockpit and head towards Cheetara. He watched Tygra approach her and felt a pang of something, maybe jealousy. But then it was him who suggested it in the first place. Turning back to the mech, however, Lion-o quickly became entranced with the beautiful and destructive technological force, completely forgetting both Tygra and Cheetara.

"You okay?" Tygra asked Cheetara as he lowered himself down to the ground to sit beside her. She shifted when he sat, turning so she was leaning away from him, something that did not escape his notice.

"Fine." Her answer was short and sharp. There was an awkward silence, at least for Tygra, for a few beats.

"We didn't leave you out of the plan because we didn't trust you," Tygra began.

"Oh really?" Cheetara snapped her voice rising, turning to look at him her countenance portraying a myriad of emotions, though irritated skepticism was at the forefront. "Then what was the reason? We've been in this together since day one, I have never kept anything from either of you, so please tell me the important reason why you 'left me out'?" Tygra was taken aback by her outburst.

"Cheetara," Tygra started trying to defuse the situation, "We just thought it would be more dangerous the more people who knew." Cheetara tried to retaliate but Tygra pressed on, "And it wasn't exactly 'planned out.' It was more of a spur of the moment gamble." Cheetara pursed her lips but didn't reply.

It would make sense. Between Mumm-Rah's attack and the sudden loss of the sword and book if they did form a plan it had to have been done and acted upon quickly. Silence filled the air between them once more, except for the occasional crackle from the fire.

"This morning you heard Jaga's voice again, didn't you?" Tygra stated more than asked in an attempt to change the subject. She gave a half nod in reply. "Did he say anything about the book?" he motioned down to the tome that she held against her chest.

"No," She answered, her voice once more soft and even, adopting its usual cadence. She placed the book back on her lap and opened it flipping through a few pages. "It's strange… Jaga's mana signature just comes and goes, and I'm not sure why."

"Maybe you should ask him the next time he's," he hesitated, "Here." Tygra suggested glancing down at the book. His eyes swept over the diagrams and scribbles of an ancient language.

"If he's around long enough," Cheetara snorted before shutting the book softly. She turned to look at him, and his looked away from the now closed book to meet her eyes.

"About what happened before…" his voice was suddenly soft and almost apologetic, but she didn't let him finish; she couldn't.

"It doesn't matter." She broke eye contact and looked back down at the book. "I meant what I said before. The war takes precedence." She heard Tygra exhale in annoyance.

"Sure, whatever." She heard Tygra, his irritation evident, as he got to his feet and left her alone in the relative darkness. Only once he was gone did she look up from the book and saw him stalking back over to stand by that metallic monstrosity.

In all honesty she knew how she felt, and knew what she wanted. But she tried not to think about it. What was important now was taking back the Thundercats Empire and defeating Mumm-Rah. Her life and relationship status would have to wait. In a way she was glad that she had decided not to deal with this issue now, she didn't want to be the cause of a breakup between the brothers as she thought she had been before. Watching Tygra she realized with a sinking heart that someday after the war she was going to have to reject one of them.

OoooooooooooO

The sun had barley risen when the group had once again loaded up into Tygra's mech, all of them in the same spots they had been the previous day despite Tygra's attempts to get Cheetara, or even one of the kits, to ride in the cockpit with him. Apparently Lion-o had a severe case of backseat driving.

By noontime the sun was high and bright, yet there was a slight nip of cold in the air. All around them the trees had changed into deep evergreen pines, the only kind that could survive the cold of the north. They were close now.

Inside the mech one of the screens suddenly made a beeping noise followed by the appearance of multiple red dots concentrated at the top of the screen.

"What is that?" Lion-o asked, but Tygra didn't answer him. Instead Tygra stopped the mech and lowered the kits and Cheetara to the ground.

"Stay here for a minute." Tygra told the three of them before continuing on in the direction of the red dots. Cheetara was about to protest but Plun-Darr had carried off Tygra and Lion-o long before she could open her mouth.

Cheetara could sense countless mana signatures ahead, but she stayed put with the kits. She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. As much as she hated to admit it, without her staff and amplifier she would run out of mana too quickly to be effective in a fight against so many. She had her nails and teeth as weapons, but against steel weapons she would just be in Tygra and Lion-o's way.

As they got closer Lion-o began to pick up the mana signatures that Cheetara had. His hand was already resting on his sword ready for battle. If the group the radar had picked up were enemies, Lion-o would be ready. What they found though was neither friend nor foe, but both. In the clearing ahead of them a battle was raging. On the one side were a mixture of lizards, dogs, and rabbits, and on the other were the jackals. At least one or two hundred in total, it was easy to see that the jackals were losing fast. Mumm-Rah's forces had two small mechs that were taking on full squadrons of the jackals with ease; the jackals needed help.

"Tygra let me out," Lion-o said, his sword half-drawn already, but Tygra acted as though he hadn't heard him. In one swift, seemingly practiced, motion Tygra engaged the weapons system and fired twin blasts of energy from the mech's cannons aimed at the two enemy mechs, destroying them immediately. Both Tygra and Lion-o were momentarily stunned; no mech that they had seen in action had had such magnitude of power. But then this was Mumm-Rah's personal mech, the Plun-Darr.

Both armed forces froze as their attention was pulled from their battle to the dark gleaming mech. Less than fifteen seconds after firing at the enemy mechs Tygra blasted a group of Mumm-Rah's forces that had been advancing on the jackals.

"Retreat!" One of the lizards yelled. From his attire it was clear that he was the leader of Mumm-Rah's operational army in this instance. Wasting no time the enemy quickly scattered into the forest. The jackals turned their attention to the dark mech as soon as their immediate enemy was gone. Their weapons remained drawn and a wary look was present in their eyes.

Tygra disengaged the weapons system and powered the mech down. The chest cavity containing the pilot's chamber opened with a hiss of air. Lion-o leap down from the mech, but Tygra stayed where he was feeling just as cautious of the jackals as they were of the two cats.

One of the jackals made his way to the front to greet Lion-o. He was exceedingly tall, and his black fur and golden eyes made Tygra wonder if the tales of the jackals were in fact true. Two vertical scars stretched from temple to cheek marking him as an experienced warrior.

"Thank you, for the assistance." The jackal's voice was warmer than would be expected from his appearance. But then jackals were never what they seemed, or so the stories go.

"We're all together in the fight against Mumm-Rah," Lion-o smiled, "My name is Lion-o, king of Thundera." The jackal's eyes widened slightly and disbelief swept across his face before he noticed The Sword of Omens and the gauntlet upon Lion-o's arm.

"If I'm not mistaken Thundera has fallen," animosity laced the jackal's voice, and his body shifted drawing himself to his full height, gaining at least a foot in height.

"We are at war, not beaten." Lion-o held his smile making no indication that he had picked up on the jackals underlying meaning. "This is a fortunate meeting. I have some questions, if you are willing to answer, for both you and your people. I assume you're in charge here?"

"I am Shen, head of the Jackal Clan." Shen replied giving a slight nod of the head, a flash of a smile crossing his face.

"How did the battle come about, Shen?" Lion-o asked, his gaze wandering over the numerous fallen, their bodies twisted at odd angles. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Shen regarded Lion-o for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to bother answering him. Despite his earlier warm tone it was clear to Tygra, at least, that Shen was not a trusting type nor did he seem to care much for Lion-o, or rather for the 'king' of the Thundercats.

"One of Mumm-Rah's generals tried to recruit some of us for his army." Shen answered, Lion-o said nothing so he continued. "We said no, and they burned our village to the ground. Now we are as hungry for their blood as they are for ours."

"You would fight them for revenge?" Lion-o asked his voice was suddenly steely and his gaze unwavering. Tygra smiled slightly, he was almost impressed by his brother. It truly amazed him how he seemed to be able to switch back and forth from being his kid brother who needed protection to a king that would have made their father proud.

"I would fight so that my people are safe. 'King.' " Shen snarled back, the title of 'king' was more of a sarcastic slur than anything else, clearly Shen was insulted by Lion-o's suggestion.

Lion-o's easy smile returned, the cold mask vanishing. "Then our goal is the same." Lion-o's grinned. Shen seemed startled by Lion-o's sudden switch.

"You're here to recruit?" Shen frowned, the scars across his eyes made him look menacing and his eyes darker, but Lion-o shook his head.

"As I said, this was a fortunate meeting, but entirely due to chance." Shen looked a little disbelieving but Lion-o pressed on. "The Thundercats are preparing for an all out attack on Mumm-Rah to take back Thundara. Any refugees you have will be safe with ours, we have a larger force than yours, right now. I think it would be safer for you and your people to join with us."

"If I refuse, then what?" Shen asked a slight snarl surfacing despite his attempt at an even tone, he glanced at the large mech were Tygra was. The jackals behind Shen tensed their swords at the ready. Tygra went rigid as well, preparing for a fight. The air was thick with hostility and potential for confrontation.

"Then, nothing." Lion-o calmly shrugged. He hadn't even reached for his sword when the jackals had. "We go our way and you go yours. I'd suggest you go north, though, the majority of Mumm-Rah's forces are lizards so the cold will keep larger forces away."

"Let's go Tygra," Lion-o gave one last smile before turning and heading back to the mech. "Good luck to you, Shen." Lion-o had climbed back into the chamber when Shen spoke.

"You're good at this!" Shen shouted from behind Lion-o. Lion-o turned and looked down at Shen from the mech with a questioning look. "At getting what you want." Shen smiled and laughed. "You win 'king', we'll join with you."

"That's great-!" Lion-o started but was abruptly cut off by Shen.

"But don't think for one second that I'll be taking orders from you like some 'dog.'" It was said with a smile but Lion-o understood him all the same and gave a nod in agreement.

Shen gathered all his people, the hiding refugees included, and after burying their dead the jackals followed Tygra and Lion-o in the mech to meet back up with the kits and Cheetara and continue their journey north. They were at least fifty strong, not including the refugees. Cheetara and the kits had not been pleased about being left alone in the forest for an extended period of time. Lion-o offered an apologetic grin, and Tygra noted that Lion-o's strange smile had become somewhat permanent since meeting the jackals.

At last when both Lion-o and Tygra were sealed back inside the mech and their trek had resumed Tygra turned the outputting communication systems off and spoke.

"You've been smiling all day," Tygra said, his voice flat and curious. "What's wrong?

"Can they hear us outside?" Lion-o asked in a whisper. Tygra shook his head and smiled slightly. Lion-o gave a long sigh and his face crumbled.

"I thought he was going to kill me," Lion-o breathed. Out of the corner of his eye Tygra saw Lion-o look of extreme relief and he couldn't help but laugh a little. His baby brother was back. "Hey don't laugh! He had his hand on his sword!"

"I wouldn't have let him hurt you," Tygra chuckled, "And we have my mech."

"Well you weren't the one on the ground!" Lion-o defended. "I don't know how father did this!"

"I don't think father ever had to deal with an angry jackal." Tygra's voice was softer, he hadn't thought of their father in a long time.

"No," Lion-o conceded, "But he had to deal with all the other large cities and their governors. He was always so strong and…calm." Lion-o ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. Though he would never admit it to Tygra Lion-o sometimes wondered if he could do this. But he had to; he would not fail in this; that was his decision and no one else's.

"He would have been proud of you Lion-o." Tygra said, "I'm proud of you too." Lion-o barely caught the last part, as Tygra said it so softly.

Night fell soon, but the group pressed on, they were only a few miles from the outskirts of Tuskania. Suddenly Cheetara's voice came in through the input communication.

"There's something up ahead, I can sense multiple mana signatures." As soon as she said this, the radar screen picked up on them as well. What was worrisome was the fact that instead of being clumped together in one place the mech showed them quickly moving, and fast surrounding their travel party at the edges of the radar without closing in. Tygra halted the mech's progress, which in turn cause the rest of the group outside to stop as well. Tygra restored outer communications.

"How did we get surrounded?" Lion-o asked staring at the radar, it picked up large life signatures from at least a mile away all in a surrounding circle around the mech. Stranger still, the life signs indicated kept shifting around the screen indicating movement at tremendous speed.

"I don't know," Tygra shook his head "They must have encountered some mechs before and know the range of the radar." Tygra had shifted forward in the pilot's seat. He was tense and ready for battle.

"Tygra let me out," Lion-o said.

"It's more dangerous out there," Tygra reminded him, "Just stay here with me."

"I need to be out there; I'm no use to anyone in here. Let me out." Lion-o wasn't asking anymore, his tone was hard and commanding. Tygra exhaled annoyed, but complied. Lion-o deftly exited the mech and made his way to the front of the group where Shen was already.

"Why are we stopped?" Shen was tense as were his fellow jackals. Cheetara and the kits were back next to the mech.

"We're not alone out here." Lion-o said in answer. Shen drew his sword, as did Lion-o. "Wait here, please" Lion-o added when Shen raised an eyebrow.

Stepping forward Lion-o cautiously continued on their path. He had only made it a few yards from the rest of the group before it happened. All at once he heard both Tygra and Cheetara yell for him to look out just as he felt a mana signature shooting towards him.

He didn't even have time to lift his sword before he felt the cold metal of a gun against his temple. Turning his head just slightly Lion-o made out two shining golden eyes smirking at him in the darkness

"Don't move."

AoooooooooooN

Please Review.

The more reviews the faster a new chapter is posted.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

Lion-o felt the cool metal barrel against his skin. He stared back through the darkness into the just visible golden eyes. He knew he had to move fast. With a quick sliding motion he pivoted his sword in his grasp. The blade made a harsh resounding clang as it contacted the other weapon.

His attacker, startled, leapt away only to correct the sight of the barrel and fire. In a flash of fiery smoke and with a crack of thundering sound the smell of alkaloid and salt peter filler the air.

Lion-o rolled to the side to avoid a direct hit with the non-lethal shot. His nostrils still burned with the smell and it stung at his eyes. The compound was meant to startle and confound enemies to make them easy to live-capture. This particular scent worked best on jackals.

His opponent dashed forward through the smoky cloud and a steel blade flashed alongside the barrel of the gun. Lion-o raised his sword to block the dual-weapon. The blade withdrew and swung hard to his side. Lion-o met the second blow with a silvery clanging sound.

His grip shook on his sword as the blow reverberated through the metal, numbing his fingers. His attacker raised the blade again, golden eyes staring through the darkness with iron-set determination. Lion-o raised his sword. The other's weapon leveled the blade and barrel aiming at Lion-o.

He had to dodge to the side to avoid a second volley of saltpeter and alkaloid. His opponent must have reloaded the weapon – the concentration was different. It was stronger this time. Lion-o leapt backward when he had the chance, dashing to the side to lead his attacker and their fight away from the foul cloud.

Lion-o looked back as his opponent followed, a thin lithe form, but indistinguishable in shape from these shadows. It didn't look like a lizard. What new messengers had Mumm-Rah enlisted now? This one had obviously received combat training that seamlessly melded the art of swordplay with the obvious benefits of gunmanship.

That gun-sword was going to be a problem, even if he could keep avoiding the clouds. Eventually the other could replace the projectiles with something lethal. Lion-o had to disarm his attacker.

He stopped running and pivoted on his heel to turn and lunge back toward his opponent. This patch of the woods was brighter. The moon came through the trees. He saw his attacker charging forward to meet him. The blade of the other's weapon sparked as it hit against the stones on the ground, the stroke slicing upward as Lion-o closed in.

He had to step back mid-dash. The blade swung up and over. It was a gamble. It was unlikely that his attacker could redirect his blow this soon, but still possible. Lion-o stepped in and hooked his foot around the back of his attackers. Then he pulled back toward himself with that heel.

His opponent startled and then followed the movement, lunging forward to bring the blade down. Lion-o moved in again to grab the other's arm, guiding the movement to the side instead of down. He kept pressing and felt the muscle of the other's arm begin to strain. Their grip loosened and Lion-o brought his other arm over, with his sword. His hilt struck the other's wrist and his opponent's weapon dropped.

They quickly disengaged their feet and leapt away, a secondary short blade drawn from somewhere in the attacker's arsenal. Lion-o again considered who, or what, he was up against. When he had tried to trip the other and then disarmed him he had been standing in some proximity. Even in the darkness he should have been able to make out more than those eyes. But it appeared they were wearing some sort of mask, which made sense if the saltpeter and alkaloid bursts would otherwise affect the user as well.

"You're a cat!" His opponent accused. Lion-o startled slightly; other than the initial command before he and his attacker had not really exchanged words. Perhaps that had not been the best idea. Maybe these attackers were not working for Mumm-Rah.

"Yes." Lion-o confirmed, "What are you? Why did you attack us?"

His opponent removed their mask. In the moonlight through the trees he could more clearly make out the shapes as a fellow cat greeted him. He was also somewhat surprised to be greeted by a feminine face of dappled blue gray and purple. She shook out shoulder length black hair and golden-amber eyes fixed on him again.

"We thought you were one of Mumm-Rah's armies again. We've encountered them before," she explained, her voice clearer now that the mask was gone. "You travel with a mech as well as a small army of jackals."

"The mech was liberated from Mumm-Rah's army. The jackals we met on our way here, they have no love for our enemy." Lion-o explained, as the cat woman stepped closer; her eyes peering intently into his face.

"You are the son of Claudus, aren't you?" she asked finally. Lion-o started at the name, it had been a while since anyone had mentioned his father by name; he nodded. Her mouth curled in a toothy grin as her steps grew more sure, more of a saunter actually.

"I thought so," she said bending down to grasp her weapon where it had fallen, straightening and propping the weapon over her shoulder. "Puma will be obnoxiously pleased with himself, that he was right."

Lion-o offered a smile as well, "You are part of the advance guard protecting our people in Tuskania?"

"That's right." She confirmed before extending a clawed hand, "I am Panthera. Current Lord of the Panther Clan of the Thundercats. Welcome back, my king." She winked and then turned and started walking back toward the group they had left behind.

Lion-o felt momentarily frozen before following. He was a bit shocked to say the least; so this was one of the main Thundercat Lords? He didn't remember her from his father's war room, but then her father had likely been the one who had come to the capital for such things. Many had been lost in the war, and it wasn't over.

"That's an interesting weapon." Lion-o said conversationally as he caught up with her.

"I made it." Panthera grinned.

"Really?" Lion-o perked and glanced over the design again in question, "How? Did you just mount it on an old sword?"

"Not quite. I had a metal-smith construct the barrel and blade separately in the shape I specified," she laid the sword on it's side between then in her hands, "Then you can see the mark here where I had them welded together and the hilt and trigger chamber were combined in this handy mechanism."

Lion-o followed her clawed finger as it pointed out the silver indentation between barrel and blade. He marveled at how the hilt turned at an angle to account for the trigger and then where the sword hilt should have been curled over to form the guard.

"But how do you load and unload it?" Lion-o asked, "You were clearly using different cartridges."

"Oh you caught that," her eyes seemed to glow slightly, impressed, "You see this part here?" she motioned to a lump at the swords base, normally where an engraving would go. She then pulled at a metal pin in the sword's design that turned the cylindrical part and it popped out sideways showing a single-barrel slot.

"You reloaded using this?" Lion-o asked shocked, it had seemed to happen so fast.

"I've gotten pretty good at using it." She shrugged, though pride was obvious in her voice, "There is a way to add a barrel with more shots, but in close combat with most troops we encounter I tend to use the blade more than the gun."

"The gun is primarily a capture device at this point?"

"Right," Panthera agreed, "The alkaloid mixture is an old recipe we've been improving on. We have them for rabbits and dogs, we tweaked the formula when our scouts spotted jackals."

With a quick motion and a glint of moonlit steel, she shut the cylinder back into the barrel and blade and slung it back over her shoulder. Lion-o couldn't help his smile. "It's a beautiful weapon."

"You want one your excellency?" she asked with a friendly smirk. Lion-o almost wanted to say yes except that when he looked into her golden eyes again he felt his throat get tight for some reason. At Lion-o's silence and nervous pink look she laughed and shook her head.

It felt stranger for her to speak to him formally than when she was just talking with him. "Just 'Lion-o' is fine." He said without thinking.

"Really?" her eyes glinted dangerously, her smile widening imperceptibly, "Well then Lion-o, despite our meeting I hope that's not the only time I get to see you with your sword out."

Lion-o blanched, something in the way she said that made him feel oddly warm. It was a prickly hot feeling and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Did he just inadvertently make a political blunder by allowing that? If she was a lord and he was the king, did that mean he had somehow given her some kind of special right or implied something? He had fallen a step behind and noticed he was now avidly watching Panthera's thin tail swishing and curling from side to side as she sauntered on ahead of him.

"Like what you see, Lion-o?" she asked, something amused in her voice.

He quickly realized he was staring somewhere he probably shouldn't and looked away quickly, the hot prickly feeling fast driving along his neck and face. "I was lost in thought." Lion-o attempted to recover quickly.

"I'm sure you were." She was grinning again, and Lion-o couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But he didn't have time to dwell on that, and made a mental note to extend the invitation to call him by name to all of his lords in the interest of equality. He didn't really have time to worry about anything else. He had to make sure he earned the allegiance of all the lords that had gathered here alongside general Puma.

It took a few more moments to reach the open clearing where they had left the others. Panthera and Lion-o walked out to find a group of cats led by a tall a muscular cat man with bushy sideburns and a scar talking with Tygra, still sitting in the open chest-cavity of the Plun-Darr, Cheetara, Shen, and the kits.

"Welcome back, Lion-o!" Kit crowed delightfully, her bushy tail waving happily.

"Panthro, it looks like everyone now knows we're on the same side." Panthera said as they approached, addressing the large muscular cat with the scar and beard.

"You can sometimes be too rash, sister," the larger cat spoke with a deep voice, as to be expected from his stature. Panthera shrugged at his words.

"I thought we had to act quickly. They knew we had surrounded them, and I didn't expect to take so long with their 'scout', who incidentally wasn't," she glanced at Lion-o and then back to her brother, "And I trust you to do as I would in my absence."

Panthro nodded and Panthera stepped forward. "I am Panthera, this is my perimeter. As you are all party to our king, we will accompany you to the city." Shen briefly bared his fangs at the cat's authoritative tone. Panthera glanced at him but did not address it. Shen was silent of further hostility though he made it a point to walk in step beside Lion-o instead of beside him.

They marched further through the forest and toward the low-laying city of Tuskania. As they approached they could hear the sound of running water from the nearby river mouth. Coming closer they could see the individual rooftops of the short triangular buildings amid the cylindrical towers that dotted the town. All around the northern end of the Tuska city there was an outcropping of tents and makeshift structures both civilian and military. Some of the northern warehouses appeared to also have been commandeered.

They reached the city limits as the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Kit and Kat ran ahead with the other ahead scouts and were the first to see the walruses, or Tuska, as they milled from their homes. The early-workers lumbered into the streets and then stopped to stare, still bleary-eyed, at the procession of jackals and cats as well as the gargantuan menace of black and silver metal that walked with them.

"Have the Tuskans given you any trouble? I know before the war they were under our rule, but afterward were there any issues?" Tygra asked, trying to avoid offensive language, but still eyeing the larger creatures watching them with some trepidation. Shen bared his fangs again.

"If they had protested to their occupation, I hardly think retaliation is a suited response." He stated crisply, shifting his gaze briefly towards Panthera. His feelings toward Thundercat rule and occupation were very clear.

"There were some issues," Panthera admitted without guilt, "That is to be expected. However, we have many of our civilians working together with the Tuskans on our shared resources, and we do our best to work together civilly. Our perimeter's protection is as much a measure for us and our refugees as it is for the Tuska."

"We have also welcomed other species into our camps. Don't be surprised if there are a few dogs and weasels running around." She added. "Mostly we keep to our own groups; and when altercations arise, we deal with them."

"Deal with them how?" Cheetara asked, voicing Shen's next glaring thought, clear on his face.

"As fairly as possible." Panthera turned back to look at Shen, "When we arrived, we, the lords, struck a deal with Turmagar and the Tuskans. As other species arrived we made room. There is some division of opinion among the ranks, but that is all it is: opinion. We try to be sure to represent all parties when disputes arise."

Lion-o had his suspicions, but he was uncertain. So he stepped closer, so Shen could not hear, and asked outright. "Do you agree with this kind of inclusion?"

"The northern lands can be harsh, cooperation is more valued here than coin. As such I demanded collaboration from the start," Panthera said decisively. "Judging the company you keep, my king, I suspect you have a similar viewpoint."

Lion-o nodded, and Shen did not seem inclined to question further. Tygra, however, had questions. "You had us surrounded a while before you attacked. How did you know the scope of the radar?"

"We have encountered Mumm-Rah's troops before." Panthro answered for his sister, "We devised a strategy to keep off the radars for as long as possible. Since we tend toward guerilla tactics it was necessary to know the scope of our attackers sensory field."

"But how?" Tygra asked.

Panthro shrugged, "It was a case of reverse engineering I guess. Panthera could probably tell you more; she's the one who works with all that circuitry. I can handle tinkering, but not the programming part."

Cheetara scowled, feeling more and more ill with all this talk of technology and what went into making and working with it. Panthera seemed proud of her accomplishment, and Cheetara let herself fall back a few steps further from the others.

"We managed to capture some smaller cruiser mechs early on, most of it was destroyed in the attempt," Panthera explained, "I tried to put the radar back together from scrap metal. It didn't work but I did manage to learn some aspects of the design we were able to test in battle and have been working on perfecting, ever since." She turned back to look at Tygra, regarding the great metal structure he controlled, "You will have to tell me how you managed to steal one intact, Stripes. That one's pretty fancy."

"'Stripes'?" Tygra arched an eyebrow, "How original. You can call me Tygra." He offered with an attractive grin.

"Mm. Tygra," she grinned, "And you're a tiger. That's cute."

Tygra returned the gesture with a toothy smile, "Back at you, panther girl."

They were almost to the camp, and that short exchange had bothered Lion-o. She hadn't said anything about him being a lion. Lions were better than tigers; everyone knew that. Panthera's tail was curling again as she walked.

This was starting to feel a bit like Cheetara all over again, and Lion-o's shoulders slumped noticeably.

OoooooooooooooooO

As they entered the camp, there was a parting of soldiers and others there to meet them. Puma was there as well. Cheetara tried to catch his attention, but he wasn't looking at her, as usual. His beaming eyes were fixed on Lion-o, and he stepped forward to clasp his hand in greeting after all this time.

"Welcome back, your highness," Puma greeted, falling into step beside them and guiding the group more solidly toward one of the larger war tents. "With few exceptions all of the higher clan lords have congregated here and we have word of other outposts in the region for our refugees."

"Good." Lion-o nodded, "I am glad to hear that so much has gone well since the decision to move northward."

"Yes, highness," Puma beamed, "Despite some setbacks we have grown in number and with the knowledge of the Book of Omens, no doubt our armies can put it to good use."

Lion-o nodded, considering the book and sighed. Eventually he would have to explain, but first he had to meet with the leaders here and consolidate that power base. As king he also had an obligation to make sure that everything here was in order. Puma was almost garishly happy; it seemed odd considering that he had been somewhat disapproving of Lion-o's place when they had parted. It seemed a long time ago, much had happened since.

"However," Puma cleared his throat and looked behind him at the larger group that had followed into the camp. "I think it best if you meet the lords yourself, and perhaps a few of the others. The tent is too small to accommodate everyone here."

Lion-o disengaged from Puma briefly and looked to Tygra first. "I'll meet you around at the training barracks there," Tygra pointed to the far end where a wooden structure was hastily put together and accommodated a large open area that might well be training grounds. Lion-o nodded and turned to Shen.

"As I requested you to join me, I would welcome you to this meeting," Lion-o told him, "I cannot speak for the will of the other lords as of yet, but I can promise that I stand by the offer I made you before, and you are free to part ways with us at any time."

"You have a nice way of saying I might be offended by them," the jackal grinned toothily, "I may yet offend them."

"You will." Panthera confirmed, "I said it before, there is a division of opinion."

"She is right," Shen agreed, "I respect you Lion-o and I would not sabotage your meeting with the lords. While it seems there are those who share your viewpoint that I may confer with, I know there are those who do not. If your lords have yet to swear allegiance to you, I would do you a disservice in provoking those who do not share your views."

"There should be room enough for your party along the eastern side," Panthro offered, "I can take you and get everyone situated there in a few hours or so." Shen nodded his assent to this.

"Thank you, Shen, Panthro," Lion-o nodded to the both of them before turning back to Puma. The old cat offered a small smile and turned back to the war tent. Panthera, Cheetara, and the kits followed after.

When they entered it seemed Puma had already assembled the lords that had gathered in Tuskania. They were varied in color and breed, a white tiger, an aged lynx, a short and stout spotted ocelot, and a pair of cats with clipped ears. Puma stepped in quickly to perform the introductions and Lion-o nodded to them all. It felt odd to not introduce himself, but Puma had adequately said what was needed. A short and icy silence followed, though it had little to do with the brisk chill outside.

"This is the son of Claudus?" one of them asked blinking at Lion-o, unimpressed, and shook his head. "Surely not."

"Look, you blind fool," the one next to him said, equally stolid, "That flame of hair is unmistakable. Of course he's Claudus's son."

"Still, we know nothing about him." The other muttered unhappily. Puma puffed up in defense.

"We know that he has done what he set out to do with only two other warriors," Puma declared. "His highness has retrieved the Book of Omens, and if rumors are to be believed he and his comrades have survived more than several of Mumm-Rah's attacks."

One of the older ones fixed his eyes on the two kits, standing unobtrusively beside Cheetara. "With those two little ones too? How can we trust anyone who would lead kits into such dangers?"

Puma opened his mouth to defend but found no words. "When we found them, my thoughts were the same as yours, to let them off with a group of refugees to keep them safe." Lion-o explained, "But they are seasoned fighters, they can handle themselves and proved their skills to be vital in our travels and conflicts with Mumm-Rah's army."

The older one scowled and looked at the kits again, who were now eyeing the old cat back with something between annoyance and disbelief. "They are only kits," the cat persisted, "How 'vital' could they be?"

"Well enough that none of you can raise a single weapon against us." Kit told him impishly. Kat had disappeared. The old cat scoffed and eyed WilyKit's tail and other more-feline-than-humanoid features.

"That is highly unlikely." He told her.

"Care to try it then? Just showing your weapon would be enough." Kit suggested. Kat had reappeared beside her. The cat frowned and reached for his sword. He started horribly and had to check his other side as well. The other lords performed a similar search for their weapons.

"What is the meaning of this!" an uproar was about to occur.

"Your weapons are here." Kit smiled, as Kat dumped the surreptitious lump from his clothing and pulled a couple longer swords from where he'd stashed them in his pant leg.

The metal clattered to the ground and Lion-o tried very hard not to whistle in awe. It was an impressive feat; Kat had been a shadow while Kit commanded the room's attention. After retrieving their weapons the lords began checking their pockets for their coins as well. Kit rolled her eyes. "We didn't take anything else. Promise."

The old cat looked up, annoyed now, though he had never seemed particularly concerned for the kits safety. "Well, we have seen your tails now, thieves!" The two kits glared, as if their tails were anything to be ashamed of!

Panthera's gaze also grew cooler, and Lion-o noticed when her tail stopped curling and the muscle tightened in on itself. The cat sniffed spotting the necklace Kit had, "I wouldn't be surprised if that was stolen goods as well."

Kit smiled with false sincerity, "You would die of shock to know it's not."

The old cat turned back to Lion-o, still clearly disapproving in some way. "Even so, we know nothing of your abilities, at all. Though there is certainly another in your party who had a reputation for his leadership even before the war."

Lion-o prepared himself for the rebuttal. He did vaguely wish Tygra was here, but he could handle his own battles. He could certainly handle this fight. But Puma beat him to it. "His highness was the one who retrieved the Book of Omens, and he is the one who the Sword of Omens obeys." Puma stated in a booming voice with no room for argument. "He is the legitimate son of the previous King Claudus. That alone is enough reason for all of us to stand behind him in this fight. He is his father's son, and I have no doubt this is the king that will lead us to victory against Mumm-Rah."

When he stopped talking his voice resounded, daring anyone to object to these three things. A few of the lords shifted glances at each other, uncertain in uncertain times. Puma began the cycle, and swore allegiance first. Panthera followed. The lords shifted and then a third knelt to take the oath of allegiance to the new king.

OooooooooooO

After their journey a night's rest was in order, despite the day having just begun. A second meeting to discuss their next course of action was scheduled for the afternoon some hours later to allow time for rest. As the lords and everyone there dispersed Puma steered Lion-o in a less crowded direction.

"That went well, your highness," Puma said happily, "Once the Thundercats reclaim our former glory, I want you to know I still look forward to joining your family." He said the last with a friendly pat on the shoulder, but Lion-o stopped short, confused. Cheetara at least had made her opinion more or less known.

"No need for that, our families are already joined, as of Leo IV, I believe." Lion-o deflected. Puma's friendly grip tightened imperceptibly.

Cheetara felt Lion-o's mana spike slightly, and turned to see him and her father. She didn't even have to guess as to what her father was trying to confirm.

She stalked back toward them quickly, "Father." She greeted loudly, allowing Lion-o to politely disengage from the general and continue out. His eyes met hers in thanks and she nodded briefly before facing her father with a stony-faced glare. He frowned back at her, confused. "What are you doing?" she demanded, more than asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked her, "I am securing your future. Before I was uncertain who would take up the king's mantle, but now we know. Furthermore, it is your right. His father had also agreed to this union."

"He was in the process of considering." Cheetara corrected, "Nothing had been finalized between you and him, and now nothing ever will."

"Precisely why I am attempting to renew that agreement with the new king!" He hissed at her, as though this wasn't something she wanted to avoid. "He would be lucky to have you, and you would be-!"

"A foot in the door to further your own ambitions as father-in-law to the new king." Cheetara finished for him. "Don't pretend to be my father and say this is for my future."

"I am your father and this is-!"

Cheetara cut him off. "As a child you ignored me, and when mother died you sent me off to be a cleric and forgot about me. When you struck your deal with Claudus you pulled me from the only place that felt like home to be used as a political pawn and marry you into the royal family."

Puma seethed and stared her down. Cheetara did not waver. "Despite any gains I might have, you have little choice in this." He eventually decided. "I have great sway over a number of the lords and I can make things easy or difficult for him, and all he has to do is choose you."

"I won't let you." Cheetara shook her head.

"You have no say!" Puma told her.

"You would take not only my freedom to choose, but his as well. I would sooner die than be used as your pawn." Cheetara told him, cold determination loosing her mana to spread out from her and press in on her father's untrained energy shifting beneath the skin. He felt the pressure and he staggered back a step. "You will leave well enough alone. Lion-o can win this war, with or without you and your lords."

Cheetara stalked away. She would make sure her father did not pose trouble for Lion-o; she would not be a tool to cause that kind of pain.

OoooooooooooooooO

WilyKat had found a place near one of the Tuskan walls to sit and think. The sun was higher now, it was chilly out here but the sun was finally making it a little warmer outside. He had barely noticed the cold when they had been marching. The movement had kept him warm and given him a purpose.

He heard WilyKit as she scrambled up the wall next to him. She had hot bread concealed in her skirt and once seated beside him she brought it out and broke off half the small loaf for her partner. He took it graciously with a grin. "Did you have to steal it?"

"No, the cook was a walrus but she was really nice about it." Kit told him taking a large bite and chewing. Kat took a smaller bite, and Kit noticed. "Don't tell me you took what that old codger said to heart. Did you?"

Kat grinned and shook his head, looking over at Kat and her golden necklace glinting slightly in the sun. "It was stolen though, technically, anyway." He shrugged.

Kit grinned and slung her arm around his shoulders. "Well, as far as I'm concerned, it was a gift from a very special guy I know."

Kat mockingly frowned, "A 'special guy'? Who's he?" Kit laughed and hugged him tighter. They were both starting to feel the tips of their fingers get colder.

"They may be cats but they act like a nest of snakes, don't they?" Kit sighed, "Well, we can't worry. We're better than those guys!"

"We can run rings around them." Kat agreed, "And if needed, we can spy and steal and totally declaw those pompous fools before they know their scheme has been uncovered." Kit grinned in consent, and their tails swished and curled together. As everyone knows, there are no secrets where there are children.

OoooooooooooooooO

It sat heavy in her mind. It wasn't something Cheetara could alter or change or even discourage, but it didn't sit well with her nonetheless. It occurred to her that it was more widespread than she first thought, but ever since the empire fell, tech had just become more commonplace and used, especially in the Thundercats militia.

Most of it looked like it was stolen from Mumm-Rah's army or else made from scrap parts that were collected after one of the lizards mechs or other technological devastators that were destroyed. It didn't make any of the constructs less cold and dead. The barracks were thankfully devoid of any active mechanical structures.

Just solid wood and racks where the weapons were kept, just soft ground and lining markers. The midday sun cast the whole training area in an ethereal golden light. For a moment everything seemed peaceful. She could not sense Jaga, though his presence had been fading in and out since the morning.

She stepped toward one of the weapon racks and tentatively removed a spear, handling the slender wood delicately, feeling the weight in her hand. She moved and the spear pointed downward. She fell into a crouch and the weapon swooped upward at her command. It was similar to her staff in many ways, but it didn't feel right. She replaced the spear and considered a sword. She had learned how to handle several weapons, though she had never actively used any of these since leaving the clerics.

She took the sword and tried its weight, swinging it up and then down and testing her mobility with the steel. It made a singing sound as it sliced the air, the craftsmanship was good and her movements were not constrained by its heaviness. But it didn't feel right in her hand. She sighed and wondered if there was a weapon that ever would. She was definitely missing her staff by now; she hadn't thought too much on it before, but it was one of the last things that Jaga had given her.

Padded footsteps announced his approach. Cheetara knew it was him before he spoke. "Hello beautiful," Tygra greeted as he entered the training area. She turned to him and he was smiling at her as usual, "Care for a friendly spar?"

Cheetara wanted to accept. She remembered sparring with Tygra, it had been nice, but it wouldn't feel right with any of these weapons. She shook her head. "No, not today."

"Why not? It could be fun? We'll try something we're not that familiar with." Tygra suggested choosing a sword and setting aside his bolas and gun. His eyes sparked with a challenge and she felt warmed to the contest. "I won't let you off easy, like before."

His words were laced with a second meaning and Cheetara backed away again. She had already made her decision. She wasn't going to start something between them. "I'd better not. This is not the time."

Tygra frowned realizing what she meant. "I know, you don't want to drive a rift, right. You don't want to hurt me, or Lion-o, so you won't choose."

"We're in the middle of a war." Cheetara reminded him.

"All the more reason to make a decision," Tygra told her, "This is war and things may not work out as well as they have so far. I could be wrong, but you chose me, didn't you?"

Cheetara stiffened slightly. He wanted an answer, and it was one he deserved. But she could feel herself beginning to shake. She couldn't handle something like this, not right now, not when everything was still so uncertain. "I can't. I stand by what I said before."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, watching her closely. She hesitated but then turned and withdrew, because this wasn't about what she wanted.

Cheetara paused as she stepped into the hallway outside the training area. She hadn't thought anyone was outside listening. She frowned, "You heard that?" Panthera held up her hands peaceably.

"It wasn't intentional, I was coming here to train anyway. I don't intend to pry into your business." Panthera told her in placation. Cheetara looked away. "But what he says makes sense."

Cheetara met her eyes again, "I thought you weren't going to pry."

"I won't, I'll just talk. Maybe I'm right, maybe I'm wrong," Panthera said calmly, "But it seems like you're being too cautious, or maybe you just don't know what you really want."

Cheetara frowned in consternation, since Panthera was probably right to some extent, about both of the reasons. "Well, when you do figure out what you want," Panthera continued, "You should tell him. If it were me I would, otherwise he might get taken away from me; and I know what I want."

Panthera offered a smile before walking past her and into the training area. Cheetara considered her words, Tygra had mentioned it too, everything could become more dangerous from now on; there was no guarantee that everything would work out. Wouldn't it be better to spend what time they had together? She didn't know anymore.

"Hey, you up for a spar, panther girl?" Tygra's voice disturbed Cheetara's thoughts. That's right, he was still in the training grounds. Panthera's voice answered him.

"Sure. Ready when you are, tiger."

Cheetara walked back to the training area, on the opposite side. It looked like Panthera had put aside her gunblade to be sharpened and had selected a long sword to duel with Tygra. They started off cautiously with each other before growing more aggressive, attacking more frequently and exchanging blow with a dodge and feint and a follow through attack.

It occurred to Cheetara, as she watched them frowning that maybe Panthera's words had been a warning of sorts. Cheetara turned away from the fight and considered the row of long-range weapons present on this side of the training area. She could hear them laughing and jibing each other as they fought on the other side of the open area. It grated on her. She glanced back again as another stroke was stymied and a returning counter was dodged.

The two of them seemed to be well matched. She had also held her own in a spar with Tygra. Cheetara turned back to the row of weapons, annoyed with herself; she should have taken Tygra up on his spar.

"You might try this one." Cheetara looked up, not realizing that Panthro had joined the training area. Now that she was listening, there were others in the hall and a pair of jackals had entered to select part of the training area also. There were other cats around too. Cheetara looked at the dual-tipped staff Panthro had offered her. It was a good wood and simple in design with a blunted edge on both sides.

"This one?" she asked, momentarily confused.

"You were trying to find a new weapon, weren't you?" Panthro asked her, he had a friendly smile, and his eyes were sincere. Cheetara considered the staff again, putting her hand on it. The wood had the right texture she was familiar with. She sighed and withdrew her hand.

"I don't know if anything can replace my staff." She admitted. Panthro shrugged and tossed the staff toward her. She caught it in her hands instinctively. The weight was good; it was very similar to her old weapon.

"In my experience," Panthro was saying as he selected a long staff from the row of weapons as well, "It's best to determine how a weapon feels, by testing it in battle."

Cheetara considered his offer of a match and glanced back toward Tygra and Panthera. Tygra had pinned her, and they spoke briefly before Panthera's knee jabbed him in the gut. She made her mistake and again they resumed a dance of clashing steel and banter. Cheetara's fists clentched.

"That sounds like a good idea," Cheetara decided stepping back onto the open training area, preparing for a spar with Panthro.

He was strong, his muscular build and the scar showed he was a seasoned fighter, but he was also unexpectedly quick. His movements were precise, and watching his eyes Cheetara could see the intensity of thought and calculation in choosing his movements and anticipating hers. For a brief moment, she forgot about the sword fight on the other side of the room and was actually enjoying herself.

She heard when Lion-o entered the training area, Panthera and Tygra's fight was decided a draw since Lion-o had something he wanted to discuss with Tygra. Somehow the brothers ended up switching out. Cheetara was unable to pay close attention, but it seemed like Panthera had made the suggestion. Something she said made Lion-o blush and then he selected a sword, leaving the Sword of Omens with Tygra who looked on amused.

There was no cautious beginning to Panthera and Lion-o's duel, Panthera moved in aggressively from the start. Lion-o blocked most of her attacks, dodging the rest before launching his counter attack. Panthera's eyes sparked in a different way now, and her movements more fluid.

Panthera and Lion-o had fought before in the woods, but now they both seemed not only comfortable, but also exhilarated. Tygra watched with a smile, occasionally shaking his head before Lion-o had to haphazardly dodge an incoming attack. Cheetara recognized it then; she smiled a feeling of relief swelling in her chest.

Cheetara ended the duel. "What's wrong?" Panthro asked, "You seem to handle that one pretty well, maybe you even liked it?" Cheetara smiled but shook her head, "Want to try another one instead?" he offered.

"No," she said and passed the staff back to him. It was a lovely weapon and at another time perhaps she could have accepted it as hers, but there was still something that wasn't right; something that might never be again. "I don't think any of the weapons feel right."

"Well, if you ever change your mind." Panthro shrugged and let the offer stand. Cheetara smiled in thanks, on the other side of the room, the other three appeared to be leaving as well. Then she too departed.

OoooooooooooooooO

"You better not break it."

"I am not going to break it." Lion-o retorted as he climbed into Plun-Darr's pilot seat. Panthera snickered, amused as Tygra watched his brother with some distaste and Lion-o situated himself inside the mech that here-to-fore had been exclusively Tygra's.

The metallic beast was even more impressive from this close, and Lion-o fit his hands through the arm control units and grasped the mechanism. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment. "So how do you activate it?"

"You've broken it!" Tygra declared, "Get out and let me back up there."

"No!" Lion-o returned, he wasn't done trying to figure this thing out yet. Suddenly he yelped as needle-like metal rods suddenly jammed into the skin of his wrist, slicing the skin, he felt it open up and the blood was delicately sucked through inner tubules.

"What's wrong?" Panthera asked, startled at Lion-o's cry. Tygra shook his head, still upset though.

"That's just how it does it. It seems to sample the pilot's blood, does it to me every time I climb in too." Tygra explained.

Lion-o grit his teeth against the abrasive pain and waited. Eventually the metal rods withdrew. The Plun-Darr remained completely motionless. "Okay, it's done. Now what's wrong? It's not powering on."

Tygra blanched. "You really did break it? That's it. Out. Let me up there!" Tygra was already climbing up to the pilot seat as Lion-o withdrew and then hopped down out of the machine.

Tygra fitted his arms through the same slots, hissing slightly as the metal rods plucking into his skin again, a sensation he was fast becoming used to. The rods sampled the blood and when they withdrew the inner lights buzzed to life and the machine began to whir and moved in response to Tygra's movements, the chest cavity opening sliding shut automatically as the mech rose to stand several stories high.

"Ha!" Tygra's voice bellowed from the machine.

"I told you I didn't break it!" Lion-o shouted back at him.

"Yeah, but you can't pilot it!" Tygra whooped, and the chest opening slid open again, so a very pleased-looking cat could grin at them. "That means only I can do it!"

Lion-o frowned, finding this display quite childish, although if he had managed to make the machine work he would no doubt be whooping quite happily himself. Tygra had little time to gloat however; Panthro approached the group to call the Thundercat king to the second meeting with his lords in the war room to discuss their next plan of action.

OoooooooooooooooO

"What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone at the table stared down at the open book and the unintelligible words that littered the pages. "The Book of Omens is very old, it would make sense that it is written this way."

"But how does this help us, at all?" Puma asked, attempting to be constructive in his question.

"It does bear some resemblance to the language the Thundercats used more than several decades before." Panthro decided, looking at the pages with some scrutiny.

"You've studied some of the old languages, can you make anything out?" Panthera asked him. He shook his head.

"Translation would be impossible," he reported, "The last known race that could fully decipher the old language would be the Berbil clan."

"What the wise old mice men, like in the fairy stories?" another lord asked skeptical, not quite mockingly, but very close to it.

"The Berbil clan?" Lion-o repeated, recalling the old mice man they had encountered. It had only been for a short while and he had little to say that wasn't cryptic and entirely forgettable as a result of not being understood. But Lion-o did remember him.

"Technology was also a fairy tale before Mumm-Rah's attack," Kat pointed out.

"Even if they were, how would we find one of them to translate the book?" Puma asked, still stating it as thought it were a constructive question. "Maybe we should focus on building our army instead."

"And face Mumm-Rah's forces head on?" one of the lords laughed, "We've done well enough to scrape by what we can, a full frontal assault without an ace to play is suicide."

"I have been researching possible locations for the Berbils hidden city," Panthro broke in, "It was a boyhood pursuit of mine; it was hardly relevant for the past few years but I have narrowed it down to a single geographic location, here." Panthro indicated the region on the war room table's map.

"Those valleys range for miles," Puma pointed out, "How can you find the needle if you only know which haystack it's probably in?"

"I can use the sword," Lion-o decided, "If I can be there, I can use Sight Beyond Sight to find it. It's been useful in the past, I have no doubts that this can work."

"If the city is still there."

"It should be." Panthro declared.

"Yes," Puma agreed staunchly, "It may be a hunch but it is a good one. We should outfit some groups for departure immediately."

OoooooooooooooooO

Everything moved quickly after that. Lion-o and the others did not actually leave for a few more days as they selected their route and accounted for the extra travelers and supplies. Another day and they were far enough south of Tuskania that the biting chill in the wind was gone.

The further south they journeyed the more often they would see a town or village razed to the ground, crops aflame. Fewer times still they would encounter a group of travelers and refugees that they would share a meal with and then direct northward.

Many of the travelers carried warnings about the different paths and forests, new and old, where Mumm-Rah's forces, both allied and rogue had splintered off and formed blocks in the roads or surveyed a forest. There were many warnings and in the interest of time to reach the valleys where the Berbils hidden city might be, they could not always divert their path around a place the travelers warned again.

Cheetara shuddered as she felt Jaga's presence whisper in and out again. It was stronger now, and after a moment she froze at the shrill and urgent voice in her ear. "You cannot continue this way! You are heading into an attack!"

AoooooooooooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

The more reviews, the faster new chapters will be posted.


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII

Cheetara stopped in her tracks at the sound of Jaga's warning. Glancing around the still moving group she spotted the Plun-Darr at the back of the group and made her way there quickly.

"Tygra!" Cheetara called when she had gotten close enough. Instead of the giant mech stopping however, Tygra scooped Cheetara up from the ground with the mech's hands. She yelped in surprise as the cool slick metal slid around her. She shivered as the thought 'unnatural' flitted across her mind.

"Getting lonely without me?" Tygra's voice rumbled from within the mech. Cheetara narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together till they formed a thin line at his words, but more so at his previous action.

"It's Jaga," her face softened as did her voice, "He said we're heading into a trap." Tygra was silent for a moment. His radar was silent and empty.

"Alright," he answered finally. "Hang on." She opened her mouth to respond but in the next moment the Plun-Darr broke away from the back of the group and headed towards the front. Cheetara had to grab hold of one of the mech's large fingers to stop from being thrown off.

She felt the cold wind whip around her more so now that she was in the protection of the rest of the group. Above her the dark clouds swirled ominously.

"Lion-o," Tygra's amplified voice boomed when they reached the head of the group. "My radar's picking up enemies up ahead." Cheetara felt relieved his words. Lion-o stopped, as did the whole group.

"We should head around them then, and try to avoid a fight." Lion-o said after a moment. Looking up he noticed Cheetara in the mech's hands, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Panthera asked addressing Lion-o. She had made her way up to the front when they had stopped.

"Tygra's picking up enemy movement ahead." Lion-o answered, "We're going to try to go around them."

" We should make camp soon anyway," Panthera nodded in agreement. "It looks like there's going to be a storm." Cheetara couldn't help but think she was right, in more ways than one.

OoooooooooooO

The group deviated from their original path and headed deeper into the winter forests. Just as Panthera had predicted a storm began to set in. The wind howled and beat the sides of the tents mercilessly. Rain poured from the heavens sloshing throughout the camp. Night came quickly, though it was practically indistinguishable from day as the black clouds blocked out the sky as the moon did the sun during an eclipse.

Lion-o, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthera had joined up in the main tent. The kits had retired for the evening. Despite the atrocious weather everyone agreed that a perimeter and watch group was needed.

"I'll get a group together, and we'll take the first shift." Panthera turned to leave as though it had been decided.

"Panthera," she stopped and turned tail twitching at Lion-o's voice. "You should get some rest. You've been on every scouting mission these past couple of days." She turned fully to face him her arms crossing and her lips curled into a small playful smile.

"With you Lion-o, I've had many sleepless nights," she grinned, "Besides, I doubt I'll be able to get any sleep with this weather." Almost as if to emphasize her point a clap of thunder resounded within the camp.

Something in her tone made Lion-o feel warmer than usual. But that didn't mean he was going to ignore that someone else had to take watch duty once in a while. "I'll take the first shift," Lion-o stated, clearly he didn't expect her to argue with him further. She had acknowledged him as king after all. He was wrong.

"I'm not going to wait around camp for several hours for a shift." She told him pointedly, her smile growing a bit sharper.

Tygra rolled his eyes and left the tent. The wind chilled Cheetara momentarily until the flap fell shut. Glancing at the flap Cheetara followed out after him, leaving Lion-o and Panthera behind, though the two seemed to have forgotten that Tygra and Cheetara had been there.

As soon as she exited the tent the icy rain and the strong wind briefly blinded her. Looking around she didn't see Tygra. A crash of lightning suddenly flashed through the sky, the light illuminating the metal giant, a kneeling beast of metal. The sliver and black glistened as the rain slid off it's surface. Cheetara shivered at the sight.

That's when she saw Tygra. He was within the beast's open chest looking at the holographic screens. He spotted her quickly though.

"Hey," he got up and offered her a hand into the mech. But Cheetara shook her head.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she yelled the storm muting her words. Tygra gave a half smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, he looked as though he was going to say something but he didn't. "See you tomorrow." She finally said turning. He said nothing back.

Cheetara began heading towards her and the kits tent. But she never got there.

"Cheetara," Jaga's voice sliced through the storm with ease. She stopped and looked around still half expecting to see him. She could feel his mana signature it was close by. He said her name again and she followed his voice.

She followed him out of the camp and up the side of the mountain. She soon found herself in a clearing, in the center stood a small sapling that reminded her of the tree of life.

She was breathing heavily and shivering by the time she made it there. As she exhaled she could see her breath. Thankfully the harsh wind seemed to have dissipated and the rain had lightened.

"Jaga!" She called desperately, shivering again as she brought her arms around herself. "Jaga!"

"I'm right here." She whirled around to face the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened and she fell to her knees. The rain pelted down on her and the droplets slid down her shocked face. Jaga stood in front of her. 'Stood' was perhaps the wrong word. He was more of a ghost than anything else.

"How…" She couldn't finish her question. Jaga smiled at her kindly and almost sadly.

"Surely you feel it," Jaga remarked glancing at the sapling. "The strong force of mana here." Cheetara pushed herself to her feet and reached a hand tentatively towards Jaga. He took her hand and all at once she felt a surge of mana flow through her. But at the same time she felt a sense of loss and sadness as her hand remained cold in the freezing rain instead of meeting the warmth of her mentor's hand. Her face played out her emotions without guard. Jaga placed a hand against her cheek in comfort, but again all she felt was a great force of mana.

"The dead shouldn't be able to exist in the world of the living," Cheetara finally spoke. "Why aren't you part of the mana stream?"

"Because of Mumm-Rah," Jaga answered. "I am now neither dead nor alive, but stuck between."

"Jaga…" Cheetara started but she wasn't sure how she could comfort him. She couldn't imagine his situation.

"I need your help Cheetara," Jaga began.

"Anything." Cheetara said in earnest.

"I want to give you my mana," Jaga clarified. Cheetara's eyes widened slightly. Every cleric knew that if one gave up all their mana they would die. It was the same process as healing, but a cleric would only be giving a small part of their mana to the injured party. The remaining mana would then be able to regenerate over time. In essence Jaga was asking her to help him die.

"Jaga…" She shook her head but he cut her off.

"Cheetara, I am in an unnatural state. A spirit without a body, it is as bad as Mumm-Rah's existence." Jaga explained urgently. "I cannot continue forever in this state." Slowly Cheetara's shock and dismay faded and she nodded slightly.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked resigned.

"Before we do this, I must explain to you what this will mean." Jaga seemed relieved at her acceptance to help. "The mana I will give you, my mana, is neither living nor dead. Stuck in a state of limbo. This means that once it becomes part of you, you will have a piece of you that will effectively be unliving. It means you will have a connection to the mana stream." Cheetara's eyes widened.

"A connection to the mana stream?" She said almost in awe. With that she would never need an amplifier, she would never get weak from healing others, she could literally have the mana of the planet at her disposal.

"It is dangerous Cheetara," Jaga's words cut into her thoughts. "When connected to the mana stream you will also be connected to all the spirits therein. If you are not strong enough they could use you as a vessel. Don't give them that chance, keep the connection closed." Cheetara nodded. Her blood felt like ice, and not just because of the weather.

"I'll help you Jaga," Cheetara replied softly. If this was the only thing she could do for him then she would. Jaga smiled kindly at her giving her a feeling of nostalgia.

Jaga placed his hands on her shoulders; she felt the mana, his mana, flowing into her as though she were being healed. She watched as slowly he disappeared in front of her, his mana signature disappearing forever. Within her she felt a bright spark of power, one that she was told to never open.

In that moment the small droplets of rain falling around her became small flakes of snow. She smiled, shivered, and turned back towards the camp.

OoooooooooooO

Back at camp the rain had subsided and the storm seemed to be passing further up into the mountains. Tygra lay on his bunk in the main tent alone, eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Lion-o and Panthera had finally compromised by both going to form the perimeter and watch duties.

Tygra's eyes were focused on the tent ceiling, where the flickering of the lantern sent an eerie orange and red glow across it, but his mind was far away. His face was tense in thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts though, as his sensitive ears picked up on some kind of commotion outside.

He stepped out into the camp, the smell of fresh rain in the soil and biting chill were thick in the air. Immediately Tygra saw what was going on. Some of the watch team, including Lion-o and Panthera had come back, and they were not alone. Within their custody was a lizard, wrapped tightly in multiple furs to ward off the cold. The lizards eyes swept around the camp finally coming to rest on Tygra. The intensity and exultant nature of the captive's gaze sent a chill down his spine. To his surprise Panthera and Lion-o led the lizard straight towards Tygra.

"What's going on?" Tygra asked as they approached. Lion-o and Panthera exchanged a glance before answering, further unnerving Tygra.

"We captured…" Panthera began but stopped. "He's come to us with a message from Mumm-Rah." She finally finished.

"What kind of message?"

"He said he would only talk to you." Lion-o said.

"I have a message for your ears only," the lizard spoke to Tygra directly. Tygra raised an eyebrow at this earning only a shrug from his brother in response.

"Well what is it?" Tygra asked pointedly, crossing his arms.

"It's more of a," the lizard paused as if thinking, "private message." Perhaps it was the nature of the lizard's features but in any case there seemed to be a perpetual smug smile glued to his visage.

"Anything you have to say, you can say it here." Tygra's voice was cold, hard, and just a little annoyed.

"Very well," the reptile hissed softly. "Mumm-Rah would like to meet with you." That really made Tygra's eyebrows rise, as did Panthera's and Lion-o's. "Regarding your…connection." That smug smile was really irritating Tygra.

"Maybe we should take this inside." Lion-o suggested. A swift look around the camp explained Lion-o's reasoning. There exchange seemed to be drawing a crowd, almost all of the warriors and clerics they had brought with them were either outside already or peaking out of their tent flaps. "Do you want to talk to him privately?" This question addressed his brother. Tygra shook his head and gestured for Lion-o to come.

Taking the lizard's upper arm Lion-o followed Tygra to the tent. Panthera began to follow but Lion-o shook his head. Her lips formed a thin line but she said nothing in response; instead she turned to the rest of the camp.

"Alright, show's over," Panthera told the crowd, hands on her hips and mouth set in a line, "Get back to bed or your watch duty." There was a pause and some glanced at one another around the camp. "Now!" She barked, and the group dispersed.

Lion-o led the lizard into the tent after Tygra. Glad to be out of the cold Lion-o took a moment and breathed in the warm air, his lungs thankful for air that didn't freeze all the way down his throat. His brother however wasted no time in starting the interrogation.

"What connection?" Tygra growled, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. "I think I made it pretty clear that I was **never** on his side."

"I don't know," the lizard replied flatly. "He didn't tell me the specifics, just that he wishes to speak to you about your connection." The reptilian captive seemed to enjoy Tygra's reaction since he continued. "Your commonality."

Tygra's hand shot out gripping the lizard by the throat tightly, the prisoner choked and his eyes bulged, his small claws scratching at Tygra's grip. His snarling face was inches from the lizard's.

"I have nothing in common with that snake." Tygra hissed.

"Tygra let him go," Lion-o pressed taking a step towards his brother, his face not hiding either his shock or revolt at his half-brother's actions. Tygra let go with a shove and one last snarl. The lizard gasped for air his hand holding his throat protectively.

Lion-o wasn't sure what had happened between Mumm-Rah and Tygra when they had been together. He had no doubt that his brother had never betrayed him or even considered it, but Tygra had never really talked about what he and Mumm-Rah had discussed although Lion-o hadn't actually asked. Now he was curious. More than curious even.

"Where are you going?" Lion-o asked when saw Tygra lift the tent flap to leave.

"I need some air." His flat affect, or maybe it was anger, bothered Lion-o. Turning back to the prisoner Lion-o felt a pang of annoyance at the lizard's smirk.

Tygra welcomed the icy air as a distraction to the pent up rage he could feel festering within him. The few that were still outside, mostly packing up the camp, glanced at Tygra questioningly. He saw Panthera not far off clearly she had been watching the tent. She made her way over to Tygra.

"Is he still-?"

"Go on in." Tygra answered before she could finish. He could tell she wanted to ask what had happened, but clearly she knew better. Instead she entered the tent. He walked to stand in front of the Plun-Darr, which knelt next to the tent, its colossal form shining in the sunlight.

"Tygra!" A voice called out to him and he turned to see Cheetara giving a small wave and walking towards him. Watching her blond hair lightly fluttering in the slight wind and looking all the brighter in the sun. He smiled weakly as she approached.

"Hey," his reply was less jovial and more flat than he would have liked and her brow furrowed. "Where've you been?"

She never got to answer his question though as in the next moment her hand went to her chest as though she had been struck and a sick feeling pooled in her belly. Tygra went to her quickly but didn't have time to say anything, as there was a sudden explosion within the camp. They were under attack.

"Come on!" Quickly Tygra pulled Cheetara towards the Plun-Darr but she pulled away.

"No, it's fine," She ran off towards the tent she and the kits shared, leaving a protesting Tygra behind. With an exhale of annoyance and aggravation Tygra leaped into the mech and activated the systems. As soon as the systems came online the radar lit up brightly displaying multiple enemies some of which were identified as other mechs. Tygra cursed.

Across the camp Cheetara made it to her tent. Inside the kits were about to leave, knives in hand. Taking up the sword Panthro had insisted she take, seeing as she couldn't defend herself for an extended period without a weapon, she went to join the fight following after the kits.

Instantly she saw what was causing that sick feeling, what was causing all the other clerics around the camp to grit their teeth in pain and take up alternate weapons. It was an ansiblar, and worse, there was more than one.

All around Cheetara could see that things were not going well for them. The enemy had numerous mechs and foot soldiers with firearms, and while Tygra's mech could do substantial damage, he could only focus on a few combatants at a time.

For a moment she was puzzled, her hand went again to her chest as she felt the affects of the ansiblar. She felt sickened as she had before as her mana was being held tightly inside her, but a part of her wasn't sealed. A piece of her was still usable. All at once she realized it was Jaga's mana, the unliving mana within her that was attached to the mana stream. The ansiblar was affecting the usage of her own mana but she could tap into the mana stream.

Jaga had told her that it would be dangerous, but right then it seemed more dangerous if she didn't. She had to fight the mechs; those immense beasts of metal would be immune to a regular weapon, but not her magic. Despite the warning she had received she opened the new part of her accessing the mana stream through her connection to the spiritual plane.

Power surged through her body electrifying her. There was too much mana for it to stay within her. She was enveloped by the energy, and she felt herself leaving the ground as the power formulated around her creating a being of pure mana with Cheetara in the center. She could feel the pushing of the dead trying to enter the world through her but she pushed back successfully. She could maintain control.

Lion-o was restricted to the use of his sword, which meant only Tygra could fight against the mechs. Just then Lion-o found himself facing an enemy mech. The machine's guns already aimed directly at him. Lion-o held the Sword of Omens defensively but realized, without magic, he was going to have to run. But it turned out he didn't have to as the mech's chest was suddenly grabbed by a silvery white hand. Lion-o watched in astonishment as the hand seemed to seep into the mech's body before pulling out. The mech fell with a crash, the enemy pilot dead.

Lion-o turned to see his savior, a great being seemingly made of light, though he recognized it as mana right away, stood above him. The being was easily the size of one of the mechs.

"Are you alright?" The voice was amplified by the mana, making her words and voice recognizable.

"Cheetara," Lion-o couldn't help but be distracted from the battle by the great being of light. He'd never seen anything like it, nor had Cheetara told him about something as amazing as that.

In no time Cheetara had joined Tygra in dispensing with the mechs. Lion-o and the others dealt with the ground forces. Cheetara was quick in taking out the mechs, largely because the pilots had no idea what they were dealing with. Unlike Tygra the mechs she took down seemed to still be in working condition. As Lion-o glanced at Cheetara and Tygra's battles it seemed to him that they were competing. The kits had started taking out the ansiblars, but there were far too many enemies on the field for the process to be quick.

The fight was over soon enough, all the enemy mechs and ansiblars had been destroyed; only some of the ground force was able to retreat. Lion-o sighed in relief and sheathed the Sword of Omens glad the conflict was over.

"Nice power you got there," Tygra's voice boomed from within the Plun-Darr. Cheetara smiled, her expression showing through the silvery being.

"Faster and better than your mech," she commented smugly. She had said it half in jest but as soon as she said the words her earlier thoughts swept through her mind. 'Unnatural', 'monstrous', 'beast', 'destructive', 'an affront to nature.' She grasped her head in her hands in pain, as the thoughts pounded through her head.

Within her mind she could hear voices, so many voices. "All those things bring is destruction." "It takes and destroys, never builds or creates." "Pain and death is the only production of those things." She let out a cry in pain as the voices and thoughts flooded into her, drowning her with their, no, her own, hatred of technology.

Cheetara attacked Tygra. She had no control anymore. A piece of her did believe the things the voices said, that all technology should be destroyed. But the rest of her would never do something like that to hurt her friends.

"Cheetara, what are you doing?" Tygra's voice shouted as he brought up the mechs arm in defense. The Plun-Darr's holographic and solid shield offered some resistance to the attacks from the energy being.

Cheetara didn't answer back though; she couldn't even if she wanted to, even if she had heard him through the voices. Tygra continued to defend not wanting to go on the offensive.

"Cheetara stop!" Tygra yelled once more before countering, sending the silvery being backwards.

The avatar of mana then focused on closer targets. Many of their own party wielded guns and other kinds of tech. The energy being began sweeping a hand across and through a group of their comrades.

"NO!" Panthera snarled racing towards the being gun-sword drawn. She wasn't about to let her warriors be killed by that thing. She was able to stop the being's attack, as the energy vessel turned from the warriors to Panthera, zeroing in on her gun-blade.

The silvery hand shot out towards Panthera at an alarming rate. Before it made contact with her though she was tackled out of the way. The air fled from her lungs as she slammed into the ground, her weapon skid across the ground. The weight above her lifted and she saw Lion-o. They weren't safe for long though as the mana vessel made ready to attack once more.

Tygra sped forward and locked the silvery avatar in combat, gripping the beings arms crushingly. The mana creature responded violently, and to Tygra's shock he heard the screeching sound of bending metal and watched in horror as one of the Plun-Darr's arms was crushed.

"Cheetara!"

From within the mana avatar Cheetara heard him call her name. She fought through the voices, trying to quiet them, but they would not be silenced.

"Cheetara you have to get control!" His voice again, urgent, pleading, caring? She struggled to close the connection but she couldn't, not with the voices pushing, holding her back, so strongly. "Fight it!"

His last words sparked in her a new path to control, one she wasn't sure she could walk. She would have to fight them. The only way she could think of fighting was to yell back at the shouts assaulting her ears.

"Death and destruction!" "It must be stopped!" "It's a perversion of nature!"

"It's not!" she cried, her voice seemed so small and soft compared with the others. "It's not that bad! It can be helpful! It's not purely destructive!" The voices weakened slightly but not by much; she didn't really believe the words herself. "Magic is just as destructive as technology, just as monstrous!" When she said it she realized it was true. She saw from within the being the fearful looks of the warriors it had attacked, and the destruction all around her, caused by her, by magic. She realized she did believe what she had just said.

The voices tried to answer back but they couldn't refute what she had said, the voices suddenly became smaller and softer and her own grew louder and stronger. She sealed that part inside of her closing her connection to the mana stream and silencing the voices.

Tygra had been struggling with the silvery beast until it suddenly halted and slowly the mana seemed to seep back into the earth. He watched as the mana revealed Cheetara within it. Her eyelids looked half closed and she looked as though she were not fully conscious. The mana continued to seep away until it was almost gone; Cheetara, still floating, began to fall.

Without pause Tygra deactivated the mech and leaped through its still opening chest cavity. He reached her just as she fell, catching her easily in his arms.

"Hey," Tygra tried to get her attention, her eyes still not fully focused. "Cheetara?" Her eyelids fluttered a bit before opening almost fully. Her eyes finally seemed to see him and he smiled at her. "Hey." His voice was soft and kind, even after what she had done.

"I'm sorry," her voice was soft and raw. Tygra shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled brushing her bangs from her face before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you Tygra."

AoooooooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

The more reviews, the faster new chapters will be posted.


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

The power buzzed through him, the magic radiating down his arms and through the sword. He swung it down, his opponent dodged, and the motion continued into the trees and a nearby rock ledge, cleaving each into pieces.

She leapt toward him and his blade came up to meet hers. The barrel of the gunblade struck squarely with the metal of his sword. They broke again, attack, parry and counter. Lion-o retreated first, putting space between, and sending his mana bubbling to the surface to channel along his arm and discharge from the sword.

Panthera closed the distance with a enticing grin. She stepped in close, hooking her heel around the back of his foot. Then she stepped back pulling his legs out from under him. The mana he was channeling dispersed at the shock, buzzing outward from his skin. It fizzled along his sword, and sparked out between the two of them. Panthera gasped as the electric energy shot out grazing along her skin; she lost her balance as well.

The two of them toppled to the ground. Lion-o felt her warm weight on him and a light scent of juniper wafted over him. "Wasn't that the same move I used on you, a while ago?" Lion-o asked her after a moment, both of them catching their breath and not quite willing to move yet.

She laughed, "Maybe." She admitted, and lifted her head from his chest to look at him, "Your magic is impressive. Is everything about you this electrifying?"

"Everything?" Lion-o asked, not as perturbed by her tone as he used to be. "What else about me electrifies you?"

Her grin widened, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would." He agreed, "Maybe I should order you to tell me."

"Order me?" Panthera's eyes narrowed, though her grin remained dangerous and vexing, "Do you think you could?"

He reached out with a hand, and she didn't move away, her eyes as intense as before. She didn't move away, her eyes neither deflected nor wavered, completely fixed on him. He leaned closer and she seemed to welcome the movement.

A twig snapped. The two of them broke apart, leaping to their feet to face the soldier who had come from the direction of the camp.

"Your majesty," the soldier bowed quickly, "My lord. We have captured an enemy scout and are requesting permission to interrogate."

"Where was he found?" Panthera asked.

"The western end," the soldier reported, "He's refusing to speak and we will begin interrogative measures as soon as we have his majesty's approval."

"Take me to him. I want to be there when he talks." Lion-o commanded, the three of them hurried back to camp. If the enemy had scouts out already, that meant Mumm-Rah's armies were close and further altercations weren't far behind.

The lizard was a thin sour-mouthed creature who kept his mouth firmly shut, his eyes glaring, either defiantly resigned or expecting to be sought out and rescued.

"Where is the main force? Does Mumm-Rah know where we are?"

Tygra had been waiting for them, still trying to pry answers from the stubborn reptile. "We're going to have to hurt him," Tygra told Lion-o first off, "He hasn't said a single word since we brought him in."

Lion-o approached the lizard, "I know you are loyal to your own commanders, and there is no love lost between us," Lion-o told him, "But if you don't tell me what we need to know, I can't guarantee your safety. We only need to know what Mumm-Rah's troops know. Did they send you here to check our position? Are there others out there?"

The lizard met his eyes evenly, he didn't even twitch. "Then, I'm sorry," Lion-o told him turning back toward Tygra. "Is it possible he's mute?"

"He is capable of sound," the soldier who had lead them back put in, "I was there when he was captured, but he hasn't made a noise since then."

Lion-o was about to give the go-ahead to Tygra and order the entire camp to pack-up and move, if only to give them more time before having to face more lizard troops. That was when the wind changed. The smell of metal, scales, and reptilians filled the air. They were already there.

Around the camp a cry went up. Weapons were drawn on both sides and Lion-o's eyes locked with familiar inky black. This was one of the few lizards Lion-o could recognize by sight; Rezard. His men surrounded, fanning out into the camp, and among his lead men they held cats captive, blades to their throats or guns to their temples. They weren't attacking, and when their eyes met, Rezard's advance halted.

"Hold!" Lion-o commanded his free warriors. Panthera froze, though her gunblade remained drawn, Tygra similarly held his gun pointed squarely at the apparent leader. For his part Rezard had drawn no weapon, despite his men being armed to the teeth.

"General Rezard." Lion-o greeted, assessing the situation quickly based on sight alone. The lizards were taking up defensive posture, using their captives as shields, and as in their previous encounters there was nothing about Rezard that indicated open hostility, despite apparent actions.

"Lion-o." Rezard returned coolly.

"Our perimeter was overwhelmed!" one of the soldiers choked out past the blade to his neck, "We never saw them coming!"

"Do we attack?" Panthera hissed impatiently, the tension palpable in the air. But the lizards had yet to attack, so Lion-o was hesitant to make the first move when Rezard appeared with an army and halted what would otherwise have been an excellent stealth attack.

"Lion-o?" Tygra hissed in question, his thoughts apparently following the same as Panthera's.

"So Mumm-Rah has sent you to kill us?" Lion-o asked after a moment, gauging Rezard's reaction. A muscle in his neck twitched slightly at the name.

"I am here on my own errand," Rezard told him, voice still calm and cool, his eyes turned to the captured scout they had been about to interrogate. "You have one of my men." Lion-o waited and Rezard spoke again, "I have not taken the lives of any of yours, I propose a trade. Your entire perimeter guard in return for my scout."

"So many for the return of one?" Tygra asked suspicious of the lizard's actions, "Why?"

"Call it fraternity," Rezard told Tygra, his eyes moving back to Lion-o, "It is more than a fair trade."

"It is, and wie'll take it." Lion-o told him easily, cutting the lizard scout loose. The reptile stood and with a nod of his head Rezard's warriors released the cats, all stumbling back toward their respective groups. Panthera and Tygra had begun to relax their guard somewhat as well.

"Then our business is concluded," Rezard announced, turning to disappear into the army shell of his followers.

"You've left Mumm-Rah's army, haven't you?" Lion-o deduced, and Rezard paused.

"What makes you think that?"

"If that's the case then I think we should talk," Lion-o suggested, "If we share a common enemy perhaps we can be of use to each other?"

Rezard turned, a steely smile on his face, "If that were the case, how do you think we would be of use to each other exactly?"

"I think we should discuss possibilities." Lion-o told him, letting the invitation stand without decorum or threat. Rezard seemed to consider it, then he spoke to a lizard, likely his second in command, and then stepped back toward Lion-o and the other cats.

"Then let's discuss them," he glanced at the other cats with narrow eyes. The Thundercat soldiers were exchanging somewhat incredulous looks with each other.

"Somewhere more private, then?" Lion-o suggested again, turning and inviting Rezard to the main tent. Tygra met his eyes as he passed, and stepped back, judging that his brother knew what he was doing.

Lion-o invited Rezard to sit and offered him a drink, as was the formal niceties, but the lizard was having none of that. "I'm here to listen to your proposal," Rezard told him, "I assume your aim is an alliance of sorts. My question is what do I and my kind get out of helping you?"

"Besides taking down Mumm-Rah?" Lion-o wondered, "You and yours would have the benefits of ours, we'd be free of this tyrant."

"To replace him with another. You." Rezard reasoned, "I have no love for cats. I know Mumm-Rah's army, how it works, I know his fortress, and I have friends who are still within the fold. I know how I can be of help to you and goal you speak of. But you have yet to give me a reason to give you that aid."

Lion-o frowned. "I would not be a tyrant to replace Mumm-Rah."

"You would not intend to be." Rezard corrected. "How would those other than cats fare under you, I wonder? Or your son? Or his son after that?"

"I have no wish to oppress anyone, or allow them to oppress future generations." Lion-o said, knowing that he had no ironclad resolution that Rezard seemed to be demanding. "I know that you are equal to me, and in some matters probably even surpass me. I can acknowledge the same of Shen, the leader of the jackals, and others, different from me, who I have met."

Rezard grinned but it was a small somewhat hollow gesture. "You speak pretty words," He told Lion-o, and he stood to leave, "And that is all I have seen."

Lion-o watched him go, the tent flap falling shut behind him, and sighed. He was disturbed again soon after by a sentry who came to announce one of the Thundercat lords who had caught up to their travel party. Lion-o allowed him and his entourage to be ushered into the tent.

General Puma greeted him, stony-faced and his jaw set immovable. "You are sympathizing with lizards now?"

"They are broken from Mumm-Rah's armies." Lion-o told him.

"As though that matters!" Puma scowled, "They're little better than snakes, the lot of them."

"Is there any news?" Lion-o cut in, "You must have come all this way for something."

"I came to remind you of your precarious position." Puma's voice carried a warning. Lion-o frowned, and Puma continued, "If you lose the support of the Thundercat lords your little war against Mumm-Rah is finished, along with your rise to power."

Lion-o stiffened. "Your father and I had an agreement," Puma went on, "I realize that agreement was nullified when he died and our order was upset. Which is why I am making a new agreement with you."

When Lion-o still looked pensive, or confused, Puma growled and went on, "I'll just spell it out for you, your majesty: You will marry my daughter, she will become your queen, and my clan will join the royal household. If you refuse I will withdraw my support, and the other lords will follow me. That means, if you refuse, your crown and this war are lost. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Lion-o managed, his voice felt thick. Puma beamed, but his eyes were dark, and there was triumph in his gaze.

"Good, we will return before nightfall with the contract." Puma told him, "The ceremony will wait, but the certificate of marriage will be complete before dawn tomorrow."

In a moment Puma and his entourage were leaving. Lion-o felt vaguely sick. What was he supposed to do now? What would be say to Cheetara? Tygra? Could they still win if the reserve Thundercat armies went rogue with Puma? Lion-o stepped outside and stopped short when he found Rezard's back, the lizard turned back to him, shrugged and walked away. He began gathering his men together and their group started to leave.

Lion-o sighed again. Any respect he may have garnered from Rezard was likely staunched by that display, unable to protect himself from such political maneuverings. He couldn't give in to this, if not for his own sake, than for Cheetara and his brother.

Cheetara was across the camp grounds as well, she had seen her father, and though her brow creased in thought or confusion she made no move to follow. How did he feel about her? She was lovely, she was strong, she was intelligent, she had trained him and she had been his friend. But she didn't want him. Did he want her? Maybe. At some point, he knew he found her to be desirable. But then she was the only woman he had ever known then. Who did she want? She and Tygra seemed to talk a lot lately, he'd overheard enough of their conversations and seen the way he watched her, he'd have to be blind not to notice.

But Cheetara wasn't the only woman he respected. There were others. There was Panthera. She was also beautiful, also intelligent, and certainly strong. He had an idea of what she wanted from him at least, she was also a Thundercat lord, like Puma. Lion-o froze and felt his blood drain for the second time.

Surely not. Panthera was nice enough, they had a similar interest in technology and he was learning a lot about their different communication devices and other constructs she and her brother worked on. It was thanks to that that he remained in contact with Shen and some of the other leaders in charge of the armies as well as the refugee bases, keeping them up to date on positions and well being. But wasn't it possible her interest in him was fueled by something similar to Puma's?

His eyes found her, she was standing with her brother in a group of cats, they were looking at the map of the region, Tygra and the kits were with them. Lion-o moved to join their group.

"So we're really that close to the Berbils area?" Tygra was asking, as Panthro marked some places on the map in red.

"We definitely are if we're encountering their traps this often." Panthro told them, "We only scouted out a few locations before, but see how they're growing more clustered? Our advance team just found a whole new nest of them set up all over this region."

"Makes sense," WilyKit interjected, "The valleys where they're likely hidden is just over this ridge here, isn't it?"

"Yes," Panthro confirmed, "The closer we get the more probable it becomes."

Tygra looked up as Lion-o approached, "What did Puma want?"

Lion-o shrugged avoiding the question, "If we're this close we should move camp, we've wasted enough of the morning as is."

"We'll spread the word, camp should be ready to move within the hour," WilyKat volunteered, he and his partner both taking to their feet quickly.

OoooooooooooooooO

Cheetara watched her father and his entourage as they exited the camp. They had come to speak with Lion-o but the meeting had been very brief. The lizards were leaving now too. Now there was less to distract her. Her mind became calmer and the voices returned. She walked off quickly, aiming to join the perimeter circuit, walking to distract herself with movement. It didn't really work.

She could feel her mana buzzing beneath the surface of her skin, hyperaware of the mana surrounding her in the earth, the forest, and the very air she breathed. She tried to block out the voices concentrating on her father. Why was he here? Had something happened? No. If it had the news would have spread by now.

She had other suspicions, he was an ambitious man and he never gave up easily. But she had already delivered her warning, if he did try to press the issue, she would deal with it by any means necessary. The kits came by the perimeter next, and she overheard the message to pack up camp. It was about time they moved for the day. The morning had been disrupted with the arrival of the lizards, though she had been out of camp when it had happened.

It was difficult to sleep, but meditation in a quiet spot, far from camp, seemed to help calm her mind and quiet the many voices drifting in and out of her consciousness. She circled back around to the inner camp. The main tent was taken up and Tygra was climbing into the black and silver monstrosity that was the Plun-Darr.

"Hey, Lion-o, you coming?" Tygra asked after seating himself in the pilot seat. Lion-o however shook his head this time.

"I'll walk, today," Lion-o told him. His eyes turned toward Panthera and he moved away toward her and the head of the group. He looked pensive. Cheetara turned toward the Plun-Darr and thought she felt the familiar twinge of revulsion she fought it down and focused on Tygra instead.

"I'll ride with you today," Cheetara suggested loud enough for him to hear. Tygra looked at her, shock registered on his face. "Well, only if you want me to."

"No, you can," Tygra said quickly, an easy smile replacing his surprise as he leaned out of his seat and offered her a hand to pull her up into the mech's pilot chamber. Their group was moving out, the Plun-Darr's chest slid shut and Tygra moved the machine with their group.

"I'm still hearing voices." Cheetara admitted to him.

"From the mana stream?" Tygra asked, and she nodded. "Any luck trying to control it?"

She sighed, "I'm trying. I can quiet the voices, and I can reach out to influence other mana. I think I'm starting to gain some control, but I'm definitely not confident enough to call on the full force of the mana stream."

"Don't worry," Tygra told her, "You'll master this. Small steps. Have faith."

Cheetara smiled, oddly comforted to hear what might have been her own sentiments coming from Tygra. Then Plun-Darr's radar screen began to blink red and emit a series of beeps.

"What is that?" Cheetara inquired.

"They're under attack." Tygra said.

"Who is?" Cheetara asked.

Tygra turned on the external output and addressed Lion-o and the rest of their group. "Hey, I'm not sure if this is an issue for us or not, but Rezard's group has been on my radar, and it looks like they're under attack by something big."

"What's their location?" Panthro shouted back. Tygra gave him the coordinates. "They've fallen into one of the traps we mapped earlier! One specific to lizards."

"We should help them," Lion-o decided immediately, "All able-bodied fighters, to me!" Lion-o ordered and he rushed off in the direction that Tygra's mech had indicated. Tygra and a good portion of their armed force went with them to assist.

They found them intoxicated, immobile, and under attack by a great four-legged beast of stone, wood, and metal. The trap was set with the ground giving way to pits of viscous gluey goo that smelled of sickly sweet and alkaline.

Several lizards had already fallen in and become fastened in place. The scent fogged up the senses and burned the nose. It seemed to affect the lizards worse than the cats, there was a large group of them stumbling around, affected by vertigo from the smell.

The four-legged machine stalked closer, eyes glowing like embers. Its metal jagged jaw snapped menacingly as it approached the smaller creatures. It raised a paw to attack. Tygra in the Plun-Darr intercepted, tackling the creature to the ground.

He struck at the thing with the mech's remaining arm. The machine twisted its body and leapt, agilely, over Plun-Darr's shoulder, pursuing after the fleeing lizards. The thundercat soldiers' main task was retrieving the lizards from the pits, and helping the others out of the area. Panthro had remained with the main group, in reserve. Panthera and the kits dispersed to the pits wearing gas masks and went about applying powder and neutralizers to nullify the toxicant.

Lion-o spotted Rezard in the fray, and went to him first. The movement caught the glowing eyes of the mechanical creature, its jagged mouth grinned and it leapt at them. Tygra had recovered and again attempted to pin the colossal quadruped to the ground. But the machine was fast, and again slipped through his grasp.

"It's not targeting me!" Tygra growled, moving his mech quickly after the four-legged machine, "Any luck with communications?"

Cheetara frowned, "I did what you told me with the screens, but it's telling me there's nothing there to communicate with."

"So what, it's an unmanned mech?" Tygra growled to himself, he should have figured; it worked more like a program than an opponent, if only it wasn't so fast.

The mechanical beast was catching up toward Lion-o and Rezard again. Cheetara heard the voices cluster and reached out to the mana in the forest. "Cheetara?" she heard Tygra's voice, it sounded distant; she fired the accumulation of mana, sending it straight at the machine.

Those glowing eyes turned toward the attack. It's body twisted, but it was unable to avoid the blast entirely. The metal and stone at its side had split and cracks formed at the stone where it started to crumble. It was injured, not crippled.

"Was that you?" Tygra asked. The Plun-Darr moved faster after the mechanical quadruped, "Do it again!"

Cheetara concentrated again, trying to concentrate the mana outside of the mech to target the enemy machine. The Plun-Darr jerked upward, following the stone and metal creature through a woody brush in the forest. Cheetara felt the voices flare, her own consciousness momentarily shocked. She released the mana and fell back from the mana stream, shutting herself off solidly to prevent adverse effects.

The energy outside the Plun-Darr dispersed, but in the wrong direction. Tygra cursed as he maneuvered the mech backward quickly to dodge the backlash of mana. The trailing of the power brushed by the Plun-Darr. Both Tygra and Cheetara felt the jerk and pull on the metal as the mech was side-winded from the mana blast.

Plun-Darr fell back to the ground. It's occupants grunted in pain from the jostling movement. Cheetara cursed her own relative inability, and Tygra checked the mech's systems and movements. He could still move, but the mechanical beast was closing in on Rezard and Lion-o.

OoooooooooooooooO

Tygra was too far away. Something had damaged Plun-Darr. Rezard's breathing was labored, and every now and then he shook his head to clear it. The toxicant smell still affecting him. Lion-o turned as the mechanical beast closed in. Its dead glowing eyes locked on them, it's jaw snapping menacingly.

Lion-o drew the Sword of Omens. He could guess that it was Cheetara's mana that had somehow damaged that thing. The conventional weapons of their soldiers had proved ineffective, if mana was the only thing that could damage it then Lion-o could do it. He had to or everything could end here.

There was no pause or moment of reflection; their attacker had no concept of hesitation. The machine leapt at them jaws gaping. Lion-o raised his blade and felt his mana, drawing it out and channeling it to the blade, building its power.

Rezard looked up at the face of death and Lion-o swung his sword. Death bowed.

OoooooooooooooooO

It only took them a couple of hours to retrieve the rest of Rezard's men and move them all to safety. Panthro estimated that they had lost at least one day's worth of searching the valley for the Berbil clan's village. But given the area to search and depending how much they wanted to divide the groups, Lion-o and he had worked out that they might be able to make-up for that lost time.

Rezard and his men appeared to separate briefly into two armed groups, one stayed with the Thundercats for the moment, seeing to those lizards that had retained some of the poisoning effect of the toxicant pits, the other seemed to have left the temporary encampment. But then the group was again just as large as Lion-o had thought when he exited the meeting with Panthro. Rezard was waiting for him.

"I have reconsidered your suggestion." Rezard told Lion-o the next he greeted him. There was little in his face that had changed, or his tone, though his eyes seemed less steely perhaps.

"I didn't help you and yours to change your mind," Lion-o told him, "I encourage you to continue to do what you think it best."

"Maybe, I think I owe you."

Lion-o smiled, "Think of it as me repaying you, there are times in the past that I still owed you for." He reminded the lizard.

"I think it is best if I join you." Rezard told him, "Send me a message and I will assist you in your stand against Mumm-Rah."

"I'm grateful." Lion-o accepted. "Thank you, and I will call on you when we face him."

Rezard nodded and was about to leave when one of the Thundercat scouts ran up looking quite panicked. "Your majesty! We found General Puma's camp! It's been attacked!"

"What?" was the first intelligent thought that left Lion-o's mouth, "Are there any survivors?"

"None, your majesty!" the scout reported, "I saw the general myself, sire. General Puma is dead. It looked to be the work of lizards, the blood and fires were both still fresh and burning!"

"Mumm-Rah?" Lion-o thought aloud, and then immediately discarded the idea, if they had been this close there was no way they would have ignored the event with the toxicant pits. He glanced toward Rezard. The lizard remained cool, his eyes met Lion-o's evenly.

"It wasn't any of ours. We were here the whole time, as you well know." Rezard told him. Lion-o dismissed the scout, and as a potential measure instructed him to double the guard. There was no need to further the perimeter and scout for Mumm-Rah's forces.

"Well," Rezard said, as he moved back toward his army, the lot of them readying to leave again, now armed with a map of the traps in the area on their way out, "I wish you well, Lion-o."

"I wish the same for you, Rezard," Lion-o responded, meeting his eyes, "And thank you."

Rezard nodded and then he turned and was gone. He and his men left their encampment. Lion-o went to find Cheetara concerning the news about Puma.

"I'm alright."

"Your father was killed." Tygra probed when Lion-o was ready to leave her be. Cheetara looked at him with some incredulity. "You're not even a bit depressed?"

"I suppose I should be," she shrugged, "But I'm not. The loss of a general, and the loss of life is a sad thing. But I was more upset when Jaga died. He was truly my father, in more than name anyway."

It was Cheetara who gave the go ahead for the mourning period to be cut short after they had moved their envoy to the burnt camp to bury the dead. Soon afterwards the Thundercats were back on the move.

"Over this next ridge we'll be able to see the valleys the Berbil city must be located," Panthro proclaimed as they closed the distance on their map. They moved at their same regular pace up the ridge.

The valleys beyond were immense and if they had actually been forced to search the entire area, it might have been a somewhat disheartening and difficult endeavor. As it was, they could tell where the city was immediately.

A thick billow of smoke and flame jutted out from the side of one of the mountains. Flashes of green and blue lights indicated the presence of enemy mechs. Mumm-Rah had beaten them to the Berbil's hidden city.

AoooooooooooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Please review.

The more reviews, the faster new chapters will be posted.


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

The smoke came up in a great column from the Berbil village as if from a volcano. The party moved with speed as they approached their destination. What they came to however was not what they were hoping for. Instead of coming to the city itself they found themselves face to face with sheer rock walls.

Lion-o stepped forward and placed his hand against the solid surface a look of both absolute annoyance and confusion. They were so close yet so far. Just beyond the wall was the Berbil city of legend, which was probably being destroyed by Mumm-Rah at that very moment.

"It looks like the wall goes on for miles it could take days to find a break in it." Panthro's words cemented the feelings of frustration and anxiety that coursed through Lion-o. He sighed as his mind raced to find his next move.

"Going over it would be the only way," Panthera said, more to herself than anyone else. She was looking up and down the wall looking for a path to climb. At her words though Lion-o suddenly had an idea, one that Tygra must have shared as he voiced the answer to their perplexing situation.

"My mech can fly." Everyone looked taken aback and looked at the mech in wonder. The kits glanced at each other with looks of excitement. Lion-o, Tygra, and Cheetara however had seen the mech in action on that fateful day it had flown down into the heart of the cleric's holy city.

"Do you know how to get it to work?" Lion-o asked turning from the wall to face the open pilot chamber in the Plun-Darr. Tygra hesitated as he glanced around the holographic screens and then around the chamber itself looking for some kind of button or lever.

"Even if you can get it to fly the mech can only hold a few people. Flying into a city under attack by Mumm-Rah with so few would be suicide." Panthera pointed out, her practicality showing through her every word. Lion-o knew she had a point but he wasn't about to just walk away when this ancient city was being destroyed.

"You're right," Lion-o answered her, she looked marginally relieved at his words but he continued. "There isn't enough room for more than a few people. I won't ask you to come." Her face immediately registered shock followed by aggravation. "Panthro stay here with the main force, I'll be back." He said loudly addressing the large cat who nodded in acceptance. As he turned away from her back towards the mech her hand shot out and grasped his upper arm pulling him back towards her.

"You cannot go off into danger so rashly, like this," she hissed, quiet enough that the others around them couldn't hear. "You're the king." He felt something fall within him when she mentioned his title. Gently he pulled his arm out of her grip and turned to head towards the mech "Lion-o," her tone was insistent but he didn't answer her.

The kits were already at the mech poking all around trying to help Tygra find whatever activated flight, much to Tygra's annoyance.

"Stop! Don't touch that!" Tygra yanked WileyKat away from the weapons systems by his tail; a small yelp answered his action along with a glare, which Tygra returned.

"I don't think you should touch that," Cheetara whispered to WilyKit who was about to make the same mistake WilyKat had just made.

"Did you find it?" Lion-o asked as he climbed into the chamber making it even more crowded.

"No." Tygra answered back shortly. Clearly he was not pleased about the sudden lack of personal space within the Plun-Darr. Lion-o for his part moved behind the pilot seat where the kits and Cheetara were and looked around as well but the holographic screens didn't seem to have anything indicating flight and the cockpit looked clear of levers, buttons, or any other such devices.

"We could try to climb the wall," Cheetara suggested weakly. The prospect of climbing with only one of the mech's arms seemed both daunting and dangerous.

"I'm coming too." Lion-o's head snapped up from the screens when he heard her voice. Panthera, looking rather irritated began climbing into the mech. She looked a bit uneasy as she tried to climb in so Lion-o went to try to help her up. He moved around from the back of the seat just as she had stood upright on the chamber. That's when it happened. With so many in the cockpit she hadn't had much room to begin with. Coupled with it being her first time getting into the mech it was bound to happen. She slipped.

With a small shriek Panthera began to fall backwards off the mech. Lion-o darted forward his hand shooting out to grab hers as she fell. His arm went right through one of the holographic screens. He heard Tygra's livid response. Lion-o glanced momentarily away from Panthera, who he had successfully caught, to the screen his arm was still through. The screen kept flickering to different things back and forth as though in a rotation. Pulling Panthera up and into the chamber, she fell flush against his chest, the screen immediately stopped once Lion-o removed his arm.

Tygra, Cheetara and the kits stared at the screen in interest. Tentatively Tygra poked the screen lightly. On contact the screen changed to what seemed to be some sort of menu. However the options were all written in the archaic language, which The Book of Omens was also written.

For once in Lion-o's life however he wasn't focused on the amazing new technology in front of him. Rather he was much more concerned with the coy petit feline he was still holding tightly against his chest.

"Thanks," her voice was just above a whisper as she looked up at him with her big golden eyes. Lion-o swallowed. Right then he forgot all about his question about her motives.

"Get a room," WileyKit's teasing words brought Lion-o back to the present. He released Panthera at once and glanced at Kit just in time to catch her dramatic eye roll. He turned back to Panthera only to find her looking intently at the holographic screens. The moment was over.

"What are these?" Panthera asked in reference to the multiple labeled options. She reached out with her hand to touch one of the options but was stopped by Tygra. WileyKit made his move as soon as Tygra was distracted and lunged at the screen excitedly.

His hand barley made contact with the screen before Tygra tried to pull his hand away, which led to somewhat of a struggle.

"Let go," WilyKat yelled indignantly. "I'm trying to help!" The screen flickered madly.

"You're going to break it!" Tygra growled back. As the screen zipped from one screen to another and option after option was pressed all around them the mech seemed to come to life. The chest cavity closed multiple lights turned on and off and they heard the metal panels on the exterior of the Plun-Darr flexing and shifting doing.

"Both of you stop it!" Cheetara tried to keep the anxiety out of her voice, she felt more and more uneasy as the metal being seemed to shudder around her. They didn't stop.

They didn't continue for much longer however as the mech suddenly rocked and the sounds of engines roared to life over the communications system. The force caused Tygra to fall back into the pilot chair and Kat to fall back into Kit who knocked into Cheetara who lost her balance and ended up pressed against Panthera at the back of the pilot chamber. Lion-o regained his balance first and along with Tygra directed their gaze to the camera screens. The slight constant swaying and deafening scream of engines could only mean one thing. They were flying.

The screens showed they were in the air. Only slightly, maybe a foot or so off the ground, but they were flying. Tygra switched off the output communications system at once silencing the explosive engines.  
>"I told you I was helping," WileyKat broke the silence, his haughty tone made Tygra grind his teeth but he said nothing back.<p>

"Do you know how to fly it?" WileyKit asked clearly ecstatic about the prospect. Both she and WileyKat were looking over Tygra's shoulder trying to see everything he was doing. Cheetara could tell he was annoyed.

"Of course," Tygra grumbled as he glanced quickly at the screen in front of him. Tentatively he tried the controls that would normally move the giant mech forward on land. It seemed to work. After a few moments, and several failed attempts, Tygra figured out the controls for moving the Plun-Darr up instead of just forward.

The steep flat grey stone seemed to go on forever as they gained altitude. At last though the reached the top and the sight that greeted them left them all silent.

Below them they saw the Berbil city. From its layout and large equipment it was clear that the inhabitants specialized in craftsmanship and engineering. Large half finished and even some completed mechs were scattered throughout. Huge metal machines used for who-knew-what purposes, as well as numerous pipes weaving all throughout the city. There wasn't much foliage; everything was grey or brown, metal or dirt. Yet the city was burning.

Mumm-Rah had beaten them to the city. But he had left the husk of a city hours before based on the slowly dying flames.

What they saw beneath them were burning buildings and corpses littering the streets. None of them spoke a word as Tygra landed the mech inside the city. Lion-o was the first out of the Plun-Darr and took in the sight around him. Hollowed corpses of mice men looked at him with sunken unseeing eyes. The stench of death filled his nostrils making him cringe. It seemed everywhere he went he found pain and death.

He felt Panthera's had on his shoulder. Her face seemed composed but Lion-o could see the tenseness of her jaw and the pain, sadness, and most of all hatred in her eyes as she looked around the newly formed wasteland.

Tygra and Cheetara disembarked from the mech taking their place beside Lion-o. The kits were the last ones out.

"Kat…" WileyKit's voice was pained as she grasped WileyKat's upper arm and buried her face in his shoulder. A deep frown painted WileyKat's face and his grip on the Book of Omens tightened.

"You found us I see," at the voice the party whirled in the direction it had come from, readying for a fight. Lion-o had his sword half-drawn when he recognized the figure that was bounding towards them. It was Ro-Bear-Bill.

The small toothpick of a mouse man stopped in front of Lion-o, a neutral expression graced his features and a dreamy look filled his eyes almost as though he were only half seeing the world. Lion-o sheathed his weapon and gave a half smile, when he noticed Ro-Bear-Bill was not alone.

A group of mice scurried out from behind the piles of broken buildings. They were all short and small; in fact Lion-o noticed they all looked exactly like Ro-Bear-Bill. The only real way he could tell them apart was by their clothing.

"Look at it," said one of the mice as the group of them congregated around the Plun-Darr. "They've broken it."

"Hey!" Tygra started as some of them scuttled into the cockpit. Cheetara grab his hand pulling him back. He hesitated looking from her to his mech. He sighed realizing they mice probably couldn't do much damage to it and they seemed to have experience with mechs as there were multiple in progress models all around the city.

"Took you a long time to get here." Ro-Bear-Bill stated. His large unblinking eyes stayed focused on Lion-o.

"Mumm-Rah-"

"Oh yes, he was here," the Berbil said so chirpily that Lion-o couldn't hide his surprise. The mouse mans mouth suddenly thinned and his eyes narrowed his gaze looking past his visitors and to the devastated land behind them. He looked as though he was about to say something about the horrors that had befallen him and his people. His words surprised them again. "Stole it he did!"

There was an uproar of angered agreement from the group of mice by the Plun-Darr.

"It took years to build, and it was barley finished!" Ro-Bear-Bill continued to fume.

"What did Mumm-Rah steal?" Lion-o asked looking for some kind of clarification from the mouse.

"The Everlasting of course!" As though it were obvious.

"Of course," Tygra answered back his words dripping in sarcasm, he crossed his arms. More and more this was turning into their first meeting with the toothpick of an animal. More questions and fewer, if any, answers.

"Beautiful craftsmanship" one of the Berbils cooed. "A perfect singularity of technology." Another purred.

"You're talking about a mech?" Cheetara interpreted.

"No!" Ro-Bear-Bill huffed. "Not 'a' mech. The Everlasting." He seemed to sigh the last part. "It wasn't even fully finished." His displeasure had returned.

"So he took it to replace the one Tygra stole?" WileyKit asked looking towards her teammates for an answer. They didn't have the chance to though.

"No," the mouse man replied instructionally. "He didn't really want the Everlasting or the Plun-Darr." His eyes widened conspiratorial and his voice lowered, the rest of the mice fell into silence their eyes wide in anticipation. "He wanted," he paused for effect. "The treasure." The group of mice burst into giddy exited speech amongst themselves.

"The treasure you spoke of before?" Cheetara recalled her eyebrows knitting together in thought. At least the mouse man was consistent. "You said we had the map to it..." her voice trailed off as she thought.

"Yes, yes!" Ro-Bear-Bill nodded emphatically. "The treasure is far superior to the Everlasting! It combines both magic and technology."

"So why didn't Mumm-Rah take that?" Grey eyes bore into Lion-o's blue ones, the strange intentness of the seeming staring contest bothered him. A smile broke out of the mouse man's face and immediately the group of mice behind him did as well.

"We told him we didn't have it." Laughter spread throughout the mice as though it were some kind of inside joke.

"So then you do have it?" Lion-o glanced at his friends, their look of bewilderment mirrored his own feelings.

"No we don't have it." The laughter had stopped.

"But then you know where it is?" Lion-o couldn't help but feel worried by the absent-minded and strange behavior of the Berbils.

"No one knows where it is," he said as though it were common knowledge. "It was sealed away by Leo I. Too dangerous and unneeded in times of peace."

"Leo I?" Ro-Bear-Bill just stared at Lion-o as though no question had been asked.

"I see you don't have it. You still have the map why haven't you gotten it yet?" The mouse man seemed partially curious the other part seemed off in the clouds.

"Haven't gotten what?" Panthera asked exasperated, her annoyance for the fuzz ball was increasing with every ambiguous and cryptic remark. She looked from the mouse man to Lion-o who was as confused as she was.

"Oh, pretty girlfriend" Ro-Bear-Bill suddenly chirped looking at Panthera. She blinked eyebrows raised. Lion-o tried to respond, a bit flustered, but the mouse turned and bounded off. This was turning out exactly like the last time they had met.

"Hey!" Lion-o yelled after the mouse and after a moment ran after him, quickly followed by Panthera. The others thought about following but didn't.

WileyKit let go of WileyKat and went over to the group of Berbils. The group of them were all identical, even the small children Berbils. It was unnerving.

"Um," WilyKit said a little loudly. All the Berbils turned and faced her their eyes wide and intent. "Hi." she finished lamely.

"Hello," one of the mice said, many of the others mimicked the greeting. WileyKat edged over to where WileyKit was.

"Cute little kitty," one of the Berbils squeaked.

"Oh, the map!" an identical voice sounded. The mice surrounded the kits pawing at their tails and fiddling with WileyKit's amulet. Both the kits were quite tense. The mice finished their assessment and soon took their place huddled together in front of the kits. The kits exchanged a look. They were both thinking the same thing. These Berbils were weird.

"So," WileyKat started breaking the silence and causing the mice's eyes to shift from WileyKit to him. He gulped. "Why do you guys all look the same?"

"Why wouldn't we all look the same?" It was hard to tell which Berbil had spoken. They all stared wide-eyed at WileyKat. He looked at WileyKit who he could tell felt the same way about the Berbils as she did.

"They're crazy."

OooooooO

"Ro-Bear-Bill!" Lion-o shouted after the still scurrying mouse, "I need to ask you a question!" The Berbil was surprisingly quick. He caught up to him though when he saw the mouse dash inside one of the few still standing buildings.

"Hey," Lion-o began, catching his breath as he entered the building. He saw Ro-Bear-Bill sitting at the table a photograph in his hands. "Why'd you run off?"

"Isn't she beautiful?" The mouse asked handing Lion-o the photo, his eyes far away in memory. Looking down at the photo he saw two mice, one was Ro-Bear-Bill. "She was one of a kind." The Berbil continued; Lion-o said nothing. As with all the mice in the city the one in the photo was a perfect replica of the daydreaming mouse man.

"Look," Lion-o tried again. "We have the Book of Omens, but we need you to translate it for us." He paused but the mouse said nothing. "Hey," Lion-o placed a hand on the Berbil's shoulder only to realize that he had fallen asleep.

"Hey!" Lion-o jostled the mouse but all he was rewarded with was a long loud snore. Gritting his teeth he took a deep breath and left the house. Stomping back in the direction he had just come from. He'd just have to ask another Berbil to translate it. He hadn't gotten very far when he ran into Panthera.

"Where's the mouse?" She asked her eyes scouting the area.

"Asleep." His tone was flat yet the irritation beneath the surface shone through clearly to Panthera. She said nothing her expression was answer enough. Her tail twitched in annoyance. She fell into step beside him their stride slow and comfortable. Glancing over at her he felt his chest ache. Lion-o stopped. So did she.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked seriously.

"Of course," her answer just as serious. She waited her golden eyes watching his expectantly. His gaze burned into her searching for an answer. She felt her heart speed up, anticipating something.

"Your feelings for me," his jaw set. Her breath caught. "Are they for me or my crown?" Her heart stopped. Face flushed and fists clenched she answered.

"Excuse me?" Panthera's question was soft, close to a whisper, but the fury behind it was great. Lion-o took a step back.

"I just need to know. Puma-!"

"Puma?" She wasn't whispering anymore. "I have been nothing but straight forward with you! And that is the kind of person you think I am?" Her eyes held daggers, and her tail was as straight as an arrow, hackles raised.

"That's not what I meant!" Lion-o said back earnestly.

"No," She held up a hand to silence him. She took a deep breath and lowered her voice when she next spoke. "I understand," he gave her a disbelieving look "I do, it's a fair question. I just can't believe you would even have to ask me. I thought you knew me a little better than that. But since you asked, I can honestly say I have feelings for you, whether you were lizard or toad." She turned back the way they had come heading towards Ro-Bear-Bill's house. Lion-o hesitated and then ran after her.

"Panthera," she stopped but instead of turning to face him she sauntered over to a large piece or rubble and unsheathed her gunblade. He stopped at his current distance and watched as she began polishing it. She was silent, but her thoughts were likely a different matter.

Lion-o was about to say something more, to try to rectify this awful situation when Ro-Bear-Bill suddenly appeared bounding up to him, a large group of surviving Berbils in tow.

"Lovely day isn't it. Did you have a nice sleep?" The mouse man's question made Lion-o pause. He just stared at the Berbil unsure of how to reply.

"Oh look, look!" The group of Berbils that had accompanied Ro-Bear-Bill crowded around Panthera who went rigid as they pawed at her tail and circled around her cheerfully, she wouldn't have minded as much if they had stopped at that. But when she turned to snap at one of the mice who had yanked on her tail her gunblade was wrenched out of her grip.

"Hey!" Panthera jumped up as several of the Berbils from the group made off with her custom-made weapon. The other mice in the group yanked on her tail and clothes trying to prevent her from followed her beloved gunblade. "Let go!" she snapped.

"What's-!" Lion-o and Ro-Bear-Bill had turned to see what was going on.

"They took my gunblade!" Panthera snarled. Lion-o went and helped pull the Berbils off of her before following after her as she ran after the thieving mice. What they reached though was a locked and barricaded door into some kind of workshop.

"Open up!" Panthera yelled banging her fist against the strong iron door. The sound was loud and resonating.

"Ro-Bear-Bill," Lion-o turned to the mouse man who had come as well. "Can you get them to give Panthera's gunblade back?"

"They'll fix it," was the mouse man's reply. A bored look and half drooped sleepy eyes accompanied his words. Panthera growled and mumbled something about how it was already perfect. From within the workshop they heard the sounds of drilling clanking and soldering. They heard the scrapping of metal as the door was opened and the Berbils swarmed out of the workshop, Panthera's gunblade in hand. She wrenched it from their grip the moment she could.

Just holding it in her hands she could tell something was different. It felt lighter and the blade held a red tinge. She flipped it to its side looking over the changes they had made to the gun portion of her weapon.

"What did you do?" Panthera snarled glaring at the group of Berbils who looked at her expectantly.

"We fixed it!" One squeaked. "Stronger blade!" Another chirped. "Automatic gun!" Was thrown in as well as numerous happy sounds of agreement among the group.

"Yeah, well don't touch it again," she growled turning back to inspecting her gunblade. Lion-o looked over at the bored looking Ro-Bear-Bill and attempted to ask for his help once again. But as per usual he didn't get a word out.

"I thought you would have it, since you flew in," the Berbil shook his head in wonder. "Why didn't you use my gift to get in?"

"Your…" Lion-o paused then sifted through his pack and found what the mouse man had meant. In his hands he held the orb, which Ro-Bear-Bill had given him the first time they had met. Lion-o was speeches. He had completely forgotten about it.

"It's good you have it," the mouse man continued. "Mumm-Rah destroyed all of ours so we couldn't leave the city." Lion-o looked up, bored grey eyes greeted him as before. "You had something you needed help with yes?" It took Lion-o a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Yes," Lion-o placed the orb back in his pack. "We have The Book of Omens. We need you to translate it."

"The Book of Omens!" Ro-Bear-Bill's sudden outburst caused both Panthera and Lion-o to jump. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? How important!"

With that the mouse man and the group of Berbils bounded off back towards where the Plun-Darr and the book was.

OooooooO

Ro-Bear-Bill took several moments to run his hands over the sacred tome. His grey eyes filled with excitement.

"You can read it right?" Tygra asked, a little skeptical from all that he had seen from the Berbils so far.

"It is the language of old, forgotten by all but us." One of the mice piped in answering the question for Ro-Bear-Bill. "We never stopped using the old writings."

Finally the mouse man opened the book and flipped through the first couple of pages clearly reading and examining the diagrams with interest.

"The Book of Omens is supposed to have all the answers right?" WileyKat asked his partner who nodded.

"It lays out the beginning for us all," the Berbil smiled running a finger down one of the pages following some drawing or another.

"Does it say anything about Mumm-Rah?" Panthera asked impatiently.

"Well of course it does," the mouse man replied irritated as though she had asked the silliest question in the world. "He created us after all."

AooooooooooN

Thanks for reading! Please review!

The more reviews the faster there will be new chapters!


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

Everyone froze in shock at the mouse man's words. "Mumm-Rah… created… us, as in you, the Berbils?" Cheetara was the first to ask, in clarification.

"No, 'all' of us," Ro-Bear-Bill corrected quickly. "You, me, the Berbils, the Thundercats, the Reptilians, the Jackals, the Canines, the Tuskas, the Rabbits and the rest; all of us."

Cheetara stared at the mouse unbelieving. "That's not possible."

"But it is," the mouse man told her and turned the book toward them, "It's all written here!" He glanced over the pages and quickly pulled it back his eyes drawn to one of the sketched figures, "Ooh, there are even diagrams for this part!"

He turned the pages and found another spot, "Here it is! This is the part telling about the treasure!"

"Treasure?" Kit asked puzzled; hadn't they been on a different topic entirely.

"Wasn't that what you were asking about earlier?" Ro-Bear-Bill blinked at the group of them confused.

"Answer the other question first," Lion-o prodded, turning the pages back to the ones before when he mentioned Mumm-Rah, "What do you mean exactly when you say Mumm-Rah created all of us?"

Ro-Bear-Bill pointed to one of the sketches, an impossible figure; as a shape it was completely hairless with little muscular definition and features too rounded and blank to be considered part of any of the animal groups. It appeared to be bare of claws and fangs as well. Something so plain, harmless, and thoroughly unequipped for the world could never have survived in the world.

"There were once many creatures like this that populated the planet." Ro-Bear-Bill tapped the figure with his finger, "They weren't like any of us, though we share a very small part in common with them."

"If they used to be everywhere, what happened to them?" Kat asked.

"One took over their world, this planet, and destroyed all others so his power could never be challenged." The mouse man continued, "Then he realized he was ruler of a graveyard."

Ro-Bear-Bill looked down at the page and then smiled pleasantly, "Oh, so that's what happened, yes he decided he needed a people to rule over. So he created us. A bit of his species mixed with the creatures that were left over, so we became what we are. But we didn't like being ruled over. That was when, for Mumm-Rah, the unthinkable happened. One of his subjects, a cat, his creation, rose against him and managed to seal him away. That was Leo I."

" 'Sealed him,' " Lion-o repeated, "How?" That was the important part, how could they stop Mumm-Rah?

The Berbil blinked at him blearily for a moment then turned his pointed nose back to the Book of Omens turning the pages, scanning the words. "Hm. Not sure. It doesn't say."

"What?" Tygra started. Ro-Bear-Bill raised his hand with a smile.

"Wait a moment!" he declared triumphantly before looking back up at them with shining eyes, "There was a tubey thing!"

"A tubey thing?" Tygra repeated, patience wearing thinner.

"A tubey thing." Ro-Bear-Bill confirmed.

Tygra felt a muscle begin to twitch. "I think they're making things up now," he scowled. But the Berbil shook his head.

"No, it's all right here," the mouse man said and showed them the book again. On this page there was another sketched diagram showed a hollow cylinder with many arrows attached to several paragraphs of undecipherable text, parts were smudged out. "According to the writing its purpose was to rejuvenate and heal. Mumm-Rah used this machine on a regular basis to keep his body strong and new."

"So it didn't actually hurt or kill him in any way?" Panthera wondered

"Nope!" the mouse man chirped cheerily.

Panthera frowned, "Why would Leo I lock him somewhere that would potentially make his enemy stronger?"

"Does it say anything else? Was there supposed to be a lock on it, for example?" Lion-o questioned. The Berbil scanned the text briefly.

"There was a timer mechanism that could be set anywhere between 1000 years and a few hours." Ro-Bear-Bill reported. "During its incubation period Mumm-Rah's healing tubey thingie was considered nearly indestructible."

Lion-o's brow creased in thought. Was it possible Leo I would have had a reason to not destroy his enemy? "So it's possible that Leo I locked him in with the timer set to 1000 years?"

"Even if that is what's written there," Tygra broke in, impatient, "It's still impossible! Even if Mumm-Rah was locked in there since the time of Leo I, there's no way he could have survived that long. I don't care what kind of technology that is, there's no way it could keep him alive for that many hundreds of years!"

Ro-Bear-Bill blinked at him mutely and began sifting pages again. Cheetara however was the one to provide an explanation. "It is possible; Mumm-Rah's been using the mana stream."

Everyone looked to her now, "What do you mean?" Panthera asked.

"Can you even use the mana stream like that?" Tygra asked, he knew Cheetara was connected to it, since she had confided in him, but this information was new.

"Jaga, when he-" Cheetara paused and rephrased, "He once told me that Mumm-Rah lives in an unnatural state. Like a soul trapped on earth without a body."

"Mumm-Rah has a body." Kat pointed out quickly.

"Yes," Cheetara agreed, "But I'm saying that his body is likely already dead." No one spoke and Cheetara arranged her thoughts quickly. Jaga, before she had taken his mana and sent him on, had said it was an unnatural state and almost as bad as Mumm-Rah. He had also called Mumm-Rah an abomination.

They had all seen the skeletal hands, the dead leathery skin of his bandaged hands. With everything she knew about the mana stream and Mumm-Rah's power, suddenly everything was clicking into place.

"Mumm-Rah is likely in constant contact with the mana stream, neither dead nor alive, and he is using its power to keep himself bound in his body." Cheetara surmised.

Tygra and Panthera frowned, the kits looked at each other, their tails twitching slightly, anxious and revolted. Ro-Bear-Bill stared at her wide-eyed, and Lion-o felt a shudder along his spine.

He didn't know as much about the theory of mana and it's relation to things dead and living but he did know this without being told. If Mumm-Rah was keeping himself alive, using the power of the mana stream, to bind himself to and animate his own corpse… there was something fundamentally perverse and wrong in that.

"You think he has that kind of power?" Tygra asked, wondering at the implications of that. He'd seen what the mana stream uncontrolled did to Cheetara, but if Mumm-Rah could control and use the stream to the extent they were suspecting him of, his power was perhaps greater than they knew.

"Considering what I know of Mumm-Rah and the mana stream," Cheetara said heavily, the same thoughts weighing on her mind, "I believe that's exactly what he's doing."

"I can believe it." Lion-o agreed, and turned to Ro-Bear-Bill, "Does the Book of Omens say anything about how to kill him?"

The mouse man blinked and looked at Lion-o blankly for a moment. Lion-o had to repeat his question and without a word the Berbil began sifting the pages again, 'hmm'ing to himself.

"Not really." He said decidedly before looking back at Lion-o. "It has a lot of good designs for devastating weapons though."

"The only way for him die, if he's using the mana stream is to disrupt the connection that he has with it." Cheetara said heavily after a moment, considering the issue. "If we can somehow separate Mumm-Rah from the mana stream then he should be able to die."

"Yes," Ro-Bear-Bill nodded sagely

"Then a bullet to the head might work!" chirped another Berbil. It turned out a group of them had wandered away from the Plun-Darr reconstruction and were now semi-intently listening to the conversation.

The kits shifted uneasily as the group hemmed in around the shorter cats. WilyKat started when one of the Berbils started touching his tail and he snatched it away quickly. WilyKit had to slap away tiny prying hands as well as the little mice reached for her shiny necklace.

Tygra frowned at the cheery-looking Berbil but opted to ignore it, and turned back to Cheetara, "Okay, so how do we separate him from the mana stream?"

She sighed and looked down, brow furrowed in thought. Lion-o looked to her confused, "But isn't the mana stream… it's everywhere isn't it?"

"It's the planet." Cheetara affirmed, and her arms drew up to wrap around herself, almost defensively. "I don't know how to do it."

Tygra reached for her and caught her hand pulling it down to her side and squeezed. She looked to him and his golden eyes looked back at her, smiling and reassuring. They were going to figure this out. Leo I had managed to lock Mumm-Rah away for over a thousand years. Maybe they could do one better, or at least the same.

WilyKit screeched as a holographic globe suddenly projected out around them. The cats jumped. Lion-o and Tygra half expected an attack, Panthera already had her gunblade on hand and Cheetara froze as the holograph spun around them mapping a vast area and showed a tracking thread with a small triangular shape orbiting along the path. The Berbils were the only ones who didn't look surprised.

"Oh yes, the map!" Ro-Bear-Bill said happily stepping closer to Kit who had stopped trying to stop the mice from fiddling with her necklace and instead now sat, fallen on the ground, quite frozen, fur on end, hackles raised. Kat recovered fasted and quickly went to prod her in the shoulder asking if she was okay.

Cheetara looked down and saw the source of the holograph was from WilyKit's necklace; so that was what Ro-Bear-Bill had meant when they first met and he said they had 'the map' already.

"Map to what?" Panthera asked, eyes drawn to the orbiting triangle. "What is it supposed to be?"

"The treasure!" the berbils all exclaimed at once in cheerful but semi-awed voices. Ro-Bear-Bill turned to them beaming.

"Oh it shouldn't be a problem to find it with the map!" he said happily eyes looking back at the projection, "What a clever hiding spot! Without this it would be impossible to find! Even for Mumm-Rah!"

"What is it? What treasure are you talking about?" Tygra asked, impatient.

"The treasure!" Ro-Bear-Bill said, now irritated as well. "Mumm-Rah wanted it! We told him we didn't have it, he didn't believe us, so he torched our city and took the Everlasting instead!"

"We were working on that for so long…" one of the Berbils exclaimed mournfully. "It was practically perfect."

"We will miss it." Declared another Berbil solemnly, "It's so sad." They all bowed their head, even Ro-Bear-Bill, and fell into a brief silence as thought mourning a lost friend or relative rather than a piece of machinery.

"Right, the treasure, you said it's a mech, right?" Tygra asked, requiring confirmation, since there was no way to tell with Berbils.

"Not just a mech!" Ro-Bear-Bill declared hotly, all the Berbils immediately fluffing up as though thoroughly insulted. "The Thundera is a most ancient treasure, better than even the Everlasting! It was crafted by the ancient knowledge long lost even to our clan!"

"It's been so long since we could make something so much more than tech." One of the Berbils lamented, actually shedding tears, "We lost so much of our research before we went into hiding after Leo IV…"

"That reminds me!" Ro-Bear-Bill suddenly smiled again and turned to Lion-o with shining eyes, hugging the Book of Omens tightly to his chest, "Can we keep the book?"

"No." Tygra said decisively, sparing Lion-o the awkward explanation that the book required protection and was still their best source of information regarding Mumm-Rah, even if the Berbils had to be the ones to translate it. Once they got out of the city perhaps they could start working with Panthro to transcribe it to their more recent writings.

Ro-Bear-Bill's shoulders sank and the sparkle in his eyes went out. A resounding groan of disappointment and lamentation went up through the group of Berbils. At least they didn't seem inclined to argue immediately.

"So what is the Thundera, exactly," Lion-o asked turning back to the projection, "Can that help us defeat Mumm-Rah?"

"And what did you mean by 'more than tech'?" Panthera questioned as well. "You said something before how it merges technology and magic but… what does that mean?"

"The Thundera can connect to the mana stream!" Ro-Bear-Bill explained simply and hotly, obviously frustrated that he actually had to explain something so obvious.

"It can?" Lion-o asked flabbergasted, and wondering how that would be a useful feature for a mech.

"You have the key to it already. This!" Ro-Bear-Bill said his hand reaching to touch the gauntlet at Lion-o's belt, "Is the Key to Thundera, and it alone will allow you to pilot the treasure! And this!" his hand moved to the other side and the Sword of Omens, "The sword can grow to contribute to Thundera's power!"

The Berbil's eyes sparkled happily, "So you have the key, the upgrade weapon, and the map! To think I get to see the great treasure within my lifetime!" the mouse man looked ready to shed tears of joy, "I must be allowed to see the craftsmanship!"

"It was truly an amazing treasure!" the other Berbils agreed, all sighing wistfully, eyes shining and happily tracking the little triangle on its orbit in the projection. "How our clan has missed the great treasure!"

"How could Leo I have taken it from us!" one bawled unhappily, quickly comforted with many fuzzy hugs from its many companions.

"How do you even read this map?" Tygra asked trying to decipher that the orbiting 'marker's location was supposed to be.

"Well it looks like the Thundera is moving, doesn't it?" Lion-o surmised.

"I can see that," Tygra said, "But 'where' is it moving around? I can't tell what any of these landmarks are supposed to be!"

"Well those are clearly the bluffs off the northeastern cliffs." One of the Berbils put in helpfully, gesturing to one of the vague shifting patterns on the projection.

"And that big shape there is part of the flatlands! See?" another Berbil added, perfectly happy to assist.

"So what does that mean the orbiting thing is?" Kit asked, not familiar with the geography. But both Lion-o and Tygra looked at each other.

"The northeastern bluffs?" Lion-o arched his eyebrow.

"And the flatlands," Tygra sighed scratching his head. It still didn't make much sense. "So are you saying that the map puts the 'treasure' in the annual tornadoes that pass around the flatlands?"

"But it's the perfect time of year!" Ro-Bear-Bill said cheerfully, "The tornadoes are circling toward the bluffs this time of year, it would be the ideal spot to intercept the treasure's location!"

"It's in a tornado?" Kat asked in disbelief, "Isn't that… a stupid place to hide something? The tornadoes go away right, so it has to get picked up by another one every year or something?"

"Not in the flatlands." Panthera shook her head, "The tornadoes cluster in groups that have been running the same cycle for hundreds of years. Because the flatlands are so vast the tornadoes go with the annual winds visiting one side of the planet and then the other, never dropping in speed, so the winds never die out completely."

"That's still a stupid place to hide something." Kit decided firmly, "It's still really dangerous."

"Not to worry! We'll know what tornado it is, thanks to the map!" The Berbils chorused happily.

"You're right, I feel so much safer about hunting down a specific tornado, now." Kit said, sarcastic, and irritated. She didn't even like it when the storm winds blew in. Visiting the bluffs and trying to get into a tornado would be a thousand times worse!

"Well, with Plun-Darr repaired we should be able to reach it," Tygra figured, "Even if it is in a tornado." He looked back toward where the Plun-Darr rested, a few of the Berbils still working on it, though the group that had previously surrounded the kits and been focused on the projection now turned to him and moved quickly, a group between him and the mech.

"Leave it here with us." They demanded in unison.

"What?" Tygra asked; more in rhetoric considering what he just said, than anything else.

"We're fixing it!" One said, "It's still missing its arm."

"Its systems have also been severely damaged." Another put in, "It'll take a while to restore it! Leave it here with us!"

Well that wasn't happening. Tygra glared. "Yes," another said firmly, "We'll take good care of it!"

"You didn't take care of it at all!" Another accused indignantly. Tygra's eyes narrowed, and he felt a growl start at the back of his throat. "He'll probably break it again." A third muttered petulantly.

"I'm afraid part of the damage is my fault," Cheetara put in quickly before Tygra could get too riled up. "But the Plun-Darr is indispensable for us, and we're going to need it to get the treasure."

The Berbils stared at her blankly for a moment. "I'm not letting my mech out of my sight," Tygra told them calmly, his voice an iron vow, "You're not keeping it."

The group of Berbils blinked in unison and then all turned to each other muttering quickly before turning to face the cats again. "You drive a hard bargain," they told him, "We'll come with you!"

"What?" Tygra asked, now genuinely confused.

"Oh wonderful!" Ro-Bear-Bill beamed. "Then we will all leave with you!" The Berbils all immediately scrambled off to get their few belongings, although a few came back with little more than an extra wrench and screwdriver while others were bringing blankets and books. Tygra and the others turned to look at Lion-o and he shrugged.

"This is probably for the best anyway," Lion-o admitted, "We can't leave them here, the city is ruined, and we do need their help for Plun-Darr and to equip our army."

The cats all agreed and observed as the remaining Berbils, a small but sizeable group probably still somewhere around a couple hundred gathered together to leave. Tygra was allowed, after much disagreement on the part of the Berbils, to use his mech to get ready to depart, Cheetara opted to stay on the ground with Kit who was still trying to figure out how to turn the map on and off. Since she refused to hand over the 'map', which was an important present of hers, the Berbils had to show her how to work her necklace instead of just taking it themselves for safe-keeping. Cheetara was singularly gratefull she had no shiny object for the Berbils to steal away. It seemed no one had escaped completely unscathed by the Berbils slightly kleptomaniacal streak.

When Ro-Bear-Bill returned to head the group Lion-o stood with him. "Ro-Bear-Bill," he addressed, wanting to confirm their potential arrangement, or at least request it, even if the Berbils were disinclined to equip their armies.

"Will you lend us your skills and furnish weaponry for our armies to fight Mumm-Rah, as well as assist us in translating the Book of Omens?" Lion-o asked, "We can protect you from Mumm-Rah the best we can, and if you lend us your tools we can work together to defeat him and restore our world to order."

Ro-Bear-Bill gave him an odd look. "Didn't we say we would already?"

"Well I was hoping you would say yes-!"

"Well we did." Ro-Bear-Bill told him crisply. "Now if you would?"

It was Lion-o's turn to give the mouse man an odd look. "Would what?"

"My gift." Ro-Bear-Bill said as though it was obvious, "We need it to leave. So go on." Lion-o remembered and took the sphere out from his bag and handed it to the mouse man, unsure how to work it himself.

OoooooooooooooooO

Ro-Bear-Bill directed everyone to stand close together, and then after turning the sphere's parts in a specific order the group of them was surrounded with a bubble-like shell that gently lifted them into the air. Up it went and then forward over the walls of the ruined city and then back down into the forest. The Berbils ooh-ed and aah-ed when they saw the small group of armed cats below them.

Panthro was there immediately to greet them. As soon as the issue of resources was dealt with their party was underway again heading toward the northeastern bluffs and the approaching annual tornadoes; one of which was the hiding place to the Thundera.

As they journeyed thoughts turned again to Mumm-Rah and possible ways to defeat him. Ro-Bear-Bill and Panthro had begun translating the Book of Omens but it was due to be a long and arduous work since both Panthro and the old mouse man seemed perfectly content with going over the text with a fine-toothed comb. It would be more helpful in the long run, hopefully, than just browsing for mentions of Mumm-Rah and weaponry.

Since the Berbils had refused to delay the necessary work on Plun-Darr, Tygra was not riding in his mech. But the Berbils had helped to construct heavy carrying devices run by gears and tightly wound mechanisms that would make a platform and carry the mech. They made a few additional structures like this one in the time they had to carry some of their equipment and supplies as well. The kits had actually found a corner of one where they sat dangling their feet off the end. Tygra watched the platform further to the side where the Berbils had restarted work on Plun-Darr.

"Hey Cheetara," Kit started with a thought, "We could use an ansiblar to disconnect Mumm-Rah from the mana stream, couldn't we?"

Cheetara smiled but shook her head, "That won't work. The mana stream is how I got around the ansiblar's mana dampening power last time we saw one." She explained, "From what I can tell the ansiblars block the personal mana alone, the mana of the planet remains accessible."

Kit's brow creased and her tail swished as she rested her chin in her hands again. "What if we kicked him out of the mana stream then?" she wondered, tail curling around her folded legs, "I mean, Cheetara, when you did that thing before, you were really powerful! Wouldn't you be able to push Mumm-Rah out of the mana stream?"

"In theory something like that would definitely be possible," Cheetara agreed, "However my control over the mana stream now is still limited, and Mumm-Rah is likely much more capable since he's been connected and using it for a much longer time. It's more probably that if it came down to that, he's the one who could prevent me from using the mana stream."

Kit groaned and slumped back against one of the supply crates behind her. "Then what? If the mana stream is the planet how do we stop him from using it?"

WilyKat shrugged. "We could separate him from the planet."

AoooooooooooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Please review.


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

Tygra turned his head back to the conversation. WilyKat looked at Cheetara, his question still hanging in the air. What if they could separate Mumm-Rah from the planet? If they did that, if he was far enough away from the mana stream, that might work. But there was one key issue with that plan.

"Do you have any bright ideas about how to do that?" Cheetara wondered with a smile. WilyKat looked over at the Plun-Darr and grinned.

"Well, some mechs can fly, so if we grab Mumm-Rah and fly him up really, really, high off the planet that could work, right?" He asked. This time Tygra sighed.

"Not a chance. Mechs can't survive that high in the atmosphere either. The air gets thinner and the temperatures drop and mobility decreases." Tygra told him.

"What does that mean?" Kit wrinkled her nose, "That if it gets too cold the mech'll rust shut or something?"

"Basically." Tygra shrugged looking back at the Plun-Darr. The work they were doing looked good from this distance anyway. They were reconstructing the missing arm piece by piece, but after a few days travel the repairs were starting to look like actual repairs as opposed to tinkering.

A few more days and the groups of berbils began to split up to work on different things, about half that had nothing to do with repairing the Plun-Darr. They were starting to construct new weaponry for the Thundercat army and progress went smoothly until they started to run out of supplies.

"No more guns."

"No more cannons." Another berbil chimed in, "No more grenade launchers either."

"And why is that, exactly?" Tygra was the first to ask when Ro-Bear-Bill and the Berbils came to notify Lion-o that there would be 'no more guns'.

"Isn't it obvious?" the old mouse-man blinked. "We can't finish Plun-Darr either without it."

"What is 'it', this time?" Tygra grumbled.

"So it's just an issue of supplies, is that right?" Cheetara asked in clarification.

"If you have a list of the specific articles you need we might be able to send for some from our outposts." Panthera offered, "So what all do you need?"

"We need copper wiring, aluminum cylinders, back draft levers, hydronic attachments, laser optic batteries," Ro-Bear-Bill started to cycle off the items. The list was lengthy and more often than not he'd forget some item or the other and the other berbils in the group would chip in as well.

"And a bifrequency power converter!"

"Don't forget about the ansillium panels!"

"We also need trifocal platform chips!"

Cheetara was lost but Lion-o wasn't as puzzled about the tech items as she was, Panthera also seemed to know what most of those items were.

"I'll get on the remote communications and see if any other military groups know of weapons cache somewhere." Panthera said to Lion-o who nodded as she left the group to see her brother and the communication link they had managed to set up.

"I thought we needed raw materials?" WilyKit asked, also confused.

"But all those items are found in various types of weaponry Mumm-Rah's army has already constructed." Lion-o explained.

"So we steal Mumm-Rah's weapons and update them for our own army." Tygra correctly inferred.

"Right," Lion-o agreed, "The only thing will be if we can find any caches near our armed units."

"Well we're pretty deep in Mumm-Rah's territory by now, though." WilyKat pointed out, "I mean we've managed to avoid almost five of Mumm-Rah's armed groups already, we should be able to find some easy."

"That's true, but we're also getting closer to the cliffs, and Mumm-Rah's army probably won't be too concerning with maintaining a strong military force near the flatlands since it's largely uninhabited." Lion-o pointed out.

Cheetara looked up as Panthera rejoined the group accompanied by her brother. "Were you able to find out anything?" she asked the other thundercat. Panthera gave a wide grin.

"We're in luck," she told them, "There are three of Mumm-Rah's weapons caches within a fifty mile radius of where we are now."

"Told you." WilyKat smirked.

"Aren't you clever." Tygra agreed.

"That's great new, which one is the largest?" Lion-o asked.

"Our scouts reported they are approximately the same size," Panthro admitted, and indicated the three camps on the map in relation to their current position. "It might be beneficial to attack all of them in succession, one at a time, working our path around the edge of the forest to continue heading to the cliffs."

"That would cost us time," Lion-o mulled over, "Is it worth it, when a trek like this would take us three extra days?"

"We can do it in one night," Panthera suggested, "We'd just take on all three at once."

"If we did that, our troops would be spread thin if it comes to a fight at any one of the three locations." Panthro replied.

"We need those materials, and we can't sacrifice a full three days or more." Lion-o said, considering Panthera's idea.

"One night is plenty." Tygra said siding with Panthera, "I can head one team, and I don't need that many men, just enough for transport. Few in each group is best since this would be a stealth mission in any case."

"I will assist you." Cheetara stated.

"I'll head a team as well," Panthera volunteered quickly. The question of whether they would use three groups or not was no longer an issue. Panthro huffed, though the obvious prospect of stealth allowed for a lower possibility of a head-on battle.

"Then I'll head the third team, and head to the northernmost camp, here." Panthro said, and Lion-o nodded his assent to this plan of action. Tygra and Panthera also decided on which camps they would target. The three leads gathered a group of a few extra soldiers to help carry supplies back, and then it was time to move out.

Lion-o joined Panthera as her team made ready to leave. She gave him a look, "As the king, shouldn't you stay here, safely out of harm's way?"

"As the king, should 'you' really be trying to order 'me' around?" Lion-o returned, Panthera just shook her head and smiled. All three groups broke from camp heading to their respective targets. If all went well they would have retrieved supplies and be back and moving further toward the cliffs by daybreak.

Panthro's team moved in close, observing the evening guard from a safe distance. This operation would best be handled stealthily, although Panthro didn't see a way to get to the weapons cache without moving large crates through the center of the camp.

"Alright, here's the plan," Panthro said, mapping what he knew of the camp in the ground, "We'll form a perimeter enclosing the camp and slowly move in. They're bound to have scouts of their own so we'll have to neutralize those first and then slowly move in, quickly and quietly, taking out all the sentry guards. Then try and take as much from the cache as possible before the others realize something's wrong."

"Why not just clear a path through the back area, here?"

"Yeah, then you can get a supply train running and clean it out quick and easy."

Panthro started at the slightly higher pitched pair of voices. He looked up and the two kits stared back at him, tails waving comfortably behind them. "What are you two doing here? You should have stayed at camp."

"We told you we were coming before we left." WilyKat smiled.

"Lion-o said it was okay too." WilyKit added.

Panthro pondered getting a couple of the men here to take the two back to camp; he decided against it, he'd need the men to carry supplies. "Fine." He relented, "Since you're already here."

The kits just grinned, "If you want we can clear the path."

Panthro arched an eyebrow, clearly ready to dismiss the suggestion. "Hey, we've gotten pretty good at sneaking in and out of Mumm-Rah's camps." WilyKat explained somewhat haughtily, "Just give us a few minutes."

The kits took off toward the camp before Panthro or the others could stop them. He almost shouted after them but stifled it so as to not alert the lizards on guard. Strangely enough the kits did manage to slip right past the visible guards. Disappearing into the camp, heading towards the stored weapons tent.

Panthro ground his teeth together, frustrated. He had to decide on a course of action quickly. He eventually decided to stay put, but if there were noises of a commotion, anything at all, he'd have to storm the camp using the element of surprise just to get in and extract the kits before making a hasty retreat.

If they were followed they'd have to reroute and meet up with the others at a later time until they were sure they no longer had lizards tailing them.

Turned out Panthro's hasty contingency planning was in vain. The kits soon reappeared carrying a large crate between the two of them as they quickly darted down the pathways, light footed and steering clear of the guards they had seen on their first trip inward.

They met with the group at their hiding spot and deposited the crate in front of Panthro, both beaming proudly.

"Well, even if you do this all night it will still take too long to empty the cache." Panthro frowned.

"Of course it will." Kit rolled her eyes.

"That's why everyone is going to be doing it." Kat explained, "Since there's about sixty of these crates or so I figure ten or twelve trips with about ten or fifteen of us should work fine."

Panthro considered this, and despite his initial begrudging agreed. If they could perform this whole operation without setting off a single sentry or alarm then that would be the best thing to do.

With the path cleared Panthro gave the order for at least three fourths of their force to follow the kits path through the camp to the weapons cache. More than half the crates had been quickly and stealthily brought through the back-ways of the enemy camp before trouble started. The guard shift was moving and the kits were the first to notice.

Panthro was later notified, although only after the kits had set a 'distraction' fire to the other end of the enemy camp and the kits showed up void of proper surprise and horror. Their whole team made out with almost the entire weapons stores and they disembarked for their own encampment. The kits inordinately pleased and Panthro surprisingly pleased with the whole situation.

OoooooooooooooooO

On the other ends of the forested area near a hilly alcove the second team was closing in on Mumm-Rah's forces.

"Since this appears to be the camp layout we need to clear a path here," Tygra took charge immediately, demonstrating with a diagram in the dirt, "So we need to take out the guard units here, here, here, and here." He marked off the sentries in the dirt. "If we can do this quietly we'll have a one hour window when we can move uninterrupted and clear out the cache."

"I'll take out these here," Cheetara said, Tygra nodded, and after a number of their soldiers volunteered to take out the different guard points. The groups split and went to take down their individual targets.

Cheetara moved like a shadow through to the perimeter. She was there in a flash and with a few well-placed mana strikes the lizards went down. A few more steps, at high speed, and the second group were out cold. She spurred on quickly to the third group. They saw her coming, but it was already too late.

A shocking palm to the throat silenced a scream, a whirl and a kick, and that one was down. She turned, lightning fast, and struck out at the other two simultaneously. The lizards started at the contact but the mana struck them harder than the physical blow and they fell limply to the ground.

Area secure. Cheetara straightened ready to turn to meet up with the others when she sensed another presence. She turned and met beady black eyes staring back at her from a flat lizard head, a scar across those eyes, and he stared at her with something like recognition. She spotted a distinctive scarring at his throat and she knew.

She knew who he was before she reached out with her mana. She could feel the bonds that held him. One day he would be their ally whether he wanted to or not, in exchange for his life one day he would help her. That day was not today.

Sauro's jaws opened as he made ready to call his comrades to the attack. But Cheetara's leg was not injured this time. It didn't even take a second before she closed the distance between them. A blow charged with mana rammed into him and the call to arms died in Sauro's throat. He fell forward and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Cheetara recognized the bond that held him but also knew that this was not the time to use it. One day when they most needed help she would call on that bond. But not today. After ascertaining that all the guards would be down for the time they needed Cheetara turned and dashed back through the camp following the smell of cat.

She nearly ran headlong into Tygra. "Hey gorgeous, where are you running to?" he asked, smiling and lowering his gun.

"I've cleared out the guards on the east perimeter," Cheetara reported.

"Great," Tygra grinned, "Want to help me take down the moving guard? They take these paths in circuits, the faster we clear them out the better."

"Gladly." Cheetara returned his smile.

So the two of them tore down the byways seeking out the lizard guard on circuit. Cheetara reached them first, two downed before the other three could even react. Tygra covered, his bolas whip snapping the remaining three backward before they could send up a shout. The two cats swarmed to the fallen warriors, a few quick well-placed blows and they were down for the count as well.

"Nicely done," Tygra complimented, "I forgot how fast you are." He grinned toothily. "But then you were always good at making guys fall for you."

Cheetara cocked her head to side, giving him an odd look. "Guys? You mean you?" she asked, teasing.

"Of course." He answered, teasing gone, his voice honest, his eyes intense, watching her; still smiling, still relaxed.

Cheetara felt a small flush of heat flood her face, and she hid her smile in a frown, "Are you flirting with me, in the middle of a mission?"

"No…" Tygra denied, although everything but his word said otherwise. She couldn't help it anymore and she smiled, shaking her head. Even if now was an inopportune moment she was flattered. More than that she didn't feel uncertain anymore.

So when Tygra walked over to her, meeting her eyes, she didn't bother trying to pull away or try to fill the silence, the quiet between them was comfortable now. Tygra's hand rose to brush her hair back from her face and then came to rest on her cheek, his hand was rough but warm and she didn't lean away from the touch.

It was gentle. Then his mouth met roughly with hers. Maybe he thought it would be a repeat of the last time this happened, and the contact was initially rough and quick, but when she didn't pull away that too turned soft and sweet.

Her arms moved to embrace his shoulders, tugging him closer, breathing his scent and feeling his warmth. When he pulled away, leaving the taste of heat on her tongue, his eyes were still intensely focused on her, his arm not loosened from her waist, his hand still gently grasping her neck and hair.

Tygra gave her a questioning look; he seemed confused, pleased but confused. Cheetara smiled and tightened her hold to bring him back to her.

"It's occurred to me, that I keep thinking we can do this later," she admitted, "But we might not be here by the time the war is through. So I don't want to wait for a day that may not come."

"Morbid." Tygra snorted, he was smiling, "But I'll take it."

He moved to kiss her again; Cheetara met him halfway there. Fire spread from where they touched, lacing across nerves as scent, touch, and taste overwhelmed the senses flooding with heat and drowning in pleasurable sensation. When they parted again for air, Cheetara pulled away.

"I thought we were done with that?" Tygra asked, trying to follow her.

"We are, but remember that we're still on a mission." Cheetara smirked at him, her eyes full of promise, before taking off along the byways to secure the rest of the perimeter. They had to check on the progress of the materials they'd obtained.

Tygra sighed, knowing she was right, but hoped for more of the same later, and he followed after. Their raid was a successful one.

OoooooooooooooooO

It was a light mist that hung in the air, and the lizards shook their heads to clear it of sleep and restful thoughts. Most of the guard succumbed, those who already slumbered sunk deeper in, few remained standing, and fewer remained alert.

Shadows in masks quickly made their way through the camp. Most made their way for the weapons storage, and a few others went in teams of two or three to the remaining guard spots, trying to take down the remaining lizards who were awake and on guard.

One lone lizard shook himself out of his stupor as the mist slowly began to clear. His head swiveled as he looked at his comrades passed out on the ground all around the camp fire, some of the cards they had been playing with had fallen in and turned to smoldering cinders on the edge of the fire pit.

He turned to the vanishing cloud of mist and gaped, unsure, as a lithe shadow seemed to appear from within it. Before he could cry out to try and wake or alert someone, the shadow had dashed forward and the butt of a blade-like shotgun collided with his head. The next thought he would have would concern the rather lasting headache he now had.

The shadow moved further to the other campfire sections as the mist began to clear through the camp. Satisfied that all the lizards appeared to be unconscious, she turned back to her companion, red hair not quite fully hidden by the mask that was strapped to his face.

As the mist cleared Panthera moved to remove her mask. She sniffed the air and appeared satisfied as she strapped the mask back with her holstered equipment at her waist. Lion-o followed suit, sniffing the air and noting the sweet sickly smell with some interest.

"It a lavender compound of some kind?" he guessed, looking to Panthera for confirmation.

"Lavender and honey," she confirmed with a grin, "You can tell that much from this low concentration?"

He nodded, and fanned the air a bit to diffuse the smell; he was already feeling like yawning because of it. "It's lucky we had enough to gas the whole camp."

"Well like I said before we went in, the trick is going to be doing this quickly," she pointed out, "It'll only be effective for maybe twenty or twenty-five minutes tops."

"We better sabotage their transport as soon as possible then," Lion-o said, the both of them moving quickly toward the camp end that seemed most likely to house land rovers and other vehicles.

They reached the tent and started to work immediately disconnecting wiring and slashing fuel lines, after selecting the best ones they could use to transport the weaponry from the cache the rest of their small task force was emptying.

One particular vehicle was done in bright paint with sleek sheer metal and unbarred mechanics. Lion-o gave a low whistle when the plating came loose, everything was set up to be incredibly efficient and it was done masterfully. Panthera even came to look over his shoulder at the design.

"It's so beautiful, I almost don't want to cut her wiring." Lion-o lamented, regretfully moving the pliers to snip through the fuel gauge.

"Well, we could always make one of our own," Panthera suggested, "I recognize this alloy, so I know where we could get some."

"Really? What about the lithium tubing here, isn't that really rare?" he inquired.

Panthera smiled, "Well if it's ours we can make modifications," she told him, "For example, instead of lithium and carbonite, we should use iron plating and molibdinum tubing."

"That would be pretty cool," Lion-o agreed, his imagination sparked, "But where would we get the supplies?"

"I told you, I know a supplier," Panthera reminded him.

"Then we could even improve on the design here," Lion-o realized, looking at the engine, "Since molibdinum tubing is less brittle than lithium, we can augment the design to cover a wider range of purposes."

"Exactly," Panthera purred happily, already envisioning design sketches in her head.

"We could even let the berbils give us some suggestions!"

"No!" Panthera snapped, her little bubble burst, "We are not letting those crazy mice anywhere near it. Understood?"

Lion-o just looked at her. Then he laughed. She covered her face, stifling a snort. It was ridiculous, but he knew her feelings about touching the perfection of things she would have had a hand in constructing.

When their eyes met again both pairs were full of mirth and there was something electric in the air around them. Silence fell and Lion-o leaned forward. Panthera's head tilted slightly to welcome him.

"My lord, we're almost through with the weapons transport," one of the soldiers was reporting as he neared the tent.

Lion-o pulled away, disappointed but ready to assume command again; now probably wasn't the time for this anyway. It never seemed to be. Lion-o had almost disengaged himself before her hand stopped him, pulling him back towards her.

"Not this time." She muttered, closing the distance between them.

Her lips touched his and he felt lightning strike down his spine. The hot sweet taste between them seemed to flow along every nerve ending and fiber, electric and desirous. She sighed into the soft touch and he groaned pulling her closer.

Too quickly it was over. They disengaged and the soldier entered the transport tent. For a moment longer the two just stared at each other, breathing the lingering scent of the other.

It was a brief moment, but he knew he wanted more, and judging the fiery intensity to her eyes, the sentiment was shared. But now was the time to return to their mission. Lion-o turned to receive the report. Their main raid party departed before the effects of the mist wore off. The mission was a success.

OoooooooooooooooO

The three teams successfully regrouped after the raids and the berbils were quite happy to report that they would be able to resume construction on Plun-Darr and the current weapons constructs immediately. Their procession restarted its journey to the cliffs the following morning and little to no time was lost in the acquisition of new materials.

It was decided as they neared the cliffs that only four of them would go up through the tornado, and that the kits would stay with Panthro, the berbils and the main force. However the kits would go to the bluffs to identify the tornado that housed the Thundera with the map. Kit wasn't particularly looking forward to this point if only because high windy places weren't her favorite.

The Plun-Darr was almost completely repaired by the time they reached the cliffs. Tygra was ecstatic. "Now the weapons systems still aren't quite online," the berbils told them. Tygra was less than ecstatic at that. "But it's flight systems should be more than enough to get you through the tornado once the map determines which one it is."

Kit gripped her necklace tightly and her tail curled around herself protectively; she still felt the trip to the cliffs wouldn't be a pleasant one. They had also suspected that it would be quite cold considering the otherwise temperate surroundings. Combined with the height of the cliffs and high winds, she was glad she wasn't actually going to have to go off the edge and fly up into one of the whirlwinds of death.

Kat sat sturdy beside her, a pillar of confidence, and Kit leaned back against him as their party drew closer to the cliffs. "You'll be fine, you know." Kat reminded her.

She nodded. "I know." When they got there the whole party waited at the edge of the forests before the cliffs. Only the kits along with Panthro, Panthera, Cheetara, Tygra, and Lion-o approached the edge, the strong winds catching at them and pulling them as the tornadoes circled the plains and came whirling back towards them, driving deep patterns into the ice and earth of the frigid plains below.

Kit shuddered but stepped bravely close to the edge as the tornadoes approached, pressing the switches on her necklace the way the berbils had to project the map and detect which one was the tornado that housed the ancient treasure.

In moments the projection expanded, recalibrated, and the location was revealed. The winds picked up as the tornadoes loomed closer and Kit looked back at the others once the map identified one of the tornadoes as its target.

"We found it!"

She wasn't looking and the wind force suddenly increased. Kit lurched towards the edge and suddenly her feet weren't on the ground. In the freezing air, she began to plummet.

AoooooooooooooooN

Thanks for reading!

Please review.


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

Wiley Kit screamed as she felt her feet left the ground. Fear shot through her as the wind whipped around her drowning her cry for help. She squeezed her eyes shut as an image flashed through her mind. Just as she thought it must be the end she felt an iron grip grasp her thin wrist. Her eyes snapped open, to see a very different image than the one she had imagined. Once again backlit by the sun she saw flaming hair and sea blue eyes.

Lion-o easily pulled WileyKit to him; she clenched his shirt in her tiny hands and buried her head in his chest as she willed her heart to stop pounding and the fear to leave her.

"You okay?" WileyKit released his shirt at his words and allowed herself to be set back down a good distance from the cliffs edge.

"Yeah, thanks." Kit murmured embarrassed.

"This is the second time now isn't it?" Lion-o smiled trying to lighten her mood, but it only mortified her even more and she could feel her face burning. She was always getting into trouble and needing saving, wasn't she?

"Kit!" WileyKat was between her and Lion-o in seconds clearly giving Lion-o the message that he was no longer needed. The message was received. WileyKit's eyes followed Lion-o as he walked towards Panthera. "Kit?" WileyKat asked, "Why are you blushing?" His tone seemed almost accusatory to her ears, but maybe it was just her own embarrassment. She could not be crushing on Lion-o again! But then she wondered whether she had ever really stopped.

"I'm not blushing!" Kit replied hotly turning away from Kat quickly. Kat's jaw clenched and he balled his fists as he followed Kit's line of sight.

"Is she okay?" Panthera asked as Lion-o approached the group. Lion-o nodded.

"Right, so the amulet identified that," Tygra pointed at one of the tornados, "as the location of the temple. I'll pilot the Plun-Darr, we'll get this 'treasure,' and then defeat Mumm-Rah." Tygra summarized the group's plan.

Lion-o directed Panthro to wait with the troops as there wasn't enough room for them all to go, and Tygra started up the Plunn-Darr.

WileyKit started walking towards the mech when WileyKat grabbed her arm holding her back.

"You guys coming?" Tygra called out.

"We'll stay here with Panthro, it'll be less crowded," Kat said nodding towards the Plun-Darr. Tygra called out an 'alright', before the mech's chest slid shut with a bang sealing him, Cheetara, Panthera, and Lion-o within the mech.

They heard the revving of the engines and the hiss of air as the Plun-Darr slowly began to rise off the ground. In seconds the mech's speed shot up and it darted out into the sea of tornados. On the far end from the cliffs, that was when Kit whirled on Kat teeth bared and claws out.

"What do you mean 'we'll stay here'?" Kit hissed. "What you think I'll just be falling off cliffs the whole time?"

"You know that's not why." Kat said forcefully, grasping her arm and pulling her away from the troops who had started looking over at them and their budding argument.

"I'm not always getting into trouble," Kit said miserably.

"That's not it, Kit," Kat mumbled.

"Then why?" Kit looked up at him a mixture of hurt and anger. She wanted to feel like a part of the Thundercats' team and not just some kind of tag along or sidekick, which is exactly what she felt like the majority of the time.

"Because I didn't want you near Lion-o." Kat sighed. Kit felt her chest tighten, but she wanted him to explain regardless of the feelings in the pit of her stomach. "I saw the way you were looking at him Kit, just like before. He saved your life… twice now. I just don't want your feelings for him to develop…"At the realization of his own words he hastily added: "I just don't want you to get hurt, I mean he and Panthera seem to be…" he trailed off scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I do like him though, maybe I do even have feelings for him…" Kit said softly, Kat turned to walk away but Kit stopped him by grabbing his hand in both of hers. "But Kat, he's not who I was thinking about when I thought I was going to die." Kat looked at her questioningly. She opened her mouth, but nothing would come out.

"Why have you never told me Kat?" Kit asked suddenly. "Why haven't you ever said it?" She couldn't help but wonder why she herself had never been able to. Kat could hear the tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Said what?" Kat answered back, but he knew what she meant. Kit hesitated, but then seemed to make some sort of decision; she seemed to have formed some kind of resolve.

"Why haven't you ever told me that you loved me?" Kat was absolutely speechless and he could feel his face turning crimson. "I know you do Kat, so why haven't you ever said it?" She sounded almost hurt. Kat covered his face with his free hand and mumbled something incoherent. "What?"

"I was afraid of what you'd say…" Kat repeated from behind his hand. Kit pulled his hand away from his face and did the last thing Kat expected. She kissed him square on the lips. He was so shocked he didn't even have time to appreciate it before she pulled away.

"Well, I love you too." Kit smiled up at him at the still frozen Kat.

"You..." Kat stuttered.

"I"

"…love me?"

"Love you." Kit's wily grin made his heart thump. "And I think it's about time we finally said it. Which remind me, how long am I going to have to wait for you?" Kit asked coyly. Kat couldn't believe how much she seemed to be enjoying this. But he felt so happy he didn't really mind just then. Kat smiled and cradled her head in his hands.

"WileyKit, I love you," he whispered. And then he kissed her.

OooooooO

"It's still crowded in here even without the kits," Tygra muttered under his breath, annoyed. The immense turbulence had sent Lion-o careening right into his brother, his elbow having knocked the wind right out of him.

Tygra continued to maneuver the Plun-Darr through the storm of tornados, the mech shaking and whining dangerously in the powerful winds.

"This thing, or mech, will hold together right?" Cheetara asked just as the wind currents shook the Plun-Darr like a toddler's rattle. Tygra answered with a sound indicating something between a yes and a no. "Tygra?"

Instead of answering her with an 'I sure hope so', Tygra pushed the mech to full speed sending his three passengers flying against the back of the compartment. Between the sounds of the mech being pushed to it's limit and the deafening outside wind from the tornados Tygra could barely hear any of the comments his teammates were making. With a lurch the Plun-Darr practically crashed onto the floating island within the tornado.

"Nice flying." Lion-o murmured sarcastically. Tygra rolled his eyes in response and looked back at his passengers who while not too pleased with the shaky ride and crash-landing, were all still in one piece.

Tygra opened the mech and powered down the systems. The sound of the wind was still audible but from within the eye of the tornado everything seemed calm and silent.

"There it is." Lion-o followed Cheetara's gaze and saw the Temple.

Its age was evident in the decay. Most sections of the round temple had lost the marble covering on the bricks and what marble did remain was stained with dirt and time. But despite its crumbling exterior it was still impressive. Standing forty-three meters tall with an impressive triangular portico supported by fourteen highly decorated Corinthian columns still covered in the deep green marble they had been originally coated with. Finely etched letters were elegantly engraved on the front of the portico written in the ancient language, and while Lion-o could not read the inscription fully he recognized a name within the writing: Leo I. Finally two solid iron doors at least ten times his size stood imposingly before him, the seal of Thundera was painted imposingly across the doors.

Lion-o led the way towards the temple, Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthera following silently behind him all of them a bit overwhelmed by the sheer size and impact of the temple. As they approached Lion-o noticed a lock in the center of the door. Looking down at his gauntlet, which the berbils had called a key, he placed it onto his hand and fit it into the lock. Lion-o could feel his own mana being drawn out of him and flowing out through the gauntlet and into the door. The door glowed white and with a hiss of air and the sound of the scrapping of rusted metal the door opened. Lion-o gasped.

The interior of the temple was circular in shape, huge and daunting. Ornately decorated, almost gaudy in places. Ruby red, sapphire blue, emerald green, and every other bright, but now age faded, colors laced the interior. Complex mosaics depicting the rule of Leo I from his rise to the throne after his overthrow of Mumm-Rah up to his death covered the floor in circular rings starting from the outside and moving towards the center. The walls were coated in fading frescos showing Leo I and his rise to power, from his birth to his war against Mumm-Rah, however much of the frescos were badly faded and damaged making them nigh impossible to decipher. The impossibly high ceiling was frescoed with a scene of the night sky, the most famous constellations practically glowing above them.

But that wasn't even the most impressive part. There were no torches or electric lights, instead in the very center of the very top of the ceiling was a large perfectly round hole allowing the natural light of the sun to fill the temple. Illuminating the most beautiful thing Lion-o had ever seen. It was the treasure.

Kneeling in the center of the room directly below the circle of light was a snow-white mech. Golden armor shined blindingly giving the mech an artificial yellow-white heavenly glow. The seal of Leo I, and indeed of Thundera, graced the breastplate glowing deep red with mana. The eyes too glowed red as though the beautiful beast were actually alive.

Cheetara shivered, she'd never seen mana that red before, nor had she ever seen mana flowing through any non-organic being.

In its right hand the mech held a colossal sword, it's sharp tip balancing on the floor of the temple, looking at it there was no doubt that the sword was almost an exact copy of the Sword of Omens. Lion-o could see an indent within the massive sword in the shape of its earthly counterpart.

Lion-o was awe struck. He swallowed and took a step forward into the temple. Making his way towards the mech Lion-o stopped before it and looked up into it's glowing eyes. It crossed his mind that maybe he should be afraid as this seemingly living mech stared him down seemingly looking straight into his very soul, but he wasn't.

"Lion-o." His heart thudded at the sound of his own name. Rather he felt it more than heard it. None of his comrades had made any indication that any of them had heard it.

Reaching out with his gauntlet-covered hand he traced the seal. A series of locks clicked and shifted opening the chest cavity; the compressed air hissed as it left the mech's pressurized chest and the smell of steel and mana assaulted Lion-o's senses. The cockpit was smaller than the Plun-Darr's; there was certainly no extra storage room for passengers.

Without a seconds thought Lion-o climbed into the pilot's chair, ignoring the hesitant calls from his comrades, and placed his hands into the controls. When the gauntlet slid into its place Lion-o felt a rush of power as the mana within the mech suddenly surrounded him. It was a strange but not unpleasant sensation, as the mech's mana appeared to be testing his energy, searching for something. Apparently it found what it was looking for, as the systems came to life. The chest slid closed noiselessly and there was a whisper of air as the compartment pressurized. Lion-o could feel the mana pulsing around him, and indeed the system drawing upon his own mana as well. Multiple holographic screens sprung to life, giving the cabin a light blue glow, the displays showed outside camera angles, and a myriad of other controls and options. Lion-o noticed, though he expected it he was still disappointed and annoyed, that everything was written in the ancient language.

He felt a sudden surge of mana around him. Lion-o bristled slightly as it seemed to mold around him. The mana seemed familiar, as it pulsed he realized why: it was almost exactly like his own. Before Lion-o had a chance to do anything with the controls the screens suddenly cleared and seemed to merge into one huge screen. Words began to be typed onto the holograph in front of him. The words were in ancient but Lion-o could guess their meaning, as the mech seemed to be introducing itself, Lion-o smiled at its name: Thundera.

"Lion-o?" Tygra's voice suddenly filled the cockpit, and it was then that he noticed that there was silence all around him. Unlike in the Plun-Darr where the sound of the engines and other systems were constant background noise the Thundara was soundless. The screens reverted back and Lion-o messed around with the menus until he found a word that looked similar to the one in the Plun-Darr that controlled the communication systems.

"Tygra?" Lion-o answered tentatively.

"So I guess this means you can pilot this one huh?" The camera screen before Lion-o showed him Tygra's teasing smirk and Lion-o grinned back, even though he knew Tygra couldn't see it.

"I guess I can."

"We should head back then" Cheetara suggested shifting uncomfortably, unable to look away from the glowing red mana eyes of the Thundera.

"Great, I'll ride down with Lion-o, so it'll be less crowded in the Plun-Darr," Panthera nodded.

"That's going to be a problem. There's no passenger room in here" Lion-o wished there had been even a little extra room, he really wouldn't mind being in a tight enclosure with Panthera but he did need to be able to pilot the Thundera down from the temple.

"Oh," Panthera replied flatly. "Alright then." Lion-o sighed as he watched his three comrades get back into the Plun-Darr.

Lion-o tested some of the controls; standing the Thundera up to it's impressive full height, and sheathing its massive sword. Carefully Lion-o piloted the mech forward out the massive temple door. Tygra already had the Plun-Darr floating above the ground ready for the trip back. Flipping through the menu screens Lion-o looked in vain for any option that resembled the Plun-Darr's flight systems.

"Problems?" Tygra's voice echoed over the communication systems.

"I can't find the flight systems." Lion-o answered still scanning the menus and options.

"Too bad we don't have WileyKat to 'help'." Tygra joked.

Lion-o growled in frustration, as there didn't seem to be anything that looked even vaguely like the flight systems. He had begun to press the different options at random and hadn't found anything remotely like what he was looking for. In fact Lion-o noticed that all the menu options seemed to be for changing the camera angles or other menial tasks. He hadn't seen anything resembling a weapons system or any other higher functions.

The Thundara was supposed to be an advanced mech, an ultimate weapon, and yet it didn't seem to have any of the important functions. It was hidden in a tornado on a floating island it had to have a flight system, otherwise how did they get it into the temple to begin with?

"Can we use the Plun-Darr to get it down?" Cheetara asked, her voice crystal clear over the Thundara's communication systems.

"That might be the fastest option," Panthera agreed. "But will it hold the weight?"

"It should," Tygra sighed, not happy with the turn of events. The Plun-Darr was already heavily damaged and despite the few repairs the berbils had already made it was still in no condition for heavy labor or combat.

Lion-o maneuvered the Thundera onto the Plun-Darr's back and together they took off, granted at a much slower pace than previously. Once again Lion-o noted a difference between the two mechs, within the Thundara Lon-o felt almost no turbulence despite the violent outside winds.

As they wound their way through the maze of tornados Lion-o felt something. The Thundera itself seemed to be sensing something. He could feel the Thundera's mana shifting, sliding against his own, acting as though it wanted to merge with his, as though it were trying to tell him something.

With a thump the two mechs landed back on the cliffs edge. But something was wrong.

Cheetara gasped in horror. Lion-o saw it too, displayed all across his camera screen were the ripped and shredded bodies of their comrades. Blood was everywhere, hot and red staining the ground. Limbs were severed and bodies were riddled with bullet and laser holes.

The Plun-Darr's chamber opened and Cheetara practically leapt out of the cavity swiftly followed by Panthera. The scent of iron and death was thick in the air making both of them cringe. Panthera visibly flinched at the sight of the bodies, not because she wasn't use to the battlefield but because those bodies, that still had heads, had their faces contorted in such sickeningly horrific expressions as though they had been horribly tortured before finally being granted the mercy of death. These were their comrades, her men, and now they were dead.

Glancing all around the atrocious carnage they looked for WileyKat, WilyKit and Panthro.

"Panthro!" Panthera called. It was the first time Lion-o had heard such fear in her voice, or seen such abject fright in her beautiful face.

In a way Cheetara was glad to not find WileyKit, WileyKat, or Panthro in the massacre, but on the other hand she was anxious to know where they were. She noticed there were no berbils among the dead either. Then she felt it. Momentarily she was shocked she hadn't noticed it earlier, until she realized it had been masked. There were mana signatures all around them.

The area in front of them that had seemed to be bare suddenly shifted, wavered like a mirage before revealing Mumm-Rah in his new mech, which he had taken from the berbil city, and his troops. They had used some sort of cloaking device.

Mumm-Rah was the only one piloting a mech, but it was as frightening to look at as if there had been a hundred mechs before them. Momentarily the question of why the berbils would build such a chilling metal beast flitted through Lion-o's mind. Obsidian black with blood red armor Mumm-Rah's mech stood as tall as the Thundara. Mana the color of death flowed through the mech, but Lion-o could tell that the mana's source was Mumm-Rah himself and that the mech was simply a shell unlike the Thundera, which pulsed with life. A great laser sword was sheathed on the back of the threatening creature.

For a moment all the Thundercats were frozen in place. Plun-Darr's chest cavity slid shut just as Tygra began his attack. But without an active weapons system Mumm-Rah easily deflected him sending him crashing to the ground. That was all the Plun-Darr seemed to be able to take, after a few seconds of trying to get it back to it's feet Tygra drew his gun and exited the mech.

Cheetara immediately drew on the mana source but as soon as she touched it pain shot through her, she fell to her knees with a scream.

"Cheetara!" Tygra rushed to her side kneeling next to her as she gripped her head in pain.

"So it's been you, hmm?" Mumm-Rah sounded amused as his voice boomed from the mech.

"Where's my brother!" Panthera growled gun-sword drawn, teeth and claws bared. Mumm-Rah didn't even give her a second glance as he swept her aside with one smooth motion of his mech's arm.

Lion-o scrolled through the menus with inhuman speed searching once again for any kind of weapons system, finding none he drew the Thundera's massive sword.

"You think you can wield **that,** boy?" Mumm-Rah sneered. "You don't even know what it **is**." His hiss sent the hairs on the back of Lion-o neck straight up.

Lifting the mech's arm, in a split second Mumm-Rah shot off multiple rounds of laser blasts towards Lion-o. Lion-o blocked them with the sword but the force from the shots pushed the Thundara back towards the edge of the cliff. The mana flowed around Lion-o asking something of him, the problem was Lion-o didn't know what it wanted.

"Lion-o!" Panthera and Tygra's cries barley registered.

Before Lion-o had a chance to move Mumm-Rah shot another round and Lion-o felt as he left the cliff behind. The Thundara fell backwards off the cliff and began plummeting towards the icy jagged rocks below.

Lion-o knew he should be afraid, he was about to die after all, but he wasn't.

AooooooN

Please review.

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter XIX

Chapter XIX

Tygra felt his heart stop as he watched his brother plunge off the cliffs edge. Time seemed to stand still as they all waited, hoped, to see Lion-o activate the Thundera's flight systems. But he didn't. All they heard, all they saw, was the whirling death trap tornadoes.

Panthera stood frozen holding a hand to her stomach where there was now a huge bleeding gash, all the blood seemed to have drained from her face and she swayed unsteadily on her feet.

Tightening his grip on Cheetara, who was just barley conscious, he tried to stay calm. With a hiss of air Mumm-Rah's mech's chamber opened and the hooded and bandaged dark lord stepped out. With a snarl Tygra rose to stand in front of Cheetara and Panthera his gun drawn and pointed straight at Mumm-Rah's head. At his actions Mumm-Rah's troops moved to surround the small group their own guns all trained on Tygra. Mumm-Rah chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The dark lord asked an amused smile playing across his lips. Tygra growled, but he knew Mumm-Rah was right. He didn't have a chance in hell of getting them out of this, not without getting everyone killed. His only option was to surrender. Not taking his eyes off of Mumm-Rah Tygra lowered his gun. Panthera hesitated at first, seemingly about to protest Tygra's decision, but she knew they had no choice and so complied as well. With a slight nod from Mumm-Rah his troops took the three into custody, confiscating the groups weapons.

"Bring him," Mumm-Rah directed turning back towards his mech. "Kill the other two." Tygra's eyes widened in horror, he turned to see several lizards surrounding a struggling Panthera and a semi-conscious Cheetara. They cocked their guns.

"NO!" Tygra roared struggling against the three lizards that were dragging him after Mumm-Rah. "If you touch her I'll kill you!" He snarled, his words seemed to have no affect on the lizards, but they did on Mumm-Rah.

"Wait," the lizards paused at their master's order. A smile twisted its way across the dark lord's bandaged face. He turned to look at Tygra, who shot daggers back. "If I let them live, then you accept my previous invitation, yes?"

"Yes." Tygra agreed, his voice thick, shifting his gaze to Cheetara who was just getting her strength back from Mumm-Rah's vicious attack.

"Bring them."

Tygra didn't put up any further struggle, the fight had not drained from him and he wasn't about to give up, but he had already lost Lion-o, and he wasn't about to lose Cheetara, and Panthera, too.

OoooooO

He was falling. It was serenely silent within the Thundera, no rush of wind or jarring turbulence as he fell. Closing his eyes he was enveloped in darkness. Once more he felt the Thundera's mana feel its way around him, it seeped into him, at first he resisted the penetration but then Lion-o let go and fell into unconsciousness.

Lion-o's eyes opened slowly. He heard the roar of the tornados around him and saw the darkened sky above him as though he were outside. For a moment he was disoriented, because he was no longer in the cockpit. There were no screens before him. Instead all he saw was the sky as he continued to fall. He mustn't have been out for more than a few seconds then. He needed to find the flight systems. At his thoughts he reflexively flexed his back, he wasn't sure why he had done that, but as soon as he had he felt his entire back shifting slowly sprouting wing like thrusters. And just like that he wasn't falling anymore.

He lay floating halfway down the enormous cliff. Lifting a hand he watched his as his snow-white metallic hand came into view. He righted himself in the air so that his back faced the cliff and he looked out over the valley of tornadoes. Looking down at himself he had found the Thundera. Lion-o wasn't sure what had happened, what was happening, but it seemed as though now he 'was' the Thundera.

Slowly he lowered himself to the ground. It surprised him that he could actually feel the earth beneath him, and could smell the chill in the freezing winds. His mind seemed to be working slowly though, almost as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. Then it hit him. Mumm-Rah! A feeling of impending threat surged through him causing one of his arms to reconfigure, the white amour panels shifting so quickly it was a blur, into gun mode. So that's where the weapons system had been hiding.

Taking to the air Lion-o shot up the cliff side arching once he cleared the cliff and slamming into the earth of the ledge leaving a crater. It was empty. Lion-o looked around only to be greeted by the vacant precipice. Calming himself Lion-o tried to think. Tygra—the moment Lion-o thought his brother's name he inadvertently had a flash of the Plun-Darr in his minds eye and when that happened suddenly Lion-o knew where it was. Some kind of internal radar within the Thundera had located Tygra's mech. Taking to the sky once again Lion-o headed towards the signal.

The Thundera's speed was amazing, and the limitless altitude was glorious. Lion-o couldn't help but head higher and higher as he flew forward. A sudden feeling of cold swept over him, almost as though his whole body was freezing. But, almost naturally, he sent out of wave of mana through himself melting the feeling away. He felt himself getting lighter and in an abrupt flash of light Lion-o could see the stars.

Lion-o halted, despite the silence of his thrusters he seemed to continue to sail forwards forcing him to use his reverse thrusters to slow and steady himself. Gazing at the millions of stars that seemed to surround him it dawned on Lion-o that even though his thrusters were off, he wasn't falling. Looking down Lion-o was shocked to see how high he was, where he was. He had broken the atmosphere! Lion-o practically laughed aloud; he had left the planet! He was in space! Tygra had said mech's couldn't—Tygra. Lion-o tried to re-focus on his objective. He had to find his friends; there would be plenty of time later for everything else. Almost reluctantly Lion-o headed back down, once again concentrating on the signal of the Plun-Darr.

It didn't take Lion-o long to find the signal, and to spot the giant mech that was not too terribly well hidden in the forest. As he lowered through the trees he saw Panthro, the kits, a few of the men, and all the berbils. His approach did not go unnoticed. Lion-o landed to find his men, guns drawn and trained on him.

"Hey, hold on!" Lion-o was surprised when he heard his own voice echoing in his ears. He hadn't felt his mouth move he hadn't done anything other than having wanted to speak.

"Lion-o?" Pathro asked, lowering his weapon slightly.

"He's found it! He's found it!" The berbils started chirping cheerfully. Lion-o looked around; the Plun-Darr was here, but Tygra, Cheetara and Panthra were not.

"Where's Tygra?" The Plunn-Darr had been on the cliffs edge when Mumm-Rah attacked.

"I don't know." Panthro shook his head.

"Ro-bear-bill and the berbils practically kidnapped us! They started dragging us into the forest!" Wiley Kit explained throwing the berbils an annoyed look.

"Then Mumm-Rah attacked." Wiley Kat continued.

"He killed…." Kit started before her face turned solemn.

"Everyone." Kat finished, frowning. There was a moment of silence. "We got away… we thought you'd be safe since you were in the Temple… then the berbils said we had to go back and when we did-"

"Well we couldn't leave the Plun-Darr!" Ro-bear-bill suddenly huffed. "It is a work of art!"

"A work of art!" The other berbils chirped.

"What happened?" Panthro asked turning to Lion-o.

"Mumm-Rah," Lion-o didn't need to explain any further.

"Are they…?" Kit couldn't finish her question her eyes already filling with tears at the thought of her comrades.

"I don't know, " Lion-o shook his head. "But I don't think so." Lion-o couldn't believe that they were dead, besides he hadn't seen their bodies, Mumm-Rah must have taken them.

"Would you mind coming out of there?" Panthro nodded at the Thundera. Lion-o said nothing. Silence, and then…

"I don't know how."

The berbils roared with laughter, many of them falling onto their backs and clutching their stomachs. Panthro, Kit, and Kat looked bewildered and Lion-o would have turned beat red in both anger and embarrassment had he been able to.

Lion-o did try. So far all he had had to do was think of something, want something, and it would happen. It was like controlling his own body. But when he thought about leaving the mech… nothing happened.

"What do you mean 'you don't know how'?" Panthro asked dubiously. "You can't find the right switch?" Lion-o shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't exactly sure how to explain what he was experiencing with the Thundera. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"He doesn't want it enough." All eyes turned to Ro-bear-bill. "He has become one with the treasure." The kits glanced at each other at the mouse-man's choice of words.

"Become one…." The other mice cooed.

"I don't—" Panthro started.

"Of course you don't understand!" The mouse-man snapped. "There is no Lion-o or treasure anymore!" Ro-bear-bills declaration made everyone's eyebrows rise. "They are one being…the Thundera!"

"Yeah, he's crazy," Kat muttered; Kit nodded.

"So, what? I'm stuck like this?" Lion-o asked, somehow he knew Ro-bear-bill was right which meant Ro-bear-bill was probably the only one who could help him get out of the Thundera… if he ever wanted to.

"Only until you don't want to be." With that the mouse-man turned back to the Plun-Darr as did the rest of the berbils clearly indicating the conversation was over.

"Okay…" Kit looked back up at Lion-o. "So what now?"

Now? Now he had to get his brother back, his friends back, Panthera back. "Did you find anything more in the Book of Omens, anything about Mumm-Rah's weakness? Or where he—" Once again it happened. The moment he thought of finding Mumm-Rah the image of that black monstrous mech flashed through his mind and the minute it did he knew where he could find that mech, where he would probably find Mumm-Rah.

"I know where he is." Lion-o said aloud even though it was more to himself than anyone else. He knew what he had to do. It had to end. They had found the book, they had found the 'treasure' and now he had found Mumm-Rah. "Where are our troops?" Lion-o asked Panthro.

"Near the Hills of Elfshima," Panthro answered a hit of a question beneath his words. Lion-o nodded.

"Equipment?"

"We've obtained some mechs and guns, and we have our units of clerics," Panthro replied. Lion-o smiled, now all he had to do was find Rezard. Ro-bear-bill popped up out of the Plun-Darr.

"Done with repairs." He locked eyes with Lion-o, and at that moment that crazy little mouse looked sagely. "You're ready."

"Lion-o, what's going on?" Wiley Kat asked. Lion-o smiled and felt a fire begin to burn within him.

"We're going to war."

OoooooooO

Cheetara felt as though the wind had permanently been knocked out of her. She had gotten so used to the presence and her connection to the mana stream that now, being forcibly removed from it as she was made her feel even more sick than when the ansiblar had sealed her own mana. Tygra kept looking back at her from his position near the front as they were marched onwards.

"You have got to be kidding me." Panthera's voice snapped Cheetara out of her thoughts and looked up to see Mumm-Rah's lair. She shared Panthera's sentiments.

Mumm-Rah's lair was located in the Fire-Rock Mountain, in an active volcano. Hissing streams of steam shot up out of the earth along the path they took into the mouth of the mountain. Cheetara could feel the heat of the ground, growing more intense as they approached. They entered through large metal doors that snapped shut behind them causing an ominous clang of metal on metal. They layer was crawling with lizards, but even worse Cheetara saw a myriad of other animals now loyal to Mumm-Rah, cats included.

"Take them to a cell," Mumm-Rah directed before turning to look at Tygra who glared back defiantly. "Come with me, boy." With a final look back at Cheetara, Tygra followed the dark lord. Cheetara stood there watching as he left, her chest felt tight. She was suddenly yanked as one of the lizards pulled her chains. Begrudgingly she followed her captors as they led her and Panthera down to the cellblock.

They were shoved unceremoniously into one of the cells. Locked within the prison of bars Cheetara noticed how precariously their cell was placed to an open pit of lava. She couldn't help but suppose it had been intentional. Panthera ran her hands along the bars looking for any sort of weak spot.

"Damn it!" Panthera slammed her foot into the door hoping to make some kind of dent, hoping to be able to do something. She let out a grunt of pain and her hand flew to her side where the gash from the battle still bled.

"Let me look at it." Cheetara pulled Panthera down onto the floor and peeled her shirt up to look at the wound. Placing her hand over the injury Cheetara drew on her own mana and let it pass into Panthera. The wound closed leaving nothing behind save for the dried blood.

"I thought you couldn't use your magic," Panthera touched her side experimentally, and smiled when she felt no pain. She looked up at Cheetara for an answer.

"I can't tap into the mana source, not with Mumm-Rah so close." Cheetara explained, "But I can use my own mana." Knowing Panthera's next question Cheetara continued. "And no I don't have enough power to get us out of here. There are too many guards and other clerics here." Panthera frowned, her eyes leaving Cheetara and roaming around their prison.

Panthera blinked, hastily getting to her feet she looked out between the bars at a passing guard.

"Rezard?" The lizard turned his head, and she felt her momentary surge of hope fizzle out. The guard was a tailed iguana-man, just as their recent ally was but the facial features were different. It wasn't him. Her hope returned however when the guard, after looking around nervously, made his way over to their cell.

"How do you know that name?" He whispered his voice was urgent.

"We're friends," Panthera answered. The lizard gave a dubious look obviously knowing Rezard well enough to know he wasn't the type to have 'friends'. She pressed on regardless. "Allies then, do you recognize him as your commander or not?"

"I do." He still looked suspiciously of them, but he was still listening.

"Can you get us out of here?" The lizard blanched at her words.

"They'd kill me for that!" He hissed, "Besides, even if you and Rezard are allies as you say, I don't know that!"

"Fine." Panthera said through gritted teeth. "Then can you get a message to him?" The lizard nodded slowly. "Tell him Lion-o needs him," There was no sense in letting the news spread that Lion-o might be dead, something Panthera herself refused to believe. Her mind raced trying to think of a location to give Rezard. Where would her brother have gone, he wasn't among the dead so where would he have gone? "He can find him in the Hills of Elfshima and… and tell him that Panthera and Cheetara are alive."

"Alright," the lizard nodded giving the both of them one last look before hurrying out of the cellblock. Panthera sighed, whether in relief or defeat, she didn't know.

"Even with Rezard letting Lion-o know that we're alive and where Mumm-Rah's lair is we can't just sit and wait for a rescue." Cheetara pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?" Panthera snapped. Cheetara regarded her teammate calmly; she could tell that Panthera wasn't use to being powerless or confined. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind. She couldn't enter the mana stream, but she knew there was something else she was missing. Something she could use to get them out of this. Using what little personal mana she had, and it seemed ever so little now in comparison with what she had at her disposal with the stream, she reached out into the caverns of this raging volcano. Her eyes snapped open. She'd found it.

OooooooO

His radio headset crackled with static, his hand moving to the equipment on his ear as he adjusted the frequency as a message came in. The headset, and other equipment, had certainly been a perk of working for Mumm-Rah. The static finally settled.

"I have a message for commander Rezard," the reptilian voice whispered pressingly. Rezard waved his second and command down before he could turn on his radio to answer. Rezard would take this himself.

"This is commander Rezard,"

"Commander!" The voice sounded relieved. "This is Khamai, with squadron gamma."

"It's good to hear your voice, my brother." Truthfully Rezard had known whom it was when he had heard the voice, which is why he had felt almost obligated to answer the call himself. Squadron gamma was by far the most dangerous assignment as they were not only the largest but also still on the inside. "What's happening?"

"I have a message for you from a Panthera and Cheetara of the Thundercats." Rezard tensed. There was only one reason Khamai would have a message from them. They'd gotten themselves captured. He held back a curse. If they were captured then Lion-o might be dead, and he had been counting on that cat to help him in this war. Without Lion-o the whole cat army might collapse in on itself in some ridiculous power struggle. "They say that Lion-o is in need of your help and that he is to be found in the Hills of Elfshima." Rezard smiled to himself, well that was something; the young king was alive after all.

"Thanks, and good work." Rezard signed off and signaled to his men to move out. They were fairly close to the Hills of Elfshima and should be able to make it there come nightfall.

Rezard mulled the message over in his head. He was being summoned at last to aid the young king, but the question was whether it was merely to save his little friends, something Rezard wasn't sure he was willing to risk his men's lives to do, or to finally go to war with the dark lord. He himself had a sizable force but he knew Mumm-Rah had hordes of warriors and clerics at his disposal.

Artillery wise his own men were very well equipped having taken much of the gear that Mumm-Rah had provided. They also had the added advantage of having twice as many of his men on the inside who could sabotage Mumm-Rah's attempts at a counter attack. So they had the element of surprise. But would that be enough?

Rezard knew full well he couldn't hope to take on Mumm-Rah alone, which is why he had allied himself with Lion-o in the first place. In the end it all depended on Lion-o's forces, how many men did he have, how well were they equipped and so on. He had been notified weeks ago that the dark lord had acquired a new weapon, an even stronger and more powerful mech from the ancient mythical creators of tech. To his knowledge he hadn't heard of any advancements in tech among the general army, but still Mumm-Rah would be able to take on a large chunk of their forces solo. And Lion-o, with only his little sword, wouldn't be able to stand up to that. Rezard shook his head, he'd have to wait and see, maybe Lion-o had acquired some new weapons since the last time he'd seen him.

Nightfall came swiftly and the Elfshima hills came into view before them. He felt it before he saw it, the tremors in the earth coming first before the monstrous white mech came into view. Rezard drew his blaster; he was about to prepare for battle when it spoke.

"Rezard, I've been looking for you." It was Lion-o's voice. Rezard's eyes flickered to the figures coming up from behind the mech. It was Panthro and the two little kits. Rezard lowered his weapon.

"I see you've been busy," he looked over the white knight and couldn't help but think that it seemed to be the complete mirror of the weapon mech Mumm-Rah was said to have acquired. The mech, with Lion-o's voice, laughed.

"You could say that. How'd you find us?"

"You're comrades, Panthera and Cheetara contacted me through one of my men on the inside." He replied relaxing slightly, his men did the same.

"They're alive!" The young female cat smiled hugging the arm of her male counterpart.

"I see," the mech nodded. Rezard couldn't help but feel a little unnerved by how easily Lion-o's mannerisms were reflected through the mech. Even the way he held himself, the way his head cocked to the side when he asked a question. Rezard had never seen such synchronism. "And my brother?"

"I have heard nothing of him," Rezard admitted. Lion-o nodded.

"Well, come on into our camp, we have much to discuss." The young king beckoned Rezard and his allies forward with a wave of his metallic white hand. Rezard followed him within the perimeter that had been set up and nearly stumbled when he saw the size and force that Lion-o had mustered.

Lion-o certainly had been busy. The weapons stockpiled around the base were many, blasters, guns, and mechs, a multitude of mechs. They would certainly have a formidable force against Mumm-Rah with that, or at least they would definitely stand a chance.

There were far more than just cats among the army. There were legions of jackal warriors and Tuska's soldiers and clerics. Rabbits and dogs were also among the army, although many of them seemed to Rezard to be farmers and laborours not fighters. Still it was something that even civilians were willing to lay down their lives so that the world would be free of Mumm-Rah.

Dozens of mice-men, who were likely not warriors in any sense of the word, scuttled around the camp, mostly moving from mech to mach or weapon cache to weapon cache with screwdrivers and wrenches in their little hands. What seemed even more shocking was that Rezard found he and his were not the only lizards on Lion-o's side.

"They're allies we met in an underground city awhile ago," Lion-o explained evidently seeing the surprise of Rezard's face at the sight of the bands of lizards. Rezard grunted in response his eyes still darting around the massive camp. This war might not be so futile after all.

He left his men with the other troops and followed Lion-o and Panthro to an empty clearing where the battle charts had been set up. Within the clearing was a large jackal warrior; two long vertical scars emphasized his golden eyes, a Tuska chief, and a lizard general. With Lion-o in the mech, there was no way they would fit in a tent. Looking over the mech Lion-o answered the lizards budding question.

"I'm stuck in the mech for now." Rezard left it at that although he couldn't help wondering how that had happened. "Anyway, this is Shen, Turmagar, and Kask. You know Panthro." Rezard gave the other lizard the once over and could tell he was by no means a soldier.

"You mean to finally strike don't you?" Rezard addressed Lion-o. "I can tell you where Mumm-Rah's lair is."

"We already know where he is," Rezard couldn't hide his look of momentary shock. "What I'm asking you for is your cooperation and your help in creating and carrying out a plan to take down Mumm-Rah." Rezard nodded, it was a goal he too was after.

"I don't want a long messy war, I want us to strike once. I want to kill Mumm-Rah, without him his army falls apart, he's the only thing that keeps them all in line but also the only thing that makes them think they can take on the Thundercats." Rezard couldn't argue with that, no group would have been foolish or strong enough to attack the Capital if Mumm-Rah had not been leading them. But…

"Last time I checked, Mumm-Rah can't be killed." Rezard replied flatly crossing his arms.

"He can be killed," Lion-o insisted. Rezard raised an eyebrow at the king's words a feeling of both skepticism and hope pulsed through him. "And I will kill him, all I need is enough time." The conviction in Lion-o's voice almost convinced him right then.

"I'm listening."

OoooooO

"I found it." Cheetara's smile was so wide that when her eyes snapped open she couldn't blame Panthera's look of confusion and worry.

"Found what?"

"Our way out." Panthera's ears pricked up at that, her tail swishing anxiously. "I spared the life of one of Mumm-Rah's warriors a time ago—"

"And what? You think he'll help us out now?" Panthera scoffed.

"He doesn't have a choice." Cheetara grinned. Panthera raised an eyebrow. Cheetara closed her eyes and reached out with her mana to that of Sauro, the lizard who she had marked before. Now she grasped that bond and pulled it towards her, she knew he was here in Mumm-Rah's lair, she knew he was close. She could feel him. Moments later Sauro appeared in the cellblock coming to stand before their prison. His eyes bulged and he looked like he was choking. "Don't try to fight it." Cheetara's soft yet firm voice said as she got to her feet and came to stand just inches from the lizard. Panthera's eyes were wide in awe, or maybe it was confusion or even fright.

Cheetara looked over him; he had been promoted since she had last seen him, his decorated uniform marking him as having high rank. That was good; it would make this much easier.

"You're that witch." Sauro choked out, Cheetara frowned but said nothing she just looked at the lock on the door and then back at him. Immediately he moved to get the keys on the wall and unlocked the cell. The keys fell from his hands with a clatter to the stone floor as the iron door screeched open. Perhaps 'witch' was the right word to describe Cheetara's power.

"Thank you," Cheetara said daintily stepping over the threshold of the cell Panthera followed close behind her. "Now, you will lead us out of here, and you will make sure we receive no trouble." Sauro nodded dumbly, despite Cheetara's earlier order he was still trying to fight it.

Sauro lead the pair down the caverns; a few of the lizard warriors they passed gave them odd looks to which Sauro grumbled "His lordship's orders."

"Wait." Cheetara's voice brought them to a halt in an empty hall. For the briefest moment she had felt a familiar presence. Sauro turned to look at her impassive expression. "What has Mumm-Rah done with Tygra?"

OooooooO

Mumm-Rah had lead Tygra into his own personal chamber, waving his guards off and leaving them alone. Looking around, Tygra could see Mumm-Rah liked a luxurious life style; there was an excess of gold and silver dishes and embroideries. But looking at the gleaming objects he could also see the age. Many of the items looked to be from the time of Leo I. Mumm-Rah's choice in décor was almost as ridiculous as having his lair in an active volcano. As if reading Tygra's mind the dark lord spoke.

"It wasn't active back when I was in power," Tygra looked at him questioningly. "The volcano. Now," Mumm-Rah removed his cloak throwing dismissively over one of the chairs and falling back onto one of the plush couches. Tygra had never seen him without his cloak. Seeing all the white bandages wrapped around his head covering him completely was a little disturbing especially because the bandages were so thick they cast a dark shadow over his eyes making them look like empty sockets. "Down to business, please have a seat."

"No thanks," Tygra bit out. "Now, tell me, what do you want from me?" Mumm-Rah laughed, which just made Tygra's anger grow.

"What do I want?" Mumm-Rah leaned forward resting his bony elbows his fingers coming to rest against one another. "I want you to join me." Tygra blinked.

"What?" He asked the mere thought disgusted him. "Why would I ever join you? You killed my father." He snared, his fist clenching. The fact that Mumm-Rah continued to smile and seem utterly relaxed continued to fuel his rage.

"You call him your father?" Mumm-Rah chuckled darkly. "He used your mother," his voice was icy. "Bedded her, and left her. Though I suppose he did take responsibility for what he created—"

"Stop it!" Tygra yelled. "Just… stop it." Tygra growled looking away. There was silence for a long moment. "Why me?"

"Because you're just like me." Tygra's head snapped up at that.

"I am not—"

"Nothing like me?" Mumm-Rah chuckled again. Standing he took a step towards Tygra. "I think you'll find we have much more in common than you might think." With that Mumm-Rah began to unwind the bandages around his head. Tygra stood frozen, watching. At last the bandages fell from the dark lords face. Tygra couldn't even gasp. It was worse, so much worse, than seeing Lion-o plunge off that cliff. No, it had to be it trick. It couldn't be real.

Before Tygra stood Mumm-Rah, the dark lord of myth unmasked, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like looking into a mirror. So much of the facial features were the same as Tygra's, the same as his father Claudus'. But it was his fathers', Lion-o's, the royal line's flaming red hair and crystal blue eyes that faced him. It was what Tygra had always thought he himself would look like had he been a legitimate heir.

"No…" Tygra took a step back in horror he stumbled and fell. Mumm-Rah looked down at him, smiling. "No."

"Yes," Seeing that twisted smile on such a familiar face was sickening. "Haven't you ever wondered why you could pilot the Plun-Darr?"

"But…"

"You see, Leo I was my son. Well, more like a clone really with a dash of cat mixed in. I didn't want a complete copy running around." Tygra could barley process his words. "I wanted a companion, someone to share my kingship with." Mumm-Rah gave a dark laugh. "Leo took it a little too far though, stealing the crown from me and sealing me away." The dark lord sniffed and ran a hand through his red hair, his blue eyes flashing. "There was a certain gene though, one unique to myself that I thought Leo was absent of. It must have just been dormant though since it turned up in you. That, my boy, is why you can Pilot the Plun-Darr."

"You're lying," Tygra muttered trying and failing to convince himself that Mumm-Rah couldn't be telling the truth. It had to just be a trick to throw him off to get under his skin.

"You know I'm not." Mumm-Rah retrieved his bandages and began re-wrapping them around his head. "My army of lizards wouldn't be to thrilled to find out their master looks exactly like the king they're trying to kill, would they?" Mumm-Rah looked at the still frozen Tygra and crouched in front of him bringing them to eye level. "You know, I'm going to win this war, if you could even call it that. It's more like a few pockets of resistance against me now," Mumm-Rah grinned. Tygra swallowed. "You remind me of myself, and of Leo. Rule this world with me. We're family, much more so than that 'father' and that brother, neither of whom will ever give you the status you deserve." Mumm-Rah stood and extended a hand to Tygra. "Join me."

Tygra stared at the thin and bandaged hand and looked at the dark lord, his face was still frozen in some mixture of shock and disgust. He had to get out of there. He couldn't breath. Without a moments thought he slapped the hand away and dashed out of the room.

"You can't run from this!" Mumm-Rah's voice faded behind him as he ran blindly through the lair.

Turning a corner he collided with Cheetara, and Panthera who were being followed by a sickly looking lizard.

"Cheetara?" He didn't want to see her right now. Tygra knew he must look awful, he could still feel the chills running through his body.

"Tygra!" Cheetara's eyebrows knit in worry. "What's wrong?" Tygra just shook his head, grasping her arm and heading towards the entrance where they had come in. He didn't know whether Mumm-Rah would come after him or not; but he didn't want her to see. He didn't want her, no, anyone to know. "Tygra, what did he do to you?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Nothing," even to his own ear his words sounded hollow and strained.

"Tygra…" She must have decided to let it go because she didn't press the matter. As they reached the giant metal doors, they could all see something was up. Suaro, as if on cue, approached the guards at the door. The guards nodded at his words and the doors opened.

"Wait! Stop them!" The group turned to see one of Mumm-Rah's generals running towards them, the guards at the door jumped up and drew their guns. "Suaro's been compromised!"

"No, I—" Suaro didn't have time to say anything more before he was gunned down by his own kind. Now their weapons were trained on Tygra, Cheetara, and Panthera.

Suddenly the ground shook violently. At first they thought that maybe the volcano was erupting. There were sounds of guns firing and then the troop around the trio fell around them, dead. From within the lair a squadron of lizards secured the area, Panthera recognized the lizard approaching them. It was Rezard's general.

"You better get out of here," the lizard nodded towards the half open door. "The battle's just begun."

AooooooN

Please review! And thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter XX

Chapter XX

There was nowhere to run and no place to hide that he could not find. Mumm-Rah knew this, so he felt no discontent when Tygra fled. How strange, after so long, to find another who bore his flesh so neatly and carried a trait that his own personalized mech recognized that other as it's master.

It was a strange and thrilling feeling. He had failed with Leo, his first son, perhaps he was too new to parenthood to realize what was necessary as a father. A strange coiling smile warped Mumm-Rah's face as he walked. News had been brought that the resistance groups were banded together and launching their attack on his stronghold. Strange, but ultimately fruitless, they would not win for he could not die and therefore never lose.

The wraith of what was once a man approached the metal behemoth the gleaming black and steel of the Everlasting. The belly of the beast hissed open and he mounted to the pit within limbs seizing onto the controls. The effortless activation set a whirring sound as the mechanical structure came to life.

Mumm-Rah reached out separately and felt the pounding pulse of the mana stream filling him. He pulled and bent that energy, a thousand lives and voices that roiled and screamed to deafened ears. The same new life that circulated through him he channeled through the metal construct reinforcing its deadly purpose. How fitting that his newest acquisition should bear his own name.

Mumm-Rah the Everlasting took to the field. None would fell this immortal shell.

OoooooooooooooooO

All around the stone of the citadel came crashing down. Weapons fired in bursts of light and the roar of several species filled the air. "Back inside!" it was impossible to tell which of the three gave the harsh command as they rushed back through the doors swinging shut behind them. Outside the sound of crushed stone, gunfire, and soldiers bellowed.

"We need to find our weapons!" Panthera declared looking around the open corridor and attached hall. "If I remember the layout of most forts correctly they would have stored our gear on the opposite hall to where we were held."

As she spoke she took off retracing their steps back toward the dungeon. As they went the sounds of soldiers on adjacent paths and the boom from cannons and blasted rock could be heard. They stopped short as the lights ahead flickered and the hurried clanking of armor came from ahead.

"We'll go around, it connects on the other side," Tygra said, rerouting them through side corridor. Their pace grew faster with their urgency.

"How do you know?" Cheetara asked, momentarily confused, "Did you come this way before?"

Tygra's hackles rose, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. It would be fine. They would have no reason to go down that hall, to that room. Even if somehow they did Mumm-Rah shouldn't be there now.

"It doesn't matter," Panthera said taking the lead, impatient, as she approached the likely room across from the dungeon hall as they turned back down the first hallway. The door was locked. Panthera looked at Tygra, they nodded. In a movement two pairs of powerful legs crashed against the door. The flimsy rusted lock shattered. The door swung open.

Cheetara entered first. Tygra's gear was set above any others and Cheetara's hands seized on the bolas and firearm. Panthera located her gunblade, mask, and other packetted weapons. She hissed, irritated, when she realized the guards that took hers must have stupidly played with some of her smoke-bombs depleting her supply somewhat. Cheetara handed Tygra's weapons to him as the three turned back towards the door.

"Didn't you have any weapons with you?" Panthera asked, confused that Cheetara was empty handed.

"My best weapon is already disabled. They activated the ansiblars a while ago," she explained, acutely aware of two dual forces blocking the use of her personal mana as well as blocking her access to the planet's energy. "My best bet is to deactivate as many of those as I can so I can at least access my personal mana. Mumm-Rah's still keeping me out of the mana stream."

Tygra grabbed her arm before she could take off without them. "I'm not as useful without the Plun-Darr, our best bet, on the ground in a mech battle, is to stick together." He reasoned.

Then the ground shook. Dust from the ceiling slipped through the cracks and poured in short bursts as the stones were loosened. "I suggest we do that fast and get outside, away from this death trap." Panthera said leading the way out from the dungeon area.

Their initial target was the nearest ansiblar that Cheetara was aware of. A three-man team of lizards were guarding the construct from attack from the lower half of the wall. It was apparent that clerics were among the rebel forces and had a similar plan to dismantle the devices blocking their main weapon. Cheetara and the others had an edge, they were approaching the guards from behind. The ambush worked well disabling the mana disruptors in the small section of the field. Panthera sliced through the device so it could not be easily repaired and reactivated. With the guards gone the rebels were able to scale the walls at the points that Tygra and the other two were taking down.

Below the roar of battle raged and the familiar static sensation of mana began to fill the air as the ansiblars were destroyed. Still the mechs of the enemy advanced. Mumm-Rah's army had been trained more completely in the control and maneuvers that the mechanical constructs were capable of.

Tygra led their charge as they abandoned the falling walls of the fortification. His gun aiming energy blasts at the weak joints and briefly uncovered portions of wiring as the mechs moved to attack. Most stumbled, some fell. Overhead further blasts from mechs, ground weapons, and clerics drowned all sound. Orders, and sometimes warnings, were shouted loudly over the din but often no words were distinguishable.

An enemy mech fell to the ground and a cloud of dust and dirt flew into the air, the cracking quaking sound of the stone covered ground resounded. Rebel soldiers swarmed the mech before it could right itself and continue its assault. Cheetara leapt to the throat and center of the control wire channels. Claws slashed through wire spilling black oil as blood, an animalistic roar erupting as the primal surge of blood and energy filled her. The gunsword swung down to crush through metal severing the still moving limbs as the construct tried to lift itself again.

Tygra went straight for the heart firing his gun through the metal chest until the whole construct fell still. One mech lay fallen and still and five more appeared to take its place. The cleric line advanced, personal mana charging and throwing, pulling and tearing at the advancing metal beasts.

The mech's arms raised the cannons glowing hot and red before firing. A blast of dirt and blood billowed into the air before falling to the ground. Another rebel dead and thousands more that swarmed Mumm-Rah's fortress like spiders.

Tygra whipped around to check again on the group of fallen warriors. Cheetara was not among them, and he had no time to mourn the cleric or the thundercat soldier who he recognized from their journey to the Thundera, though they had spoken several times. He turned back to the battlefield avoiding fire from ground level soldiers, not just lizards, but jackals, and even cats. Tygra launched himself at one such spotted feline, his bolas whipping out at his feet to bring him down. Gun firing to prevent the soldier from rising again, he tried to take in his surroundings.

Cheetara was flanked by a group of the clerics. She was using her mana to head an attack on another mech, leading by example to show the machine's weak points. Tygra also spotted Panthera slashing her gun sword at her closest assailants before drawing the blade straight to shoot down approaching attackers.

Tygra turned to a new enemy and found himself strangely alone in a small open pocket of the battlefield with a mech already bearing down on him. Its shadow falling across the ground and cannon already charged to fire. Tygra bolted toward the mech. The energy cannon missed him but he felt the ground shake all the same, and his steps faltered as he aimed his gun upward as he approached the mech, aiming for any open areas. His steps were shaken by the weapon blast and the shots missed.

As the mech turned next Tygra's gunfire landed uselessly on the outer shielding, abandoning it's weapon and relying on it's speed to bring a colossal metal fist down towards him. Tygra imagined the feel of bones breaking. He had no time to dodge the blow this time. Still he ran, and he fired, as he imagined the broken pile of flesh he might leave behind.

A second shadow moved between the metal monster and Tygra. For a moment he could only stare. It was clearly a mech, but it was so rudimentary and plain it looked nothing like the metal beasts he was so familiar with. A construct of plaster and wood as much as sheeted silver metal it's weapons were haphazard and seemingly affixed after initial construction. It was also smaller.

"Tygra! Are you okay!"

The voice snapped him back to reality as the smaller of the two mechs averted the larger one's blow and darted forward. The smaller one was faster than most and apparently light enough to perform an aerial attack. It did so, launching itself into the air and barreling towards the larger mech, the blow to it's center topping it backwards where the ground soldiers swarmed to attack.

Tygra broke from his daze as he ran after the smaller mech. "WilyKat?" he shouted in disbelief, recognizing the voice but needing confirmation.

"Of course!" WilyKit's voice chimed in from the small maneuverable mech as it quickly moved back towards him, pausing briefly in battle to open the cockpit revealing an odd two-seater arrangement where the controls appeared divided between the two co-pilots. "The berbils let us use it for the attack, pretty great, right?"

"Get in, we'll take you to the Plun-Darr!" WilyKat yelled over the screaming of battle cries and weapon fire. Tygra couldn't hear much but he did make out Plun-Darr and it seemed apparent that he could ride along with the kits if they had it with them.

"You have it?" he asked as he got closer, knowing that the last he had seen of his mech was back at the cliffs where they had gone after the Thundera.

"Yeah, we're really fast in this!" WilyKit told him, "The berbils have it; we can take you to it and head back here in a really short time!"

Tygra turned back to the battlefield briefly. He spotted Cheetara and she was looking at him now, she'd seen the kits as well. She couldn't know what was going on but she smiled at him, and then was off on another charge. Tygra agreed and in moments they were hurtling over the battlefield dodging between volleys of the ground warriors and the many mechs firing weapons and swinging metal limbs capable of massive damage. The battle was in full swing and chaos was everywhere. As yet, no clear victor had emerged.

OoooooooooooooooO

The air was thick with the smell of blood and the ozone and static of energy blasts, gunfire, and mana. The madness mounted, injured warriors charging on and ever more swarming the field as they could, volley upon volley released as the varied hordes reached and were able to enter the fortress through crumbling walls and siege mounts.

Many had fallen and many more still remained standing, breathing, bleeding, sweating, throwing themselves again into the fervid fray and swell. There was the sound of screams, gunfire, stone, bones, steel and steel, guns, animalistic roars and howls and shouted words that were lost in the cacophony that filled the air. Both sides struggled onward and both felt the shift when the jet-black mech tinged in silver took the field. It smelled of death and carried the wraith of all nightmares.

Mumm-Rah had finally taken the field. A massive figure of doom and destruction swept over them, it tore though every opponent and appeared to offer no vulnerability to attack. Each exposed wire and core pulsed with something alive, something stolen, and writhing, from the heart of the earth.

This was around the time that the Plun-Darr entered the field as well. Tygra stood alongside Shen and Rezard, each army leader outfitted by the berbils with their own mech the three saw clearly as the Everlasting moved across the field felling all in it's path.

"We have to take him down here, and now." Shen declared over the com-link, decisive and oddly resigned.

"Can we?" Rezard wondered, examining the wake of damage that Mumm-Rah and the Everlasting painted over the battlefield. Where was Lion-o? How much time did he need with the berbils to enact his master plan?

"Yes." Tygra said, determined, his voice more confident than he felt. But even if all they could do was destroy the mech, they could still win the battle and strike a devastating blow that would set back Mumm-Rah and his armies. Three attacked as one.

The cat, the jackal, and the lizard fell on the dark beast, lunged, slashed, and struck against the metal tearing through wire and striking the structure into the ground. In a moment it might have all been over. Mere moments and these three might have been the heroes of legend.

But Mumm-Rah laughed and the severed wires made no difference. Mana was the life blood of this beast thanks to him, they could sever its arms and destroy its fuel tank and it would still move. From the ground the Everlasting reached out its arms, and duel cannons fired ripping off the jackal mech's armored shoulder plate and nearly severing the lizard mech's arm from it's body.

"What was that?" Shen demanded, outraged, "The cannons have no charge time?"

"I cut the fuel gauge to the weapons systems!" Rezard relayed, anger born of the unknown laced his voice. "How are his offenses still functional?"

A villainous laugh echoed back at their confusion. "You cannot hope to beat me," Mumm-Rah declared, lurching forward, faster than the mech's systems should have allowed. He lashed out knocking one mech backward, and turned to the other. The heavy leg of metal slammed into the second mech's side. The third he reached out and the Plun-Darr systems began to buzz uncomfortably as excess energy was flooded through them frying circuits and downing entire system drives. Tygra attemped to regain control and reroute the power circuit to circumvent the overload! Mumm-Rah's cold voice loomed over them all. "I am Mumm-Rah the Everlasting!"

Tygra froze. There was nothing he could do. Plun-Darr wasn't responding. They would lose this. A blinding blast of white light shot in a clear arc. The Everlasting's hand was still clenched on the Plun-Darr but the energy was gone. The mech's hand was disconnected from the rest of the Everlasting. The unpowered limb dropped to the ground in front of the Plun-Darr.

All turned to see the gold and white shining behemoth. The Thundera, Lion-o, and Tygra couldn't help grinning. Lion-o charged across the ground straight for Mumm-Rah. The Everlasting plucked its hand from the ground and met the lunging blow without resistance. The dark mech careened backward into the wall of the fortress but remained largely undamaged. Mumm-Rah reattached the severed limb, the threads of mana sparking at the joint where the metal reconnected.

Tygra's face fell. Even the Thundera would be useless against the Everlasting! "Are you all okay? Shen, Rezard, Tygra?" Lion-o's voice broke him from his defeatist daze.

"I'm fine. Mech systems still functional." Shen reported.

"My systems are a little fried, but movement and most artillery are still working." Tygra told them, and then to his brother, "Glad you're okay."

"We can still fight," Rezard concurred, "You can take it from here?"

Lion-o did not respond and instead stepped to meet the Everlasting as it came forward, flexing it's reattached limb. The Everlasting moved to fire its cannon at Thundera's head. A golden fist smashed unceremoniously into the dark mech's face.

For a moment all was quiet. Then Mumm-Rah's voice boiled like black ooze reaching out at Lion-o. "You will regret that…" he warned, with a hiss.

"Make me." Lion-o dared, the flight engines roaring to life with a blast of light as he took off from the ground. Enraged the dark mech followed after a similar burst as its engines came online. In a moment two shapes were hurtling up and past the clouds. Tygra could only watch in shock.

OoooooooooooooooO

The kits looked up seeing the two rising streaks in the air. For a moment they were confused before their eyes grew wide as saucers and they looked at each other, something between horror and giddy kind of joy on their faces. "He's going to do that? Really?" Kit wondered aloud.

Kat could only nod, his shock giving way to excitement. "Will he be okay?" Kit asked again somewhat anxious.

"If the berbils okayed it," Kat barely shrugged, still watching the disappearing figures in the sky with wonderment and joy. The feeling was contagious, and Kit along with many others turned their gaze to the sky.

OoooooooooooooooO

Cheetara felt nothing but horror. No wonder, no joy, only a horrible loss as she felt Lion-o, with the mech, moving further away. She couldn't feel his mana signature. It was getting weaker and weaker the higher the mech went in the sky. In moments the shapes had disappeared beyond the clouds. She couldn't feel him at all. His energy was completely gone as if it had never existed!

Then she realized she couldn't feel Mumm-Rah either. He was gone too. She couldn't feel his ever-crushing presence in the mana stream forcing her out. Without hesitation she broke the seal in her mind and entered the mana stream.

She was wrong, Mumm-Rah was still there, but he was so much weaker now. The strong force that had pushed her out before was now too weak to do so. Cheetara steeled herself and set about her task.

OoooooooooooooooO

Panthera didn't know what to think when she saw the two shapes hurtling up into the atmosphere. She knew it was Lion-o and she knew that this was intentional. But she also didn't know how this would all finally end.

No one could and she could only hope along with many others that somehow this would all work to their favor. As for her there were a million things that she was hoping for but for the moment there was only one that seemed important.

She set her jaw eyes locked on the blinding white and gold mech disappearing past the clouds. She breathed and willed for him to hear her whispered prayer. "Don't die."

OoooooooooooooooO

The metal shuddered around him, and where before in flight Lion-o barely felt the outside world, he was keenly aware of the pressure bearing down on the Thundera. He could feel, as though it were his own nerves, the weight of the world pulling back at him as he tore towards its surface. Out and even further out. He ignored the strain and whine of the Thundera in his mind begging him to turn back. He could not. He would not.

Behind him he could still see that Mumm-Rah was following. Angry and insulted, he perceived himself willing and able to put the urchin, who offended, in his proper place. Lion-o had to make it so that Mumm-Rah would not be able to do so. If all went well Cheetara would catch onto his plan. Much rested on her, but it also rested on Lion-o. He would have to finish it. He had to win this fight.

Moments later. Past tearing and rushing, pressure and pulling, beating air and wind, the Thundera finally surfaced. The quiet returned and Lion-o felt again at ease in Thundera's seat. The energy of him and the machine mingled comfortably again. He looked out and inky blackness met his gaze. For a moment it felt cold, alone, and empty. So this was space.

He turned back to face Mumm-Rah. The dark mech came like a shadow from the darkness of the planet. Like a bat from hell, the great metal mech from the inky dark of what could be mistaken for an ugly dead planet. But then the great orb turned and light broke out over the edge.

For a moment the world was bathed in rainbows and then the light spread and revealed a thousand shades of greens and blues streaked with golden mountains. The sun was rising and it was probably one of the most beautiful things Lion-o had seen.

But Mumm-Rah did not see the thing of beauty. He was too focused on Lion-o, too focused on destruction. Lion-o prepared himself as the dark shadow fell on him.

Even though they were off the surface of the planet the pressure behind Mumm-Rah's attack was immense. Lion-o's back thrusters fired furiously to keep himself from being jettisoned outward. The Everlasting propelled itself forward, it's energy cannon warping into a laser weapon, it rained blow after blow upon the Thundera.

Lion-o's vision was flashing red and orange as the Thundera's energy thrust back at Lion-o prompting him to attack. Lion-o had precious little time to react or think of what to do. He knew he had to attack! If only the Thundera had a sword like his!

No sooner had the thought entered his head than he felt a warm weight at his side where on his physical person he knew the Sword of Omens to be. Breaking from Mumm-Rah's latest volley of blows Lion-o reached to the Thundera's side as if to draw his sword. Strange as it was it felt oddly fitting, and expected, that the Thundera drew a sword, similar in form to Mumm-Rah's energy weapon from his cannon.

The Everlasting paused, it's pilot momentarily taken aback by his opponent. Lion-o used that opening. He thrust straight and when Mumm-Rah recovered enough to dodge, Lion-o arced the movement slicing through the Everlasting's previously severed arm. Mumm-Rah sneered and reached out with the mana stream to reattach the limb as before. The detached limb wavered before continuing to spin outward into the black abyss.

For a moment Mumm-Rah balked. Lion-o attacked again, and the old wraith had but moments to block the next attack. He made it in time and glancing down at the planet below them he realized what had happened.

The cold laugh of Mumm-Rah rung loud and clear in Lion-o's ears as the dark one opened the link between them, a simple signal but Thundera and Lion-o received it all the same. "So that's your game," Mumm-Rah was smiling, Lion-o could hear it in his voice, "You think that with that shiny new toy, and by dragging me far enough from the planet and the mana stream, that you can beat me…"

He began chuckling again, and Lion-o felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, Thundera's energy coiled around him comforting and steely but he couldn't ignore the way that laugh made him feel. It was like something he had always recognized and associated with… good, and coming from one so vile it made his heart sick with palpitations.

"I will beat you." Lion-o said, more boldly than he felt, strengthening his resolve. Mumm-Rah only chuckled back at him, as if shaking his head at a small vindictive child.

"No." The wraith told him, a sense of finality in his tone. "Even without the mana stream, and even with the Thundera, you cannot hope to defeat to the Everlasting."

His voice slithered like a disappointed adult, a father dismissing his son, and it raised Lion-o's hackles. Every fiber in his body screamed, whether in rage, discomfort, or oddly enough guilt, he couldn't really tell.

Mumm-Rah's words, no matter what they seemed to say, unsettled him to his very core. "You will not beat me, Lion-o."

OoooooooooooooooO

On the ground the volley of fire continued. Mechs matched to mechs as ground troops swarmed Mumm-Rah's fortress, moving in smaller cohesive groups under strict direction form their cooperating faction leaders. The clerics charged the east side with the larger ground weapons capable of dispatching their mech allies. The lizards scaled the walls taking out the top guard and working slowly but surely deeper into the inner sanctum of the fort.

Tygra and the Plun-Darr led the ground mech assault, moving towards Mumm-Rah's hanger dispatches to keep more enemy mech suits from taking to the field. The smaller mech of wood and mortar as much as light metal and steel swiftly rushing around the field hitting small sectioned off areas of enemy soldiers disrupting their movements for the following teams to take down. Panthro led a ground force around the back exit to keep enemies from trying to double back and attack from the opposite side.

Panthera directed several ground groups to strategic positions that were transmitted by Shen and Rezard as well as other faction leaders. Tygra too reported to her to monitor ground movements and keep their attack plan as up-to-date with the current enemy movement as possible.

Cheetara moved as a great mass of burning energy across the field, her body shaking with the pressure inside her floating bubble, the mass of mana that surrounded her as she struggled to direct it across the field. Allowing the mana stream to flow freely while still maintaining as much control as she could.

There were a thousand voices in her mind and hers had to be the loudest, she could still hear it, and then there would be Tygra that would whisper back to her as the voices tried to drown her out again. More importantly, Mumm-Rah had been successfully expelled from the mana stream.

She could keep him out, if she was wholly connected like this, she could do so as long as he maintained his distance from the planet and the mana source. This was all she could do right now. The rest was up to Lion-o.

OoooooooooooooooO

Above the planet by many leagues, the two titans still faced each other. Lion-o refused to let Mumm-Rah's mind games get to him. It was just his voice, and once he was gone, Lion-o would never have to hear it again. He lunged, back thrusters firing to propel him forward.

The Thundera shot toward the Everlasting, sword raised to attack. The great beast before him barely wavered but in a moment had just side-stepped the swift motion of Thundera's blade.

A cold laugh echoed in Lion-o's ears, Mumm-Rah was amused, and Lion-o's blood felt hot. He turned and swung again, wider this time. The dark shadow shifted again and this time the cannon whip moved too and Lion-o felt the white hot pain as it lashed against the Thundera, burning his own skin.

Mumm-Rah was laughing again, a dark chuckle that slithered in the ear. Lion-o shuddered and turned again, sword raised, to face his enemy. He was losing his cool, and he needed that more than ever if he was going to beat him. He couldn't let himself be so unsettled!

"You don't even understand why you cannot beat me." Mumm-Rah mused, "Shall I tell you?"

"I already know!" Lion-o snarled, lunging forward to strike.

"Do you?" Mumm-Rah wondered, sidestepping the blow and lashing back with his own attack. Lion-o just dodged this one. "Did your brother tell you all about us, then?"

"My brother?" Lion-o asked confused, before catching onto Mumm-Rah's game. "My brother never betrayed me for you! But I know that you created us, the races. I know, despite that, I can beat you!"

"So Tygra didn't tell you?" Mumm-Rah laughed again, and Lion-o felt his skin crawl again, his insides squirming at the sound, because of some primordial familiarity. With what? Mortality, obedience, something Mumm-Rah bred into them, long ago? He had to regain control of his senses! Don't listen to him! He lies!

"You only know a very small piece of the complete reality. Here, perhaps this will allow you to see."

Lion-o moved to attack, to silence the tauntingly familiar and hated voice of his enemy. He stopped short, because he wasn't looking at the cold exterior of the Everlasting anymore, and Mumm-Rah had removed his bandages. For a moment Lion-o swore he was looking at the face of his own dead father. Or Tygra.

Yes, he looked just like Tygra, the facial structure, the bones, that familiar sneer. But the coloring, it was that of his own face. Yet so much smoother, without vestigial fur or claws.

This was Mumm-Rah? "Now do you understand why you cannot beat me?" Mumm-Rah asked, that calm cool voice slithered over him again. Lion-o realized why he felt guilt, why it felt familiar, why that hated voice stirred up so much conflict in him. It was his own voice, the voice of his brother, his father.

"You are..." Lion-o didn't finish his thought. Mumm-Rah smiled then, and for a moment he might have actually looked friendly.

"Yes. I am the father of Leo I, and thereby a many great grandfather to you, and Tygra, and one less great to your own father." Mumm-Rah moved toward him now, and Lion-o couldn't move. "We are family."

Mumm-Rah knew he had won. The fighting light and determination in Lion-o had faded. He was completely still now, the Thundera drifting without purpose. Mumm-Rah allowed himself a triumphant smile. In the end, Lion-o was too much like his first son, the failure and usurper, Leo; he would die here.

Mumm-Rah moved to deal the final blow, and his thoughts turned to the other, Tygra. Now that one was clearly too much like a younger version of himself. But he would have another chance with that, to do it right, and he knew Tygra, at least as well as he knew himself.

This time there would be no problems. There would be no rebellion. His throne would remain as he had intended. But before that, Lion-o, the leader of this last vestiges of Leo's legacy, would end here.

Lion-o was frozen. He had been prepared that Mumm-Rah was their creator, that he had made them, that he might try and say his brother had truly betrayed him once, even if he later returned. He expected slurs against his father, his own abilities, to lead, to pilot Thundera, he hadn't expected something like this. Tygra knew? Tygra knew that they were related to the dark thing of legends and he didn't bother telling him?

No, Tygra wouldn't. Tygra was his big brother, he'd always try to protect him, or maybe there was just never an opportunity, everything had been building so quickly and so steadily toward this moment. Lion-o felt the stab of loss again, it seemed it was already over. No, if he could just move. But it felt like poison in him. He couldn't raise his head, he couldn't meet Mumm-Rah's eyes. They were his eyes, his brother's, his father's, he couldn't look at them and watch life leave them again.

But he will kill you. Thundera's energy wrapped around him, wavering, and warming; it was a warning to move, to attack or run, anything. The greatest mech treasure, the merger of mana and science, and in a moment it was reduced to a whining child begging Lion-o to do something for them. And Lion-o would have to be the one to do it, Thundera could not wield itself. But he had no will. If their whole family died, what was it, but the changing of hands of the same line of kings, wasn't it? It was pointless.

Everything they fought for, died for had no point from the start. Claudus was not murdered in cold blood for an evil creature that would spread death on the earth, but simply the old king returning for his crown, to take back from the usurpers after so many years. It made Lion-o feel sick, and the fact that he was frozen made some sense.

If he died here, what was it but the squash of a rebel, son of the last dynasty failing to take back his stolen crown. Didn't that sort of thing happen in histories all the time? If he died, it wouldn't matter.

"Don't die!"

Who said that? The Thundera's energy still tugged at him, but it was not the great golden mech that had spoken to him. He heard it again, louder, and for a moment a thousand voices rose as one. There were thousands who had staked their lives for him, to aid this battle, to stop Mumm-Rah. Shen, Rezard, Panthro, and so many other lords of their race, the Tuskans, jackals, lizards, cats, dogs, and many others. The berbils threw in their lot with him as well.

The kits, the both of them, had come this far as well. His brother Tygra was down their fighting, and he'd felt Cheetara before he'd left the surface as well. The ones he'd trained with and journeyed with, they were his family, and there was also Panthera.

His life may not matter, but theirs did. If he did die here, at the least he could not fail, he would not fail those that had put their trust in him.

Mumm-Rah nearly stopped as he propelled the Everlasting towards the Thundera, because the air of defeat was gone. He should have acted more quickly, in the future he would not make such mistakes. He fired the thrusters and lunged for the attack.

Lion-o felt his enemy's approach increase and the Thundera fired its engines as well. Two deadly forces sped toward each other. Neither one backing down. The final cut.

The energy of Lion-o and the Thundera mixed, and a buzzing filled the air where it was soundless before. Blue eyes met blue, and this time Lion-o did not falter.

The Sword of Omens burned bright as it was thrust forward. Mumm-Rah's whip sailed through the air, enough drive to sever through to Thundera's core. One weapon of light died and faded before the other. Again space was dark and silent.

The Thundera and Everlasting drifted side by side. The Everlasting and its mana signature had gone dark; there was no more life in it. Black metal was now tinged with red as tiny droplets ran along the edges, some drops detached into the void and floated off to disappear into the dark beyond never to be seen again. Lion-o turned from the empty sight and against rested his eyes on the dawning day of the planet below.

While their fight had raged the planet continued to turn and the light spread eliminating darkness. It struck Lion-o that it was truly gorgeous, and there was nothing but this world and it's inhabitants that was worth protecting.

OoooooooooooooooO

"That's the last of them!"

"Good," Tygra was directing the last of the prisoners from the battle, the ground fight itself appeared to be over. Rezard and Shen had taken to the forest and mountains respectively to capture any remaining stragglers who had escaped during the fight.

Cheetara was returning from the battlefield beyond the fortress walls, the mana that surrounded her forming the giant mass was evaporating, and the humanoid form within did not appear to have strength enough to stand. Tygra ran toward her, the kits got there first, their rudimentary mech capturing her before she could fall to the rough leveled stones below.

"The perimeter has been secured." Panthera reported as she and her brother congregated at the central fort as well, it looked as though Shen, Rezard, and many of the others were returning at well. There was an odd levity to the air as the various soldier groups sent up a muted cheer.

If that was the deciding factor of victory, then they had already won. But if Mumm-Rah were to return, alive, that was a different story; and what of Lion-o? If he were gone, then all that had brought them together to do this much may crumble.

Tygra reached Cheetara's side. "Are you alright?" he asked her first and foremost, checking her over for apparent bruises. She groaned but shook her head; she appeared tired but unhurt.

"We did catch her in time," WilyKat reminded him, "We were careful to be gentle too."

"Connecting with the mana stream so long is probably really tiring though." Kit mused maneuvering the hands and arms so that Tygra could take Cheetara from them.

For a moment Tygra just held her. She was alive, in fact their casualties appeared to be a minimum, and even their enemies had for the most part made it to be captured, or else run for the hills when defeat finally became imminent. At some point the tides of the battle had changed for their favor, and with Mumm-Rah gone for the moment they had overwhelmed the fortress.

"I don't know." Cheetara finally said after a moment.

"What?" Tygra asked, confused.

"You wanted to ask, right?" she wondered, "If we beat Mumm-Rah? If Lion-o's alive?"

Tygra's throat clenched. Of course he wanted to know, needed to know, but he didn't want to ask her, not just yet, she was so strong moments ago surrounded in energy, a destructive force of nature. Now she was drained and lying still in his arms. Besides, there was little they could do, no matter how it had ended above them.

"It'll be alright, just rest." Tygra assured her.

"But I don't know." She insisted, "I can't tell. I can't feel them anymore, and before, I thought I couldn't feel Mumm-Rah anymore." she shook her head, as though momentarily confused. "So much shouting. But I don't know, I can't for sure."

"Then Lion-o?" Panthera asked gently. Tygra hadn't quite noticed when she had approached them. He wanted to tell Cheetara to just be quiet, that it would be alright; but Cheetara seemed to want to talk.

Tygra might have told Panthera to just leave it alone for now, since he too wanted to know about his brother but Cheetara needed to rest and they couldn't do anything. He might have, but her eyes were so sad and serious that he didn't say anything, and for a moment Cheetara looked almost as forlorn as Panthera.

"I don't know. I thought I could still feel him, but," Cheetara's head fell back against Tygra's chest, her eyes drooping closed, "I don't know. I can't feel anything now."

The fortress smoked, and the smell of blood and ash filled the air. Cheetara slept for less than an hour, but when she did wake her eyes turned skyward, it was for the same reason others looked to the sky. There was a hurtling mass of white and black metal streaking downward.

Then the two structures crashed to the ground and the victor of the above battle was obvious to all. A great cheer became a roar of sound and triumph as the white and golden mech, the Thundera, stood tall over the fallen Everlasting, blood spilling from the edges of cockpit.

"Mumm-Rah is dead!" Lion-o's voice announced and the roar became a din of sound and screams of victory and the unbridled high of victory and it's ego swept the field.

Leaders and their men all fell into the single-minded state of emotion. They had won. The great dark thing of legend was no more. Mumm-Rah was defeated, and the cacophony of joy swelled all the more.

But after all battles there is celebration, and there was that, with all the food and drink and luxuries that Mumm-Rah had hoarded in his fortress. There was dancing and music and drunkenness, and merrymaking of all sorts.

Some, however merely slept to regain their strength, too drained in the fight before. Others could not sleep no matter how hard they tried. In the morning, as after all battles of a sweeping nature, the leaders met to talk.

OoooooooooooooooO

"You have done it!"

"You defeated him, as you said you would!"

"Not bad, for a cat." But Shen was grinning.

They were still congratulating themselves and their perceived savior, slayer of dragons. Yet the question remained of afterward. "Well of course, if was your victory, Lion-o!" Tumagar said, wide mouth smiling, tusks shining brightly, "It only makes sense to take up the mantle you fought for, for all of us."

"Of course Lion-o should be king! He is the son of the late King Claudus, who has better claim than he?"

Most voices appeared in agreement, but Lion-o felt the weight in the room and saw the narrowed eyes and the tensed shoulders of those who he knew would not be so shackled by another dynasty of cats so easily. The pressure grew and Lion-o wanted no part in it. Wasn't his intention to unite this world, and not further divide it?

"You give yourselves so little credit," Lion-o told them, diplomatically, "My part was small in this. You won this war, truly, not I."

"Nonsense!"

"Well actually, it was largely thanks to my armies that we took the eastern side, without that, at the critical point in the battle-!"

"That is not enough to say you have claim to the crown!" Panthro disputed.

"No, Lion-o," Tumagar looked to him pleadingly, "You should be king. You led us all out from Mumm-Rah, and further we know you, we know you would be a fair ruler. Like Leo I, you are the only one who can be king."

Lion-o smiled wryly a moment. Leo I was widely acknowledged as a good king, one of the best, and yet those that succeeded him by blood, they were a mixed bunch, and Leo IV brought about the technoclasm, didn't he? "I'm flattered," Lion-o told the old Tuska, "However I think I have a better solution as to who should rule."

"Really?" Rezard asked, his posture a mix of wary caution and a façade of ease, much like Shen.

"We all had equal part in this victory," Lion-o explained, "Furthermore we all have equal stake in this world. I propose that we should found a new world order together. We all had a hand in this, in fighting together, so surely we can find a way to govern together. We will establish a new government that will not fall prey should the next generation be unlike the last benevolent one."

"A republic?" Shen asked, his eyes less hard, and his ears pointed forward with interest.

"One where everyone's values and opinions will be shared and accounted for in their decisions." Lion-o confirmed. "There is much of our world to rebuild."

Shen's posture was relaxed, and even Rezard appeared to approve of this new idea. Those that had seemed skeptical seemed to be thinking and nodding, agreement seemed to be unanimous. His brother Tygra stood at the back, he had decided not to interfere this day, but he was able to grin, proud of his brother, and Lion-o returned the smile.

It had finally happened, Tygra thought to himself, his little brother had really grown up so much since they had started their journey. It was hard to equate the young leader with the brat who he competed with in their father's castle.

He felt Cheetara's presence, before he felt her hand rest on his shoulder drawing him to face her. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Want to know how much?" she asked, drawing him back towards the doorway. Her scent had changed and he caught a whiff of sweet and pungent ardor. Her eyes glittered gold and who was he to refuse such an invitation?

Lion-o didn't notice when his brother left because further discussion of the republic and whether a senate or vote of representatives was a better check on power for an overly large population came to question had started.

It would remain a long time before he would be free of such discussions, and perhaps even longer before such a government was accepted and incrementally changed to fit their purposes. But right now he didn't mind. Panthera was sitting next to him, and her hand was gripped strong and warm around his, as much as his around hers.

It didn't matter how long it would take, how many battles, whether he was important or not. He would live for now. He had someone beside him, and he would stay by her. Nothing was impossible. Not anymore.

The End.

AoooooooooooooooN

Thank you all for reading! This has been a wonderful experience reimagining the ThunderCats Reboot and I hope you all were able to enjoy this with me! Your feedback and encouragement really helped me out and was tantamount to my ability to finish this. Again, thank you, I couldn't have continued as far as this without you all. It's been a pleasure!

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the completed product, as well as your thoughts on the final chapter. Was this ending satisfactory? Would if have been better if Lion-o died in the end? Also there was a scene cut out between Tygra and Cheetara that I don't think would have fit with the rest of the story. Did anyone notice? :P

Also there's a missing scene for HOW DID LION-O GET OUT OF THUNDERA? Any guesses? :3

Again THANKS SO MUCH! Looking forward to your thoughts!


End file.
